HEAL THE WORLD
by Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates
Summary: Dulu Ia hidup ditengah keluarga besar yang mengucilkannya, apa yang dia lakukan selalu salah dimata semuanya, bahkan gadis yang dicintainya telah meninggalkannya ... Tak ada yang tahu bagaimana takdir berjalan. Dia yang tertindas dan menderita, perlahan menjadi sosok penting bagi Dunia. . .OOC!, Bashing!Chara, AU!, Not!Shinobi, Military!theme.
1. Chapter 1

**3 Desember 2016**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** :

 **Naruto** ©Masashi Kishimoto™.

Rating : **M.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Warning** : Sebuah Fanfict Dari Imajinasi asli dari Otak Saya. Kosa Kata dan Aturan Menulis masih datar dan banyak kesalahan, Jadi saya mohon nilailah dengan bijak ... OOC!, Bashing!Chara, AU, Not!Shinobi, Military!theme.

 **.**

* * *

.

.

 **Basic story Inspired from:**

 **Road to Commander** by The Naval Studios

 **UNOEM** by Zidane Lockhart

 **Restricted Access - TWO** by 13en-writes-all

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

Di trotoar jalan ramai terlihat seorang Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut Kuning agak pendek tersisir rapi kebelakang dengan beberapa helai yang bertengger didahi, laki-laki yang memakai sebuah jas beratribut dan celana berwarna hijau tua itu berjalan menusuri paving jalan, ia menghiraukan banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya takjub, aneh, heran, glint-glint?. Banyak yang menegurnya dan ia juga membalas teguran itu dengan senyum ramah.

Namun disekitar persimpangan jalanan yang ramai Laki-laki tersebut berbelok dan memasuki sebuah toko.

.

 **PoV on.**

Aku berjalan santai dengan mataku memandang berderet deret buku yang tersusun rapi di rak dengan berbagai nominal harga disampingnya, yah benar sekarang aku berada di toko buku.

Kuamati buku-buku tersebut dengan teliti, sepuluh menit lebih aku mencari suatu buku yang sama sekali belum kutemukan, yah maklum toko buku ini terbilang besar jadi harus sabar walaupun di beberapa tempat dan kategori sudah ada petunjuknya.

"Ketemu kau."

Ah baru dipikir dalam hati ternyata ketemu juga, kuambil buku tersebut dan kulihat sampulnya dan terdapat sebuah judul. . .

.

 ***WORLD of JAPANESE***

.

Ya, aku memang mencari buku soal pengetahuan umum Negara Jepang, hahaha.

.

Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, umur 25 tahun, pekerjaanku adalah hmm itu rahasia saja, orang tuaku adalah ah aku sedikit lupa namanya hmm kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, saudara? aku juga punya, tiga orang malah, jika benar nama mereka adalah Namikaze Karin, Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Naruko, aku sendiri anak tengah, itu secara berurutan. Banyak ya? Salahkan yang memproduksinya, fuh.

Dari situ mungkin kalian sudah tahu bahwa aku sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka semua akibat kejadian masa laluku yang kurang menyenangkan, aku bahkan pikun dengan wajah mereka, ah paling mereka juga sudah melupakanku. Tapi pasti kalian akan tahu kisahku ini nantinya.

.

Kini aku menuju ke bagian kasirnya untuk membeli buku tentang Jepang itu.

"Pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapanya lembut, yah penjaga kasir itu seorang perempuan.

Aku pun menunjukkan buku yang tadi kuambil dan sekalian mengambil sebuah kartu kredit dari dompet dan kuletakkan diatasnya.

"Pagi juga, aku ingin membeli benda ini dengan kertas yang ini." Kataku ringan sambil tersenyum, namun entah kenapa penjaga kasir perempuan tersebut malah tertawa, eh memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?

Dengan cekatan dia langsung memproses pembelianku, ia membungkus buku tersebut dan mengembalikan kartuku, aku pun berterima kasih lalu pergi dari situ, tapi samar-samar kasir tersebut kembali terkikik pelan, aneh.

.

.

.

 **~x~**

Kini aku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas dengan dengan furniture kayu minimalis, terlihat juga Beberapa rak yang menyimpan lusinan buku di samping kiri, kursi dan meja yang tertata rapi, ini adalah ruanganku, yah tempat kerjaku, disitu juga terdapat bendera Amerika yang terpasang ditiang belakang kursiku.

Dengan santai aku pun menuju kursiku, duduk lalu membuka buku yang tadi aku beli.

Dengan cepat aku membolak-balikkan tiap lembar buku, mungkin jika ada orang yang melihatnya aku pasti dikira tidak niat untuk membaca, bukan mungkin tapi pasti hahaha.

Sekitar 15 menit aku sudah membaca keseluruhan dari buku yang mempunyai 100 halaman itu, cepat bukan?, soalnya aku hanya membaca yang ada gambarnya saja dan beberapa data penting, namun aku sudah mendapat sebuah kesimpulan dan titik tengahnya. . . .

Jepang adalah salah satu Negara maju, dimana kehidupan disana berada diatas rata-rata, semua serba instan, hampir semua orang dimanja oleh teknologi canggih, namun jika mengabaikan hal itu tentu ada juga orang-orang yang tidak bernasib baik.

Pernahkah berpikir jika orang miskin selalu bermasalah dengan cara bertahan hidup sehari-hari maka orang kaya kebanyakan bermasalah dengan masalah pajak kekayaannya yang bikin pusing kepala? dari situ pun sudah terlihat bahwa semua hidup tentu punya masalah masing-masing bukan?, tapi jika terus bersabar dan berusaha maka semua masalah akan selesai sendiri, Yah sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berceramah.

 **PoV end**

.

* **Tok tok** *

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu ditelinga Naruto, ia menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya,

"Masuk!,"

Setelahnya pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan laki-laki ber jas warna hijau tua dan berbagai atribut pin yang terpasang di pundak, dada kiri, dan sebuah logo di lengan kanan kirinya.

"Kolonel," Ia mengucapkan itu sembari memberi hormat, Naruto pun berdiri dan membalas hormatnya.

Naruto kembali duduk dan tak lupa mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk juga.

"Kapten andrew?," Panggil Naruto menatap laki-laki setengah baya itu dengan ramah, sementara Orang yang dipanggil Kapten oleh Naruto pun langsung memberikan map berwarna merah yang tadi ia bawa.

"Saya kesini untuk memberikan berkas pernyataan tentang pemindahan anda dari markas pusat Fort Bragg ke wilayah Jepang." Ucap Kapten Andrew, sementara Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk, namun tak lama kemudian dirinya menatap malas kearah sang Kapten.

"Paman, jangan bersikap formal padaku jika tidak dalam keadaan resmi, aku merasa risih sekali." Tanggap Naruto yang langsung ditanggapi tawa pelan dari orang itu.

"Yah hahaha, seharusnya itu tidak boleh Naruto, Pangkatmu lebih tinggi dariku, jadi aku harus bersikap profesional,"

"Walaupun pangkatku lebih tinggi aku harus tetap menghormati para seniorku termasuk dirimu, Paman."

"Hahaha,"

Mengabaikan hal itu Naruto langsung mengambil dan membuka map tersebut, ia membaca keseluruhan isinya selama beberapa menit dan setelahnya dirinya mengangguk.

"baiklah, aku akan tanda tangan." Ia mengambil sebuah pen dan menandatangani berkas itu,

Andrew, Pria kekar dengan jas dinas militer itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Naruto, hati-hati disana, ini dua kalinya kau akan memimpin satu Batalion pasukan khusus kita di luar Negeri, kuharap kau bisa mengemban tugas yang dipercayakan Negara untukmu." Titahnya pada Naruto setelah Atasannya itu selesai tanda tangan.

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum, ia sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa berkas yang dibawa Kaptennya ini adalah surat pernyataan dari **USSOCOM** yaitu ' _United States Special Operations Command'_ bahwa dirinya akan ditugaskan untuk memegang kendali satu batalyon 1st Special Force Group (Airborne) yang bermarkas di Torii station, Jepang. Naruto sendiri sebulan sebelum hal ini pun dipanggil oleh induk organisasinyabahwa dirinya akan dirotasi menggantikan Kolonel yang ada disana dan ia menyanggupinya.

1st SFG (Airborne) sendiri secara detail adalah Grup pasukan elite angkatan darat Amerika yang berklasifikasi lintas udara yang bertempat di Jepang. Pasukan ini termasuk bagian dari **USASOC** atau _'United States Army Special Operation Command'_ , pernah melihat film Rambo? karakter sangar itu merupakan anggota dari divisi ini. Untuk sekarang grup elite ini bertugas untuk melakukan kerjasama militer antar pasukan elite milik Negara-Negara Pasifik.

"Hahaha, Siap Kapten." Cengir Naruto sambil memberi hormat.

"Haahh, walaupun kau garang dalam pertempuran tapi sifat kekanakanmu tetap tidak hilang ya."

"Uh, maaf."

Pria setengah baya itu menghela nafas, ia tidak habis pikir dengan Naruto, namun dalam hati ia bangga dengan anak militer ini, dirinya mencapai pangkat tertinggi dari golongan perwira menengah di jajaran Militer elite Amerika Serikat dengan umur yang masih muda, dan satu langkah lagi sudah pasti ia akan memakai Lambang Bintang satu atau _Brigadier General_ , Perwira tinggi.

Semua itu adalah hasil kerja keras Naruto dan Ia sendiri yang menjadi saksinya bagaimana Naruto kenyang akan banyak pertempuran di daerah yang ditugaskan, sudah tidak terhitung lagi ledakan dan peluru yang menembus tubuhnya, walaupun begitu Kapten tersebut tahu sekuat-kuatnya Naruto dia tetaplah seorang manusia, fisik boleh tangguh namun batin? dari hal tersebut saat waktu senggang Kapten Andrew sengaja mengajak Naruto bercanda agar Kolonel muda itu tidak berubah menjadi sebuah Manusia berhati mesin.

"Paman, aku tidak akan mampir, tolong jaga bibi dan adikku disini sampai dia lulus sekolah ya, soal biaya hidupnya. aku akan terus mentransfernya." Pinta Naruto tiba-tiba, dan itu membuat Andrew menatapnya ramah.

"Bibimu itu istriku Naruto, tentu saja aku akan menjaganya, tapi terlebih dahulu kau harus meneleponnya agar dia tidak marah," Naruto mengangguk dan kemudian Kapten tersebut kembali berkata, "Dan untuk adikmu kau tidak usah bingung, kami akan menjaganya dan tidak usah kirim apapun, bibi dan pamanmu yang kelewat keren ini lebih dari mampu untuk memenuhi semuanya."

"wooaahaha, percaya saja lah kalau Paman keren," Naruto tertawa melihat begitu pedenya suami bibinya ini.

"Haaaaahahaha, hmm tapi masalahnya apa adikmu nanti rela kau tinggal, kau tahu dia itu lengket sekali denganmu,"

"kurasa tidak, dia 'kan di asrama sekolah," Jawab Naruto mantab,

Andrew menghela nafas,

"kalau begitu ya sudah, Paman bicara begitu soalnya dia lebih menurut padamu."

"Ya itu saja, Saya izin undur diri Kolonel, Dan selamat bertugas!" Pintanya kembali dengan kata formal, ia memberi hormat.

"Paman!,"

"hahaha," Andrew tertawa sambil melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. Ia berhenti sesaat dan kembali menoleh kearah Naruto,

"Tunjukkan kemampuanmu Naruto! Negara bangga padamu."

"Tentu saja, Kapten!" Jawab Naruto.

Akhirnya Kapten tersebut pergi.

Kini kesunyian kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu, Naruto duduk santai, kepalanya yang mendongak keatas dan ia menghela nafas.

"Jepang, Sudah 13 tahun lebih ya," entah kenapa dua matanya yang memiliki pupil berwarna kristal safir biru itu terlihat mengosong, menerawang dan menggali lagi masa-masa sebelum dirinya mencapai tingkat ini.

.

 **Flashback**

Di sekolah Naruto secara tak sengaja terus menerus melihat kelakuan buruk Sasuke, sekarang ia melihat Sasuke sedang berciuman dengan salah satu kohai-nya di belakang gedung kelas, hal itu membuatnya semakin membencinya, jika ia melihat Sasuke dirinya langsung teringat dengan Kakak maupun adiknya.

Sama seperti Sasuke, saat melewati kamar mandi sekolah Naruto melihat Menma yang terlihat menggoda seorang gadis, ia sangat mengenalnya dan itu adalah Yuki Haku, teman sekelas atau lebih tepat dia adalah kekasihnya. Terlihat mereka bercengkerama begitu intim, matanya sama sekali tak berkedip ketika Menma mengucapkan sesuatu tepat disamping telinga gadis itu dan membuatnya tertawa geli, dan Naruto hanya terdiam dan tidak melakukan apapun, namun tetap saja ada rasa begitu panas dihatinya ketika melihat kekasihnya... yah sudahlah.

Ketika pulang sekolah Naruto menghampiri Haku dan sebelum dirinya berkata sesuatu gadis cantik itu mengucapkan kalimat yang membuatnya terkejut,

"Maaf Naruto-kun, kurasa aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini, kita berteman saja." Haku langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku dan bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, ingin sekali dirinya mengejar dan menjelaskan ' _Kenapa?_ ', namun seperti orang aneh dirinya malah diam dan menyunggingkan bibir, ia tersenyum pahit. Ini sudah pasti berkaitan dengan Menma.

.

 _'Aku mencintaimu, namun jika kau bisa membuat Menma berubah lebih baik maka aku akan mengalah, walaupun sak— ah aku bahagia, iya bahagia.'_ Batinnya.

.

Selama beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu nilai semua mata pelajaran miliknya langsung menurun drastis dan sering melamun, tapi pemilik mata safir yang begitu jernih itu tak mempedulikannya, karena apapun yang dilakukannya orang tuanya tak akan memikirkan dirinya.

.

.

Disebuah ruang keluarga yang megah, beberapa furniture mahal terlihat dibeberapa bagian, dan di sofa panjang kini terlihat empat siluet yaitu dua perempuan dan dua laki-laki, mereka sedang duduk manis, namun tiga diantara mereka sibuk dengan sebuah gadgetnya dan yang satu lagi tengah terdiam sambil menatap ketiganya yang sedang asyik sendiri, apa dia tidak mempunyai alat elektronik canggih itu?

"Ne Karin nee-san, aku tadi kembali melihat Sasuke sedang berciuman dengan Perempuan lain di belakang gedung olahraga," Ucap Naruto, dia adalah satu-satunya yang tidak bermain handphone canggih tersebut, dia berkata seperti itu kearah seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang dengan sebuah kacamata membingkai wajahnya, Cantik.

Karin, dia langsung menoleh dengan wajah garang, entah kenapa ia merasa jengah ketika melihat Naruto.

"Diamlah _Baka_ , setiap hari kau selalu bilang seperti ini, Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, dia orang yang baik, tampan dan sopan, kau jangan menjelek-jelekkan dia. Dengar! jika kudengar lagi perkataan seperti itu darimu aku akan menghajarmu!," Bentaknya agak kasar.

Naruto langsung menunduk, ia benar-benar takut jika kakak perempuannya ini marah, namun dirinya begini juga punya alasan, ia hanya ingin kakaknya tidak kecewa dan tersakiti.

Soal Sasuke, nama lengkapnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah anak dari sahabat orang tua mereka dan teman sekelas Naruto, lalu benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Karin yaitu dia memang berwajah yah diatas rata-rata lah, baik dan sopan, namun Naruto tahu bahwa dibalik itu semua Sasuke merupakan laki-laki yang suka bermain dengan gadis-gadis cantik, sudah banyak korban darinya.

"Naruko-chan, kau juga menyukai Sasuke? Kau jangan mendekatinya, dia orang yang tidak benar dan kau tahu sendiri Sasuke adalah Pacar dari Karin nee-san," Kali ini Naruto memandang kearah adik perempuannya yang memiliki ciri-ciri berambut pirang seperti dirinya, namun bedanya adalah rambutnya panjang dan dikuncir dua kanan kiri, sama seperti Karin ia memiliki kulit putih bersih, tidak kalah cantik dengan kakak tertuanya.

Naruko menghentikan acara mainnya dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Uh? lalu untuk apa kau mengurusku Baka? aku tak mau mendengarkan semua yang kau katakan, Perlu kau tahu Karin nee-san mau membagi Sasuke-kun denganku, Jika sudah dewasa aku dan Karin nee-chan akan menikah dengan Sasuke-kun, benar 'kan Nee-chan?"

Hal yang sama, Naruto mendapat kalimat negatif dan menyakitkan dari adik terkecilnya, dia bahkan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan, Baka. Namun berbeda sebelumnya Naruto tidak menunduk, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum tapi malah dihadiahi tatapan jijik oleh Naruko. ia terasa miris ketika kakak dan adiknya sudah kecanduan dengan Sosok Uchiha itu,

Ini benar-benar salah.

Ia kemudian menatap satu laki-laki yang kini terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri dengan wajah menatap handphone miliknya, perawakannya hampir mirip dengan Naruto namun ia berambut merah.

"Menma, Bukankah kau berpacaran dengan Haku? tapi kenapa tadi aku melihat sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata?,"

"Hn, itu juga bukan urusanmu, Idiot. Aku sangat risih mempunyai kakak sepertimu, kenapa kau selalu mengurus urusan kami. Dengar! Haku, Hinata, atau gadis lain itu terserahku mau dengan siapa, kau tak usah ikut campur!," Jawab Menma dingin, ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Kau marah jika Haku lebih memilihku ketimbang dirimu?," Tambahnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Sama lagi, Naruto sama sekali tidak dihormati oleh kedua adiknya, ia merasa terenyuh, bahkan perkataan Menma barusan membuatnya hatinya terpukul, dengan lesu Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, ia lebih baik pergi dari situ.

"Pergi sana,!" Ia hanya diam ketika Karin mengucapkan hal itu.

Beberapa yang perlu diketahui, Karin adalah kakak tertua, sekarang ia mengenyam pendidikan di salah satu Universitas terakreditasi tinggi di jepang dan masih semester 3, ia adalah sosok jenius namun dia akan menjadi garang jika menyangkut Sasuke, lalu menma adalah adik Naruto yang lahir beberapa menit setelahnya, ia kini bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto dan sekarang kelas 11, yang terakhir adalah Naruko, ia juga sekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Naruto dan Menma, Ketiganya sekelas disekolah SMA yang sudah dijamin kualitasnya.

Faktanya Sasuke memacari Karin yang lebih tua darinya, ditambah Naruko yang... sudahlah, semua salah menurut Naruto, Sasuke bukan orang yang baik.

Menma sendiri bahkan memiliki kelakuan yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke yaitu senang bermain perempuan, Ia mengalah ketika Haku _nge-drift_ ditikungan dan lebih memilih berpacaran dengan Menma, maksud hati agar adiknya berubah namun ternyata tetap saja sama, Naruto tidak ingin saudaranya seperti ini.

Tapi ia tahu, dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia bukan tipe orang yang suka main pukul terhadap orang lain dan bahkan disekolah ia digolongkan ke orang-orang yang gampang _'dijajah'_ , Mengadu ke orang tua? ia merasa hal itu tidak berguna karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto selalu dianggap angin belaka dan ia bahkan dihardik keras jika selalu menjelekkan Sasuke yang juga merupakan Anak dari sahabat orang tuanya.

.

.

Di ruang keluarga Naruto melihat ada Ayah dan Ibunya, mereka terlihat santai, ayahnya yang membaca koran sembari menyesap teh hangat dan juga ibunya yang membaca sebuah buku, tidak biasanya mereka selalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan, ia pun menghampiri mereka.

"Otou-san," Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk sopan,

"Hm, ada apa?," Ujar Minato datar tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari koran yang dibacanya.

"Bo-bolehkan aku minta dibelikan komputer?," Tanyanya ragu, Naruto memang mau meminta mereka untuk membelikan sesuatu.

"Untuk apa?," Timpal balik Kushina, mereka berdua tidak menoleh sama sekali.

"Untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah kaa-san," Naruto menjawabnya jujur, semoga mereka mengerti, pikirnya.

"Tidak bisa, Kau harus belajar mandiri, kau harus bisa membeli kebutuhanmu sendiri,"

Naruto sudah tahu bahwa mereka akan bilang seperti itu. Ayah atau Ibunya selalu begitu ketika ia ingin meminta sesuatu, bukannya tidak mampu malah kedua orang tuanya merupakan jajaran konglomerat di Jepang, namun semua itu berbeda dengan Karin, Menma atau Naruko yang pasti langsung dituruti semua keinginan mereka, Iri? tentu saja, bohong sekali jika dirinya tidak iri.

"Ta-tapi yang lain —,"

"Cukup, kembali kekamarmu!"

Ia hanya bisa menunduk, sakit sekali ketika bentakan selalu menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan mereka, Naruto membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan mereka secepatnya, ia merasa matanya mulai memanas.

.

Kini Naruto berbaring di kamarnya, kamar yang nyaman, hanya sedikit perabotan yang ada disini seperti kipas angin, lampu tidur dan sebuah topi tidur berbentuk rubah orange yang saat ini dipakainya, semuanya dibeli murni menggunakan uangnya sendiri dari hasil menjadi seorang _freelance_ setelah pulang sekolah.

"Entah kenapa, dari kecil aku seperti di anak tirikan." gumannya pelan.

"Apa yang kulakukan semuanya serba salah dimata mereka,"

Lalu Ia teringat dengan satu orang, Naruto sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya, dia adalah Kakashi, Kakashi sendiri adalah orang luar yang begitu dekat dengan keluarganya, hanya orang itulah yang sangat baik dengannya, namun karena pekerjaannya sebagai tentara maka Naruto sangat jarang bertemu dengannya, ia rindu dengan traktiran ramen olehnya.

.

Dan suatu hari, tiba-tiba Naruto disuruh ayah ibunya untuk ikut bibinya pindah ke Negara Amerika, ia yang sebenarnya tidak ingin pun tak bisa apa-apa, mereka semua mendesaknya untuk pergi, Naruto merasa seperti diusir namun akhirnya ia menurut, Naruto hanya membawa barang miliknya yang dibeli sendiri, namun ia lupa bahwa topi tidur kesukaannya tertinggal disana,

dan yang lebih penting itu adalah hari terakhir kalinya Naruto melihat mereka yang disebut keluarga, teman sekolah, tetangga, semuanya. Bahkan tak ada yang sama sekali mengontaknya setelah ia pergi dari Jepang, ketika Naruto yang berharap Haku masih memperhatikannya pun juga harus pasrah karena gadis itu sudah berganti nomor ketika ia menghubunginya.

Namun dirinya tahu bahwa hidup tetap berjalan, dengan tekadnya ia akan menantang kejamnya dunia dan ia tidak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang yang dulu dikenalnya.

 **Flashback off**

.

.

.

Naruto langsung tersentak, entah kenapa patahan-patahan memori masa lalunya berputar begitu cepat di otaknya, ini tidak seperti biasanya, Ia menghela nafas, hal itu malah membuatnya langsung teringat dengan topi tidur rubah miliknya yang tertinggal di kamarnya dulu.

"Kurasa aku akan mengambilnya, semoga kau baik-baik saja, topiku." Kemudian ia langsung melihat kalender mini di mejanya,

"Tanggal 9 oktober, berangkat besok pagi, mungkin akan tiba di pangkalan sana pada malam hari," Gumannya pelan, matanya kini beralih ke jam tangan digital miliknya dan tiba-tiba ia terkejut, "Uh?, setengah waktu kerjaku jadi tak berguna, lama juga kegiatan bengongku tadi."

Setelahnya Naruto langsung mengerjakan beberapa berkas penting yang sudah ada di mejanya dengan cepat, ketika sudah selesai ia pun pulang secara tergesa-gesa karena harus menyiapkan semua barang miliknya untuk dibawa besok.

.

.

 **10 Okt 20**. 06.30 AM**

.

Fort Bragg, adalah nama daerah yang terletak di sebelah selatan Carolina, Amerika Serikat. Tempat ini merupakan pangkalan militer terbesar di Dunia, disini adalah rumah bagi ratusan ribu tentara U.S Army dari berbagai divisi, disamping itu Fort bragg juga memiliki pangkalan udara sendiri, hal itu ada karena Area ini kebanyakan diisi oleh elite Angkatan Darat yang berklasifikasi lintas udara atau bisa disebut _Airborne_ , dan disini pula tempat perekrutan pasukan elite US army dilakukan.

.

Terlihat seribu lebih tentara sedang melakukan Apel pagi didekat landasan pacu, semua prajurit yang berbaris teratur itu mengenakan seragam dinas resmi yaitu jas hijau, celana panjang hijau dan beberapa atribut pin warna-warni menempel di bagian dada, dapat terlihat juga berbagai lambang pangkat yang dikenakan dipundak maupun lengan, lalu tak lupa semuanya memakai baret berwarna hijau tua di kepala dengan logo bayonet petir, ya mereka adalah tentara elite dikenal sebagai _US Green Berets_ atau _United States Army Special Force_.

Terlihat apel pagi saat ini dipimpin oleh seseorang yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan para prajurit, ia terlihat masih muda namun hal itu berbeda dengan atribut pin warna-warni yang banyak dikenakannya dan lambang pangkat di pundaknya yaitu logo elang perak dengan bendera U.S perak di dadanya, dia adalah Naruto, tangan kanannya sekarang memegang tongkat komando erat.

Dengan tampang sangar dirinya menatap tajam setiap prajurit yang kebanyakan berumur lebih tua darinya, terlihat Naruto kini berbicara. .

"Pagi semua!"

"PAGI!"

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, hari ini saya dipindah tugaskan ke Jepang, agak sulit memilih kata untuk pidato terakhir saya disini, ditambah memimpin banyak orang yang lebih senior membuat saya terasa kikuk dan gugup."

"Hahaha," Para prajurit secara spontan tertawa pelan, memang benar anggota disini banyak yang sudah dewasa ketimbang Naruto, hal itu terjadi karena dirinya banyak mendapat kenaikan pangkat luar biasa atas kerja keras dan hal-hal yang dilakukannya.

Naruto sendiri ikut tertawa, kemudian ia meneruskan, "Yah tak banyak yang saya sampaikan, saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua dan saya meminta maaf jika saya pernah melakukan kesalahan,"

"Dan satu kali lagi, ingat! demi Negara, kalah bukan pilihan kita, kalah hanya mitos," Naruto mengangkat tongkatnya dan menunjuk kearah prajurit.

" _FOR STATE!, FOR UNITY!, FOR HONOR!_ ," Seru semuanya kompak.

"Atas instruksi Induk organisasi, mulai hari ini 1st Special Force akan di pegang oleh Letkol Bernard dari unit psikologi." seru Naruto memberitahu siapa penggantinya sekarang, "Letkol, silahkan maju!"

"Siap!" Seru seseorang dari barisan paling ujung dan ia langsung berjalan kedepan,

Ketika Letkol tersebut sudah didepan, Naruto langsung menyerahkan tongkat komandonya, setelah itu ia berjabat tangan erat dengan Letkol Bernard, kemudian keduanya menatap para prajurit sambil tersenyum.

" _De oppresso liber!_ " Seru Naruto.

" _DE OPPRESSO LIBER!_ ," Sahut ulang para prajurit keras.

" _De oppreso liber!,_ " Seru Mayor Bernard kembali.

" _DE OPPRESSO LIBER_ , YEEAAAHHH~" Secara serempak semua prajurit langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan Bernard yang kemudian keduanya diangkat keatas oleh para prajurit.

Semua menyanyi yel-yel khas grup elit milik mereka sambil tertawa, sebuah perpisahan menyenangkan antara Kolonel muda dengan anak buahnya.

.

.

 **08.00 AM**

.

Kini Naruto berada di Hangar besar, ia berdiri dibelakang ekor pintu masuk pesawat C-17 Globemaster III, pesawat angkut militer terbesar produksi pabrikan Boeing itulah yang akan membawanya pergi ke Jepang, bukan Naruto saja namun sekalian pesawat itu juga membawa satu unit Tank tempur utama _M1A2 Abrams_ dan senjata baru yang akan ditempatkan di pangkalan nanti dan sesuai protokol ada beberapa Ajudannya yang akan menjaga Naruto selama dia bertugas Jepang.

" _Sir, everything has been checked, secure. Aircraft ready to fly_ ,"

" _Good, thanks you soldier_ ,"

" _You're welcome, sir_."

Naruto tersenyum kearah para pengawas Hangar, sebuah _Tank Abrams_ berwarna abu-abu masuk kedalam pesawat lewat bagian ekor, suara gemerincing rantai terdengar nyaring ketika Tank itu bergerak, saking beratnya suspensi pesawat langsung turun drastis ketika dinaikinya, setelah dikonfirmasi pilot, Naruto pun memasuki pesawat lewat jalur yang sama dengan tank tadi, setelahnya pintu ekor pesawat yang menggunakan sistem hidrolik itu langsung tertutup.

Tak butuh waktu lama pesawat besar tersebut mengambil posisi landasan pacu pendek, walaupun pendek namun pesawat angkut tercanggih itu sudah dirancang sedemikian untuk bisa lepas landas ditempat terbatas, dengan segera pesawat itu melakukan _take off_ dengan dengan tujuan Jepang.

.

.

 **19.00 PM at Namikaze Home**

.

Keluarga Namikaze, siapa yang tak kenal mereka, keluarga itu berisikan orang-orang terkenal. Sang kepala keluarga yaitu Namikaze Minato adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan besar, sementara istrinya Namikaze Kushina adalah seorang Dokter ahli yang begitu terkenal di Jepang, mereka berdua memiliki tiga anak, ya mungkin tiga, mereka adalah Namikaze Karin, Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Naruko.

Namikaze Karin, sekarang dirinya berumur 28 tahu, anak tertua dari keluarga Namikaze ini mengikuti jejak Ibunya, ya sekarang dia adalah dokter yang dikenal baik oleh banyak orang dan juga ahli dalam berbagai ilmu medis, walaupun sudah cukup umur namun dirinya belum mau menikah dengan siapapun, entah kenapa.

Kedua adalah Namikaze Menma, ia berumur 25 tahun merupakan adik dari Karin, saat ini ia masih menimba ilmu di salah satu Universitas terkenal di Jepang,

dan terakhir adalah Namikaze Naruko, ia juga berumur 25 tahun, walaupun berumur sama namun ia adalah adik dari Menma karena selisih lahir hanyalah beberapa menit saja, dia saat ini menjadi seorang model terkenal di Jepang, namun entah kenapa ia mempunyai sifat begitu dingin terhadap orang-orang yang ingin mendekatinya.

Agak unik memang namun itulah mereka, Keluarga Namikaze.

.

Malam ini dikediaman mereka terlihat begitu ramai, banyak orang muda yang berpesta, namun banyak juga orang-orang pengusaha terkenal berada di sana, tepat hari ini kedua anak Namikaze yaitu Menma dan Naruko merayakan hari ulang tahun mereka, teman-teman, relasi kerja dan lain semua diundang oleh mereka,

Untuk urusan ruang itu tidak membuat keluarga konglomerat tersebut khawatir karena rumah megah milik mereka mempunyai area luas bahkan halaman rumah memiliki area terluas dan tempat parkir mereka cukup untuk menampung puluhan kendaraan.

Terlihat semua yang menghadiri pesta itu begitu riuh dengan beberapa anak muda saling mengobrol satu sama lain di meja yang sudah tersedia banyak, sementara para eksekutif beserta istrinya terlihat bercengkerama di bagian teras. Semua makanan dan perabotan terlihat enak dan berkelas, para maid berlalu lalang membawa makanan maupun minuman, suasana malam cerah itu begitu menyenangkan.

Untuk malam ini sendiri tiap sudut dijaga oleh beberapa _bodyguard_ kekar, mereka memakai jas hitam dan berkacamata hitam, gerbang masuk area pesta pun dijaga ketat oleh mereka, orang luar boleh masuk setelah mereka menunjukkan surat undangan dari keluarga Namikaze.

Disalah satu tempat, terlihat banyak anak muda yang tertawa senang disana juga terlihat orang yang merayakan ulang tahunnya berada, Menma dan Naruko.

"Oh ayolah Naruko-chan, kenapa kau terlihat tidak menikmati hari ulang tahun kita, Ini pesta kita, kau dan aku adalah pemeran utamanya disini," Seru Menma saat melihat adiknya yang malam ini terlihat begitu cantik itu terus memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku menikmatinya, kau jangan menggangguku." Jawab Naruko agak dingin, ia bahkan tidak menatap wajah lawan bicaranya, dirinya hanya menatap sekumpulan banyak orang yang berpesta, lebih jelasnya mata safir miliknya menatap dingin kearah laki-laki berambut hitam model pitek yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis tak jauh darinya.

"Kau masih memikirkan kakak idiot itu? sudahlah, mungkin dia sudah mati,"

Naruko tak menjawabnya, ia mengacuhkan ocehan Menma dan tetap dalam ekspresi datarnya.

"Cih, Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu."

Menma pergi ke tempat lain tanpa dihiraukan oleh Naruko.

"Ne Naruko, kenapa kau selalu dingin seperti ini? kau berubah setelah lulus SMA, padahal dulu kau selalu ceria," Ujar Sara yang dari tadi menemani Naruko, Gadis cantik berambut merah itu memang teman baiknya saat masih di sekolah. Sedari tadi dia tetap diam sambil mendengarkan ocehan Menma.

"Benar, kau berubah Naruko-chan, semua temanmu mengetahui itu, hmm bagaimana kalau kita dansa agar kau bisa yahhh hahaha," Celetuk Kiba yang kini memakai pakaian normal kekinian.

"Atau kau masih kepikiran dengan Sasuke yang sudah menyakitimu dan kakakmu itu," Ucap Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba datang ke tempat mereka bersama Temari, dua sejoli itu terlihat serasi dengan pakaian kopelnya yang sama-sama berwarna cokelat kehitaman.

"Aku tidak berubah Sara, mungkin kalian sendiri yang merasa seperti itu, dan terima kasih atas ajakanmu Kiba aku disini saja," Jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum tipis, ia mengambil minuman berwarna merah lalu menenggaknya, "Dan tolong jangan sebut lagi kata ' _Sasuke_ ' di depanku Shika, semua tak ada hubungannya dengan bedebah itu,"

"Maaf kalau begitu, tapi satu hal yang kutahu dari dirimu bahwa kau sedang menyesali sesuatu." Perkataan dari Shikamaru membuat Naruko langsung terdiam, dia sedikit meremas gelas yang berada ditangannya.

"Oh ya kalian tahu, setiap kali kita merayakan ulang tahun Naruko dan Menma aku selalu teringat dengan Naruto," Ucap Sara, di ingatannya terbayang sosok Naruko namun versi laki-laki.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu kita sama, kita terakhir melihatnya pas dia pindah saat masih SMA dulu," Tanggap Temari, akhirnya semua yang ada disitu ikut membayangkan Naruto saat masih sekolah.

Kiba mengangguk pelan, "Aku masih ingat dia jadi bahan bully-an di sekolah karena selalu menjelekkan Sasuke yang dimata para siswi saat itu adalah primadona sekolah dan anehnya adalah Haku, dulu dia adalah kekasih Naruto yang begitu setia, tapi entah kenapa dia memutuskannya dan beralih berpacaran dengan Menma." lelaki yang suka memelihara anjing ini sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya keatas.

"Namun pada akhirnya beberapa orang tahu bahwa semua yang dikatakan Naruto adalah benar," Timpal Shikamaru, semua mengangguk menyetujui perkataan rambut nanas itu.

"Ne Naruko-chan, jadi dimana Naruto?, kenapa Menma tadi terlihat membencinya, padahal kalian bersaudara," Seru Sara ingin tahu, Naruko sendiri hanya diam tak menjawab, semua merasa heran saat melihat Naruko hanya menatap gelas minumannya dengan kedua matanya sedikit memerah.

Hal itu membuat suasana agak canggung.

"Hahaha, hei kenapa ini, kita bersenang-senang sekarang, aku akan kesana untuk request lagu," Ucap Kiba kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, tanpa langsung melenggang pergi menuju tempat operator pemutar lagu. "Sara, kau mau ikut?,"

"Tidak, aku akan tetap disini," Ucap Sara, ia langsung mengambil duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruko, "Oh ya Temari, ngomong-ngomong Haku dimana?, apa dia tidak datang?."

"Dia datang, terakhir kulihat dia tadi sedang berbicara dengan Neji di taman sebelah sana." Jelas temari sambil menunjuk arah kiri, ia kini juga duduk disebelah Kekasihnya, Shikamaru, "Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kesini."

"Oh."

Sementara Naruko dan Shikamaru masih diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik saat dua gadis itu saling mengoceh, dan benar saja tak lama kemudian Haku bersama Kiba menghampiri mereka dan berbicara satu sama lain.

.

.

 **Di Gerbang masuk kediaman Namikaze.**

Terlihat ada empat unit kendaraan berhenti di pinggir jalanan tepat didepan gerbang, kendaraan itu adalah satu unit SUV _Land Cruiser_ putih, dua unit Jeep Humvee dan satu Truk pengangkut yang terlihat besar.

Para penjaga yang berjumlah tiga orang itu tetap biasa saja ketika melihat ada dua orang dari mobil warna putih dan tiga orang lainnya turun dari jeep langsung berjalan menghampiri mereka, satu _bodyguard_ dengan tegap menatap jeli saat lima orang yang ternyata berseragam dinas resmi kemiliteran lengkap dengan Baret di kepalanya.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa kami bantu," Sapa salah satu penjaga ke orang-orang yang baru datang tersebut.

"Iya, bisakah kami diperbolehkan masuk?, saya ada urusan sebentar," Jawab ramah seorang dari mereka yang menurut perkiraan penjaga itu adalah pemimpin dari mereka.

Para penjaga itu dapat melihat sebuah pin warna warni bervariasi dan bendera Amerika di beberapa bagian seragam militer resmi orang itu, tentara asing. Tapi sialnya para penjaga gerbang tersebut tidak tahu dari satuan mana mereka.

Dan satu hal yang membuat para penjaga agak terkejut adalah wajah pemimpin dari mereka hampir sama dengan Bos mereka, Minato, namun berbeda di beberapa bagian.

"Tolong tunjukkan surat undangannya?"

"Surat undangan? saya tidak punya," Tanya orang itu sedikit bingung.

"Maaf jika tak ada punya maka anda dan anggota anda tak bisa masuk." Ucap tegas satu penjaga lainnya.

"Begitukah?," Tanggap tenang orang itu, ia membenarkan posisi dasi di kerahnya sambil menghela nafas, namun hal itu berbeda dengan beberapa anggotanya yang semula diam mendengarkan tiba-tiba menatap tajam para bodyguard.

"Tolong bisakah kita berbicara _'tenang'_ disini?," Ujar salah satu dari mereka sambil maju satu langkah kedepan.

"Pimpinan kami hanya ingin masuk sebentar, kami menjamin tak ada keributan sipil disini." Serunya kembali.

"Ah, kau berlebihan Letnan," Tanggap ringan orang tersebut.

Dan tiga _bodyguard_ berbadan ' _wah_ ' itu ternyata merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan seorang tentara berpangkat Letnan tersebut, mereka tahu jika mereka melawan para tentara itu tentu akan kalah, kalah kualitas dan tentu juga kalah jumlah karena masih ada beberapa tentara di dalam mobil lainnya yang tidak ikut turun.

"Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar."

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di teras rumah,**

"Meriah seperti tahun -tahun yang lalu ya Minato," Puji Fugaku, ia merupakan CEO perusahaan besar, sama dengan Minato yang merupakan sahabatnya.

"Hanya untuk anak-anakku." Ujar Minato tersenyum, Pesta malam ini memang besar karena bukan teman-teman anaknya namun Minato dan Kushina juga mengundang para sahabat mereka dari kalangan pebisnis dan dokter-dokter terkenal. "Ayo silahkan dimakan hidangannya."

"Ha'i Namikaze-san," Jawab semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Sayang, kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan adikmu, disana banyak laki-laki ganteng lho," Ucap Kushina saat mengetahui anaknya tertuanya duduk manis disampingnya. "Kau masih belum punya kekasih, 'kan?"

"Aku disini saja, aku malas Okaa-san, lebih baik aku disini menemani Shizu-neesan" Ujar Karin lembut, ia kini memakai pakaian pesta berwarna ungu, dengan rambut merah panjang dan kacamatanya ia terlihat sangat cantik.

"Hahaha Shizune tak akan kemana-mana Karin, dia bersamaku." Tanggap seorang pria berambut putih, berbeda dengan lain yang memakai jas hitam ia hanya memakai kemeja berwarna doreng, dialah Kakashi, ia adalah anggota militer yang sekarang sudah berpangkat Mayor, cukup tinggi.

"Itu benar Karin, aku tidak kemana-mana" Tambah Shizune sambil tertawa.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin menemani adik kecil diperutmu, hihi." Senyum Karin sembari tangannya meraba perut Shizune yang terlihat membesar,

Semua orang terlihat senang dengan pembicaraan mereka masing-masing.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian datang satu _bodyguard_ dan ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kakashi, hal itu tentu membuat beberapa orang heran tak terkecuali Minato, Kushina dan Karin, Kakashi pun mengangguk mengerti lalu menatap Minato,

"Minato-san, ada beberapa tentara di luar yang ingin masuk, apa boleh?," Dengan tenang Kakashi memberitahu Minato selaku dia adalah kepala keluarga ini.

"Masukkan saja kalau itu anak buahmu Kakashi, kita berbagi kebahagiaan disini," Jawab Minato ringan.

"Mereka bukan anak buahku, penjaga tadi bilang tentara itu memakai pakaian Dinas resmi dengan lambang Negara Amerika dilengannya, berarti itu sudah pasti anggota militer asing." Jelas Kakashi tanpa berbohong sedikitpun, itu sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan penjaga keamanan tadi, tentu saja penjelasan itu membuat beberapa orang disana bingung.

"Persilahkan masuk saja Kaka-nii, mungkin mereka ada perlu." Tanggap Karin secara bijak,

Kushina beserta Minato mengangguk. mereka ingin tahu kenapa ada tentara asing yang ingin kesini.

"Baiklah." Walaupun agak ragu namun pria yang juga merupakan anggota militer di Jepang itu langsung mengode penjaga tadi untuk mempersilahkan masuk para tamu tak diundang itu, tapi dI hatinya pria berambut perak itu tetap waspada dengan apa yang terjadi.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti dari Gerbang terlihat ada lima orang militer berpakaian jas hijau dengan banyak pin warna warni dan semua juga mengenakan sebuah baret hijau, mereka berjalan tenang dan menghiraukan banyak tatapan mata tertarik, heran dan curiga terhadap mereka, bahkan orang-orang langsung memberi jalan untuk lima orang asing tersebut.

Disisi Naruko, Sara, Temari, Haku beserta Shikamaru,

"Seragam itu. . . ." Ujar Shikamaru serius dan itu membuat semuanya menatap bingung kearahnya, Shikamaru sendiri tahu tentang lima orang tersebut saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya, ia merasa bingung dengan kedatangan mereka, "Naruko, apa orang tuamu mengundang mereka?."

Namun Naruko hanya terdiam, dua mata tak pernah lepas dari salah satu pejabat militer yang baru saja datang,

"Naruko?..."

"Aku seperti mengenal salah satu diantara mereka," Guman Haku saat menatap gerombolan tersebut.

.

.

Sementara diteras rumah,

Kakashi yang melihat itu pun menatap orang-orang asing itu dengan pandangan penuh selidik, ia meresa heran dan dirinya malah berpikir ini berbahaya karena adanya militer asing yang datang ke pesta sipil walaupun Negaranya ini mengizinkan sekutunya yaitu Amerika untuk memiliki Pangkalan sendiri.

" _US Green Berets_ ," Ucapnya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Shizune, Karin, Minato beserta Kushina,

" _Green Berets_? memangnya apa itu?" Tanya Kushina ingin tahu, ia memang tidak tahu menahu soal militer.

" _Green Berets_ itu julukannya dan bisa dilihat dari warna baret mereka yang hijau tua, mereka adalah grup pasukan elite kualifikasi tinggi angkatan darat Amerika, berisi orang-orang cerdas dan mempunyai fisik diatas rata-rata, intinya hanya yang terkuat dan tercerdas dari segala bidang yang mampu memasuki grup ini."

Semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, dalam benak jika benar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi maka pasukan itu tak bisa dianggap remeh karena mereka memiliki ekspetasi kemampuan jauh melebihi tentara reguler.

.

Akhirnya lima orang tentara berpakaian dinas resmi itu sampai diteras dan dengan tegap berhadapan dengan Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, Shizune dan Karin yang terkejut dan heran saat mengetahui siapa salah satu orang dari anggota militer itu.

"Selamat malam semua ...," Sapa lembut dan ramah orang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued  
**

* * *

.

 **Profile:**

 **Name** : Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Age** : 25 years old.

 **Profession** : US Army soldier.

 **Rank** : Colonel.

 **Official** : U.S Army Special Force (Green Berets).

 **Motto's** : De Oppresso Liber (To Liberate the Oppressed)/(Untuk membebaskan orang tertindas).

 **Unit now** : 1st Special Force Group (AOR-Pasifik).

 **Motto's** : First in Asia.

.

.

 **Notes** : Ya, seperti diatas fict ini terinspirasi oleh beberapa fanfict, novel, Film dan Game.

Soal fanfict saya yang lain sebenarnya sudah selesai tapi akibat memori card saya yang tiba-tiba dideteksi rusak membuat saya langsung lemas karena data penting termasuk stories lanjutan yang ada disitu raib tak tertolong,

Saya harus mengulangnya dari awal dan fanfict ini pun saya buat ketika saya sedang ingin menyegarkan imajinasi saya, jadi tolong dimengerti ya.

Fict ini saya buat alur maju mundur saja, saya beri patahan-patahan flashback karena nanti saya lebih memilih Naruto disini langsung ke **direct action, special recon, internal intervention,** **guerrilla war** , **counter-terorism** , dan masa lalunya akan terbuka dikit demi sedikit.

.

hmm sebenarnya dibagian akhir saya ingin membuat Naruto menghancurkan rumah keluarga Namikaze dengan Tank Abrams yang dibawanya, tapi kurasa itu malah terlalu brutal dan bikin rusak cerita, hehe.

 **sekali lagi tolong baca notice yang paling atas** , **saya tahu kalian reader adalah orang baik dan berilmu jadi bijaklah dalam me-review soal saran dan kritik disini.**

.

Semoga kalian terhibur dengan karangan baru saya.

 **Special Thanks to Allah SWT**

Sampai Jumpa!


	2. Chapter 2

**29 Desember 2016  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** :

 **Naruto** ©Masashi Kishimoto™.

Rating : **M.**

.

 **Warning:** Sebuah Fanfict Dari Imajinasi asli dari Otak Saya. Kosa Kata dan Aturan Menulis masih datar dan banyak kesalahan, Jadi saya mohon nilailah dengan bijak ... OOC!, Bashing!Chara, AU, Not!Shinobi, Military!theme.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

.

Tak ada jawaban saat orang militer itu menyapa mereka, kebanyakan dari mereka yaitu Minato, Kushina, Karin, Mikoto, Fugaku serta Kakashi merasa pernah bertemu dengan satu diantara lima orang ini, wajah yang mirip dengan Minato namun beda di pelbagai sisi.

Kini Naruto hanya bingung dengan mereka semua. Ya kelima orang tersebut adalah Naruto dengan ajudan dan pengawalnya.

Sama seperti mereka, Naruto juga sedikit lupa dengan wajah mereka yang dulu hidup bersamanya. Mengabaikan semua, Naruto lebih memilih menatap Kakashi yang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan penuh selidik, untuk orang ini Naruto masih hafal betul dengan perawakan setengah malas dari pria berambut putih itu.

Merasa ditatap Kakashi pun memilih untuk maju kedepan untuk mencari penjelasan dari segelintir tentara asing itu, sebelum berucap ia memberi hormat ke Naruto karena sebelumnya matanya menatap logo pangkat _silver eagle_ yang tersemat dipundak Naruto, dia tahu bahwa di Amerika logo itu adalah lambang untuk seorang Kolonel angkatan Darat.

Naruto membalas hormat yang singkat itu dan tersenyum.

"Mohon maaf kalau tidak berkenan, tapi ada keperluan apa anda kesini?," Tanya Kakashi secara sopan, dalam hati dirinya sedikit takjub dengan orang yang ada didepannya ini, masih muda namun sudah punya pangkat tinggi yang bahkan melebihi dirinya yang masih berpangkat Mayor, "Anda dari satuan mana?."

Kakashi sudah tahu darimana satuan baret hijau itu, namun dirinya berbasa-basi untuk sedikit menurunkan tensi saat ini.

"Ah, kami dari satuan angkatan darat," Jawab Naruto simpel tanpa memberitahu dasar satuan namun secara pasti dirinya yakin bahwa Kakashi sudah mengetahui satuannya jika melihat Baret hijau yang dipakainya. Naruto terkekeh, sudah lama dirinya tidak melihat ekspresi datar dari Kakashi, "Kau terlalu waspada Kaka-nii, aku jadi takut jika ingin meminta traktiran ramen lagi, kita sekutu, bukan musuh."

Kakashi tertegun saat melihat tawa dari Naruto, matanya menyipit,

' _Mata biru safir, ramen, tunggu dulu. . ._ ' Ia tersentak ketika mengingatnya sesuatu.

"Naruto?,"

"Wah wah, hehe."

"Hooo, Haaahahaha," Kakashi langsung memeluk Naruto, saking bahagianya ia menepuk punggung Naruto kuat sehingga membuat sang empunya mengeluh sakit, sedikit airmata terlihat menetes dari bola mata Kakashi.

"Itte, yah lama tidak bertemu kaka-nii," Naruto membalas hangat pelukan dari orang yang dulu begitu baik padanya,

Suasana diteras rumah terasa hening, beberapa tamu menatap kagum dan sementara orang-orang yang mengenal Naruto pun hanya terdiam. Terutama adalah Minato dan Kushina yang sangat shock saat Kakashi bilang bahwa orang militer asing itu adalah Naruto, anak mereka. Sementara Karin, dua tangannya terkepal erat saat mengetahui bahwa didepannya ini adalah adiknya yang dulu selalu dikasari dan dia sia-siakan, nyatanya gadis berambut merah itu hampir menangis, bibirnya bergetar dan ia mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat, mencoba agar tak ada lelehan airmata yang turun ke pipi putihnya.

"Hahaha aku masih terkejut dengan hal ini, lebih dari sepuluh tahun tak ada kabar dan sekarang kau menjadi seorang Kolonel, kau sudah melebihiku," Kakashi melepas pelukannya, ia menyeka airmata yang menggenang di sudut mata dengan tangan,

"Begitukah? jadi Kaka-nii sudah berpangkat apa?" Naruto menatapnya ramah, ia juga ingin tahu dengan profil Kakashi sekarang.

"Aku masih Mayor, Naruto." Kakashi tersenyum, ia kembali menepuk-nepuk kedua lengan Naruto, ada rasa bangga dihatinya, "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Untuk sekarang aku tidak punya waktu Kaka-nii," Naruto memaklumi hal itu, menurutnya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk reuni karena dia kesini bukan untuk itu, "Hmm, ini pesta buat apa, sangat mewah," tanyanya balik.

"Ini pesta ulang tahun adik-adikmu, ah bukannya ini juga hari ulang tahunmu? dan apa maksudmu tak punya waktu?,"

Satu hal yang terlihat disini adalah Naruto sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping kiri yang dimana orang tua maupun kakaknya berdiri sambil menatapnya, ia terus fokus ke Kakashi.

"Ulang tahun?, ah aku lupa, aku tak pernah merayakan hal itu bahkan sampai mewah seperti ini, bukan apa, tapi aku selalu sibuk dengan tugas," Kalimat ringan itu terasa sangat menyindir Kushina dan Minato yang masih setia mendengar percakapan karena memang dari dulu Naruto tak pernah merayakan hari lahirnya, Naruto menatap jam tangan miliknya lalu kembali fokus ke Kakashi, "Aku kesini hanya meminta izin ke Tou-san untuk mengambil benda milikku yang dulu ketinggalan."

Benar, ada yang aneh, untuk orang sekaliber Kakashi, dia tahu bahwa ada keganjilan disini, yang paling utama adalah Naruto sama sekali tak menyapa orang tua maupun saudaranya, Naruto bahkan menyapa dirinya dahulu, namun Kakashi mengabaikan hal itu karena rasa senangnya bertemu Naruto, bocah pendiam yang dulu selalu meminta traktiran mie ramen padanya kini menjadi orang militer hebat melebihi dirinya.

"Kaka-nii, apakah itu Istrimu?," Kakashi sedikit tersentak saat Naruto mengatakan itu, ia menoleh kesamping lalu menggenggam tangan Shizune dan membawanya kedepan.

"Ya perkenalkan, ini Istriku, Shizu perkenalkan dirimu!."

"Salam kenal Naruto-kun, aku Shizune," Shizune mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung dijabat oleh Naruto.

"Ah iya, salam kenal juga Shizu-nee," Naruto tersenyum lembut, ia pun melepaskan tangannya.

"Shizune, ini dia anak Minato-san yang dulu sering minta ramen padaku, dia pindah ke Amerika saat aku masih berdinas." Shizune tersenyum saat diberitahu hal itu dari Kakashi, suaminya memang sering membicarakan Naruto saat dulu masih dalam masa-masa pendekatan.

Naruto menanggapi itu dengan tawa halus dan sopan.

"Aku izin dulu Kaka-nii," Ujar Naruto dan Kakashi pun mengangguk.

Kini Naruto berjalan kearah Orang tua dan kakaknya, tak ada ekspresi yang berarti dari wajah Naruto, dia tetap tenang, anak buahnya pun juga mengekor dibelakangnya.

Pertama-tama Naruto menghampiri Karin karena dia lah yang lebih dekat, dalam benak ia agak lupa dengan wajah dari kakaknya ini, namun ia masih ingat dengan rambut merah dan kacamata yang selalu dipakainya, dia tetaplah cantik.

Kini Naruto tepat didepan Karin, ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan bermaksud untuk menyalaminya, "Selamat malam, Nee-san,"

Karin, gadis cantik itu terpaku dengan uluran tangan Naruto, ada rasa sesak di dadanya saat ini, dirinya adalah seorang dokter namun sekarang ia bingung sendiri dengan tubuhnya yang begitu aneh, bayang-bayang masa lalunya yang berlaku kejam pada Naruto dan perkataan Naruto yang dulu dibantahnya berputar cepat di pikirannya.

Perlahan tangan halus miliknya menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan menjabatnya,

"Se-selamat malam Naru," Sekarang Karin yakin bahwa Naruto dapat merasakan getaran ditangannya, ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, namun tetap saja secara perlahan airmata turun kepipinya, ia benar-benar dikuasai oleh emosi.

Tidak memikirkan atau tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut, Naruto tetap tersenyum dan dengan singkat ia melepaskan tangan kasarnya dari tangan halus Karin. Itu saja, tak ada dialog panjang maupun nostalgia seperti pada kakashi tadi, benar-benar canggung.

Naruto pun menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Ibunya yang saat ini melihat dirinya, Kushina seolah-olah terpaku oleh tatapan Naruto yang tersenyum formal padanya, itu seperti tatapan orang asing baginya.

"Selamat malam Okaa-san," Naruto mengucapkan hal tersebut sambil menundukkan sedikit badannya dan tak lama ia kembali menegakkannya, tak ada emosi apapun, ia tetap tersenyum formal, seperti tak ada ikatan apapun diantara mereka.

Berbeda dengan Karin, Kushina tak dapat bicara sama sekali, pikirannya hanya tertuju dengan senyuman Naruto dan memori dulu saat dia selalu memarahi Naruto karena hal sepele dan tak pernah memberikan apapun yang diminta oleh Naruto, hal itu membuat hatinya terasa aneh. Kushina masih tidak menyangka bahwa yang ada didepannya ini adalah Naruto, anaknya yang dulu mereka depak dari Jepang, sekarang dia berdiri gagah dengan pakaian dinas militer pasukan khusus Amerika.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba untuk membelai wajah putranya yang lama tidak ia lihat tersebut, namun hal itu urung terlaksana karena entah kenapa Naruto menghindari sentuhan itu dengan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kalut.

Naruto menoleh kesamping dan menatap Ayahnya, Minato. Sama seperti sebelumnya dengan Karin ia menjulurkan tangannya dan langsung dibalas oleh Minato.

"Senang bisa melihat Tou-san kembali,"

". . .."

Tak ada jawaban dari Minato, ia masih belum percaya bahwa sosok gagah dihadapannya ini adalah Naruto, putranya. Otak cerdasnya bahkan berjalan agak lambat dari biasanya.

.

Setelah semua rampung, Naruto menatap bergantian keduanya yaitu Minato dan Kushina, ia bermaksud meminta izin untuk masuk kerumah.

"Maaf kalau saya mengganggu acara mewah ini, saya datang kesini untuk mengambil barang saya yang dulu tertinggal,"

"Naruto, ini juga rumahmu, kenapa harus meminta izin," Celetuk Kakashi memiringkan kepalanya, sekarang dirinya yakin ada hal mencurigakan disini, "Dan ada apa dengan kalimatmu yang begitu formal itu?."

Sedangkan Naruto langsung menatap Kakashi dengan ulas senyum kembali tanpa ingin membalas pertanyaan dari pria tersebut.

Sekian menit tak ada jawaban dari Minato maupun Kushina, Naruto sendiri agak jengah menunggunya. Tak ingin berlama-lama ia langsung masuk kerumah besar itu. begitu saja bersama empat pengawalnya, sementara Kushina dan Minato masih terdiam ditempatnya seperti patung. Namun Karin, tanpa sepatah kata ia langsung pergi kedalam mengikuti Naruto dan mengekor tepat dibelakang para pengawal itu, ia ingin tahu apa yang diinginkan adiknya ini.

Mereka berjalan santai melewati seluk beluk rumah, tak ada yang berbicara sedikitpun, banyak maid senior yang berpapasan dengan Naruto dan mereka langsung menunduk hormat yang kemudian dibalas Naruto dengan senyumnya.

.

Tidak lama mencari, kini mereka berhenti tepat didepan pintu sebuah kamar dengan sebuah gembok medium yang mengunci kamar tersebut dari luar.

Naruto melihat cat pintu yang sudah berganti warna, yang dulu orange kini menjadi putih bersih. Tatapannya beralih ke gembok pintu yang terkunci.

"Di kunci," Guman Naruto pelan.

"Naru, kunci gembok itu hilang," Tiba-tiba Karin berkata lirih tepat dibelakangnya, Naruto tak menanggapi hal itu namun dirinya tetap mendengarkannya, ia kemudian mundur selangkah kebelakang yang membuat Karin juga ikut mundur.

* _Duaakh_ *

* _Blaamm_ *

Karin menutup matanya, ia kaget dengan suara benturan tersebut. Naruto tanpa kesusahan menendang pintu dengan kakinya yang memakai sepatu lars sehingga membuat gembok pintu rusak dan terbuka.

"Kolonel, seharusnya biar saya yang membukanya," Ujar satu pengawalnya yang terlihat sungkan dengan Naruto, jika tahu bahwa Kolonel-nya akan membuka paksa maka ia akan melakukannya duluan.

"Tak apa Letnan, ini hal biasa bagiku," Tanggap Naruto ringan saat salah satu letnan-nya merasa tidak enak padanya, walaupun punya ajudan tapi Naruto tak selalu bergantung pada mereka, "Tolong, kalian tunggu diteras saja, aku tak akan lama,"

" _Yes sir!_ ,"

Tanpa menunggu lagi keempat tentara tersebut menuruti perintah dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan Karin.

Setelah semua pergi Naruto langsung memasuki kamar tersebut dengan Karin yang terus mengekori dirinya dalam diam,

Namun setelah berada didalam dan menyalakan lampu Naruto tertegun dengan kamar yang dulu ditempatinya, hanya satu kata ketika melihat kamarnya.

Kotor!

Banyak debu yang masih beterbangan akibat hempasan pintu tadi, semua sama saat terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya namun ditambah banyak perkakas yang tergeletak tak beraturan dan penuh debu.

Melihat itu Naruto tahu bahwa kamarnya sama sekali tidak diurus dan bahkan dijadikan gudang untuk benda-benda rusak, namun ia tidak marah, ia maklum akan hal ini dan bahkan dalam benak dirinya ia sudah bisa menebak nasib dari kamar yang dulu pernah menjadi saksi hidupnya disini.

" _Gomenasai_ , Naru."

Naruto sama sekali tak menggubris ketika mendengar cicitan pelan dari Karin, Ia bahkan malah tersenyum senang ketika matanya menemukan sebuah topi tidur kotor berbentuk kepala rubah yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidur.

Ia mengambilnya dan menepuk-nepuk topi kenangan itu untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel.

"Kau baik-baik-saja kawan," Ucap Naruto sambil menatap benda mati itu, senang sekali rasanya saat ia kembali menemukan benda kesayangannya.

Merasa diacuhkan Naruto seperti ini, Karin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, ia menangis lirih dan itu terdengar jelas oleh Naruto yang langsung menoleh kearah Karin dengan pandangan bertanya, tapi kedua tangannya masih fokus membersihkan topi.

"Naru, hiks hiks kau mengacuhkanku."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya heran, ia menatap Karin yang saat ini memakai gaun berwarna ungu indah itu, ia merasa Perempuan matang yang ada didepannya sekarang tak ada bedanya dengan bocah cengeng, wajah naturalnya terlihat kusam akibat lelehan airmata.

"Mengacuhkan bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto, ia tak merasa mengacuhkan siapapun.

" _Gomen_ hiks hiks, _gomen_ naru, _gomenasai_ ," Tak ada penjelasan dari Karin, didalam kamar itu hanya terdengar suara tangisnya yang begitu pilu, ia terus menerus meminta maaf ke Naruto yang saat ini malah kembali menatap topinya.

"Maaf Aku tak punya waktu dengan hal seperti ini Nee-san," Naruto membenarkan baret hijau dikepalanya, terlihat tidak baik mengabaikan perempuan yang bersedih namun Naruto langsung beranjak dari kamar itu,

Tapi hanya beberapa langkah saja jas dinas bagian belakang Naruto ditahan oleh tangan putih Karin.

"A-ku tahu kau marah, aku juga tahu kau kecewa, hiks hiks maaf a-aku menjadi Nee-san yang buruk untukmu, ta-tapi bisakah aku memperbaiki semuanya,"

"Se-semua yang kau katakan dulu itu benar, _gomen_ , _gomenasai_ Naru," Karin mencoba mendekap dan memeluk erat punggung lebar Naruto, namun apa daya adiknya bahkan selalu menghindar dan langsung melepas tangannya yang menggenggam jasnya.

Naruto, tak ada ekspresi apapun yang menonjol di raut wajahnya, ia nampak biasa saja saat mendengar Karin berbicara, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa, dirinya kembali berbalik menatap Karin yang juga menatapnya sembari menangis.

Pemuda berpangkat Kolonel itu mendekati Karin dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke wajah halus itu, dengan lembut ia mengambil kacamata yang dipakai Karin, kemudian dengan lembut tangan kasarnya mengusap airmata Karin yang hanya mempunyai tinggi tak lebih dari lehernya,

Sudah lama, iya, sudah lama Karin tidak merasakan kulit dari adik pertamanya, tidak, dirinya bahkan tak pernah merasakan sentuhan tangan adiknya ini dari kecil, ia merasa nyaman dan aman, seperti dipegang dan dilindungi oleh orang tua.

"Orang lain hanya bisa memperingatkan, diri sendiri yang memutuskan," Selepas membersihkan wajah kakaknya, Naruto kembali menyematkan kacamata itu ketempatnya, ia kemudian berkata lembut, "keputusan Nee-san memang benar, percaya dengan orang luar dan jangan pernah percaya dengan adik bodoh sepertiku."

"Aku tidak ambil pusing dengan keluarga ini lagi."

Naruto berbalik dan langsung beranjak keluar meninggalkan Karin yang tertegun setelah mendengar ungkapan terakhir Naruto, dia tak menyangka dan harusnya dirinya tahu bahwa kata _'maaf'_ belum tentu bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Dengan kalimat sarkas tadi, sekarang jelas Naruto sudah tidak mempedulikan keadaan dirinya dan seluruh keluarganya, namun itu tidak menyurutkan dirinya yang akan terus berusaha memperbaiki semua.

 _'Iya, aku harus berusaha, sudah lama aku mencarimu, sekarang kau didekat kami dan aku tak mau kau pergi lagi, Imouto-kun,'_ Batin Karin,

.

Sekembalinya dari kamar tersebut kini Naruto sudah berada di teras kembali, tempat itu masih ramai dan ia melihat empat anak buahnya sedang menunggu dirinya dengan berdiri tegap di dekat pilar bangunan rumah yang besar itu dan keempatnya menunjukkan sorot mata waspada ke sekelilingnya.

Hal lain adalah apa yang dilihat tak jauh didepannya telah membuat dirinya merasa bernostalgia, kini bukan hanya Kakashi, Minato, Kushina dan lainnya tapi saat ini juga berdiri beberapa orang yang dulu membuatnya senang, tertawa dan... sakit,. . . .

mereka adalah sahabat lamanya, Shikamaru, Sara, Kiba dan Temari.

Adiknya sendiri, Menma dan Naruko.

Dan orang-orang yang dulu membuat hatinya memanas, Sasuke dan Haku.

Mereka semua sudah berdiri di teras dengan mengambil posisi agak berjauhan dan yang terpenting adalah mereka semua menatap dirinya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Menma berdiri berdampingan dengan Haku yang terlihat risih dengan Menma, Sasuke juga berdiri dan sedang berusaha mendekati Naruko namun Naruko selalu menghindar dan empat sahabatnya yang tersenyum kearahnya,

Tapi apa yang Naruto lakukan? dia mengacuhkan semuanya dan malah sibuk membersihkan topi yang sedari tadi masih kotor dengan debu tebal dengan tetap melangkah santai, sementara itu dibelakangnya ada Karin yang ternyata mengikutinya.

"Lihat, heh kukira kau sudah mati, sekarang hanya karena kau menjadi tentara kau datang dan mau pamer ke kami," Menma menanggapi penampilan Naruto dengan tatapan merendahkan, ia yang tadi mengetahui bahwa Naruto pulang langsung menuju dan menunggu diteras bersama semuanya, pandangan laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengarah ke tempat empat pengawal Naruto berada, "Membawa anak buah segala, kau berpikir kau hebat dengan mempunyai tentara murahan seperti mereka,"

Beberapa diantara mereka langsung menatap Menma dengan berbagai ekspresi, ada yang heran, marah, murung, dan terkejut, dengan lantang Menma berani menghina pengawal Naruto, tahu akan hal pribadi itu tak pelak membuat Kiba, Shikamaru, Sara, Temari langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, mereka menjauh kecuali Naruko, Haku dan Sasuke.

"Menma, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Hm, itu tak ada urusannya denganmu Kakashi-nii," Menma menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi yang terlihat heran dan terkejut.

Memang dari dulu Kakashi sudah tahu kelakuan kakak adik Naruto, namun baru kali ini ia melihat hal ini secara langsung, namun yang ia takutkan adalah kalimat Menma yang menghina ajudan Naruto, dan ditambah mereka adalah tentara asing.

"Ingin sekali ku lakban mulutmu, Menma," Celetuk Naruko yang sedari tadi telinganya sudah memanas mendengar celotehan Kakak ketiganya itu.

"Kau diam saja, Naruko." perintah Menma mutlak dan itu ditanggapi dengusan oleh Naruko.

Sementara Naruto mengacuhkan itu semua kini sudah berdiri di dekat semuanya, ia menatap ke sekeliling, para sahabat lamanya tersenyum padanya, ia melihat adiknya yaitu Naruko yang terlihat begitu gugup dan ketakutan saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Sasuke yang menatapnya dingin, lalu Menma dan... Haku? gadis cantik berpakaian gaun putih panjang itu terlihat terus menundukkan kepalanya saat mata mereka beradu, namun sekali lagi tetap Naruto menghiraukannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat, kau masih tidak terima Haku telah memilihku daripada dirimu," Tukas Menma sambil memeluk pinggang Haku, namun gadis itu sendiri mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan sepihak tersebut.

"Kau terlihat masih lemah, Naruto." Sindir tiba-tiba Sasuke sambil menyeringai, kedua tangan milik Uchiha itu terlihat terkepal, "Dan anak buahmu ini hanyalah sampah, mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun jika berhadapan dengan orang eksekutif seperti uchiha dan Namikaze."

Mendengar itu Fugaku menampakkan ekspresi bangga, sementara istrinya hanya diam dan itu sama dengan Minato beserta Kushina yang juga diam.

Menma mengangguk puas sementara yang lain tetap setia mendengar.

Naruto menyimpan topi ke sakunya, ia yang dari tadi diam tak menanggapi pun kini menatap empat pengawalnya, dapat dirinya lihat bahwa dalam raut datar para ajudannya itu menyembunyikan wajah murka, mereka orang Amerika namun semua pasukan _green berets_ minimal harus menguasai 4 bahasa asing dan lebih dari puluhan bahasa hanya dari dasarnya, Naruto tahu mereka fasih bahasa Jepang. Tentu secara luwes mereka tahu hinaan dari Sasuke ataupun Menma barusan.

Lalu Kakashi, ia merasa bahwa perkataan Menma dan Sasuke yang merendahkan itu mengundang bahaya bagi mereka karena menurut intelenjen mereka tentara Amerika sangat kebal dan gampang marah jika dihina. . .

"Sasuke, Menma kalian —," Namun ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh suara lantang Naruto. . . .

"Apa kalian hanya diam saja, _Green berets_?, Kesatuanmu dihina orang asing,"

Mendengar pemimpinnya berbicara seperti itu, dua dari empat prajurit itu langsung bergerak masing-masing ke arah Sasuke dan Menma,

Merasa ada ancaman Sasuke dan Menma pun langsung menyerang dua prajurit tersebut secara amatir, tiap pukulan dan tendangan dengan mudah dihindari dan ditahan oleh dua anggota korps baret hijau itu,

Semua relasi undangan yang tak bersangkutan disitu langsung menjauhi perkelahian dan tak ada yang berani menghentikan mereka.

"Naruto, hentikan ini!," Secara bersamaan Kushina dan Mikoto memandang ngeri perkelahian putra mereka.

"Naruto, tolong perintahkan anggotamu berhenti!," Pinta Kakashi, namun apa yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto memasang wajah dingin, begitu dingin sampai Kakashi tak menyangka bahwa bocah yang dulu polos kini terlihat kejam, bahkan dia tak menggubris permintaannya dan terus menatap perkelahian yang terlalu berat sebelah itu.

.

Dengan pandangan datar dua tentara itu terlihat bermain-main dengan serangan Sasuke maupun Menma yang terlihat sudah kelelahan.

* _Stap_ *

"Aaaaaaargh,"

Hanya sekali gerakan dua prajurit itu mengunci kedua tangan Menma dan Sasuke, mereka berdua yang tadi mencemooh kini dipaksa membungkukkan badannya ke lantai, akibat kuncian itu Menma berteriak kesakitan dan Sasuke hanya diam namun dapat dilihat dari wajahnya yang memerah bahwa dirinya menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangan.

"Ghhh, Lepaskan aku SIALAN!," Menma mencoba berontak, namun jika dia bergerak liar maka tangannya bertambah sakit.

"Cih, kalian tidak tahu siapa kami, kalian akan menyesal." dengan mata mendelik Sasuke mengancam anggota Naruto.

Ketika Fugaku ingin menolong anaknya namun dia dihalangi langsung oleh satu tentara Naruto, sementara Minato juga melakukan hal yang sama dan saat satu ajudan Naruto ingin menahannya namun dihadang oleh Kakashi, ia menahan Minato agar tidak maju dan memperkeruh suasana.

"Minato-san, percayalah bahwa Menma akan baik-baik saja,"

Naruko dan Karin yang melihat itu pun tak ingin melerai ataupun mencoba berbicara karena dalam hati mereka ada rasa puas saat Menma dan Sasuke di hajar dan dipecundangi dihadapan banyak orang seperti sekarang ini.

.

Naruto berjalan mendekati mereka, ia menatap wajah garang Sasuke dan Menma dengan santai tanpa terintimidasi sekalipun.

"Tadi kau bilang Haku, Menma?."

"Ukh Hahaha, kau masih tidak terima?!" Sambil menahan sakit Menma memprovokasi, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum, ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Menma beberapa kali.

"Memangnya dia siapaku?, Kau bunuh dia sekalipun aku tidak peduli, bocah,"

Pernyataan itu sontak membuat Menma terdiam. sementara Haku yang tak jauh dari mereka pun membeku, entah kenapa saat Naruto mengatakan itu hatinya sangat sakit, dan bulir airmata sedikit menetes dari matanya,

' _Sebegitu bencinya dia padaku, dimatanya aku sama sekali tidak berharga, a-aku harus minta maaf padanya, iya harus harus minta maaf._ ' Batin Haku sedih, dari ucapan dan ekpresi Naruto tadi dia merasa bahwa Naruto sudah melupakan semua tentangnya, untuk meminta maaf ia akan mencari waktu yang tepat, dengan cepat ia berlari menjauh dari sana.

"Uchiha? Namikaze? aku tidak peduli, kalian sudah menghina kesatuanku, bagiku itu tidak bisa diterima," Ucap Naruto yang tatapannya beralih ke Sasuke, kemudian ia menghampiri Fugaku dan Mikoto dan menatap mereka seperti menantang, "Letnan, bawa mereka berdua, kirim mereka ke unit psikologi agar mereka _'sehat'_ ,"

dua tentara _Green Berets_ yang mengekang tadi mematuhi pemimpinnya dan langsung menyeret Sasuke dan Menma yang pasrah untuk berjalan keluar, mereka berdua baru tahu bahwa tenaga tentara ini sangat besar dan juga sadar bahwa sipil tak terlatih seperti mereka tak akan mampu melawannya.

"SASUKE!," Teriak Mikoto, hatinya was-was saat putranya digelandang seperti maling.

"MAU KAU APAKAN MEREKA, BRENGSEK." Teriak Fugaku, dia mencoba menyerang Naruto namun apa daya dirinya ditahan begitu kuat oleh tentara yang tadi menghalanginya.

"Keamanan!," Teriak Minato, Ia ingin menahan semuanya, sudah cukup, acara yang seharusnya lancar tanpa gangguan kini dirusak oleh Menma dan Sasuke karena menghina militer Negara lain dan lebih malangnya pemimpin mereka adalah Naruto, putranya. Sebagai seorang ayah dia mencoba melindungi Menma yang terkekang.

Sekitar lima _Bodyguard_ berbadan kekar menghampiri mereka yang ingin membawa putranya dan Sasuke.

"Hentikan mereka!,"

Tanpa mengangguk sekalipun para bodyguard berbaju jas serba hitam itu maju ke arah kekacauan. Naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya diam, dia tetap tenang.

"Sudah! sudah!, kalian berhenti, kembali ke tempat kalian!." Tiba-tiba Kakashi memerintahkan lima penjaga itu dengan nada berat.

.

Anggota militer itu keluar dengan dilihat oleh banyak tamu undangan yang memandangnya takut, Menma dan Sasuke dimasukkan kedalam jeep humvee bagian belakang dan disana juga ada empat tentara berbaju doreng yang sedari tadi menunggu di mobil.

.

"Kakashi?!" Geram Fugaku dan Minato hanya mengernyit heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kakashi.

"Biar aku yang berbicara dengan Naruto," Ucap pria silver tersebut, kemudian ia menambahkan, "Jangan ada kekerasan disini."

Kakashi lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih diam mengamati dan mengajak Kolonel itu menuju tempat ujung taman untuk berdialog.

.

Terlihat oleh semua orang terjadi pembicaraan sedikit alot antara Kakashi dengan Naruto disana, Kakashi mencoba untuk meminta Naruto melepas Menma dan Sasuke, akhirnya beberapa menit berdialog Naruto terlihat mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kakashi.

.

"Letnan, tolong lepaskan mereka berdua,"

Naruto memerintahkan satu Letnan-nya, yah Naruto setuju untuk melepas dua orang yang angkuh tadi, itu karena Kakashi sedikit menekannya dan terus meminta maafkan kelakuan Sasuke dan Menma ke dirinya dan mencoba membuat dirinya memahami kelakuan mereka.

.

Dan apa yang dilihat sekarang adalah Menma dan Sasuke di panggul oleh dua tentara baret hijau berpakaian doreng abu-abu dalam keadaan wajah babak belur dan pingsan.

Sudah ketahuan bahwa di dalam mobil militer Amerika itu Sasuke dan Menma menjadi bulan-bulanan tentara khusus ini.

Dengan seenaknya tentara itu meletakkan Menma beserta Sasuke ke tiang rumah teras dan itu sukses membuat orang disana terkejut dan hal itu tidak mengejutkan bagi Naruto karena dirinya memaklumi tentaranya yang marah.

Tentu saja melihat putranya seperti itu Kushina dan Mikoto langsung memeluk masing-masing anak mereka sambil menangis dan hal itu membuat hati Naruto merasa aneh, Fugaku sendiri terus-menerus mengucapkan sumpah serapah namun diacuhkan oleh Naruto yang melihat Kushina yang menangis sambil memeluk Menma.

"Brengsek, kuharap kau cepat mati! bocah,"

"Memang begitu, saya memang ingin mencari kematian." Respon Naruto simpel, ia mengalihkan mata safir tajamnya ke Fugaku.

"Dengar Pak tua Fugaku,," Naruto berkacak pinggang, "Jangan salahkan mereka, itu akibat anakmu dan Menma menghina kami."

"Masa bodoh dengan itu, aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi,"

"Silahkan, saya jamin polisi Jepang akan bisu atas laporanmu."

". . .?," Fugaku sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto karena dirinya tidak takut sama sekali dengan ancamannya. "Persetan denganmu."

Kakashi yang ingin melerai pun juga mungurungkannya, karena dirinya tahu bahwa mereka para tentara AS itu. . . . .?

.

Melihat kekacauan yang terjadi sekarang telah membuat Naruto menghela nafas, seharusnya ini tidak akan terjadi jika mulut-mulut itu tidak asal ' _crash_ ', tapi sekarang ia akan meminta maaf dan akan segera pergi dari sini, namun sebelum itu dia memanggil keempat anggotanya dan memberikan instruksi, tak lama kemudian mereka meninggalkan Naruto dahulu.

Setelahnya dengan tenang Naruto menghampiri Minato dan Kakashi yang saat ini sedang berada didekat Menma yang masih pingsan.

Melihat keadaan ini Minato meminta dua penjaga untuk membawa Menma dan Sasuke ke dalam, Kushina, Mikoto dan Fugaku pun mengikuti mereka dan itu membuat tensi tinggi di teras rumah itu kembali mereda.

Karin sebenarnya ingin tetap di depan dan terus dekat dengan adiknya namun karena Kushina yang memaksanya ikut masuk kedalam pun akhirnya menurutinya.

Dan Naruko, ia dari tadi ingin berbicara, memeluk dan melakukan hal lain dengan Naruto namun entah kenapa hatinya merasa takut, takut akan Naruto marah, takut jika kakak yang dulu ia hina itu membencinya, semua perasaan bercampur aduk sehingga membuatnya tak berani berbicara dan hanya mampu menatap sang kakak saja.

sungguh Naruko belum siap menyapanya sekarang, namun ia janji jika ada waktu yang pas maka dirinya akan berbicara dengan kakaknya, untuk sementara ini sang model yang sedang naik daun itu lebih memilih masuk rumah mengikuti Karin dan meninggalkan tiga orang yaitu Kakashi, Minato dan Naruto.

.

"Namikaze-san, Mayor Kakashi," Naruto memanggil dengan formal, dan kemudian kedua orang tersebut menoleh ke dirinya dengan pandangan heran karena keformalan itu.

"Namikaze-san, saya selaku pemimpin korps meminta maaf atas kekacauan ini," Ujar Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya

Minato yang terasa tertekan karena ucapan dari putranya itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku Tou-san mu Naruto ... Tou-san juga meminta maaf."

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk, ia pun menoleh kearah Kakashi, "Kaka-nii, besok kami akan mengadakan pameran alat tempur utama di _Joint base_ , kuharap kau mau datang untuk untuk melihatnya, akan kuberi kehormatan untuk mencoba Tank terkuat kami."

"Baik, aku pasti akan datang karena aku libur seminggu penuh, aku akan mengajak istriku." Jawab Kakashi mantab.

"Kau tidak mengundang kami Naruto?," Tanya Minato dengan nada menuntut, tentu ini membuat CEO terkenal itu sedikit tidak suka karena putranya lebih dekat dan mementingkan Kakashi.

"Ah silahkan, ini adalah pameran untuk umum, jadi itu bebas," Jelasnya, memang untuk besok diadakan pameran senjata untuk warga sipil dan mengenal lebih dekat dengan tentara Amerika.

"Baik saya undur diri, selamat malam." Tambah Naruto untuk pergi dari sana dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke pangkalan.

"Kau tidak tinggal disini, ini rumahmu," Cegahnya, Minato berharap Naruto untuk istirahat dan tinggal disini, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dia sangat rindu dengan putra keduanya ini walaupun itu juga kesalahannya.

Naruto menggeleng, dengan tenang ia menolak dengan halus, "Terima kasih, tapi itu tidak perlu."

Minato mengangguk lemah, dia tak mungkin memaksanya untuk tinggal atau sekedar istirahat, dilain dirinya paham akan tugas anaknya dan disisi lain dia juga tahu bahwa Naruto terlihat membencinya namun ia tutupi dengan keformalan.

Naruto langsung pergi dari sana, banyak orang yang melihat dirinya dengan tatapan takut akibat kekacauan tadi, tapi hal itu tak dipedulikannya. ia segera ingin lekas ke mobil sambil kembali mengambil topi tidur rubah dari sakunya dan membersihkannya lagi.

Kolonel itu memasuki mobil Land Cruiser-nya dan meninggalkan area rumah Namikaze tersebut dengan diikuti oleh mobil-mobil militer serta satu truk besar.

.

 **After 2 hour, at Namikaze home.**

Pesta ulang tahun yang meriah dan sedikit ricuh itu sudah selesai, semua tamu telah pulang, para maid terlihat sibuk membersihkan semuanya walaupun waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan jam 10 malam.

Didalam rumah besar itu, tepatnya di ruang keluarga kini terlihat banyak orang yang duduk di sofa mewah, mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha yaitu Fugaku dan Mikoto, lalu keluarga Namikaze sendiri yaitu Minato, Kushina, Karin dan Naruko, terakhir adalah Kakashi dan Shizune.

Sementara Menma dan Sasuke telah ditempatkan di kamar tidur karena masih belum sadar, saat diperiksa oleh Kushina dan Karin, dua orang itu hanya pingsan biasa akibat rasa kaget dalam otot dan otaknya karena sebuah pukulan, mereka hanya butuh istirahat saja.

"Anak itu benar-benar sialan," Ucap tiba-tiba Fugaku, ia masih kesal dan marah terhadap Naruto. Ia malu karena anak keduanya dikeroyok.

"Sudahlah, anata." Ucap Mikoto mencoba untuk menenangkan suaminya yang masih meledak-ledak.

"Aku masih terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Sungguh melihat sifat dan profesinya tadi aku hampir tidak menyangka bahwa itu adalah putraku." Tukas Minato, dua matanya memandang lesu kearah meja kaca di depannya, "Sudah belasan tahun lebih aku tidak melihatnya."

Perkataan Minato membuat ruangan disitu langsung hening, keluarga uchiha sendiri juga tahu soal Naruto dan dari itulah mereka tidak bertanya apa-apa, sementara Kushina, Karin dan Naruko hanya diam.

Kakashi menghela nafas, dia mengambil minum dalam gelas didepannya dan menenggaknya sampai habis,

"Untuk semuanya disini, percayalah bahwa kalian masih beruntung karena Menma dan Sasuke tidak jadi dibawa oleh Naruto," Ucap Kakashi sambil mengingat perkelahian antara Naruto tad, hal itu tak pelak membuat semua yang ada disana mengerinyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Kakashi? kau mendukung Naruto?."Geram Fugaku, bukan apa dia bilang begitu karena tadi Kakashi selalu melerai dan terkesan mendukung Naruto ketimbang yang lain.

"Akan saya jelaskan kenapa saya tak ingin terjadi pertengkaran, kalian ingat apa yang diperintahkan Naruto tadi kepada ajudannya?."

"Aku masih ingat, Naru-niisama tadi bilang soal _'unit psikologi'_ , iya itu." Tanggap Naruko, entah kenapa dirinya menambahkan embel-embel yang baik padahal dulu ia memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan _'baka'_ , sangat tidak sopan.

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Benar, unit psikologi, unit itu bergerak dalam hal psikologi manusia namun itu hanya wajah luarnya," Kakashi memejamkan kedua matanya, "Menurut kabar intelejen, didalamnya sendiri unit itu adalah unit penyiksa untuk para tawanan saat perang Vietnam."

Semua terhenyak, tentu saja mereka tidak menyangkanya bahwa Naruto akan tega dengan Sasuke dan Menma, tapi dalam batin Karin dan Naruko mereka bersyukur jika Sasuke dibawa ke unit tersebut.

Kakashi tidak asal bicara, semua yang dia sampaikan itu murni atas laporan-laporan asli dan berita, tak ada bumbu penyedap untuk melebih-lebihkan informasi pasukan khusus Amerika yang juga dikenal dengan _Diplomatic soldier_ tersebut.

"Percayalah, Naruto yang kalian kenal bukan Naruto yang dulu, melihat pangkat Kolonel atas dirinya di usia muda itu sudah membuatku tahu betapa berat dan gilanya Naruto dalam melakukan tugas Negara,"

"Ditambah dia adalah pemimpin satu divisi cerdas dan brutal seperti Green berets, saya yang bekerja lama dalam militer Jepang pun tak bisa memikirkan pencapaian luar biasa atau bahkan mustahil seperti itu."

Semua mendengarkan Kakashi dengan wajah serius.

"Dan saya beritahu pada anda Fugaku-san, apa yang dikatakan Naruto bahwa percuma anda lapor ke polisi Jepang, itu benar." Kakashi menatap Fugaku yang saat ini juga menatapnya serius, ia yang merupakan anggota militer tentu tahu tentang hubungan keamanan kedua Negara.

"Walaupun berumur sama namun lawan anda bukanlah seorang remaja seperti Sasuke atau Menma, anda sedang melawan salah satu pemimpin pasukan khusus yang hanya loyal terhadap Negara terkuat di Dunia sekarang, mereka berpikir bukan seperti pikiran pebisnis. Ini beda kelas, Pengusaha melawan Perwira asing,"

"Percaya atau tidak, tentara Amerika yang ada di Jepang itu kebal oleh hukum kita karena mereka mutlak dilindungi oleh Amerika itu sendiri."

kalimat ini langsung membuat semuanya bungkam seketika, bahkan Fugaku sendiri tak mampu menjawabnya. Semua percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi karena pria kekar itu tak pernah berbohong sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC  
**

* * *

 **Profil Namikaze family:**

 **Name** : Namikaze Minato.

 **Profession** : CEO Namikaze group.

 **Status** : Alive.

 **Age** : 50 th.

.

 **Name** : Namikaze Kushina.

 **Profession** : Profesional Doctor.

 **Status** : Alive.

 **Age** : 48 th.

.

 **Name** : Namikaze Karin.

 **Profession** : Profesional Doctor.

 **Status** : Alive.

 **Age** : 28 th.

.

 **Name** : Namikaze Menma.

 **Profession** : University student.

 **Status** : Alive.

 **Age** : 25 th.

.

 **Name** : Namikaze Naruko.

 **Profession** : Model, Female university student.

 **Status** : Alive.

 **Age** : 25 th.

.

 **Notes** : Haloooo, yah saya hanya bisa berkata "Wah", saya terkejut dan senang bahwa banyak sekali yang suka dengan fanfict ini, PM dan Review langsung penuh dengan pertanyaan dan saran.

.  
 **Mohon dibaca ulasan saya**.

.

Jujur ini adalah review terbanyak yang saya dapatkan dalam satu chapter karena biasanya paling mentok hanya 90-an saja, **tapi mohon maaf saya bukanlah seorang author yang update cepat karena tolak ukur dari banyaknya review**. Oh lupa ada satu review **'kotor'** juga, tapi akunnya sudah saya blokir, abaikan itu.

.

 **Ini hiburan jadi jangan dibawa perasaan.**

.

.

Bagaimana menurut kalian? kenapa semua keluarga Namikaze terlihat begitu? Naruto sendiri yang cuek dan marah saat satuannya dihina oleh Menma dan Sasuke.

.

Di chapter ini saya utamakan konflik internal karena saya mengusung genre family, tak lama lagi adalah misi-misi yang diselingi emosi.

.

Mengenai pair, banyak review yang meminta pair ini dan ini, tapi saya sendiri belum kepikiran, namun tentu saja pasti ada pair buat Naruto, Haku? atau Hinata? padahal hinata gak ada scene dimanapun, atau yang lain?, Ingat saya bukanlah author yang condong dengan pair tertentu.

.

Dan kemungkinan chapter depan adik Naruto akan datang ke Jepang, ( **tak ada review yang mempertanyakan karakter ini, haha** )

.  
Ada yang bertanya khusus, kenapa Naruto tidak masuk ke tier-1 (kategori black ops) seperti **DEVGRU (SEAL team six)** atau **Delta force (1st-SFOD-D)** dan kenapa lebih memilih Green berets ( **US-ASF** ) yang merupakan tier-2? ... kalau DEVGRU itu sudah beda jalur, DEVGRU itu milik Navy dan direkrut dari SEALS, sementara Naruto disini adalah Army, beda lagi kalau Delta Force, Naruto bisa saja masuk ke sana karena Delta force itu direkrut dari Green berets.

.

Baik sampai disini saja, ini adalah update terakhir di tahun 2016 dan akan lanjut kembali di tahun 2017. Dan maaf saya tak akan pernah mengucapkan kata **Happy new year** atau yang lainnya. Namun saya berdo'a semoga di tahun berikutnya kalian tetap sehat dan mencapai cita-cita masing-masing.

.

.

 **Special thanks to Allah SWT.**

...

 **Sampai jumpa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**31 Maret 2017**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto™.**

 **Rating : M.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Sebuah Fanfict Dari Imajinasi asli dari Otak Saya. Kosa Kata dan Aturan Menulis masih datar dan banyak kesalahan, Jadi saya mohon nilailah dengan bijak ... OOC!, Bashing!Chara, AU, Not!Shinobi, Military!theme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dengarkan saja lagu "Imagine Dragons - Demons" karena lirik makna lagunya sangat pas dengan kondisi keadaan di fict ini.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **At Torii Station.**

Hampir dua jam perjalanan dari rumah orang tuanya dengan kendaraan dinas mewah, kini Naruto beserta tentaranya sudah sampai di Markas utama batalyon satu pasukan khusus, _Torii Communication Station_. Sampai disana semua tentara berseragam doreng abu-abu lengkap dengan baret hijau menyambutnya dan langsung membantu mengambil dan membawa persenjataan baru yang berada di muatan truk untuk dibawa ke gudang senjata, terakhir adalah satu Tank Abrams yang keluar dari truk besar tersebut dan berjalan menuju barak kavaleri dengan panduan seorang kapten.

Setelah semua selesai para prajurit kembali berkumpul ke lapangan dan melakukan upacara atas kedatangan perwira pemimpin baru mereka, dapat dilihat raut wajah mereka yang lelah dengan aktifitas seharian begitu juga dengan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak istirahat mulai saat dirinya terbang dari Amerika, walaupun seorang tentara tapi yang namanya manusia tentu harus istirahat. Untuk sekarang ia akan memimpin apel malam ini dengan cepat sebelum tidur.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan menyambut saya, saya tahu kalian lelah, karena saya sendiri juga lelah," Ucap Naruto dan membuat semuanya tertawa pelan sembari mengangguk, tentu Naruto sendiri juga tidak menyembunyikan rasa lelahnya, "Untuk malam ini kita sudahi kegiatannya, Sekarang kalian boleh beristirahat, tidur yang nyenyak dan besok kita membantu pasukan lain dalam menyiapkan pameran di _Joint base_ ,"

"Siap!,"

Dengan beberapa prosedur Naruto langsung berbalik meninggalkan lapangan, setelah itu komandan peleton langsung membubarkan para prajurit, bagi yang mendapat tugas jaga malam pun langsung menuju pos masing-masing dengan bersenjata lengkap.

.

"Kolonel,"

Naruto yang hendak mengambil koper dalam mobil pun menoleh mendapati satu prajurit wanita cantik berambut hitam yang juga memakai seragam doreng abu-abu menghampirinya, ia menatap heran namun berbeda dengan prajurit perempuan itu yang selalu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Saya bertugas untuk menjadi asisten anda selama anda disini, mari saya akan mengantar anda ke rumah dinas yang akan anda tinggali,"

Naruto menatap perempuan itu dalam diam, dia melihat wajahnya yang ternyata terlihat masih muda dan mungkin berumur sama dengan Karin, kakaknya, Naruto juga melihat pangkat di pundak gadis itu.

'Second Lieutenant?,' batinnya, dan yang membuat Naruto agak takjub dan heran adalah gadis itu merupakan anggota pasukan baret hijau dan dinas di luar Negari, kuat sekali pikirnya karena hampir mustahil ada anggota pasukan khusus yang ada perempuannya akibat tes-tes brutal dalam perekrutan di sekolah pasukan khusus Kennedy.

"Baik, tolong antarkan saya." Naruto hanya menurut, ia tidak tahu siapa nama prajurit tersebut, matanya sudah sedikit mengabur untuk melihat _name tag_ di dada gadis itu akibat sudah mengantuk dan ditambah penerangan lampu dilapangan yang cukup minim membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk fokus, untuk sekarang ia hanya ingin tidur.

"Tapi saya harus mengambil koper dulu."

"Baik," Dengan antusias gadis itu mengangguk,

Setelah mengambil dua koper besar miliknya di mobil Naruto pun mempersilahkan prajurit itu untuk memandunya, gadis itu langsung memimpin jalan dan dengan wajah lesu Naruto mengikuti kemana bawahannya itu berjalan.

Mereka berjalan melewati beberapa rumah dan asrama militer, ternyata base ini sangat luas dengan taman hijau yang cukup indah untuk kategori barak militer. Tak lama kemudian prajurit perempuan itu berbelok disebuah halaman dan berhenti tepat didepan rumah yang lebih besar dari rumah-rumah lainnya.

"Ini rumah dinas anda pak,"

Naruto mengangguk untuk menjawabnya, sedikit meringis dirinya sering dipanggil panggilan seperti itu padahal ia masih muda, "Terima kasih."

" _You're welcome sir ... Good night sir!_." Perempuan itu tersenyum dan meminta izin untuk untuk pergi dan tak lupa mengucapkan salam.

" _Good night soldier_ ," Naruto kembali mengangguk sambil tersenyum, setelah itu prajurit tersebut langsung pergi begitu saja dan entah kenapa dirinya merasa ada yang kurang.

Kolonel itu berjalan dihalaman yang cukup luas menuju teras rumah dan hendak membuka pintu rumah ini.

* _Cklek cklek_ *

". . .?"

"Pantas saja, tidak diberi kuncinya." Gerutu Naruto, ia pun akhirnya duduk selonjoran di lantai dan punggungnya bersandar di dinding yang bercat putih bersih itu, tak peduli jika pakaian dinasnya kotor atau tidak karena yang penting dirinya bisa duduk nyaman.

Naruto duduk termangu, ia berharap bahwa tentara yang agak ceroboh tadi kembali dan memberi kunci rumah padanya, merasa gerah ia pun melepas baret hijau di kepalanya dan diletakkannya disamping, rambut pirangnya ia sibak-sibak leluasa.

Pikirannya kembali menerawang kejadian saat di rumah orang tuanya tadi, ia senang saat ayah dan ibunya masih sehat dan semuanya lengkap namun juga Naruto memang sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan mereka, jujur saja dia tetap membencinya, semuanya, lebih-lebih terhadap saudaranya.

"Tapi kenapa aku merasa aneh ketika Kaa-san memeluk Menma sambil menangis, apa aku iri?,"

Naruto merenung, ia tertawa pelan dan melihat dua telapak tangannya yang kasar.

"Sejak kecil aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah pernah Tou-san dan Kaa-san memelukku atau menangisiku seperti itu."

Naruto menyingkap bajunya lengannya dan terpampang jelas banyak bekas tebasan benda tajam dan kulitnya kering melepuh.

"Ketika Tank yang kutumpangi meledak dan terbakar." menerawang jauh ia teringat dengan salah satu misi yang hampir merenggut nyawanya dan membunuh rekan-rekannya, jika saja Naruto membuka semua bajunya. . .

"Seperti bocah saja minta diperhatikan, heh."

Namun akhirnya ia terbuai oleh semilir angin lembut yang menerpa dirinya dan membuat rasa kantuknya semakin menjadi-jadi, ia membenarkan kembali bajunya, yah Naruto sudah tak peduli, lagi dia bisa tidur dimana saja yang penting tidak mengganggu yang lain.

"Zzz. . ."

Dan akhirnya suara dengkuran halus pun terdengar, sang Kolonel tertidur di teras dengan posisi duduk menyandar di dinding dan di kanan kiri tubuhnya ada koper besar yang menghalau angin yang berlebih.

Hari yang melelahkan bagi dirinya.

.

* _Dug dug dug dug_ *

Tak lama Naruto tertidur, tentara berjenis kelamin perempuan itu berlari dan memasuki area rumah dinas Naruto, ia kembali dan ia menggenggam sebuah kunci ditangannya. Dengan nafas sedikit menderu ia menghentikan larinya saat sudah didepan rumah tersebut dan mendapati pemimpinnya telah tertidur di teras rumah dengan kondisi ala kadarnya.

 _'Damn!, aku ceroboh.'_

 _'Aku yakin dia akan menghukumku, ditambah dia Kolonel baru disini,'_ Gadis itu bergidik membayangkan apa hukuman baginya, ia merasa ngeri karena kebanyakan para atasan sebelumnya selalu bertangan besi.

Ia bingung, antara ingin membangunkan Kolonel-nya atau tidak, semua serba salah baginya. Gadis berpangkat _Second Lieutenant_ itu berjalan pelan kearah Naruto, ia menunduk dan melihat perwira menengah itu dengan teliti.

"Astaga, dia masih muda sama sepertiku." Dia terkejut karena sekarang ia dengan jelas dapat melihat figur pengganti Kolonel sebelumnya, ia berpikir sebentar lalu kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku juga akan tidur disini,"

Pemikiran yang aneh sekali, namun dia melakukannya, ia benar-benar mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur dan menemani atasannya di teras dengan berselimut jaket doreng miliknya.

' _Lagi pula ini salahku._ ' Batinnya dan kemudian gadis itu tertidur lelap.

.

.

 **06.00 AM, kediaman Namikaze.**

Pagi yang cerah, ini hari minggu dan semua orang bermalas-malasan dan kebanyakan dari mereka menambah jam tidurnya, namun dipagi hari ini di rumah mewah milik keluarga Namikaze itu sedang sibuk, beberapa _maid_ perempuan yang sudah membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta besar ulang tahun tadi malam.

Kini Nampak Minato dan Kushina sudah berada di ruang keluarga dengan cemilan dan the di meja, bangun pagi adalah kebiasaan mereka sejak lama dan biasanya dihari libur ini Minato dan Kushina hanya bersantai-santai dan tidak memikirkan pekerjaan, namun kali ini Kushina yang membaca sebuah majalah dibuat heran dengan suaminya yang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa barang.

"Kau mau kemana Minato?,"

Minato menoleh, ia tersenyum saat istrinya bertanya, "Hmm yah aku lupa memberitahumu, aku, Kakashi serta istrinya akan melihat pameran senjata di wilayah Torii, kau mau ikut?"

"Torii? agak jauh dari sini dan dekat laut, tidak seperti biasanya, aku agak malas _anata_." Tanggap Kushina dengan nada agak malas, dokter profesional ini berniat ingin menghabiskan hari minggunya dirumah saja.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu Naruto lagi?," Tanya balik Minato yang kembali sibuk dengan barang-barangnya.

"Naruto?,"

"Torii itu wilayah militer pasukan khusus Amerika yang sekarang dipimpin Naruto." Jelas Minato yang saat ini membersihkan sebuah kamera, Pria ini tahu tentang itu juga karena Kakashi sudah memberitahu letak dari pasukan AS di Jepang, "Dan kemarin Naruto bilang bahwa dia sebagai salah satu pengarah disana karena ada pameran senjata."

". . . .?" Tak ada jawaban dari sang Istri namun beberapa saat kemudian. . .

* _Paaakkk_ *

Kushina melempar majalah yang dibacanya dan tepat mengenai wajah Minato.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin, tentu aku ikut." Seru Kushina antusias.

Eksekutif terkenal itu hanya tersenyum meratapi wajahnya yang memerah karena lemparan majalah dari istrinya, tadi dalam hati ia berharap bahwa ini adalah awal yang baik bagi semuanya.

"Jika mau, ajak Karin dan Naruko, lalu Menma kita biarkan dirinya dirumah dulu untuk istirahat."

Kushina tersenyum sumringah, ia mengangguk menyetujuinya dan soal Menma ia sebagai ibu sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkannya namun karena anaknya yang satu ini masih sakit akibat dihajar orang maka ia tak punya pilihan dan lagipula Menma sudah besar.

Jujur saja Kushina sangat merindukan Naruto yang dulu dirinya sia-siakan, ia rindu atau senang bukan karena Naruto sudah menjadi orang penting angkatan darat Amerika seperti sekarang tapi ia rindu karena sebagai Ibu, ibu yang dulu tak pernah memenuhi keinginan dari anak ke-duanya, Kushina ingin kembali merangkulnya dan akan memberi apapun yang akan diinginkan Naruto.

"Tapi sebelum itu aku akan membawa bekal banyak untuk kita disana, dan aku akan membuatnya sendiri, semoga ada yang disukai Naruto." Dengan semangat Kushina langsung menuju dapur, Minato serta para maid yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum, bagi mereka ini hal biasa saat melihat ibu empat anak itu masih sangat aktif.

.

.

Pagi juga menyelimuti Torii station, wilayah yang dekat dengan laut itu kini mulai kembali beraktifitas. Beralih ke rumah dinas Naruto yang terletak didalam wilayah markas besar batalyon satu.

Secara samar Naruto mulai terbangun dari tidur ketika kulitnya merasakan dinginnya pagi hari di Jepang untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun puluh tahun terakhir, sejuk.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang tentara perempuan yang tidur dengan posisi meringkuk tertutupi baju doreng miliknya.

". . . .?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, ia heran kenapa perempuan yang ternyata asistennya ini juga tidur dirumahnya dan didepan pula.

Naruto menengok ke jalanan yang ternyata masih sepi, itu membuatnya bernafas lega.

' _Untung tidak ada yang melihat, ngawur sekali orang ini._ '

Kolonel itu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya, setelah itu tanpa basa-basi Naruto mendekati gadis tersebut dan menendang kecil kaki si tentara yang masih tidur ini.

"Hmmh," gadis itu hanya berguman pelan.

" _Soldier_!," Ucap Naruto membangunkan.

". . . ."

Tak ada jawaban, dia masih lelap walaupun Naruto sudah sedikit mengeraskan tendangan di kakinya. Tentu hal ini cukup membuat Naruto sedikit memanas, ia pun menunduk dan menepuk-nepuk pipi putih tentara itu.

"Bangun!,"

". . . .,"

Hilang sudah kesabaran Naruto, ia tidak menyangka ada pasukan khusus dan dia wanita bisa tidur seperti kerbau, ia bisa mati jika ada serangan mendadak.

* _Plaakk_ *

"Eeehh?"

Naruto menampar keras pantat tentara tersebut dan itu sukses membuat sang empunya langsung terbangun.

Gadis itu memposisikan diri untuk duduk lalu mengusap matanya, beberapa detik kemudian ia menemukan sosok tegap yang tengah berdiri didepannya dan sosok itu sukses membuat dirinya langsung membeku.

"Ko-kolonel," Cepat-cepat ia berdiri namun dengan wajah menunduk, sungguh dirinya tak berani untuk melihat wajah dari Naruto.

"Kunci," pinta Naruto tanpa basa-basi dan dengan tetap menunduk tentara itu langsung memberikan kunci rumah yang ia kantongi sedari kemarin.

Naruto menerima kunci tersebut, ia melihat jam tangannya lalu menuju pintu dan membukanya, membelakangi dan tanpa mempedulikan asistennya.

"Kembali ke barakmu, satu jam dari sekarang kembali kesini, kau dalam masalah!."

Bagaikan racun ucapan dari Naruto membuat gadis itu langsung lemas, ia sudah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mendapat masalah dengan Kolonel ini, dalam hati ia yakin pemimpin yang satu ini punya sifat tak ada bedanya dengan Kolonel yang sebelum-sebelumnya, tangan besi.

"Siap."

Tanpa menghiraukannya Naruto mulai memasukkan barang-barang miliknya hingga tentara itu dengan sendirinya pergi dengan lesu.

.

.

 **1 jam kemudian.**

Terlihat asisten Naruto berjalan sedikit lesu menyusuri jalanan yang menuju kerumah pemimpinnya, gadis yang berprofesi sebagai tentara itu sedikit melamun karena setiap ada tentara yang melewatinya dan memberi hormat pada pun ia hiraukan. _Second Lieutenant_ itu sendiri cukup tinggi dikalangan tentara bawah maka itu hal biasa banyak prajurit yang rata-rata adalah bintara menengah bawah memberi hormat padanya.

Gadis itu melamun karena ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dan hukuman apa yang akan diterima olehnya mengingat dirinya pernah dihukum oleh pemimpin batalyon sebelumnya dengan mengitari wilayah Torii yang sangat luas akibat ia tanpa sengaja menghilangkan kunci gudang logistik, jujur ia tahu bahwa dirinya teledor.

Walaupun begitu ini adalah kesalahannya dan sekarang ia pasti bertanggung jawab karena dirinya adalah tentara dan hatinya sudah terpatri rasa pantang mundur.

Gadis yang sekarang memakai seragam dinas lapangan yaitu doreng abu-abu itu menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum mantap, setidaknya jika dihukum mengitari Torii lagi paling ia akan pulang sore dan mengesampingkan tentara-tentara lain yang bersenang-senang dihari libur untuk pameran senjata nanti.

* _Kryuuuk_ *

Memegang lambungnya, ternyata dia lupa sarapan akibat pikiran sedikit tegang, ceroboh.

.

.

* **Tok tok tok** *

"Masuk,"

Sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar, Naruto sendiri telah duduk santai dan berpakaian dinas resmi hijau dengan kedua lengan baju ia lipat sampai atas pergelangan dan seragam yang sama kemarin malam telah ia letakkan di tempat cucian.

Bicara soal pakaian sebenarnya Naruto sendiri punya banyak setel seragamnya, jujur dirinya agak gerah dengan jas dinas resmi ini yang lumayan tebal dan ia sendiri juga lebih ingin memakai seragam dorengnya yang longgar dan nyaman tapi karena nanti ada hal resmi maka sesuai prosedur ia harus memakai jas resmi pasukan khusus ini.

Kini nampak asistennya berjalan menghampirinya yang duduk di kursi keluarga, dengan tegap ia memberi hormat ke Naruto dan dibalas olehnya.

Dengan kedua tangan menyangga kepala Naruto memandang lurus asisten militernya itu dan yang dipandang sendiri hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Tegakkan wajahmu prajurit, sebutkan nama, umur, asal, Nomor Induk angkatan."

Sedikit lama terdiam setelah Naruto memerintahkan itu dan akhirnya perempuan itu menegakkan wajahnya yang cantik, mata biru agaknya hampir mirip dengan mata Naruto kini menatap terkejut, gugup dan tentunya Naruto sendiri tahu bahwa asistennya ini canggung dan takut dengannya.

Namun Naruto salah, gadis itu terkejut dengan banyaknya luka-luka di kedua lengan Naruto, ia belum pernah melihat banyak luka yang sudah mengering seperti itu, terlalu banyak.

"Siap ... Haruka morishima, New York, nomor Induk US army 2096001," Ia mengucapkannya dengan lantang dan tegas, ia mencoba menghilangkan berbagai pikiran.

Naruto yang mendengar informasi itu menaikkan satu alisnya,

"Kau blasteran?,"

"Itu benar, pak. Ayah dari Amerika dan Ibu dari Jepang."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, oke setidaknya ia sudah mengetahui siapa asistennya ini ketimbang harus memanggilnya dengan panggilan _'Soldier'_ , dan Naruto masih tertawa miris dalam hatinya karena kata _'pak'_.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, ia melihat rambut gadis itu yang tertutup oleh baret merah tua berlogo panah bayonet dengan tulisan kecil latin ' **De Oppresso Liber** ' itu.

Dan bicara soal warna baret sendiri itu memang benar. _1st battalion_ di _1st Special force group_ jika memakai Seragam dinas lapangan maka baret yang dikenakannya adalah baret merah tua dan sedangkan baret hijau sendiri dipakai saat memakai seragam dinas resmi.

"Lepas baretmu."

"Eh?," Haruka sedikit terkejut dengan perintah tersebut.

"Lepas baretmu," perintah Naruto kembali sedikit tegas tanpa ada emosi berlebih.

Tanpa bicara asisten Naruto ini langsung melepas baretnya dan benar dengan kecurigaan Naruto tadi, rambut hitam panjang menjuntai indah di punggung Haruka.

"Rambutmu panjang, harusnya kau tahu standar tentara wanita." tegur Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ini tentu tidak normal baginya, yah walaupun ia mengakui bahwa rambut asistennya memang indah.

"Maaf pak, tapi rambut saya tidak mengganggu mobilisasi saya." baik setidaknya Haruka sudah terkena dua pelanggaran namun ia masih tetap mengelaknya, ini rambutnya.

"Begitu, abaikan itu. Sekarang seharusnya kau tahu apa kesalahanmu? dan kenapa kau kupanggil kesini?," Naruto memijat-mijat kedua tangannya bergantian, sedikit meringis sakit ketika pijatannya mengenai bagian luka tertentu. "Aku harus memanggilmu apa? Haruka? Moris? Morishima? atau haru?,"

Haruka menatap Kolonelnya, setetes peluh jatuh di pelipisnya karena sebentar lagi ia yakin akan dihukum berat.

"Kolonel bisa memanggil saya apa saja," jawabnya agak pelan.

"Begitu, baiklah kupanggil tikus saja kalau begitu." ucap Naruto enteng.

Ia tergelak oleh ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar panggilan seenaknya itu. Baik, ini salahnya sendiri karena tidak tegas dan kini disindir oleh Naruto.

"Haruka, panggil saya Haruka Kolonel, jangan tikus." Seru Haruka tegas, siapa yang mau terima dipanggil seperti itu, apalagi dirinya perempuan dan seorang tentara.

Naruto ber 'oh' ria saja, dan ditatap sebal oleh asistennya namun ia hanya acuh tak acuh.

"Baik, jadi tentara jangan plin plan dan lemas terus seperti itu, kau ku hukum."

Ia sudah bisa menebak jika Naruto akan bilang begitu, cukup tajam bagi dirinya namun itu ada benarnya.

"Siap."

Naruto mengambil sekotak kecil wadah plastik dari bawah, ia pun meletakkannya dimeja lalu membukanya dan didalamnya ada empat buat telur ayam,

Haruka yang melihat itu pun sedikit heran dan bingung, telur untuk apa? hukumannya?

"Kolonel?,"

"Masakkan semua telur ini, aku belum makan, itu hukumanmu,"

"Eh?," Ia tersentak mendengar hukumannya yang aneh, baik sekarang ia harus menerimanya ketimbang pemimpinnya berubah pikiran, "Siap."

Naruto menyodorkan kotak itu dengan tangan kanannya ke Haruka dan asistennya itu hendak menerimanya, namun apa yang dilihat Haruka? kotak tersebut bergetar pelan dan ia pun melihat tangan Naruto yang gemetar.

Sementara Naruto yang tahu asistennya menatap tangannya pun akhirnya ikut melihat tangannya dan ia pun menghela nafas.

"Kolonel, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Jangan dipikirkan, ini hal biasa." ucap Naruto memberitahu sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Kolonel—," Ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan itu.

"Dapur ada di ruangan belakang, Letnan."

Mendengar selaan itu tanpa basa-basi dan tidak ingin mengganggu Haruka langsung mengambil kotak berisi telur tersebut dan menuju dapur dengan banyak pertanyaan dipikirannya tentang Kolonel barunya.

Dalam diam Naruto yang kini sendiri pun hanya memandang tangan kanannya yang gemetar cukup cepat, tangan kiri langsung menggenggamnya dan meremas lalu mencoba memijatnya dengan pelan dan melakukan kontrol pernafasan, penyakit _tremor_ miliknya kambuh lagi. Miris ketika masih muda dirinya mendapat gangguan syaraf tangan seperti ini.

efek dari tremor miliknya ini jika kambuh adalah jantung akan terpacu agak cepat mengikuti getar ditangan kanannya, sangat tidak nyaman bagi Naruto.

Naruto mendapat penyakit ini akibat tangan kanannya ini sering memukul atau terhantam sesuatu yang keras, lebih fatal syarafnya terkena sekitar lima tahun lalu, tapi getar ditangannya ini akan sembuh sendiri jika dipijat, hanya sekali saja dirinya ke rumah sakit militer untuk mengetahui diagnosa, ia tak pernah mengecek ataupun berkonsultasi ke dokter dan sekarang tensi penyakitnya ini sering datang berulang kali ketimbang dulu-dulu yang jarang terjadi.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Haruka datang dengan sepiring besar dengan telur dadar matang, ia pun meletakkannya dimeja didepan Naruto yang sibuk dengan tasnya

"Ambilah piring satu lagi." perintah Naruto yang mengambil sebuah botol dan ternyata itu adalah sebotol mayonaise putih, ia pun membukanya.

Tanpa bicara Haruka mengangguk dan langsung mengambilnya dari belakang, tak lama kemudian ia kembali dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"Ambil dua telur dan makanlah, aku tahu kau belum sarapan." Ucap Naruto seraya memulai acara sarapannya tanpa memandang asistennya yang hanya mematung diam.

"Tapi Kolonel—,"

"Kau suka sekali membantah, letnan." potong Naruto sembari memasukkan potongan telur kemulutnya dengan garpu, "Dan ada mayonaise sebagai tambahan."

Jujur Haruka terkejut dengan ini semua, ia tak menyangka jika Kolonelnya sangat baik dan sangat jauh dengan gambaran dikepalanya, namun tentu ia masih merasa tidak enak karena sudah memikirkan hal jelek sebelumnya.

' _Selama aku bertugas disini, baru ini aku mendapatkan Kolonel seperti ini,'_ batinnya senang.

"Baik." Ia tersenyum canggung.

Malu atau tidak gadis itu mengambil dua telur dan mayonaise, Haruka sendiri memang belum mengisi perutnya dari pagi, mereka berdua pun memakan sarapan paginya dengan tenang.

"Mmm, enak ya haha." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa cerah dan Haruka sendiri mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung untuk menanggapi Naruto yang begitu ramah.

Adaptasi pagi pertama bagi Naruto di Jepang dengan asistennya yang memang sangat cantik namun sedikit ceroboh.

.

.

 **09.00 AM at Joint Base.**

Ramai, itulah yang terlihat di tempat yang merupakan gabungan US _Army_ dengan US _Navy_ yaitu _Joint base_ , namun faktanya angkatan darat di Jepang itu hanyalah _1st Battalion US army special force_ yang dipimpin oleh Naruto dan satu _camp army_ di wilayah kota Naha sedangkan _US Navy_ dan _US Marine_ memiliki banyak serdadu disini bahkan satu divisi Marinir Amerika ditempatkan di Jepang yaitu _3rd Marine division_ , dari 51.000 tentara Amerika di Okinawa 47.000 lebih diantaranya adalah pasukan _Navy_ dan _Marine_ sementara _army_ hanya sekian ribu saja, itu memiliki perbandingan 1:4 diseluruh jajaran.

 _Joint base_ memiliki tiga gedung sangat besar dengan sistem terbuka dan lapangan dengan pohon yang sangat luas, biasanya dipakai untuk rapat dan latihan kini terisi berbagai _stand_ pameran senjata, artileri, rudal, Main battle tank dan beberapa heli. Tiap _stand_ pun dijaga oleh dua tentara berpakaian jas hitam berkacamata.

Lebih dari ratusan senjata berbagai tipe dipajang, puluhan artileri besar kecil dan rudal terpasang, dan puluhan Tank berat terparkir rapi, semua dipakai untuk pameran dan saat ini sangat banyak warga domestik maupun asing yang melihat-lihat dari untuk menambah ilmu kemiliteran, berfoto maupun hal lain yang menurut mereka menyenangkan disini.

.

Minato beserta keluarganya sekaligus Kakashi dan istrinya kini sudah berada di _Joint base_ setengah jam yang lalu, mereka kini asyik berjalan-jalan untuk melihat-lihat.

Mereka semua memakai pakaian formal dan sopan, tak terkecuali Kakashi yang saat ini juga hanya memakai pakaian normal karena dirinya libur bertugas.

Bagi Minato atau lainnya ini merupakan pertama kalinya mereka melihat pameran senjata-senjata pemusnah seperti ini, sering ketika melihat sebuah benda Minato maupun Kushina tak segan untuk bertanya secara rinci ke Kakashi yang notabene memang sudah paham dengan ini semua.

Bagi Kushina dan Karin ini adalah pertentangan dalam batin, mereka berdua adalah Dokter dan sekarang mereka melihat secara dekat teknologi yang sangat canggih dan sayangnya dipakai untuk menghilangkan nyawa manusia, hatinya semakin terpuruk ketika sadar jika Naruto berjibaku dengan hal bahaya seperti ini.

Sementara itu Naruko sendiri terlihat cuek namun tetap saja ia kagum dengan ini semua, sesekali banyak orang yang memintanya untuk berfoto bersama, wajar karena dirinya adalah model yang saat ini karirnya sedang meninggi.

Dan semuanya secara kompak mencari keberadaan Naruto yang sampai sekarang belum muncul, mungkin karena luasnya tempat pameran disini. Mereka yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan bertemu dengan Naruto kembali, lebih baik mereka melihat tank-tank yang saat ini mereka memang berada di area pameran Tank.

.

Tak jauh dari keluarga Namikaze sendiri, ternyata Naruto juga berada di area Tank dan dia tidak sendiri, Naruto kini berjalan berdampingan dengan dua perwira lain seperti dirinya dan beberapa asisten masing-masing dibelakang mereka, namun jika dilihat dari pakaian dan topi yang dikenakan mereka berasal dari _Marine_ dan _Navy_.

Diantara dua orang yang mengapit Naruto sendiri juga seorang Kolonel dengan logo _silver eagle_ di pundak, tiga Kolonel dari tiga matra darat, laut, dan amphibi kini berjalan berdampingan untuk mengontrol jalannya pameran. Mereka saling berbincang dan sesekali mengeluarkan candaan yang langsung dibalas gelak tawa oleh yang lain dan bahkan para asisten mereka juga ikut tertawa namun pelan.

Bedanya dari ketiga Kolonel itu hanya Naruto saja yang masih sangat muda dan yang lainnya susah terlihat seperti bapak-bapak, abaikan itu. Naruto sendiri selalu menghormati seniornya tanpa memandang pangkat.

.

Melihat tiga orang penting dengan para asistennya tentu membuat para mengunjung membuka jalan dan tersenyum, sementara Minato, Kushina, Karin, Naruko, Kakashi serta Shizune akhirnya menampakkan wajah sumringah ketika melihat Naruto berjalan berdampingan dengan perwira angkatan lain dan bahkan sering beberapa paparazi lokal atau internasional mewawancarai ketiga Kolonel ini.

Kushina ingin memanggil Naruto namun sebelum bersuara mereka berdua diinterupsi oleh suara Kakashi. . .

"Kushina-san sebaiknya jangan mengganggu Naruto dulu karena dia sedang sibuk mengawasi pameran dengan perwira lain."

Sebenarnya Kushina tahu akan hal itu tapi apa daya dirinya ingin segera mendengar kembali suara putranya, dan kemarin malam ia juga tidak membalas sapaan Naruto ataupun peduli, Kushina takut jika hal itu memberi sinyal bagi Naruto jika dirinya masih seperti dulu, ibu yang menelantarkannya dan membiarkannya.

"Aku mengerti Kakashi," Kushina berkata lirih dan agak menunduk.

Sementara Minato yang melihat itu pun tersenyum lembut, ia membelai pelan rambut istrinya, "Bersabarlah. Bukan kamu saja, aku, Karin, Naruko atau Menma semua sama-sama memiliki dosa besar pada Naruto."

Karin dan Naruko mengangguk, kakak adik ini sudah dewasa dan mereka tahu perselisihan rumit seperti ini akan lama berbaikannya, maka dari itu secara perlahan mereka akan _melelehkan_ hati Naruto, dengan cara apapun.

Kakashi serta Shizune sendiri sudah tahu masalahnya dan hal itu mereka tak bisa banyak membantu karena itu merupakan masalah internal keluarga.

.

Beralih ke Naruto yang masih berjalan dan memang arah mereka mendekati tempat ayah ibunya,

Dan ketika Naruto berada tepat di samping Keluarganya pun dirinya masih belum sadar dengan keberadaan mereka karena mata fokus dengan perbincangan dan ini terlihat seperti Naruto mengacuhkan lainnya,

Namun Karin yang melihat itu pun memegang lengan kirinya dan sukses membuat Naruto tersentak kaget dan terhenti, ia melihat Karin Kakashi, Shizune serta Keluarganya kecuali Menma berada tepat disamping dirinya,

Bukan Naruto saja, kini semua rombongan juga ikut berhenti dan langsung menatap Keluarga Namikaze dengan heran.

Naruto sendiri pun menghela nafas pelas, ia tersenyum kearah dua Kolonel mitranya,

"Maafkan saya Kolonel, mereka tamu saya, bolehkah saya berpisah disini?." Naruto pun berinisiatif untuk tidak melanjutkan mengawasi pameran bersama kedua Kolonel laut dan marinir itu.

"Tidak apa-apa santai saja Kolonel Naruto. Baiklah, kami pergi dulu." jawab salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti cerita orang yang memakan sepatunya sendiri itu, hahaha." Celetuk Kolonel dari divisi Navy.

"Hahaha tentu, terima kasih," Naruto tersenyum dan para rombongan pun kembali berjalan menjauh.

Haruka yang berada di rombongan belakang pun secara otomatis juga berhenti dan dirinya berdiri disamping kiri Naruto dan menatap tegas keluarga Namikaze, Kakashi maupun Shizune secara bergantian, ini tugasnya sebagai mata _protector_ Naruto.

"Aku yakin Kaka-nii pasti kesini, senang sekali," Naruto melempar senyum sapa ke Kakashi dan istrinya, ia kemudian memandang ayahnya dan lainnya, "Aku tidak menyangka Tou-san juga membawa seluruhnya kecuali Menma."

Kakashi tersenyum semangat, sementara Kushina, Karin maupun Naruko malah kembali canggung dengan hal ini.

"Tou-san tahu maksudmu Naruto, Menma masih sakit akibat kemarin." dengan nada menenangkan Minato menjawab perkataan Naruto yang terdengar biasa namun provokatif.

"Kaa-san ingin berbincang denganmu Naru," Ucap Kushina langsung dan dianggukkan oleh Naruko maupun Karin.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar Ibunya berkata untuk pertama kalinya pun menuruti permintaannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mau.

"Tak jauh dari sini ada tempat untuk istirahat, bagaimana kalau semuanya kesana," ucap Naruto, lagipula berbicara di jalur lalu lalang seperti ini sangat tidak sopan.

"Begitukah? boleh itu, kebetulan perutku masih lapar." Kakashi setuju dengan hal itu, namun kemudian tatapannya beralih ke Haruka yang berdiri tegak dibelakang Naruto, "Sebelum itu, siapa tentara cantik dibelakangmu ini."

Semua mata teralih kearah Haruka yang terlihat tegas namun agak gugup malu karena ada yang memujinya, namun itu tertutupi oleh postur tegapnya. Sementara Naruto pun juga menoleh ke asistennya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!," Perintah Naruto sambil tersenyum dan dijawab anggukan oleh Haruka.

"2Lt Haruka Morishima, 1st battalion SF, asisten pribadi Kolonel Naruto."

"Mayor Kakashi, 14th artilery division Japan, salam kenal, dan ini semua adalah keluarga naruto."

Semua tersenyum memandang Haruka, dengan ini mereka tahu siapa gadis tentara ini.

"Saya ayahnya, ini Ibu dan saudari-saudarinya Naruto." Ucap Minato sambil menjelaskan siapa saja disini.

"Siap, bagi saya ini adalah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan keluarga atasan saya." Jawab Haruka mantab, ia merasa nyaman dengan suasana disini walaupun dirinya heran karena merasa ada nada tidak suka yang didengungkan oleh Naruto tadi pada keluarganya

Mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud Naruto, sesekali mereka berbincang-bincang namun Naruto lebih banyak berdialog dengan Kakashi ketimbang keluarganya.

.

"Itu tempatnya."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah tempat istirahat dibawah pohon lengkap dengan kursi meja bundar permanen disana, cukup luas.

Mereka pun akhirnya duduk dengan santai untuk melepas lelah, terkecuali asisten Naruto yang tetap berdiri dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit jengkel.

Ia pun memerintahkan Haruka untuk duduk disampingnya dan seperti biasa Haruka merasa enggan namun ujungnya dirinya menuruti perintah Naruto, dengan hal itu saja membuat semua tertawa pelan dengan ulahnya.

"Naru-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ucap Kushina membuka percakapan.

Sementara Naruto menatap Ibunya secara sopan, "Baik Okaa-san."

Naruto yang merasa sedikit penat pun melepas baret dikepalanya dan diletakkan dimeja.

Kushina tersenyum lembut ketika Naruto tidak menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya, tapi dirinya tahu jika putranya ini membencinya.

"Syukurlah," entah kenapa Kushina merasa Naruto tidak berminat berbicara dengannya, ditambah ia merasa canggung berbicara dengan putranya sendiri.

Kushina menatap Kakashi serta Shizune dan mereka yang tahu arti tatapan itu pun langsung mengerti, namun Naruto yang paham betul dengan kode amatir maupun rahasia pun mengetahuinya.

"Ah aku lupa membeli manisan untuk Shizu, Minato-san, Naruto aku pergi sebentar, ayo Shizu!" Dengan santai Kakashi mengajak istrinya yang menurut saja dan mereka berdua menjauh.

Dan kini hanya ada keluarga kecil Namikaze yang duduk disini, menikmati semilir angin yang menyejukkan.

"Naru, apa kau membenci Tou-chan Kaa-chan?"

Suasana langsung hening ketika Kushina mengucapkan hal itu, semua terdiam tak terkecuali Haruka yang merasa seharusnya dirinya tidak berada disini karena hal pribadi, Kakashi dan Shizune sendiri sudah tahu karena sudah diceritakan oleh Minato maupun Kushina secara total dan maka dari itu mereka diam.

Tahu akan arah pembicaraan ini Naruto pun mengode Haruka agar ia memberi waktu pribadi dengan keluarganya, dan tanpa membantah Haruka pun pergi dari sana.

"Tidak, aku tidak membenci kalian." jawab Naruto lugas setelah melihat Haruka sudah jauh. tanpa menatap Kushina, Naruto kembali berucap, "Okaa-san, apa yang membuatmu menyangka begitu?,"

Naruto memainkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau berbicara begitu dan itu malah membuat hati Kaa-chan lebih sakit," Kushina menatap nanar Naruto yang sama sekali tidak memandangnya, "Aku tahu kau marah dan benci, kau memanggil ibumu sendiri begitu formal seolah kita sama sekali tidak dekat."

Naruto melirik Kushina, "Maaf Okaa-san, yang kuingat dari awal aku sama sekali tidak dekat dengan semua yang ada disini kecuali Kaka-nii."

Dan kalimat itu menbuat Kushina maupun Minato tersenyum getir. Sementara Naruto kembali memainkan brevet miliknya.

"Onii-sama, kita semua adalah keluarga, tolong jangan seperti itu."

Naruto menoleh kesamping kiri dan kini disebelahnya sudah duduk Naruko yang menatab dirinya.

Agak lama Naruto memandang Naruko, ia tidak menyangka adiknya kini terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian semi-sport berwarna merah kehijauan yang kini dikenakannya, sudah lama ketika naruto pergi dari Jepang.

Dan Naruko yang ditatap lama seperti itu langsung menunduk, jujur dirinya takut dengan Naruto yang sekarang karena ia tahu dimata kakaknya kini tak ada lagi kata 'mengayomi' seperti dulu, dulu saat dirinya merendahkan Naruto.

"Seharusnya memang tidak begitu, yah senang sekali ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku dengan hormat."

Naruko hanya diam dan tetap menunduk, apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar dan itu menyakitkan, ia tahu ia salah dan tidak seperti dulu Naruko tidak ada niat untuk membantah atas ucapan Naruto, ia harus menurut.

Naruto yang melihat semua itu merasa heran sendiri, ia merasa semuanya berubah terhadap dirinya, Naruto yakin bahwa dirinya sudah ketinggalan sesuatu terhadap keluarganya ini semenjak ia dijauhkan oleh mereka sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan karir Otou-san dan Okaa-san? dan yang lain." tanya Naruto memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja Naruto, ibumu sendiri sekarang sudah menjadi salah satu dokter terbaik di Jepang, kakakmu juga begitu, Menma di perguruan tinggi dan Naruko sama dengan Menma dan dia juga menjadi model perempuan." Minato menjelaskan semuanya yang kemudian dianggukkan oleh Kushina dan Karin.

"Hmm itu kabar yang baik, dan aku yakin semuanya bahagia." respon Naruto positif seadanya, ia tersenyum dengan itu semua.

"Tidak, kami kekurangan dirimu." tolak Kushina yang menatab Naruto dengan sendu, saat ini Kushina ingin sekali memeluk putranya agar ia bisa meluapkan semua kesalahannya, tapi itu sulit.

"huh?" Naruto bingung dengan itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Onee-san, Naruto?" tanya Minato balik.

"Obaa-chan? mm dia baik-baik saja dan sekarang sudah menikah dengan dengan seorang tentara sepertiku," ucap Naruto agak terkekeh, ia kemudian menatab Kushina dan tersenyum, "Obaa-chan sendiri juga menjadi Dokter sepertimu Okaa-san, dia profesional dan malah menjadi dokter khusus Departemen Pertahanan Pentagon."

Mendengar Naruto seantusias begitu saat menjelaskan bibinya membuat semuanya malah terpuruk karena Naruto hanya merespon biasa saja dengan keadaan mereka saat ini, terlebih Kushina yang merasa sakit saat putranya melebihkan kakaknya ketimbang dirinya, tapi ia tak mampu menyangkalnya.

Secara tak langsung sikap Naruto memberi serangan psikis pada keluarganya, Naruto membenci tapi ia memberontak dengan cara psikologis dan itu menyakitkan.

"Naru. . .-"

* _Lit let lit let lit lit let_ *

Ucapan Karin terinterupsi oleh suara nada aneh.

"Ah sebentar, teleponku berbunyi." Naruto dengan cepat merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah handphone model jaman lama.

Sementara Karin atau Kushina tertegun melihat model alat komunikasi itu, mereka yakin itu ponsel Naruto disaat dirinya masih di Jepang dulu, ponsel yang hanya bisa dipakai untuk telepon dan berkirim pesan saja.

Sepintas masa lalu terngiang dalam pikiran mereka dimana Naruto meminta sesuatu dan selalu ditolak oleh Kushina dan dicemooh oleh Karin, hal itu membuat Naruto harus mencukupi kebutuhan dirinya sendiri.

"Halo?"

". . . . . ."

"Kadena airbase? kenapa Obaa-chan kesini?."

Kushina maupun Minato tersentak mendengar kata Naruto, mereka pun kembali mendengarkan.

". . . . . ."

"Oooo hahahaha aku lupa membawanya, ya ampun aku sudah menduga anak itu akan nekat kesini."

". . . . . . ."

"Paman andrew tidak ikut?"

Dan semua menebak jika andrew adalah suami dari bibi Naruto.

". . . . . . ."

"Oh.. Siap, Kadena dengan Torii paling hanya satu setengah jam kendaraan darat, aku tunggu Obaa-chan."

Naruto memutus sambungan teleponnya dan kemudian menghela nafas. Langsung saja Kushina pun ingin bertanya, bahkan Minato yang ingin berbicara pun langsung mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa onee-san mau kesini Naru?"

Naruto mengangguk mantab, "Iya Okaa-san,"

"Kau tahu Naru, sikapmu seperti ini membuat hati kaa-chan sakit," ucap Kushina jujur, baru kali ini ia merasa seperti ini.

"Aku tidak merasa menyakiti Okaa-san." jawab Naruto simpel.

"Maafkan kami, Kaa-chan tahu kata maaf belum tentu membuat semuanya berubah." ucap Kushina lemah, setetes airmata turun ke pipinya.

Berbeda lagi dengan Naruko yang saat ini malah menangis sesenggukan disamping Naruto dan Karin yang hanya menunduk saja.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam dan tak ingin menjawab apapun, jujur saja hatinya menolak semua penyesalan dari semuanya.

"Naruto, kau seorang pemimpin militer dan tou-san juga seorang pemimpin perusahaan, itu cuma beda instansi, kau di garis keras sementara Tou-san di garis lembut tapi semuanya sama dalam kepengurusan tou-san yakin kau bijak dalam permasalahan." Minato menengahi pembicaraan, ia juga sedih melihat keluarganya terkena hukum karma seperti ini, dan uang banyak yang dimiliki mereka pun sama sekali tak bisa membantu.

Naruto diam mendengarkan, ia tahu akan hal itu.

"Tolong pertemukan kami dengan Onee-san, Tou-san dan Kaa-san ingin meminta maaf padanya." tambah Minato secara serius, ia yakin kakaknya mungkin juga akan membencinya, bahkan lebih. Kushina pun akhirnya juga mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu, tapi mohon nanti dimengerti, Obaa-chan lebih tidak suka dengan kalian semua, kita bisa menunggu di rumahku." Naruto mengusulkan hal tersebut dan semuanya mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami akan menanggung semua, dan Kaa-chan membawa banyak makanan yang Kaa-chan masak sendiri, Kaa-chan mohon kau mau memakannya nanti. Kita akan makan bersama Kakashi juga." ucap Kushina memberitahu Naruto dan ia sangat berharap putranya mau memakan dan merasakan masakannya untuk pertama kalinya, iya pertama kalinya.

"Baik, dengan senang hati aku akan memakan masakan Okaa-san." jawab Naruto tanpa menolak sedikitpun permohonan ibunya. Kushina sendiri tersenyum puas dengan respon Naruto.

.

Mereka kemudian berbincang-bincang santai, kebanyakan Kushina dan Minato yang bertanya ini itu ke Naruto dan dijawab ringkas olehnya dan sementara Karin serta Naruko hanya diam mendengarkan karena kalah dengan orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

"ONII-SAMAAAAA!"

Semua orang memandang asal suara nyaring tersebut, begitu juga dengan Naruto sekeluarga.

Ketika Naruto menyipitkan matanya ia pun dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan sekitar berumur 20 tahunan yang membawa koper besar dan ia sendiri terkejut bahwa asistennya Haruka bersusah payah memegang orang tersebut.

ditambah gadis itu terus menunjuk-nunjuk arah Naruto dan hal itu membuat bingung bagi Minato dan lainnya namun itu berbeda dengan Naruto yang membalikkan posisi duduknya dan tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan itu.

"ONII-SAMA, KENAPA TERTAWA? TENTARA SOK CANTIK INI MENGGANGGUKU!"

"SIAPA YANG SOK CANTIK, PIRANG?!, MUNGKIN KAU SALAH ORANG, KOLONEL BUKAN KAKAKMU."

Dan hal itu malah dihadiahi gelak tawa oleh Naruto dan membuat semua heran melihat tingkahnya.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya, ia senang, terkejut dan setengah marah karena ternyata gadis yang memakai pakaian sopan dan membawa koper itu adalah adiknya dari Amerika yang nekat datang sendiri ke Jepang. Naruto tahu karena tadi diberitahu bibinya lewat telepon tadi, dan itu juga sebabnya dia mau kesini.

Naruto tidak menyangka jika adiknya tiba sangat cepat dan ia perkirakan adiknya berangkat dengan pesawat malam, kemungkinan setelah diberitahu oleh paman Andrew.

 _'Yah, kukira paman andrew mampu menahannya, ternyata tidak.'_ pikir Naruto

Haruka yang masih memegang erat gadis itu pun menatap Naruto dan ternyata Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, mengetahui itu Haruka pun melepaskannya yang dengan cepat gadis itu berlari kearah Naruto dengan mengabaikan kopernya yang ditinggal begitu saja disamping perempuan berpangkat Letnan dua tersebut.

Mau tak mau Haruka pun mengambilnya dan membawanya mendekat.

* _BUUGH_ *

Dengan cepat gadis itu langsung menerjang memeluk Naruto dan membuatnya hampir terjengkang kebelakang jika saja Naruto tidak kuat menahannya.

"Seperti anak kecil, teriak-teriak seperti itu." kata Naruto sambil membalas pelukan gadis itu.

"Hanya terhadap Onii-sama saja," jawabnya sembari kepalanya menelusup ke lekuk leher Naruto dan menghirup harum khas darinya.

Sementara itu semuanya hanya diam karena masih bingung dengan hal ini, saat ini mereka lebih baik melihat dan mendengar tanpa berkomentar soal pemandangan yang mereka lihat saat ini.

"Kenapa nekat kesini?, bagaimana sekolahmu." tanya Naruto ia ingin melepas pelukan adiknya namun ternyata pelukannya sangat erat, hal itu membuat Naruto memakluminya dan pasrah, "Astaga, kau membuat seragamku kusut."

"Aku tak peduli, sesuai janjiku sejak awal aku akan mengikuti langkah Onii-sama kemanapun Onii-sama pergi," jawabnya sambil menikmati rambut pirang panjangnya yang di elus lembut oleh Naruto, "Dan sekolah aku akan pindah disini juga."

"Seharusnya aku bisa menebak jika kau akan bilang begitu, jangan diulangi lagi hal seperti ini, kau membuat semuanya khawatir." tukas Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk punggung lalu dijawab deheman dan anggukan pelan oleh adiknya yang menikmati pelukan hangat ini, "Ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada semua yang ada disini, ini keluarga Onii."

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto dan lainnya di leher Naruto ekspresi gadis itu langsung mengeras dan rasa senangnya memudar ketika mendengar itu. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap datar kearah sekeliling yang dimaksud.

"Perkenalkan, Shina Mashiro, 20 tahun, adik Onii-sama yang akan terus menyayanginya dan akan selalu berada disampingnya." ucapnya agak dingin.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat raut wajah dan mendengar perkenalan nyeleneh adiknya itu pun mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

berbagai ekspresi ditunjukkan oleh Minato, Kushina dan lainnya akibat perkenalan yang entah disengaja itu menyindir mereka, yang lebih menonjol adalah Naruko dan Karin yang menatap Shina yang mengaku adik Naruto dengan tajam.

Terkejut

heran

dan lebih utama apa yang dirasakan Karin dan Naruko adalah iri, iri dengan kedekatan Naruto dan Shina yang begitu erat.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Profil:**

 **Name:** Shina Mashiro

 **Age:** 20 th

 **gender:** Female

 **Statue** : Female student university.

 **.**

 **Name:** Haruka Morishima.

 **Age:** 26 th.

 **Gender:** Female.

 **Statue:** US army SF / 2Lt assistant Colonel Uzumaki Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Notes:** hallo, salam hangat dari saya. mohon maaf atas lamanya update. terima kasih atas review nya.

Baik untuk pertama adalah sifat Naruto yang normal namun secara psikologi dia menyampaikan kebenciannya terhadap keluarganya. saya buat begitu karena Naruto adalah pasukan khusus yang terlatih akan mental.

Kedua adalah asisten Naruto yaitu **Haruka Morishima** , ia adalah karakter dari anime **Amagi SS** dan itu adalah permintaan dari seseorang dan akan saya buat OOC sesuai porsi fict ini.

Dan ketiga adalah adik Naruto, **Shina Mashiro**. itu juga karakter dari anime sebelah yang saya buat menjadi adik angkat Naruto disini. Stories nya akan muncul di chapter depan.

Baiklah itu ulasan dasarnya, dan ini adalah awal dari konflik.

.

Soal review terima kasih atas masukan dan sarannya, itu sangat membantu. Namun saya tidak suka dipuji, pujian membuat orang tinggi rasa, pujian hanya untuk Dzat yang Agung.

Dan terima kasih atas review umpatan dan cemoohnya, saya senang sekali, itu sangat membantu mengurangi dosa saya. Saya tidak mau membalasnya, biar Allah SWT yang bertindak terhadap kalian.

Soal lama update saya mohon maaf, ini karena saya diuji Allah dengan suatu gejala penyakit bernama **Defisiensi B12** dan gejala gangguan organ vital kedua bagi tubuh. saya tidak mau menjelaskan penyakit saya, silahlan cari sendiri maksudnya di mesin pencari.

Terima kasih sudah mau bersabar menunggu fict ini, saya usahakan untuk menyelesaikan semua fict saya. Do'akan saja yang baik.

itu saja, salam senyum hahaha.

.

 **Special thanks to Allah SWT**

Sampai jumpa.


	4. Chapter 4: The Medal of Honor

**12 Oktober 2017**

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rating : M.**

 **Warning: Sebuah Fanfict Dari Imajinasi asli dari Otak Saya. Kosa Kata dan Aturan Menulis masih datar dan banyak kesalahan, Jadi saya mohon nilailah dengan bijak ... OOC!, Bashing!Chara, AU, Not!Shinobi, Military!theme.**

.

.

.

.

Setelah apa yang terjadi, dengan kedatangan Shiina semua perhatian Naruto tertuju padanya dan tentu hal membuat semua bingung dengan hal itu, adik Naruto? dari silsilah mana?

Untuk Naruto sendiri ia merasa bingung karena tidak biasanya Shiina begini, ia selalu ceria kini sangat dingin dihadapan semua yang ada disini, apa adiknya tahu tentang kelakuan keluarga terhadap dirinya? jika tahu maka hanya satu orang yang memberitahu shiina soal itu.

Disisi lain

Minato dan yang lain tahu bahwa mereka sangatlah minim pengetahuan tentang hidup putra kandungnya sendiri, miris.

Namun mereka yakin, untuk sekarang dan seterusnya semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan kemudian Kakashi dan Shizune pun juga kembali bergabung setelah tadi pergi untuk membeli camilan, oke semua sudah ada disini.

"Ini orang tua kakak dan saudari kakak, Shiina." Naruto memperkenalkan dan menunjuk Minato Kushina serta Karin dan Naruko, "Dan ini Kakashi-nii serta istrinya." jelas Naruto pada imoutonya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Bibi, Onii-sama." ucap Shiina dengan tatapan baik namun terlihat ogah-ogahan kearah Minato dan lainnya, "Dan salam kenal juga Kakashi-nii dan istrinya."

"Yoo baik shiina-chan," jawab Kakashi sembari tersenyum.

"Salam kenal juga Shiina," sambung Shizune secara halus.

Ya dari sini akhirnya Naruto tahu, lihat saja tadi shiina begitu dingin terhadap keluarganya dan tersenyum hangat kearah Kakashi dan Shizune, pasti Bibinya telah menceritakan cerita lama dirinya pada Shiina, yah seharusnya bibinya tidak perlu begitu.

Akhirnya Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan itu, yang terpenting Shiina tidak kelewatan, itu saja. Dilihat dari sekarang Shiina sendiri terlihat diam dan tidak hiper seperti biasanya, itu cukup bagus ketimbang dirinya dibuat pusing oleh tingkahnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Onee-sama pasti adalah hal-hal buruk kami pada Naruto 'kan? Shiina-chan." tanya Kushina mewakili keluarganya.

"Dengan kondisi yang kulihat sampai sekarang saya yakin perkataan bibi tidak ada yang bohong," Shiina mengambil nafas dalam satu kali lalu mengeluarkannya pelan, "Pengucilan, bully, dan lainnya saya tahu."

Kushina menunduk, seharusnya ia tahu duluan bahwa gadis pirang cantik ini akan berbicara seperti itu, itu berbeda dengan Minato yang tetap menunjukkan senyum sejuknya walaupun dia merasa sakit dihati, dan juga. . .

"Siapa kau? untuk apa kau bilang itu, kau tak tahu apa-apa gadis pirang, Dasar tidak sopan." ternyata Naruko tidak terima dengan ucapan Shiina, walaupun Shiina tidak menyebut nama orangnya.

Shiina menoleh dan menatap Naruko dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Kau adik terakhir 'kan? yang selalu memanggil Onii-sama dengan sebutan _'Baka'_ , _'Idiot'_. Kau yang tidak sopan gadis pirang."

Naruko terdiam, dia begitu tertohok dengan perkataan santai Shiina, tapi ia tetap tidak terima. . .

"Lebih baih kau diam, kau tidak tahu apa-apa, kau orang luar tidak mengerti apa-apa!." emosi mulai menguasai Naruko, ia bahkan menatap nyalang ke Shiina yang hanya menatapnya biasa.

"sudah, Naruko berhenti!," ucap Naruto, ia melihat adik kandungnya tersentak karena ucapan darinya.

"Duduklah Shiina." Shiina hanya menurut, ia duduk disamping Naruto dan kakak angkatnya itu mensisir rambutnya dengan tangan.

Naruko merasakan gejolak panas dalam batinnya, ia merasa sakit karena kakaknya lebih melindungi Shiina, ditambah Naruko benci dengan kedekatan mereka, namun ia sudah termakan emosi pun menjadi marah dan matanya sendiri mulai memerah menahan tangis.

"Kenapa kau melindunginya? dia bukan siapa-siapa, HARUSNYA KAU MENDUKUNGKU!, ADIK KANDUNGMU BAKA!," Naruko membentak Naruto, ia tak peduli lagi jika ada banyak orang yang mendengarnya, ia bahkan lupa jika ia ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto, namun Emosi benar-benar menguasai dirinya.

Sembari menahan tangis naruko langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi dari sana, Naruto sendiri hanya diam hatinya tak sampai menelan semua ucapan adiknya itu dan terlihat biasa.

"Maafkan adikmu Naruto, jangan diambil hati," Pinta Minato yang sudah agak gerah dengan keadaan ini, sementara Naruto tetap diam dan tetap terlihat santai sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Shiina.

"Karin, susul adikmu. suruh dia kembali karena kita akan makan disini." perintah Kushina sambil menatap arah perginya si bungsu.

"Baik Kaa-san," Tanpa bertanya lagi Karin menuruti perintah Kushina untuk mencari Naruko.

"Sabar ya Kushina-san, Minato-san." ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum dan dijawab anggukan oleh keduanya.

Kini setelah bercengkerama ini dan itu dan mengabaikan karin dan Naruko yang belum kembali, Naruto menepati janjinya kemarin pada Kakashi untuk mencoba Tank kelas berat, untuk itu akhirnya Naruto mengajak Kakashi dan membiarkan yang lainnya menunggu disini.

Dengan prosedur angkatan yang tentu buat Naruto itu hal mudah akhirnya mereka berdua menaiki _turret_ M1A2 Abrams abu-abu dengan awak khusus yang sudah ada didalamnya. Tank itu akhirnya melakukan demo pertunjukan yang tentu banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya, tak lupa banyak yang memfoto mereka.

Dalam keadaan melaju pelan Kakashi diberitahu spesifikasi dari tank ini oleh Naruto, mulai dari milimeter cannon sebesar 120 mm, pelontar granat, senapan auto mitraliur besar, mesin turbin, sensor panas dan lainnya, hal itu membuatnya tahu banyak akan Tank utama generasi ke-2 Amerika yang sudah teruji kemampuan tempurnya di perang timur tengah sana, Dan kakashi tahu kendaraan baja ini adalah satu-satunya Tank yang menggunakan Turbin gas untuk motor penggeraknya, unik.

Sementara dilain tempat dan tak jauh dari keluarga Minato, terlihat Karin sudah menemukan Naruko dan kini mereka duduk di tempat duduk dan saling berhadapan

disitu dimana terlihat dua bola mata Karin menatap tajam kearah sang adik yang terlihat menunduk namun sesekali Naruko menatap kakaknya itu dan agak takut dengan tatapan yang ditunjukkan oleh Karin.

"Kenapa kau ini hm?" tanya Karin yang tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya.

"Kenapa apanya?," tanya Naruko lirih, dua tangan putihnya meremas-remas bajunya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kakak maksud, kau membentaknya dengan kata-kata kasar."

Pertanyaan dari Karin membuat Naruko mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Aku, aku hanya ingin menepis perkataan gadis itu, tapi kenapa Naru-nii malah melindunginya."

"Kau bodoh atau gimana?"

"Apa maksud Nee-chan!" Naruko mendongak sedikit tidak terima dengan ucapan Karin.

"Bertahun-tahun kau, termasuk aku, mem- _bully_ Naruto atas dasar cinta bodoh dengan laki-laki uchiha itu. Dosa kita begitu besar, ingatlah! Naruto saat ini bukanlah Naruto saudara kandung kita yang pendiam," bulir-bulir air mulai merembes dari mata Karin yang memerah, antara marah dan sedih ia matanya tetap tajam, "kau tidak lihat tatapannya hah?, ia tidak peduli apapun pada kita?."

Karin menekan nadanya disetiap kalimat, sungguh saat ini ia ingin sekali menghajar Naruko akibat sifatnya yang ingin menang terus, pantas saja adiknya ini menjadi model, dia berani sekali.

Karin bahkan tak peduli jika banyak orang disekitarnya memandang mereka curiga dan heran dengan nada tingginya ini.

Naruko terdiam, ia tidak kepikiran sampai situ, ia hanya ingin Naruto kakaknya itu memperhatikannya dan menyayanginya, Naruko tidak berpikir sampai jauh jika kelakuannya di belasan tahun lalu itu sangat menyakiti Naruto.

"Kau tidak pernah berpikir 'kan? bahwa kita, Tou-san dan Kaa-san berada dalam situasi sulit jika Naruto seperti itu?. ... Kau tahu? saat ini aku benar-benar ingin menghajarmu." Naruko tersentak, baru kali ini Karin begitu marah terhadap dirinya, ia merasa kakak paling tuanya ini sangat menyesali perbuatannya pada Naruto sampai-sampai dia marah begini.

"Gomene Nee-chan, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Aku janji, aku akan menghajar siapa saja yang terus menyudutkan Naruto, tak terkecuali kau maupun Menma," tegas Karin sambil mengelap butiran airmatanya, dapat ia lihat tubuh imouto-nya menegang ketika mendengar itu, namun ia tak peduli, "Kembali dan jangan membantah, sopanlah pada kakakmu atau kau akan tahu akibatnya."

" _Hai'_ Nee-chan." ucap Naruko lirih, tanpa membantah sedikitpun ia pun mengikuti kakaknya sambil tetap menunduk.

Naruko tahu ancaman kakaknya tidak main-main, jika Karin sudah begini maka dia sangat serius dan keras kepala melebihi dirinya, lagipula ia memang salah, dia marah karena spontan.

Sekitar dua puluh menit saja Naruto, Kakashi beserta kru melakukan Demo Tank akhirnya mereka menyudahinya lalu kembali menuju tempat bersantai semula setelah memarkirkan kendaraan berat itu ke _stand_ asal.

Dan disana Naruko dan Karin sudah kembali duduk manis,namun lihatlah Naruko masih terlihat kecewa dengan dirinya, ia bahkan tidak mau menatap Naruto, walaupun tadi sudah diperingati Karin, terlalu labil.

"Sudah ya _Onii-sama_?," Naruto mengangguk menjawab Shiina yang terlihat duduk berjauhan dengan keluarganya.

"Kau tahu, ini pengalaman pertamaku menaiki kendaraan tempur canggih dari Negara lain seperti ini." Tukas Kakashi puas, ia menepuk pelan punggung orang yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu.

Tentu saja, bagi Kakashi yang merupakan Mayor di Divisi artileri tentu jarang menaiki kendaraan Tank, itu beda jika dirinya berada di Divisi kavaleri Lapis baja Jepang dan lagi pula Divisi artileri dan Divisi Lapis baja diibaratkan langit dan bumi, artileri yang bertempur jauh digaris belakang sementara Divisi lapis baja sudah pasti berada di garis paling depan sebagai pendukung utama pasukan infantri.

"Ketahuilah Kaka-nii, sekuat apapun Tank pasti punya kelemahan." ucap naruto memberitahu, ia pun mengambil tempat duduk dan melepas penatnya, cukup panas memang karena matahari mulai merangkak naik.

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Aku yakin kau bicara begitu karena kau sudah melihat atau mengalami sebuah insiden." tanggap Kakashi dan Naruto mengangguk pelan, ia tersenyum masam.

"Dulu aku pernah ikut terbakar didalam tank yang meledak karena tertembak roket dan menembus ruang bahan bakar," Naruto mengenang dan semuanya terkejut mendengar pengakuannya, terlebih Kakashi.

"Lalu?" Kakashi memasang ekspresi campur aduk seolah-olah ingin berkata _'bagaimana kau bisa masih hidup?'_.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk meja taman itu dan sedikit menguap, "Tiga awak temanku tewas terpanggang, aku hanya beruntung karena bisa keluar dari _turret_ namun tubuhku sudah terbakar, kurasa ceritaku tidak baik untuk dibicarakan."

"Aku paham." angguk Kakashi, ia tidak mau membuka masa pilu Naruto dan ditambah rekannya yang tewas.

Tak terkecuali Kakashi, semuanya pun tahu jika tentara Amerika selalu terlibat konflik entah itu pemberontakan, Ideologi sektarian ataupun hal lain karena Negara serikat itu punya sekutu banyak yang tergabung dalam pakta pertahanan atlantik utara, NATO.

Amerika akan selalu mengirim tentaranya untuk membantu sekutu-sekutunya yang membutuhkan bantuan. Apapun itu seperti yang digaungkan setelah berakhirnya perang dunia ke-2 jika AS adalah _'Polisi Dunia'_.

Jadi jangan heran jika selalu ada pertempuran bagi AS dengan Negara yang ingin _'kurang ajar'_ dan Naruto adalah satu diantara satu juta lebih tentara 3 matra AS yang siap bertempur.

"Ap-apa kau sekarang baik-baik saja?. Ibu bisa memeriksamu, a-ah atau biar kakakmu, dia specialis kulit dan syaraf." Kushina langsung memegang tangan kasar putranya, ia begitu khawatir.

Dan sedikit terhenyak, Kushina sadar jika tangan putranya itu bergetar pelan namun ia tetap bisa merasakannya.

Naruto memandang Kushina dan kemudian menatap Karin yang memandangnya penuh harap, ia melepas tangan Kushina yang mencengkeramnya karena _tremor_ miliknya agak kambuh.

"Aku sehat, kalian tak perlu memeriksaku karena aku selalu ditangani oleh Bibi, dia kan juga Dokter specialis terbaik di Angkatan darat."

Sakit, tentu Kushina sakit mendengar penolakan Naruto agar bisa memeriksanya, ia merasa ilmunya tidak berguna karena tak bisa merawat putranya saat dalam keadaan sulit, ditambah Naruto hanya ingin diperiksa Bibinya saja.

Sementara karin langsung menunduk, tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia malu ketika ia tak mampu melakukan hal berguna bagi adiknya dan sama sekali tak diberi kesempatan.

"Setidaknya biarkan Ibu memeriksamu agar Ibu tidak merasa khawatir," paksa Kushina dan tak terasa ia meremas tangan kiri Naruto.

"Itu tidak perlu, Kaa-san."

"Tapi . . ."

"Aku bisa mandiri di usiaku yang belia, tak ada yang dikhawatirkan." potong Naruto dan membuat hati Minato dan kushina mencelos.

"Maafkan Ayah dan ibumu." ujar Minato yang sedari tadi diam, "kami tahu kami salah."

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung terkekeh dan ini membuat yang lain sedikit bingung akan reaksi Naruto, "Tak ada yang salah disini."

Kushina yang melihat ekspresi Naruto pun menyipitkan matanya, hatinya sakit dan ia ingin menangis, Naruto memang berkelakuan baik namun Kushina sebagai Ibu sadar jika putranya benar-benar membuat dinding kokoh untuk membatasi hubungan keluarganya.

Kushina dan Minato sadar jika sekarang Naruto adalah seorang perwira militer dan ditambah ia dari militer Negara lain, itu berarti Naruto bukan orang Jepang lagi dan ini membuat hubungan mereka sangat jauh, adalah hal yang aneh ketika mereka baru sadar jika Keluarga itu penting.

Setelah itu keheningan terjadi lagi, tak ada yang berbicara atau berdialog, namun suara nada dering menginterupsi suasana itu. Kakashi, ia merogoh ponsel di sakunya dan benar nada panggilan itu dari alat komunikasinya.

"Halo?." Kakashi menerima panggilan tersebut sembari menipitkan matanya.

"Iya baik, tapi saya akan kesana 3 jam lagi karena saya sekarang berada di Torii."

"Iya, mohon ditunggu." ia mematikan panggilan tersebut dengan kasar.

"Ya ampun," Kakashi menghela nafas lelah dan kembali menyimpan ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran melihat ekspresi kecewa itu.

"Maaf aku harus kembali, ada urusan data di kantor militer Naruto." ujar Kakashi sedikit menyesal, jujur ia agak jengkel ketika hari liburnya selalu diganggu seperti ini.

Naruto mengangguk, ia paham karena terkadang di militer selalu ada hal mendadak seperti yang dialami Kakashi, "Tidak apa-apa, masih banyak waktu untuk berjumpa Kaka-nii."

"Maafkan aku Naruto, Shiina-chan, Kushina-san, Minato-san, Karin, Naruko, kami harus pulang dulu, ayo Shizu!." Kakashi menggandeng Shizune yang patuh pada suaminya, "Kapan-kapan telepon aku Naruto."

"Siap."

Mereka berdua pulang dengan santai, walaupun Kakashi terlihat terburu-buru namun ia tetap mementingkan kandungan Shizune yang sudah besar.

Yah bagi kakashi sebenarnya telepon dari rekannya di kantor adalah penyelamatnya, jujur saja disuguhi konflik internal keluarga seperti ini hanya membuatnya gusar dan tak enak, walaupun Naruto tak menanggapi hal itu.

Dan lagipula masih ada banyak waktu bagi dirinya untuk kembali bertemu dengan orang yang sudah dianggap adik kandungnya itu, dia tahu jika rotasi militer kadang memakan waktu 2 tahun lebih dan itu berarti Naruto akan ada di Jepang lumayan lama.

Dalam diam dan tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi mereka tampak menikmati suasana segar dibawah pohon itu dan melihat lihat sekeliling tempat pameran yang masih sangat ramai tak jauh dari sana. Naruto sendiri sibuk bercanda dengan Shiina dan menghiraukan keluarganya.

Namun hal itu tak begitu lama karena tiba-tiba Haruka datang dengan dibelakangnya mengekor sepuluh orang dengan kamera dan perlengkapan lain di genggamannya, tak salah lagi.

' _Wartawan_?.' Batin Naruto dan yang lain saat melihat mereka menuju kearahnya, aneh.

Haruka menyuruh sepuluh orang berpakaian hitam biru itu untuk menunggu dan ia langsung menghampiri Naruto.

Yang lain pun diam mengamati.

"Kolonel, ada banyak wartawan yang ingin mewancarai anda." ujarnya mantab dan sesekali ia dapat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang keheranan, dia kemudian menambahkan, "Beberapa diantara mereka adalah pers dari Kekaisaran."

"Kekaisaran?." oke, Naruto bertambah heran dengan itu, kenapa mereka disini?

Sama dengan Minato dan Kushia, Karin maupun Naruko, hei mereka semua tahu jika pers milik Kekaisaran itu sangat berbeda dengan milik swasta. Mereka hanya akan mewawancarai orang yang dianggap penting bagi Jepang saja.

"Siap, tadi beberapa pimpinan marinir maupun lainnya juga diwawancarai, Kolonel."

"Aku mengerti," Naruto memerintahkan Haruka untuk mengonfirmasi para jurnalistik itu. Baik, ia merasa akan dicecar oleh hal yang pasti membuatnya pusing, sedikit malu karena ia tak pernah disorot kamera seperti ini.

Shiina memiringkan kepala, ia heran melihat Naruto langsung berdiri merapikan pakaiannya dengan agak kaku.

"Kau kenapa Nii-sama?"

"Aku hanya, sedikit malu saja." Naruto menjawab sembari membenarkan posisi baret dikepalanya.

"Kenapa harus malu?," tanya Shiina lagi, ia berdiri dan ikut membenarkan dasi di kerah jas militer kakak angkatnya yang terlihat miring.

"Aku jarang diwawancarai Shiina, haha." tawanya sambil menunggu Shiina selesai dengan dasinya.

"Mou~, Nii-sama no baka," Shiina ikut tertawa pelan, dia selesai memperbaiki kerah kakaknya, "Sudah keren."

"Hmm, terima kasih,"

"Umm." gadis surai kuning pucat itu pun berdehem dan kembali duduk membiarkan kakaknya berdiri menunggu.

Dilihat oleh empat orang dibelakangnya, mereka berpikir kedekatan antara Naruto dengan Shiina sangat melebihi hubungan antara kakak adik, bahkan dengan keadaannya sekarang pun Shiina terlihat seperti istri Naruto yang patuh dan cekatan, yah itu hanya pemikiran mereka.

Sepuluh orang termasuk Haruka menghampiri Naruto, mereka memperkenalkan diri satu persatu lalu mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk memulai tanya jawab dengan Naruto yang tetap dalam senyum ramahnya, mengira mungkin pertanyaannya hanya sekitaran senjata-senjata yang dipamerkan di _Joint base_ ini.

Dan benar saja, selama sepuluh menit hampir dari mereka hanya menanyakan senjata baru dan kendaraan lapis baja yang di pasok dari Amerika sendiri,

 _Cklak cklak_ *

 _Klik cklak_ *

 _Cklak cklak_ *

Baik, Naruto harus bersabar dengan kilatan cahaya dari bidikan foto wartawan ini yang sangat mengganggu matanya yang sehingga sering berkedip.

 _'Aku seperti orang penting saja,'_ pikir Naruto agak narsis.

Tapi itu benar, walaupun Naruto tak pernah berpikir kesana namun secara kapasitas dirinya memang sudah menjadi orang penting karena membawahi 1,400 orang lebih yang tergabung dalam satu _battalion_ grup 1 _special army_ US regional Asia.

"Anda adalah perwira menengah tertinggi dengan umur yang masih muda, bagaimana anda melakukannya? kenaikan pangkat luar biasa kah?." tanya seorang wartawati berambut hitam panjang, pers dari swasta.

"Hmm, saya hanya bertugas dan bertanggung jawab, masalah bagaimana saya menjadi seperti ini itu adalah keputusan dari pusat." jawabnya, jujur ia memang mendapat kenaikan pangkat luar biasa berkali-kali karena dedikasinya.

"Apa hobi anda?"

"Hobi? sebagai tentara tentu berlatih dan berlatih, lalu saya juga hobi membaca beberapa _manga_ dan _anime_ untuk hiburan," jawab Naruto dan membuat semua yang mendengarnya pun tersentak dengan hobi Perwira menengah ini.

Kecuali Shiina dan Karin. Shiina yang tinggal seatap dengan Naruto tentu sudah tahu kegiatan kakaknya, sementara Karin tahu Naruto suka baca Manga dan Anime saat dia masih di Jepang dulu.

"Wah, anda membuat kami terkejut dengan hobi terakhir itu," Tukas wartawan itu disertai kekehan ringan lainnya. Mereka pun mencatat hal unik itu, walaupun sudah merekamnya, ini hal baik bagi Naruto untuk lebih dekat dengat warga Jepang.

dan beberapa menit kemudian

"Dari pemberitaan, anda telah sukses mengeleminasi 187 militan dan 5 pemimpinnya seorang diri selama anda bertugas di _middle east_ , bagaimana pendapat anda?, apakah anda tidak takut dengan pelanggaran HAM?," kali ini seorang wartawati perempuan berambut coklat sebahu dari pers Kekaisaran, pertanyaan yang sangat berat.

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat semuanya terkejut, beda dengan Naruto yang tetap tenang namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia juga sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Pertanyaan yang begitu menyinggung bagi seseorang yang pekerjaannya menggadaikan nyawa seperti dirinya.

Sementara dibelakang Minato terlihat terpaku, Kushina, Karin dan Naruko hanya mampu menutup mulutnya, mereka tidak percaya jika Naruto membunuh ratusan orang, walaupun mereka tahu itu adalah tugas tentara namun ada rasa takut, sedih, marah dan khawatir dengan Naruto, tapi! 192 orang mati ditangan anak yang dulu begitu penuh dengan sifat pedulinya?.

Shiina? ia juga tak luput dari rasa terkejut, dari awal dirinya bersama Naruto kakaknya itu tak pernah sekalipun membicarakan hal ini, Naruto tak pernah menyinggung soal kemiliteran saat ada waktu luang sedikit pun.

"Maaf, saya tidak mau mengomentari itu. Jujur saya terkejut anda tahu jumlahnya, saya hanya bertugas, itu saja." jawab Naruto tanpa ekspresi berarti, tentu saja ia tak akan mau menjawab hal yang sangat sensitif itu, satu kata yang salah ucap pun bisa jadi bumerang jika berhadapan dengan pers, "Dan mohon maaf, tentang HAM kalian bisa bertanya ke atasan saya, saya buta jika ditanya itu."

Satu _point_ yang harus Naruto pegang adalah ia tidak akan meremehkan pers dari Kekaisaran Jepang ini. Mulut mereka tajam dan asal jiplak.

Mereka terdiam mendengar jawab tersebut, bagi wartawan wartawati dari pers swasta dalam hati mereka benar-benar mengutuk pertanyaan yang tergolong sangat sensitif dari paparazi Kekaisaran itu, sementara bagi orang dari pers bangsawan itu terlihat takut dan gugup ketika ditatap senyum oleh Naruto karena terlihat aneh.

Lagipula Kolonel itu bilang tanya soal HAM ke atasannya? berarti mereka harus bertanya ke Kepala staf **_USSOCOM_** yang membawahi komando 4 grup _green berets_ di Pentagon sana?, yang benar saja.

Baik mereka merasa pertanyaannya sudah sangat berlebihan karena langsung di _'skak'_ oleh Naruto, itu cukup membuat mereka tidak bertanya secara lebih dalam kearah sensitifitas.

"Anda telah menggantikan posisi Kolonel Mark yang sebelumnya memimpin grup satu _battalion_ di Okinawa ini, apa visi misi anda disini?" tanya dari wartawan lain, bukan dari Kekaisaran.

Naruto mengangguk lalu menepuk tangannya, ia tetap tersenyum karena setidaknya pertanyaan itu cukup formal.

"Mm ya dalam rotasi rutin kemiliteran saya di mutasi ke Jepang, ke grup satu, itu hal biasa. Jepang adalah sekutu terpenting kami, kami akan tetap netral dan terus menjaga stabilitas wilayah dari setiap ancaman." jawabnya secara diplomatis.

"Banyak berita tentang _miss-communication_ antara warga Jepang dengan armada Amerika serikat termasuk tentara dari _battalion_ anda dan bahkan ada yang terbunuh, apa yang akan anda lakukan?" tanyanya yang lain.

Sudah Naruto duga, dia sudah membaca dan mendengar informasi soal banyak bentrok antara warga lokal dengan militer Amerika, khususnya karena masalah ekonomi monoton di Okinawa karena wilayah ini dikontrol penuh oleh Amerika dengan izin Jepang dan masalah sejarah dimana masih ada warga Okinawa masih tetap menatap sejarah kelam dimana dulu Amerika membantai ratusan ribu warga asli saat Perang dunia dua diambang akhir.

"Saya sendiri lahir dan hidup di Jepang selama 15 tahun, saya orang Jepang asli sebelum saya pindah, saya yakin mampu memperbaiki hal tersebut, kami akan merangkul warga dan akan mengutamakan diskusi sebagai pemecah masalah."

Oke, jawaban dari Naruto yang ini pun membuat mereka semua puas sekaligus tertegun, asli Jepang? ini akan menjadi berita besar jika dipublikasikan. Setelah ini mereka akan mencari informasi lebih soal Kolonel ini.

"Humm, B-baik kami sangat terkejut dengan profil anda, terima kasih atas jawaban anda, _Taisa_."

"Ya, terima kasih kembali." Naruto tertawa pelan saat dirinya dipanggil _'taisa'_ oleh wartawati itu, ia harus beradaptasi lagi dengan bahasa Jepang.

Tersenyum puas dengan wawancara ini, dan akhir dari itu Naruto diminta menandatangani surat pernyataan tidak keberatan karena ini akan ditayangkan, tapi sebelum itu Naruto meminta sepuluh jurnalistik itu untuk tidak mengangkat soal HAM dan 192 orang yang tewas ditangannya itu karena bisa memicu pro dan kontra, dan mereka menyetujuinya.

Namun Naruto tidak mengetahui jika pers ini adalah awal dirinya mendapat sesuatu yang besar di Jepang.

Sementara ditempat lain.

Disebuah kantor polisi terlihat Uchiha Fugaku bersama istrinya dan seorang pemuda yang mempunyai lekuk wajah seperti Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, duduk manis dengan didepannya seorang polisi yang tersenyum formal. Mereka memakai pakaian formal yaitu jas kantor, mereka bertiga kesini untuk. . . .

"Selamat siang tuan dan nyonya, ada yang bisa kami bantu?," sapa dan tanya formal dari pihak polisi, di dadanya terlihat nametag 'Taeda'.

"Kami mau melaporkan seseorang atas tindakan pengeroyokan dan kelakuan tidak menyenangkan."

" _Hai'_ , bisa anda jelaskan detailnya sebelum kami memprosesnya?!"

Fugaku pun menceritakan dari awal sampai akhir perihal kejadian malam kemarin ke Polisi tersebut dengan nada naik maupun turun dan polisi itu hanya mengangguk dan kadang mengetik beberapa hal penting.

Taeda, seorang polisi perwira pertama, dia tahu siapa ketiga orang yang saat ini ditanganinya, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan marga _'Uchiha'_ , mereka mempunyai perusahaan besar dan Taeda pun saat mendengar kronologi dari Fugaku pun bisa menyimpulkan jika memang benar bahwa kepala Uchiha ini memang tipikal orang yang ingin menang sendiri dan sombong seperti desas desus.

"Baik, lalu sekarang apakah anda tahu dimana orang yang bernama Naruto itu berada sekarang?," Tanya Taeda sembari tangannya siap mengetik di sebuah Komputer di depannya.

"tidak tahu,"

"Baik, apakah anda ingat dengan sesuatu yang menyangkut tentangnya?." tanya ulang Perwira pertama itu.

"dia bekerja sebagai tentara Amerika dengan baret hijau tua dan mungkin anda akan bisa menemukannya di Internet." jawab Fugaku sekaligus memberi saran ke Polisi tersebut, konyol, dia bahkan sudah lupa jika Kakashi kemarin memberitahu soal Naruto.

Taeda sedikit tersentak mendengar pengakuan itu, oke dia mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan kata baret hijau tua Amerika, hanya ada satu Korps yang memakai baret itu dan ketika dirinya mengetik soal Naruto di internet yang muncul adalah biodata seorang perwira menengah di jajaran pasukan khusus Amerika yang saat ini aktif dalam layanan Negara dan baru ditugaskan di Okinawa.

 _'Sudah kuduga, perwira USASOC.'_ batin Taeda, dibayangannya kini terlintas sepasukan grup elit yang pernah bertempur _epic_ di perang korea dulu.

dan satu lagi yang menonjol dari biodata tersebut yang menambah terkejutnya jika perwira itu mendapatkan banyak medali kehormatan dan hanya satu medali berbentuk rumit yang membuatnya terpaku sempurna.

 _'Distinguished service Cross medal, dan. . . .'_ Ia terhenti berpikir.

 _'Medali itu, ini sangat buruk,'_ matanya mengobservasi gambar yang ada didepannya, agak kacau dan tertegun saat dirinya melihat bentuk detail medali itu. Dia merasa sial.

Selain itu, tak ada lagi informasi lengkap tentang perwira yang bernama Naruto ini, dari sini pun Taeda tahu bahwa biodata orang ini di dunia maya terproteksi dengan baik oleh pihak Departemen pertahanan Amerika, mengingat ia termasuk orang penting dalam militer

Dan sekarang dia bimbang, ini sulit bagi Taeda mengingat beberapa peraturan tentang militer asing di Jepang. Tapi dia adalah polisi, dia harus tetap bekerja dan melayani. Mungkin.

Beberapa menit

Melihat Taeda mengangguk Fugaku pun tersenyum puas, itu berarti Naruto sudah ketemu, "Pastikan dia masuk penjara!."

"Kami akan lakukan sesuai prosedur, mohon bersabar, Uchiha-san."

"Sudahlah Anata, kita sudah melapor dan kita tinggal tunggu saja." Mikoto menasehati suaminya yang terlihat tidak sabar.

"Itu benar, Tou-sama." Imbuh Itachi dengan deheman pelan.

Satu hal yang sangat mengganjal di hati Mikoto adalah ucapan Kakashi kemarin malam, entah kenapa nyonya Uchiha ini merasa bahwa tindakan keras kepala suaminya kali ini akan berakhir sial.

Semua laporan telah dibuat, dan mereka bertiga pun keluar dari ruangan milik polisi tersebut, tak mengetahui jika ruangan yang ditinggal mereka tadi sudah berkumpul 3 orang polisi termasuk Taeda.

"Siapa lagi yang dia laporkan, Taeda?" tanya polisi disamping Taeda.

"Uchiha itu mengerikan, selalu menjebloskan orang ke penjara hanya masalah sepele." sahut yang lain.

"Ini sulit _Minna_ , yang Uchiha laporkan adalah seorang perwira Kolonel dari Amerika." jelas Taeda dan membuat dua rekannya tertarik mendengar hal itu, kemudian ia menambahkan, "Memenjarakan seorang prajurit Amerika berpangkat rendah saja sangat mustahil, Apalagi dia perwira. Aku angkat tangan."

Namun tetap Taeda akan meneruskannya ke atasan, walaupun tahu itu akan sia-sia.

"Benar, kita sudah diluar koridor jika menyangkut masalah di militer mereka. Pemerintah Jepang sendiri tak bisa berbuat banyak."

"Lihat medali yang didapat perwira ini,"

Taeda menunjukkan info dari internet tadi dan itu sukses membuat dua orang temannya terperangah, mereka juga tahu tentang satu dari empat lebih medali itu, medali berbentuk bintang cakram emas.

" _The Medal of Honor_ , medali tertinggi, aku jadi tidak ragu lagi kenapa dia bisa sampai menjadi Kolonel dengan usia mudanya."

"Dimulai dari Perang dunia kedua berarti dia adalah orang ke 3,470 yang mendapatkan ini." tanggap salah satunya dengan matanya tetap meneliti medali itu, "Aku yakin, Uchiha maupun yang lain pun tak mampu menggoyahkan perwira ini."

"Bukan maksud merendahkan Hukum di Negara kita, tapi Amerika secara mutlak pasti akan melindungi para pemegang medali ini." tambahnya serius, "Medali untuk mereka yang sangat berjasa untuk seluruh daratan Amerika serikat."

"Hm dan dia kelahiran Jepang." tambah Taeda takjub.

"Jepang ya? hmm," timpal lainnya sambil memakan roti dan dengan mulut penuh ia mengunyahnya, sebelum ia sadar akan sesuatu.

"EWHH! ... JHEPWANG?."

"Kina!, bantu aku, kita menghadap atasan untuk masalah ini," pinta Taeda ke salah satu temannya dan menghiraukan salah satunya yang masih setia makan roti.

"Oke, kubantu."

Kembali ke _Joint Base_ ,

Tempat tersebut masih ramai walaupun matahari sudah tegak lurus, dan disana Keluarga Namikaze beserta Naruto dan Shiina terlihat makan siang ditempat yang sama.

Soal masakan ini semua dimasak oleh Kushina yang memang dari awal ingin memasak buat putranya untuk pertama kalinya, iya dia memang tak pernah memasakkan makanan untuk Naruto dari dulu, hal ini lebih dari cukup membuat Kushina menyesali perbuatannya.

Sebelumnya Naruto memang janji akan memakan makanan Ibunya dengan syarat Shiina juga harus makan bersama, dan Kushina sangat senang, walaupun saat ini Naruto hanya biasa saja saat memakan makanan buatannya,

"Enak." Hanya itu yang Naruto ucapkan setelah selesai makan dan tak ada yang dilebihkan, namun cukup membuat Kushina tersenyum puas.

"Tidak Nambah, Naru?." tanya Kushina sedikit berharap.

"Tidak, itu cukup, terima kasih atas masakannya, itu kare yang kental." jawab Naruto jujur, Kushina pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena putranya memuji masakannya.

"Jangan kaku begitu, Ibumu akan senang jika kau memakan masakannya lagi, Naruto." ucap Minato yang melihat ekspresi Kushina yang begitu senang.

Sudah agak lama dirinya tidak melihat istrinya begini, Minato sendiri juga baru makan masakan buatan istrinya ini karena Kushina begitu sibuk dan tiap hari mereka mengandalkan koki yang bekerja di rumah mewah mereka.

"Itu benar, akan kubuatkan lagi jika kau meminta, apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Baik, Okaa-san." Naruto menurut saja, tapi mungkin itu juga akan sulit karena waktu yang terbatas.

"Umm, ini memang enak Onii-sama, rasa masakannya memang tak kalah dari masakan bibi." tanggap Shiina sambil mengelap bibirnya, Naruto sendiri tersenyum saja mendengar kata Shiina.

"Arigatou Shiina-chan." ucap Kushina senang.

Seperti tak ada hal ganjil atau masalah mereka terlihat santai setelah mengisi perut, namun Naruto harus pergi sebentar karena harus mengecek beberapa tempat yang dijaga anggotanya dan tentu saja Haruka langsung ia panggil untuk menemaninya, Shiina sendiri yang ditinggal Naruto pun terlihat sedikit kecewa, tapi ia sadar kakaknya itu sedang bekerja dan dia harus maklum.

Lagipula tak seperti dibenak Shiina, gadis berambut kuning pucat panjang itu merasa sedikit nyaman dengan keluarga kakaknya ini yang sangat bersahabat dan hanya Naruko saja yang masih dingin terhadapnya, namun dia tak peduli, ia juga masih agak tidak suka dengan keluarga ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan kebanyakan para pengunjung sudah mulai berkurang drastis, sementara itu Naruto yang sedari tadi melayani percakapan entah itu dari tentara angkatan lain maupun para pengusaha pertahanan pun terlihat sedikit lelah.

Yang membuat Naruto sedikit jengah adalah Keluarganya benar-benar tidak mau pulang sebelum bertemu dengan sang bibi yang saat ini dirinya perkirakan sudah hampir sampai disini.

Naruto sendiri juga dari agak kejauhan melihat Shiina yaang memasang wajah lesu bersama keluarganya, ia merasa kasihan karena Terbang lebih dari 17 jam itu sangat melelahkan, harusnya Shiina istirahat.

Akhirnya setelah selesai mengurus beberapa hal Naruto pun kembali menemui mereka.

Namun setelah sampai dan belum sempat mendudukkan pantatnya diarah berlawanan depan sana Mata Naruto melihat siluet yang begitu familiar baginya dan oraang itu membawa satu koper besar, ia pun langsung bergegas menghampirinya dan meninggalkan tanda tanya bagi Minato maupun yang lainnya, namun itu tak lama setelah tahu siapa orang yang dituju Naruto.

Dalam batin mereka semua memanggil sosok tersebut, antara terkejut, senang maupun gugup.

Naruto bersalaman dengan perempuan setengah baya cantik itu dan mencium sopan tangannya, tak lupa ia juga mengambil alih koper yang terlihat berat itu dari tangannya dan membuat si empunya tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat dimana semuanya yang berkumpul, dan tak lupa ekspesi perempuan itu berubah dingin setelah melihat Minato, Kushina serta dua putri mereka.

"Kenapa mereka ada disini?," tanyanya seperti mendesis setelah mereka berdua berhenti disana dan tentu saja itu terdengar oleh empat orang yang dimaksud.

"Bibi, mereka datang untuk melihat pameran saja." jawab Naruto halus.

"Bibi," Shiina langsung berdiri dan menyalami bibinya seperti yang Naruto lakukan tadi dan perempuan itu tersenyum lembut.

"Ya ampun Shiina jangan ulangi lagi, kau pergi harus bilang ke bibi dulu." ucapnya lembut dan Naruto hanya diam melihat interaksi tersebut.

"Mou, bibi tahu 'kan kemanapun Onii-sama pergi aku harus ikut," Shiina menggembungkan pipinya dan membuat bibinya tertawa pelan.

"Dasar." ia mencubit pelan pipi Shiina.

"Venelana onee-sama, tolong jangan menyalahkan Naruto, kami disini atas inisiatif sendiri." Minato menyela interaksi mereka dengan menyebut sopan kakaknya langsung.

"Kami. . . ."

"Naruto, bibi tidak suka kau berhubungan lagi dengan mereka." Potong Venelana tanpa ingin mendengar alasan apapun dari pihak minato, menghiraukan keluarga itu yang terdiam, "Ingatlah kesengsaraanmu di Amerika dulu."

Dan Naruto sendiri mendekap kedua tangannya dibawah dengan sopan dan sedikit menunduk ketika bibinya berbicara dan tidak terima dengan hal ini, tentu Naruto sudah menduganya jika bibinya akan frontal menyerang mereka semua.

"Bibi duduk dulu, bibi pasti lelah." Tukas Naruto lembut, dan dengan agak kasar bibinya mendudukkan pantatnya tempat duduk dan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum lalu ikut duduk tenang.

"apapun alasanmu, bibi tidak mau kau berdekatan dengan orang-orang ini."

"Onee-sama, kami tahu kami salah. tapi kumohon jangan mempersulit kami untuk memperbaiki kelakuan kami pada Naruto." ujar Kushina mencoba memberi pengertian, "Naruto adalah putraku."

"Naruto! kenapa kau terlihat biasa saja?" Kushina meringis karena seolah-olah kakaknya mengabaikan perkataannya dan malah fokus ke Naruto yang memang hanya diam dan tetap tersenyum.

"Bibi, aku sudah tidak memikirkan mereka." jawab Naruto spontan dan membuat Minato, Kushina, Karin serta Naruto terpaku, beda dengan bibinya yang sedikit lega dan shiina yang hanya diam, kemudian Naruto dengan sopan menatap bibinya kembali, "tapi aku punya satu cerita yaitu kisahku saat bertugas di Afrika tepatnya di negara Libya, bibi tahu' kan?."

"Saat dimana pembantaian oposisi terhadap pemerintah sah itu?" Naruto mengangguk pelan mendengar tanggapan Venelana.

Tentu saja mendengar kata ' _pembantaian_ ' akhirnya membuat semua fokus ke Naruto.

"Bibi tahu, aku dibawah Naungan PBB ditugaskan untuk melindungi keluarga Presiden untuk dievakuasi ke Negara tetangga agar selamat, aku hanya membawa empat anak buahku untuk membawa istri Presiden yang saat itu sedang hamil dan kedua putra putrinya keluar dari konflik."

Bibinya mengangguk, dan kemudian Naruto melanjutkan.

"Kami terus dikejar oleh pasukan oposisi, entah bagaimana suasana itu terasa, yang ada dipikiranku adalah menyelamatkan ketiga orang yang menjadi tanggung jawabku, dan beruntung kami bisa membuat jarak cukup jauh dengan musuh, itu pun kami terus berjalan karena evakuasi udara tidak bisa dilakukan karena blokade rudal yang dimiliki oposisi."

"Saat malam tiba kami berteduh di sebuah rumah kosong yang ditinggal yang punya, dan hal konyol terjadi yaitu istri Presiden mau melahirkan, dan disana tidak ada dokter dan hanya satu anggotaku yang sedikit paham soal persalinan,"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Karin penasaran.

para perempuan tentu agak antusias mendengar perkataan Naruto yang ini.

"Jika tidak dibantu aku yakin istri Presiden akan tewas, maka aku pun langsung membuat tempat persalinan semampuku dengan pengetahuanku ala kadarnya, aku dan satu anggotaku melakukan persalinan darurat dan lainnya lagi menjaga anak-anaknya yang terus menangis."

"Dan saat persalinan itu aku sangat terkejut melihat bagaimana rautnya yang sangat kesakitan saat berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya, aku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya dan saat itu pula aku terbayang sesuatu, satu pertanyaan dalam benakku, apakah Kaa-san kesakitan seperti ini saat mengeluarkanku dulu?,"

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya, entah kenapa tangannya yang berpangku di meja terlihat bergetar kembali namun ia dengan cepat menurunkannya agar tak ada yang tahu, sembari tangannya ia pijati sendiri. .

"Dan akhirnya dia melahirkan dengan selamat, aku hanya bisa terdiam dan termenung, pikiranku masih terbayang bagaimana ekspresi istri Presiden itu menahan sakit yang amat pedih."

"Dari situ aku sadar bibi, Kaa-san memukuliku, mengacuhkanku, atau bahkan tidak menginginkanku pun akan kuterima, sebab sampai kapan pun aku tak bisa membalas kebaikannya atas kelahirkanku."

Perkataan panjang Naruto mau tak mau membuat semua terdiam, nafas Kushina bahkan terlihat memburu karena dia sekuat tenaga menahan airmata, namun tetap saja keluar. Minato sendiri juga terlihat menutup matanya.

Karin dan Naruko yang menutupi wajah mereka dan terlihat agak sesenggukan. Berbeda dengan Venelana yang terlihat tidak apa-apa namun kedua matanya memerah.

"Tapi aku akan terlihat sangat naif jika kubilang rasa benciku seluruhnya hilang." setelah itu Naruto berdiri dan membelakangi semuanya, untuk mengecek _stand_ pameran yang sudah agak sepi.

Venelana langsung mendekati Naruto, melepaskan baret dikepalanya dan dengan penuh kasih sayang ia mengusap lembut keringat diwajah keponakannya lalu merapikan rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mengeluh pada Tuhan, kenapa bukan dirimu yang lahir dari rahimku, jika kau lahir dariku maka aku adalah seorang Ibu yang sangat beruntung di Dunia."

"Bibi yakin kau akan menjadi orang besar nantinya, tetaplah ramah dan murah senyum sampai kapanpun."

Mereka mengabaikan Kushina yang memang begitu terpukul dengan ucapan Naruto, sampai sebegitunya putranya memikirkan dirinya yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak berpikir sampai kesana. Ingin Kushina berbicara namun lidahnya terasa kelu, ia pandang seharusnya dirinya lah yang berada diposisi Venelana sekarang, yang terlihat begitu menyayangi Naruto.

Akhir dimana pameran senjata di _Joint base_ sudah selesai, Naruto beserta Venelana dan Shiina sudah berada dirumah dinas, Naruto sudah meminta Haruka untuk istirahat karena jadwal sudah selesai.

Kembali beberapa waktu yang lalu sebelumnya di _Joint base_ dimana Karin seperti kerasukan, ia tidak mau pulang dan ngotot untuk ikut dengan Naruto dan ingin tinggal dengan adiknya namun tentu saja itu tidak diperbolehkan karena wilayah Torii apalagi barak militernya harus steril dari orang luar karena status pendudukan satuannya yang berkategori _'Secret barrack'_.

Tapi sebenarnya itu tak jadi masalah jika ada izin dari pemimpin battalion dimana Naruto adalah pemimpin itu sendiri, namun dengan alasan logis Naruto menolak permintaan Karin, hal itu mau tak mau membuat Karin harus ikut pulang bersama yang lainnya, namun Karin bersikeras jika dia akan sering menemui Naruto.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Karin-neesan merengek memintaku seperti itu." ujar Naruto yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan Bibinya, didepan meja sendiri tersedia banyak makanan ringan yang dibawa Venelana.

Shiina sendiri setelah merapikan pakaian di kamar barunya pun langsung tidur karena rasa lelahnya yang kuat.

"Sudahlah tidak usah membicarakan mereka, ini sudah waktunya makan malam, Bibi akan masakkan sesuatu didapur, dan bangunkan Shiina agar kita bisa makan bersama." Venelana langsung menuju dapur walaupun terlihat sedikit lelah.

"Baik, Bibi."

Tengah malam, dimana Venelana serta serta Shiina sudah tertidur pulas. Naruto tetap terjaga, ia tidak bisa tidur dan kini ia hanya duduk diteras dengan baju hijau lengan panjang dengan logo _'Army'_ dan celana hitam.

Naruto diam termenung dan sesekali dia disapa oleh beberapa tentara bersenjata lengkap yang sedang jaga malam, kemudian ia merasa ingin berkeliling wilayah, siapa tahu dengan jalan sebentar dirinya bisa sedikit lelah dan akhirnya mengantuk.

"Baik, aku akan mengambil alat perekam, siapa tahu ada apa-apa." tentu sebagai tentara khusus Naruto harus bisa jaga-jaga, "Pistol juga kurasa."

Segera ia mengambil keperluannya lalu tak lupa menutup pintu rumah dan keluar.

Tujuan Naruto saat ini adalah wilayah luar Barak untuk ia observasi, melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 00.15 waktu setempat, dan itu pasti jam malam sudah diberlakukan disini.

Saat Naruto sampai di pos luar ia pun berbincang sebentar dengan para anak buahnya dan memberitahu jika ia akan keluar untuk berkeliling, diantaranya ingin mengajukan diri untuk menemani Naruto untuk pengamanan namun ditolak dengan halus oleh Naruto, dia memilih sendirian.

"Yah, cukup segar udara tempat ini." Berpegang senter ia berjalan santai dan melewati jalan aspal yang sudah sepi.

Walaupun begitu wilayah barak masih dikelilingi oleh banyak pohon untuk menutupi pangkalan dari pandangan orang asing, termasuk orang Jepang, maka dari situ banyak orang asli diwilayah sini mengira jika barak milik pasukan ini terlihat mengerikan.

Tapi tentu bagi Naruto itu adalah hal biasa, rasa takut akan hal mistis dikalahkan oleh kebiasaannya bertempur di segala medan dan waktu.

Dengan santai menapaki trotoar jalan Naruto terkadang mengarahkan lampu senter ke pohon-pohon, ia secara iseng mencari dan melihat burung-burung yang tertidur di dahan pohon.

"Satu burung Hantu," Naruto menemukan burung nokturnal itu yang juga memandang kearahnya dari pohon.

Dengan konyolnya ia menyala dan mematikan cahaya senter secara berulang-ulang tepat ke mata si burung, tentu saja burung tersebut terlihat kebingungan dengan mata berkedip-kedip dan ditambah cahaya senter adalah lampu LED yang mampu membuat mata siapapun terganggu.

"Hiehiehie," Naruto terkekeh pelan, ia merasa konyol sendiri karena mengganggu burung hantu itu yang mungkin sedang mencari buruannya,

"Bye, _night Owl_." Naruto kembali berjalan.

 _"Bagaimana? Nikmat bukan."_

 _"Angh, a-ampun tolong nggh ber-henti hiks."_

 _"Ahh, nikmati saja, sebentar lagi kau akan kami bunuh."_

 _"Hiks, hiks."_

Belum jauh dari tempat burung hantu tadi Naruto mendengar suara-suara desahan kasar dan tangisan ditelinganya, dengan cepat ia mematikan lampu senternya dan mencari tahu asal dari suara tersebut.

Naruto secara hati-hati berjalan menuju semak-semak yang cukup rimbun, dan ketika itu juga ia melihat dibawah pohon sakura ada dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan dimana dua pria itu secara bersamaan menjepit dan menyetubuhi perempuan tersebut dengan brutal.

Dalam diam Naruto bersembunyi di semak-semak, dapat ia lihat wajah keenakan dari dua pria berpakaian serba hitam tersebut dan itu berbeda dengan perempuan yang mereka setubuhi, terdapat lelehan airmata yang terus keluar dari matanya, pakaiannya sudah tak karuan dengan banyak tanda merah di dada, leher dan lainnya. seperti tak punya kuasa perempuan itu hanya bisa mendesah dengan pandangannya yang kosong.

"Wooah." Naruto hanya terbengong dengan satu tangan menutup mulut saat melihat pemerkosaan itu, dengan cepat ia mengambil handycam-nya dan dengan nyaman dirinya merekam perbuatan bejat itu.

"Ahh nikmat sekali, aku tidak mengira dia masih pertama kali, ugh" orang itu terlihat kesetanan memaju mundurkan _sentolop_ nya, "Ini sangat sempit."

"Aku juga, hmmh kita lakukan beberapa ronde sebelum kita habisi dan kita buang ke dekat pagar barak para tentara sialan itu." timpal yang satunya yang saat ini menusukkan kebagian belakang perempuan itu.

"Hahaha, yeah. Dan besok akan ada berita menggemparkan lagi,"

"Mayat perempuan tewas di wilayah pasukan khusus Amerika dengan luka di organ intimnya, haha. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus menikmati _oppai_ besar perempuan ini, hmmg."

Dalam putus asa perempuan itu hanya diam menangis sembari meratapi tubuhnya yang dinikmati dua pria tak dikenalnya dan sebentar lagi dirinya akan menjadi mayat.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang agak terkejut dengan perkataan dua pria itu, tidak ada yang salah jika dia bergerak karena ini sudah seperti sabotase dan rekaman ini akan menjadi bukti kuat dan sebagai alat pelindungnya nanti.

Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya dan secara terang terangan mendekati tiga orang yang sedang merasakan surga Dunia itu dengan tetap merekamnya.

"Wah sekali." ucap Naruto agak keras, cukup membuat dua orang jahat tersebut terkejut dan menoleh kearahnya.

Mereka menghentikan acara maju mundurnya dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit heran.

"Kenapa berhenti, video ini akan menjadi _booming_ nantinya." naruto mengernyitkan mata, ia mengakhiri rekamannya dan menyimpannya kembali.

"Tsk, _Kuso_. Ada saksi mata."

"Bajunya, logo _Army_. Dia tentara, kita tak bisa melepaskannya. eksekusi."

Dua orang tersebut melepas perempuan yang mereka jepit dan itu membuat perempuan yang seperti nge- _blank_ itu langsung tersimpuh ditanah kotor. Mereka merapikan celananya dan saat kembali fokus mereka melihat naruto dengan sebuah pistol mengacung kearah mereka.

"Nikmatnya kalian menghancurkan hidup gadis itu." ujar Naruto, jari telunjuknya siap didepan pelatuk pistol type Colt yang punya kaliber besar itu.

"Wow, kau tak mungkin menembak ka-"

 **Dum Dum** *

"GAAAAHH"

Suara dua ledakan peluru mesiu dan pekikan sakit langsung memecah heningnya malam.

"Ini bukan film yang sok jago, kalian menantang ya kutembak."

Darah merembes deras di masing-masing paha kanan bawah dua orang tersebut, dan otomatis membuat mereka tersungkur ketanah, ekpresi wajah keenakan mereka beberapa menit lalu tergantikan oleh ekspresi kesakitan menahan panas dan perih.

"Sialan kau! ugh Bajingan."

Mengabaikan sumpah serapah dari dua penjahat tersebut Naruto mendekati mereka berdua, pistol miliknya sudah ia simpan kembali ke saku samping setelah memuntahkan dua selongsong peluru.

Satu dari pria itu mencoba untuk berdiri dan mengambil sebuah pisau lipat disakunya lalu secara beringas menerjang Naruto, namun itu adalah hal sia-sia ketika Naruto dengan mudahnya menahan serangan itu lalu menendang pahanya yang terluka dan membuatnya kembali tersungkur.

Belum sampai disitu Naruto mengangkat kaki kiri pria tersebut dan memiringkan kepala meneliti.

"Ghhh sial, he-hei ap-apa yang kau. . ."

Klaakk*

"AAAAAHHGH," malang nasib pria itu ketika naruto mematahkan lutut kaki kirinya tanpa belas asih dengan libasan kakinya yang saat ini memang memakai sepatu _'lars'_ militer yang kokoh.

Menatap lawannya dengan pandangan tak bersalah Naruto membiarkan pria tersebut meronta-ronta merasakan sakit yang amat di kedua kakinya, setelah itu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke satu lagi pria yang kini hanya tertegun dengan apa yang terjadi dengan rekannya.

"Kau!, kau tidak punya hati. Kau bajingan!."

Seperti tuli atau bagaimana Naruto tak mengindahkan hal tersebut, ia mendekati pria yang menatapnya takut dan gemetar.

Dan apa yang terjadi adalah nasib kaki kiri pria itu juga dipatahkan oleh Naruto tanpa rasa peduli akan teriakan kesakitan dari si empunya.

"Satu jam, jika tidak ditangani kalian akan tewas kekurangan darah." tukas Naruto untuk dua penjahat karbitan yang kini hanya bisa meringis dan terdiam karena bergerak sedikit saja maka mereka akan merasakan sakit di kedua kakinya.

Setelah memastikan jika dua orang itu tak bisa melakukan apapun Naruto berjalan mendekati gadis yang ternyata melihat apa yang dirinya lakukan terhadap orang yang memerkosanya.

Naruto mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan perempuan itu, ada penolakan ketika Naruto ingin mengecek keadaannya.

"Tak apa, kau aman." menghiraukan tubuh menggiurkan dari perempuan tersebut Naruto mencoba menenangkannya walaupun agak susah.

Dapat Naruto lihat dimana wajah dengan airmata yang masih mengalir itu menunjukkan mental yang hancur dan putus asa darinya.

"A-aku, aku sudah hancur, tubuhku hiks ko-kotor!." racaunya lirih memilukan.

Naruto mengelus lembut surai hitam panjang milik perempuan itu dengan tangan kiri untuk menenangkannya, sementara tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel disaku dan menghubungi seseorang.

"SOS, kirim unit psikologi kearah timur tenggara barak 100 meter perbatasan secepatnya." kemudian Naruto memutus panggilannya dan menatab iba kearah perempuan tersebut. "bawa dokter militer, ada satu korban trauma mental."

Naruto menutup sambungan teleponnya, ia membuka baju yang dipakainya yang membuat gadis tersebut terperangah dan sesaat dirinya melupakan kejadian yang dialaminya, ia melihat langsung badan bagian atas Naruto yang polos terbentuk bagus namun banyaknya luka mengering disana membuatnya agak mengerikan.

"Pakailah ini, pakaiannya kulihat sudah rusak." pinta Naruto halus namun dia hanya melihat perempuan tersebut hanya menatap dirinya dengan syok, ia menghela nafasnya, "definisi hancur terkadang berbeda-beda kan?. pakailah bajuku, ini steril tak ada penyakit menular."

"Ma-maafkan aku," gadis itu langsung mengambil baju Naruto lalu memakainya, "A-aku tidak bermaksud jijik, a-aku tidak bermaksud jijik padamu." ucapnya berulang-ulang.

sementara Naruto tetap diam dan lebih memilih mengawasi dua cecenguk tadi.

beberapa menit kemudian datang dua buah kendaraan angkut angkatan darat berwarna coklat, terdapat sepuluh tentara bersenjata lengkap turun dari kendaraan, lalu disana ternyata Haruka yang memimpin langsung unit kecil tersebut dan langsung menemui Naruto.

"Urus dua orang ini, mereka mau menfitnah kesatuan dan sabotase," Naruto menjelaskan sebentar dan memerintahkan anak buahnya dan kemudian dia menatap seorang dokter militer yang ikut kesini, "Dokter, gadis itu trauma karena diperkosa dua orang ini, bawalah."

" _Yes Sir._ " semua tentara disana tak terkecuali Haruka sendiri juga tertegun dengan luka-luka kering ditubuh Naruto, namun mereka paham jika itu adalah konsekuensi.

Sementara Haruka terkejut karena mengira luka-luka itu hanya di bagian lengan Kolonelnya namun ternyata itu sampai ke semua badan Naruto.

Mereka membagi tugasnya dengan cepat sesuai keperluan dan para tentara langsung membawa dua orang yang dilumpuhkan Naruto.

Ssekali dengan sengaja anak buah Naruto meninju kepala dua orang itu untuk sebuah pelajaran dan kadang menendang kaki patah penjahat itu yang tentu saja membuat mereka berteriak kesakitan, setiap mereka berteriak maka sebuah bogeman membungkam mulut mereka untuk diam.

Dua orang yang salah memilih lawan, _Green berets_ unit psikologi dikenal kejam untuk sebuah interogasi.

"Ko-kolonel, pakailah Jaket ini." sedikit terbata Haruka memanggil Naruto dan menyodorkan Jaket tentaranya.

"Terima kasih." jawab Naruto cuek tanpa mengetahui jika Haruka terus memperhatikan luka-luka ditubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba gadis cantik yang Naruto tolong tadi menghampiri berhenti didepan Naruto yang masih membenarkan Jaketnya.

" _Arigatou_ , aku tak akan melupakan semua kebaikanmu, _Taisa_. A-aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu." ucapnya agak gugup dan ia kembali mau menangis, ternyata yang menyelamatkan hidupnya adalah seorang Perwira.

"Jangan berlebihan, aku tahu jika teori itu mudah tapi tolong jangan menganggap ini adalah kehancuranmu dan jangan terpuruk." ujar Naruto memberi nasehat dengan seulas senyuman, "Jangan menangis lagi."

" _Hai'_ , aku akan menurutimu walaupun sulit. Sekali lagi terima kasih." ia tersenyum tulus, gadis itu bahkan hampir melupakan pemerkosaan mengerikan terhadap dirinya, dia pun pergi dengan tuntunan dokter militer untuk pemulihan dan pemeriksaan, Naruto dan Haruka dapat melihat jika jalannya gadis itu sangat aneh seperti agak mengangkang dan tertatih

"Kolonel?"

"Hm? jika kau bertanya kenapa jalan dia aneh? kuberitahu, dia ditusuk dua kejantanan di dua lubang miliknya tanpa ampun lebih dari satu jam."

"Bu-bukan itu!, Kolonel!, perkataan anda terlalu vulgar!." Haruka terlihat kelabakan, bahkan wajah cantik perwira Letnan dua itu langsung memerah mendengar perkataan frontal pemimpinnya ini.

"Langsung ke intinya 'kan mudah, kita kembali!" tanpa peduli Naruto meninggalkan Haruka yang tersentak dan langsung mengekor dibelakangnya.

Dengan termenung Haruka menatap punggung lebar Naruto, punggung milik pemimpinnya saat ini.

 _'Seberapa berat pertempurannya? dia mendapat luka-luka mengerikan seperti itu? ... Aku janji akan mengabdi padanya sebaik mungkin, Kolonel yang baik dan konyol.'_

 ** _To be Continued_**

.

 **Author Notes** : Hai, maaf updatenya lama. gimana kabar kalian? sehat 'kan.

Banyak orang yang PM dan chat saya untuk terusin fict ini dan selalu mensupport saya. Terima kasih. Saya sendiri heran dengan review fict ini yang semakin bertambah banyak walaupun gak update.

Dengan ini satu karakter muncul lagi, Venelana, dari anime DxD sebagai bibi. sudah kubilang dari awal saya mengambil karakter dari berbagai anime yang cocok.

 ** _tak ada hal penting yang ingin saya katakan selain semoga kalian menikmati dan terhibur dengan fict buatan saya ini._**

Terima kasih sudah mendo'akan atas kesembuhan saya, mungkin kalian tidak percaya jika saya masih belum sehat secara total, saya sendiri agak letih dengan sakit ini yang hampir 10 bulan tidak sembuh-sambuh, tapi kalian tahu? sakit itu pengurang dosa jika yang sakit itu ikhlas, hahaha. Tentu saya tetap sabar dan optimis untuk sehat karena Allah membenci orang putus asa.

Penyakit saya adalah dimana Jantung saya kekurangan **Trigliserin** (lemak jantung), karena saya sangat jarang makan daging dan selalu makan sayur. Ternyata daging itu penting ya hadeh, hal ini yang membuat tubuh saya lemas secara aneh.

Semoga kalian dapat pelajaran dari pengalaman saya ini.

 **Dan berikan pendapat kalian tentang Chapter ini secara baik, Oke!. kemarin ada yang bilang saya mati, kan kampret**.

Eh boleh promosi 'kan?. add FB saya yang baru " **Ans Trudeau** ", FB lama diblokir sama pihak Admin karena suka posting hal tentang NAZI. Saya Pengagum NAZI beserta unsurnya. :v

Special thanks to **Allah SWT**

Sampai jumpa!.


	5. Chapter 5: Two conflict

**5 Februari 2018**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rating : M.**

 **Warning: Sebuah Fanfict Dari Imajinasi asli dari Otak Saya. Kosa Kata dan Aturan Menulis masih datar dan banyak kesalahan, Jadi saya mohon nilailah dengan bijak ... OOC!, Bashing!Chara, AU, Not!Shinobi, Military!theme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang cerah. Matahari mulai menyinari daratan pulau Okinawa. Di barak militer grup satu sendiri terlihat sudah ada aktifitas dimana terlihat para tentara spesial dengan seragam sport melakukan olahraga pagi rutin dan tak lupa yel-yel penyemangat untuk membuka hari awal mereka.

Disana sendiri juga terlihat Naruto yang ternyata memimpin ratusan tentara yang berolahraga, disaat semua anak buahnya memakai baju dan celana pendek namun beda dengan Naruto yang memakai pakaian sport yang semuanya panjang menutupi tubuhnya.

Saat ini mereka berlari mengitari barak selama 30 menit kemudian mereka berlari nenuju lapangan luas, setelah itu Naruto mengambil posisi melakukan _push up_ dan _sit up_ dan itu langsung diikuti semuanya, mereka hanya melakukannya 20 kali saja. namun jangan salah karena setiap satu kali gerakan mereka menunggu dan menahan tubuh dengan jeda 2 menit, hal ini dilakukan untuk memaksa otot bekerja lebih keras dan memperkuat tenaga,

"Istirahat!" Instruksi Naruto dan kemudian ia melentangkan tubuhnya, "terlentang, rileks 'kan tubuh!."

Semua langsung terlentang dan menghela nafas lelah, mereka terlihat lelah namun darah yang ada ditubuh mereka sudah panas akibat olahraga pun membuatnya merasa sangat enak karena metabolisme yang lancar.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Naruto berdiri dan memerintahkan semuanya untuk berdiri, hanya sedikit kata yang Naruto ucapkan lalu semuanya pun dibubarkan oleh Naruto, sebentar lagi adalah waktunya sarapan bersama dan Naruto sendiri kembali menuju rumahnya karena bibinya sudah menyiapkan sarapan.

Itulah hal yang pasti akan selalu Naruto lakukan di setiap pagi, menjaga kebugaran dan kesehatan tubuh, dia seorang kepala pimpinan militer disini dan dia harus bekerja secara marathon karena bukan hal latihan tempur saja namun hal diplomatis juga harus ia lakukan dengan militer Negara lain, itulah sebabnya pasukan unik ini juga dijuluki _'Diplomatic soldier'_.

.

.

"Moris?" Naruto dibuat heran oleh Haruka yang sudah berdiri di depan rumah dengan seragam lengkap dan beberapa map yang ia bawa, ia pun menghampirinya, "Ada apa pagi-pagi kesini?."

"Ano, panggilnya Haruka saja Kolonel, jangan Moris."

"Memang kenapa?, apa karena Moris itu nama yang sama dengan penasehat konyol milik _King_ Julient?" tanggap Naruto enteng dan langsung membuat Haruka sendiri tergelak mendengar alasan Naruto. Kenapa jadi mengarah ke animasi 3D yang terkenal itu.

"Bu-bukan, bukan, hanya saja ano~, ugh, baiklah silahkan Kolonel panggil saya sesuka hati saja." ia hanya pasrah tapi tidak dalam hatinya, ingin sekali gadis cantik ini memaki Naruto, namun apa daya. tidak mungkin ia memaki pemimpinnya sendiri.

"Jangan lemah seperti itu Letnan, aku hanya bercanda." Naruto sendiri merasa heran dengan asistennya ini, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, ada apa pagi-pagi kesini?."

"Ah iya ini saya membawa -"

"Naruto, sarapan sudah siap, eh siapa ini?" tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah muncul Venelana yang masih mengenakan celemek, dia memutus perkataan Haruka.

"Siap, nama saya Haruka morishima, Letnan dua asisten Kolonel Uzumaki." dengan cekatan Haruka memperkenalkan dirinya pada Venelana.

"Itu benar Bibi." tukas Naruto lembut dan sopan.

"Oh ya?, kalau begitu suruh dia masuk untuk ikut sarapan bersama, Naruto." ujar Venelana yang kembali masuk kedalam tanpa melihat reaksi Haruka.

"Eh? tapi- tapi. . ."

"Masuklah, tidak apa-apa, kau pasti juga belum sarapan, penolakan tidak diterima disini." perintah Naruto sambil berlalu menuju kedalam rumah.

"Si-siap." dan Haruka sendiri hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang, walaupun dalam hati merasa tidak enak.

.

Di meja makan kini tersedia roti, selai, telur dan buah yang disediakan Venelana untuk sarapan dan disitu pula duduk empat orang yang duduk berhadapan dimana ada dua orang yang terlihat saling bermusuhan.

"Mou~.. Aku masih tidak rela gadis sok cantik ini menemani Nii-sama setiap hari." Shiina menatap nyalang kearah Haruka yang kini memakan rotinya dengan santun namun matanya juga tidak lepas dari gerak gerik Shiina.

"Hei!... jangan salahkan aku. ini sudah tugas dari pusat." jawab Haruka yang jengkel dengan pernyataan Shiina.

"Hmph!~, harusnya jangan mau, _baka_." cerca Shiina sambil memakan rotinya.

"Hei!, apa-apaan." tanggap Haruka gagal mengerti dengan maksud Shiina.

Yah dari awal acara sarapan ini Shiina dan Haruka sudah saling menatap tajam dan menebar permusuhan.

Venelana yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli, ia bahkan menikmati acara debat ini dengan nyaman, sementara Naruto tidak menghiraukan itu dan menikmati roti selai dan telur, ia bahkan sudah nambah beberapa kali.

Sarapan pagi yang begitu ramai dan berwarna.

Sesudah selesai sarapan pun mereka langsung melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Shiina yang kembali sibuk mengurus memilih tempat untuk belajarnya dan Venelana yang saat ini berada di ruang keluarga dengan mata fokus ke sebuah perangkat elektronik yaitu Laptop dan dia sibuk melihat beberapa laporan dari Pentagon.

Sementara Naruto beserta Haruka sendiri sudah berada diruang kerja Naruto yang tempatnya masih didalam rumah. Haruka datang pagi tadi karena ingin menunjukkan jadwal Naruto pada hari ini.

"Untuk pagi sampai siang Kolonel tidak ada jadwal, lalu sore nanti Kolonel diminta untuk datang ke reuni Sekolah tokyo shi***."

Naruto menatap berkas yang dipegangnya dalam diam, ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal yaitu soal reuni sekolah yang dikatakan Haruka.

"Ini kebetulan atau bagaimana?. aku adalah mantan murid disekolah itu walaupun aku pindah sekolah." namun beberapa saat berpikir Naruto langsung menangkap sesuatu dan menatap selidik ke asistennya itu. "Kenapa angkatan tahun alumni reuni ini persis dengan tahun jika aku lulus dari sana?. siapa yang mengirimimu soal acara ini?."

"Dan untuk apa mereka mengundang tentara asing untuk acara mereka?." tambahnya.

mendengar nada tidak suka dan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Kolonelnya tentu membuat Haruka terperanjat, ia tidak mengerti jika Kolonelnya akan bertanya seperti ini.

"Baik Ko-kolonel, kemarin malam ada. . . ." dan Haruka pun menceritakan sesuatu sesuai dengan yang dilakukannya kemarin dengan jelas dan Naruto sendiri menatap Haruka dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Begitulah, yang mengirimi permintaan ini adalah Adik perempuan anda sendiri kemarin malam lewat situs resmi kita yang saya sendiri adalah adminnya juga. lalu saat melihat jadwal kosong anda pun akhirnya saya langsung membuat jadwalnya." ucap Haruka mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan bangga.

"Kau konyol Moris." tanggap Naruto malas dan rasa semangatnya menjadi turun.

"Eh?. . ."

"Ini namanya acara pribadi, kau bahkan tidak membicarakan hal ini dahulu padaku sebelum menyetujui permintaan ini."

"kerja saya memang membuat jadwal seperti ini, Kolonel."

"itu kalau jadwal bersifat publik aku akan menurut, tapi ini acara pribadi." dan kemudian Naruto tertawa pelan membayangkan kelakuan idiot asistennya ini, "Kau bahkan tidak berpikir jika aku bukan lulusan sekolah itu, kenapa aku harus mengikuti reuni ini."

Dan itu langsung membuat Haruka terdiam.

"Kau persis dengan si Morisnya Julient. heh," ujar Naruto tertawa hambar, dengan malas ia meletakkan berkas itu.

"Itu, ano saya belum mengetahui jika Kolonel bukan lulusan sana, makanya kemarin saya langsung menyetujuinya." jawab Haruka kikuk, ia malu mengakuinya, jika yang diucapkan Naruto benar maka ini membuat Kolonelnya akan malu.

"Untuk pelajaran dirimu saja Letnan, jika aku tidak datang ini akan merusak nama baik grup. Aku akan datang kesana." jawab Naruto, ia menghela nafas pelan, "jika di laporan tadi tidak ada guru yang juga datang saat reuni aku tidak sudi datang."

"Tapi saya akan menemani anda nanti karena anda kesana dalam kapasitas orang biasa yang diundang, bukan seorang tentara." celetuk Haruka lagi.

"Ya terserah, lagian aneh juga kenapa adik bodoh itu mengundangku." ujar Naruto agak lesu, ini akan menjadi hari menyedihkan rasanya, "Kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu, dan aku akan tidur terus sampai sore!."

"Satu lagi, berikan himbauan untuk para kapten, berlatih pisau dengan para anak buahnya hari ini."

"Si-siap!" Haruka pun langsung pergi dari sana, ia takut jika membuat Naruto bertambah marah.

Sementara Naruto entah bagaimana sudah tidur pulas dengan mulut menganga di kursi kerjanya, yah jika begini hilang sudah _image_ tentara garang dan aktif dari dirinya.

.

.

* _ **Blaaam**_ *

"NII-SAMA!"

sekitar sepuluh menit saja Naruto tidur ia dikejutkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka kuat diselingi teriakan Shiina.

"Kau, Shiina. . . . Eh?! hei-hei jangan melom-. . . .ghaa."

belum selesai berbicara Naruto yang masih setengah sadar setelah tidur pun harus menahan Shiina yang tiba-tiba melompat kearah tempat duduk kerjanya.

"Tangkapanmu memang nyaman, Onii-sama hihi." ujar Shiina tanpa rasa bersalah. dalam posisi menduduki paha Naruto dan berhadapan Shiina langsung memeluk erat kakaknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada bidang Naruto.

"Kau kira umurmu sudah berapa Shiina! berat badanmu juga bertam-. . .akk" Shiina langsung menguatkan pelukannya dan itu membuat Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena sesak.

"Berat badanku tidak bertambah!" ucap Shiina yang sedikit jengkel dengan kakaknya.

"Shiina, kakak sesak. lepas dulu." sebenarnya tidak sesak bagi Naruto, hanya saja cengkeraman Shiina memang kuat.

"tidak sebelum Onii-sama bilang jika Shiina cantik dan tidak berat!." pinta Shiina semaunya.

"Ghh, Shiina cantik dan tidak berat, sudah"

"Nah, begitu Onii-sama." Shiina melonggarkan pelukannya namun tidak melepasnya, jika saja Naruto tahu bahwa kini wajah yang disembunyikan adiknya ini begitu memerah sempurna.

jika saja ada orang tahu maka mereka akan berpikir aneh-aneh karena posisi Naruto dengan Shiina yang intim.

"Ada apa Shiina?. Kau tahu aku tadi tidur nyenyak." tanya Naruto lembut, tangan kirinya mengelus surai pirang panjang adiknya, "Turunlah dan duduk dengan benar, akan aneh jika kita dilihat orang seperti ini."

"Aku tidak peduli jika ada orang lain lihat. biarkan orang mengira Onii-sama adalah pasanganku kyaaahaa!~." jawab Shiina namun langsung dibalas sebuah sentilan kecil oleh Naruto di dahinya.

"Bercandamu lucu, Imouto," ucap Naruto saat menyentil Shiina dan membuatnya mengaduh.

"Itte~, sakit onii-sama!." rajuk Shiina agak manja.

Namun akhirnya Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya karena adiknya terus ingin bercanda dengannya bahkan sampai waktu siang pun tiba.

Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Shiina sangat lengket dengannya itupun terjadi setelah dia menyelamatkan Shiina dalam kecamuk konflik perang timur tengah, awal dia diterjunkan kesana.

Sedikit kisah memang kenyataannya Shiina yang waktu berumur tak lebih 14 tahun itu diselamatkan Naruto dari puing rumahnya yang terkena bom dan semua keluarganya tewas. Saat Naruto menemukannya pun jiwa Shiina terlihat terguncang dengan pandangan kosong dan kebingungan, saat itulah Naruto memeluk Shiina dan langsung membuat Shiina menangis sekencang-kencangnya, menghiraukan itu pun Naruto langsung mengevakuasi Shiina ke tempat aman yaitu base Palang Merah.

Dan Naruto tidak paham karena setelah itu Shiina sama sekali tak ingin jauh dari dirinya bahkan mandi pun minta ditemani, dan Shiina hanya mau berpisah dengan Naruto jika Naruto bertugas maju kedepan, maka dari itu Naruto membawanya pulang ke Amerika saat selesai tugas untuk niat menjadikannya seorang adik.

Sampai sekarang Shiina benar-benar patuh dan begitu menyayangi dirinya, walaupun masih manja di usianya 20 tahun. Tapi Naruto sendiri tidak akan tahu sampai kapan adiknya akan seperti ini, bisa jadi atas pergaulan bebas pun sifat Shiina bisa berubah terbalik.

.

 **Beralih di Kediaman Namikaze.**

Di siang hari sekarang Keluarga itu sedang melakukan aktifitasnya sendiri-sendiri, Kushina dan Minato yang memang mengambil libur kini duduk dibangku taman rumah bersama dengan Karin, tak terlihat Menma ataupun Naruko disana.

Didepan mereka bertiga juga terdapat makanan dan minuman ringan dimeja, dan mereka terlihat berbincang-bincang.

"Oh iya Okaa-san, tadi aku melihat berita jika Negara Pasifik ****** dikudeta secara total."

"Sejak kapan kamu suka melihat berita perang?" celetuk Minato sambil menyesap teh yang masih mengepul uap panas.

"Bukan begitu Otou-san, aku fokus melihat pembantaian mereka pada pemerintahan resmi, begitu kejam cara mereka membunuhnya, Tou-san tahu aku seorang dokter." jawab Karin sembari menggembungkan pipinya, jujur saja ekspresi Karin seperti anak Kecil yang membuat dirinya malah terlihat bertambah cantik.

"Aku mengerti Karin, ayahmu itu bukan dokter, dipikirannya hanya ada bisnis. Dia mana tahu soal peri kemanusiaan _ttebane_ ~."

* _Paaakk_ *

"Huaa~ auuf auuf." entah disengaja atau tidak Kushina menepuk keras punggung Suaminya yang masih menyeruput teh itu langsung kepanasan akibat air teh tumpah kemulutnya.

"Kushina," ringis Minato yang membekap dan mengusap mulutnya sendiri denggan tangan.

"Ups, _gomenne anata_." tanggap Kushina seperti terlihat iba yang kemudian terdengar suara cekikikan pelan dari Karin.

"Semua perempuan yang pro pemerintah dibunuh, Otou-san, Okaa-san. menurut berita sekitaran 2000 orang pejabat sudah dieksekusi." ucap Karin dan itu membuat Minato dan Kushina pun langsung tertarik untuk menanggapi perkataan Karin.

"apa tidak ada hal yang dilakukan PBB untuk hal itu." sergah Minato menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tidak lihat berita soal PBB Otou-san." tanggap Karin yang sedikit lesu dengan hal tersebut.

"Aku yakin Palang Merah Internasional tidak akan diam, mereka pasti membantu." ujar Kushina namun hal itu dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Karin dan membuat Minato maupun Kushina memiringkan kepala.

"Itu yang membuatku ingin melihat perkembangan berita mereka, para relawan Palang Merah Internasional ditolak disana, jika tetap ngotot masuk mereka akan dibunuh." Karin memberitahu dengan ekspresi serius.

"Oh iya katanya adikmu nanti malam akan mengikuti reuni SMA angkatannya." tiba-tiba Kushina mengubah topik pembicaraan karena jujur saja dirinya tidak kuat jika mendengar soal pembantaian seperti ini.

"Umm~ iya, katanya nanti Naruto juga ikut tapi dia sebagai tamu undangan karena dia bukan alumni namun sempat bersekolah disana." jawab Karin langsung yang membuat suasana menjadi hening.

Mengingat hal itu ketiga orang itu terlihat lesu ketika mengingat masa lalu soal Naruto.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bagaimanapun aku akan selalu disamping Imouto-ku Naruto."

Sementara Kushina dan Minato hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan Karin, mereka juga tahu Karin berkata seperti itu karena Karin lah yang begitu menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukan masa remajanya pada Naruto, tapi bukankah deklarasi Karin agak berlebihan? tidak ada yang tahu dengan jalan pikirannya.

.

.

 **Sore Hari.**

Kembali ke sekarang. Waktu sudah menjelang sore, Naruto sendiri sudah bersiap-siap untuk memenuhi undangan dari bekas sekolahnya dengan pakaian militer lapangan.

Ia tidak akan pernah mau datang jika dia dipaksa hadir dalam kapasitas seorang sipil, dan jika ditolak masuk reuni maka simpel saja dia akan pergi.

Jangan salahkan Naruto soal hal ini, dirinya lebih dari cerdas untuk berpikir seperti sekarang, apa jadinya jika seorang perwira **USASOC** yang merupakan pimpinan grup pasukan elit tempur asing keluar dari barak dan datang di acara sipil orang Jepang, bisa-bisa dirinya dicap sedang melakukan aksi spionase mengingat intelejen Jepang ada dimana-mana termasuk disekitar wilayah yang ditempati sekutunya.

Naruto berpikir seperti itu karena ia yakin jika panitia reuni tidak menghubungi pihak berwajib Jepang soal kedatangan perwira asing, jika diberi izin pun maka akan sangat sulit karena ini menyangkut keamanan, tak berlebihan jika ini soal kemiliteran Negara.

"Naruto, asistenmu sudah datang." seru Venelana dari arah ruang tamu, sementara Naruto yang masih didalam kamar pun langsung menuju kesana.

Namun apa yang ia lihat diruang tamu membuat dirinya agak terperangah dengan penampilan asistennya yang begitu. . .

 _'Cantik_. . .' batinnya kagum sekaligus tertegun.

Haruka sendiri saat ini memakai setelan dress putih dengan hiasan mutiara dibagian dada dan di dilehernya dikalungkan sebuah kalung perak dan rambut hitam panjangnya dibiarkan terurai bergelombang.

"Jangan lupa berkedip Naruto." kikik Venelana yang membuat Naruto yang masih terdiam pun akhirnya menatap heran Haruka.

Sementara Haruka yang ditatap terus-terusan oleh pemimpinnya pun hanya tersenyum.

"Kau cantik," puji Naruto tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Terima kasih, pak." jawab Haruka sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Sekarang balik ke barakmu dan ganti pakaian seragam." ucap Naruto lantang dan membuat Venelana dan Haruka agak terkejut.

"Eh? memangnya kenapa?," tanya Haruka, namun beberapa detik kemudian dirinya juga tersadar jika Naruto memakai pakaian militer, bukan baju yang direkomendasikan, "Kenapa Kolonel juga memakai seragam lapangan? bukannya pakaian santai."

"Memangnya kau memakai pakaianmu sekarang ini untuk kemana? Kencan?," tentu saja perkataan Naruto barusan membuat wajah Haruka memerah malu namun ada rasa emosi dalam hatinya.

"Aku memakai seragam karena aku tak mau dianggap sedang melakukan spionase. Mending langsung terbuka jadi mereka tahu bahwa kita tidak sedang memata-matai sesuatu." tambah Naruto dan membuat semuanya paham akan maksudnya.

"Naruto, ini bukan wilayah musuh dan kau sendiri tidak dalam masa bertempur." ucap Venelana menasehati sembari merapikan rambut pirang keponakannya tersebut.

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga bibi, Namanya intelejen itu dimana-mana," tanggap Naruto sopan.

"Siap, aku paham Kolonel. Minta izin untuk berganti pakaian." ujar Haruka yang terlihat sedikit kaku dan agak dingin.

"Izin diterima." acuh Naruto.

.

.

Beberapa menit setelah Haruka pergi kini Naruto dan Venelana duduk berhadapan dan bercakap-cakap, entah apa yang dibicarakan namun terlihat Naruto sedikit menunduk.

"Lain kali hormati perjuangan asistenmu, dia sudah berdandan sedemikian cantik untuk menemanimu malah kau minta untuk kembali." ucap Venelana menasehati Naruto, tak ada kesan memarahi dari setiap nada yang dikeluarkan.

Naruto mengangguk paham, sebelumnya ia memang tidak paham dengan soal dandan wanita yang ternyata butuh waktu lama.

"Apa dia tidak membuatmu tertarik Naru?" tanya Venelana terus terang, dan itu membuat Naruto tak bergeming, "Cepatlah menikah agar kau tidak dipindah-pindah dalam bertugas dan bisa menetap di Amerika."

Benar yang dibilang Venelana, jika seorang tentara sudah berkeluarga maka peluang untuk menetap disuatu wilayah akan lebih besar dan tidak akan pindah-pindah.

"Aku tidak berpikir jauh Bibi, dipindah-pindah tugas pun aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto sedikit mendengus, sudah puluhan kali Bibinya bilang seperti itu.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakan gadis yang tak lagi buta itu?." tanya lagi Venelana dan hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit menegang.

"Bibi mohon padamu, lupakan soal gadis itu, harusnya kau sadar, dari awal kau secara tulus mencintai dan menolongnya, menemani dan membiayai pengobatan matanya yang buta dan kau memintaku sendiri yang mengoperasi matanya dengan menyembunyikan identitas dirimu di administrasi," Wanita setengah baya itu menatap intens Naruto yang tetap tersenyum sopan padanya. . . .

"namun setelah sembuh dia mengabaikanmu seolah-olah kau hanya khayalannya dan memilih laki-laki lain. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang membiayai semuanya."

"Walaupun dia adalah adik dari mendiang Kaptenmu yang kau hormati," tambah Venelana dengan nada sedikit berat dan membuat Naruto agak tersentak.

"Aku sudah menceritakan pada Bibi, aku diminta Kapten untuk menjaga adiknya dan aku sudah berjanji padanya. Walaupun dikhianati, untuk sekarang aku harus tetap menjaganya dari jauh sampai dia berkeluarga dengan lelaki yang ia pilih," Naruto berkata pelan, ia memainkan jemari-jemarinya yang memegang koin bergerak sana-sini.

"Itu... Janji yang berat, tapi janjiku adalah janji prajurit yang harus ditepati, Bibi." Naruto tersenyum dan membuat Venelana tertegun dengan keteguhan keponakannya

Satu hal yang diungkapkan Venelana membuat satu masa lalu Naruto terbuka. Lebih dari cukup Venelana mampu dibuat tersenyum dengan sifat Naruto yang terdengar naif, tapi percayalah jika sudah diucapkan maka **'Janji Prajurit** ' adalah hal sakral bagi prajurit itu sendiri, tak peduli itu berat atau tidak.

"Saat ini aku tidak memikirkan perempuan itu yang katanya akan melakukan tunangan, jika benar begitu berarti aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk Kapten dan akan menjauh darinya karena sudah ada yang menjaganya. Aku tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran," ucap Naruto memberitahu, ia tetap tersenyum dan mengabaikan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba teringat wajah gadis yang disebut Bibinya, namun tiba-tiba ia terkekeh, "Bibi tahu sendiri, aku dikhianati oleh dua orang perempuan, lebih baik libur dulu haaahaha."

Seolah tawanya terlihat tanpa beban, Namun Venelana tahu walaupun keponakannya adalah seorang tentara dengan hati sekeras baja pun Naruto tetaplah manusia yang bisa jatuh.

"Fufufu~, enak tidak rasanya ditinggalkan dan dikhianati dua perempuan?," tanya Venelana agak geli.

"Ukh... Rasanya seperti makan acar cabai Bibi, hiehiehie." jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"fufufu~ atau acar yang timunnya pahit." timpal Venelana.

"Lebih mendingan, ketimbang tersedak acar cabai, pasti langsung menangis, Air satu liter tak mampu menghilangkan pedih di tenggorokan."

"ngomong soal acar, episode berapa yang membuat sponbob depresi?," ucap Venelana yang membuat Naruto terbengong sebentar dan kemudian terkekeh.

"Hmm, yang pelakunya si _buble bash_ ya, aku lupa. Gara-gara acar, krastikrep jadi ribut." pikir Naruto dengan jemarinya mengusap dagu.

"Seperti yang cumi-cumi itu bilang, makanan krastikrep itu merupakan gumpalan mesin pembunuh jantung." tanggap Venelana yang mengingat cumi-cumi yang hidupnya selalu sengsara, ia tak menampik jika dirinya suka animasi itu, dan ocehan mereka berganti total dengan hal nyeleneh.

Mengabaikan semuanya, Venelana tahu jika Naruto butuh candaan dan hiburan, walaupun sebenarnya dirinya merasa miris jika keponakannya yang sopan dan baik ini mendapat pengalaman tidak menyenangkan namun itulah yang membuat Naruto menjadi orang hebat seperti sekarang, ia yakin Naruto cepat atau lambat akan dipromosikan ke _'Bintang'_.

"Shiina sudah berangkat bibi?." tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"iya tadi, dia akan mengurus kepindahan perguruan, dan dia bilang akan langsung menyewa apartemen dan tinggal disana, tidak apa-apa." jelas Venelana memberitahu.

"Sebelum berangkat aku tadi hanya menambahkan agar dia fokus untuk pelajarannya dan tidak keseringan main. Dia akan mengirim pesan jika sudah dapat apertemennya." imbuhnya

"Begitu ya." guman Naruto, namun entah kenapa ia merasa akan berbeda, ada perasaan tidak nyaman ketika memikirkan adik angkatnya tersebut, entah itu apa.

.

Sementara ditempat lain yaitu dimana Haruka berada, dia terlihat terus-terusan mengumpat tak jelas bahkan dirinya mengabaikan para tentara lain yang terlihat heran dan ngeri karena aura yang dikeluarkan Haruka begitu lesu.

"Benar-benar Kolonel bodoh, entah kenapa aku jadi kesal padanya, jika saja dia tahu aku dandan seperti ini butuh waktu satu jam," umpat haruka sambil meremas _dress_ putihnya,

"Aku bahkan tak pernah berdandan seperti ini didepan kekasihku, Walau begitu aku tak bisa apa-apa. Tsk~, Pirang bodoh~." ia menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya, tak peduli rusak atau tidaknya sepatu yang ia pakai, ia kembali berguman, "Ya kenapa juga aku merasa ingin berdandan cantik bagi si pemimpin _baka_ itu."

Namun sebaiknya ia cepat-cepat kembali karena hari sudah berganti petang dan ia tak ingin terlambat.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat dan diwaktu yang sama. terlihat 14 orang duduk di meja persegi panjang, 7 orang di kiri dan 7 orang dikanan. Pencahayaan disana terlihat agak redup antara terang dan gelap.

Diantara wajah-wajah mereka ada yang sudah tua dan ada yang paruh baya dengan semua pakaian yang membuat siapapun akan menatapnya kagum. Mereka duduk dengan beberapa berkas didepannya.

"Bagaimana kondisi terakhir?," tanya seorang memakai seragam biru kehitaman yang berada di pucuk tempat duduk sebelah kiri.

"Hampir semua sipil terbunuh, palang merah dilarang masuk, satelit menangkap visual jika pembantaian terus terjadi," seseorang memakai seragam jas warna biru hitam menjawab.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Junta militer mereka saat ini sudah mengambil alih penuh gedung Negara." gumannya sekali lagi.

"Opsi diplomasi menemui jalan buntu, diplomat tinggi PBB diusir, Dan Presiden yang sah dijadikan tawanan beserta keluarganya," lapor sebelah orang yang memakai seragam jas biru hitam barusan dengan memegang beberapa lembar kertas, "Sekarang secara _de facto_ Negara itu dikuasai oleh Junta militer dengan dua orang jenderal bintang empat yang merupakan otak dalam kudeta."

"Hasil pertemuan delegasi PBB telah sepakat mengembargo total Negara itu dan mengecam aksi mereka beberapa hari yang lalu," tambahnya lagi dan mengakhiri hasil laporannya.

Hawa yang begitu tak mengenakkan dengan tensi tegang terpancar dari ruangan tersebut, tak ada ekspresi apapun kecuali ekspresi serius disetiap muka.

"Pihak **USSTRATCOM** , apa yang bisa dilaporkan sekarang?," Ujar orang yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan tadi.

"Kami menyimpulkan ada 28 jet tempur generasi 3,5 dan 4,0 aktif dan mereka mempunyai pertahanan rudal dan artileri berbagai tipe. Level cukup berbahaya." jawab seseorang berseragam hitam menjelaskan, ia mengambil satu tarikan nafas sejenak, "15 unit Corvette, 5 unit Submarine, 7 unit Destroyer, 150 unit Vehicle Amphibious dan lainnya."

"Pihak **USPACOM** , apa yang anda laporkan sekarang?. Untuk sekarang Negara ini berada diteritorial pengawasan anda," ucap orang itu bertanya kembali.

"Kami sudah mengawasi dari awal, rencana kudeta sudah tercium 7 bulan yang lalu setelah Presiden yang sah naik. Kami menyimpulkan ada 250.000 tentara aktif dari total 320.000, tiga matra yang membelot, dan jumlah peralatan tempur darat yang mempunyai level bahaya, Mereka punya dua jenis **MBT** yaitu **Merkava** dan **Challenger II** dengan jumlah semua 267 unit," jawab orang berseragam hijau kehitaman sambil melihat isi laporan di meja.

Kemudian ia menambahkan, "ada sekitar 10.000 pasukan khusus yang dimiliki mereka, dengan rincian 5.000 special force angkatan darat, 3.000 angkatan udara dan selebihnya dari angkatan laut."

Ucapan terakhir orang tersebut membuat semuanya terdiam dan mencerna ucapan yang dilaporkan pihak **USPACOM** tersebut,

"Mereka pintar, 5 tahun sebelum kudeta mereka memborong senjata canggih dan punya pasukan khusus yang jumlahnya cukup besar, jujur kita kecolongan." tanggap salah seorang diantara mereka yang membuka sebuah berkas berwarna hijau.

"Diplomasi menemui kebuntuan, palang merah Internasional dilarang masuk dan pembantaian terbesar setelah perang dunia kedua dan _Gulf war_ telah terjadi disana. Sekarang saatnya _voting_ , angkat tangan jika setuju dan sebaliknya jangan angkat tangan jika tidak setuju." Ujar orang pertama dengan tegas.

"Semua solusi lunak menemui kebuntuan dan pembantaian terus terjadi. Opsi militer akan saya sarankan untuk Menteri pertahanan dan Presiden, ditambah agar beliau menyarankan 5 anggota tetap PBB menyetujui untuk mengerahkan pasukan _Multinasional_."

Semua orang-orang disana mengangkat tangannya, itu tandanya semuanya menyetujui.

"Kita akan menunggu hasil jawaban dari Menteri Pertahanan dan Presiden, serta hasil pertemuan _luar biasa_ PBB lusa, jika positif maka segera koordinasikan semua yang dibawah. Persiapkan untuk menaikkan kondisi ke **DEFCON 3** atau lebih jika Presiden mengumumkan Perang."

"Para Jenderal!, rapat selesai." semua langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Dan benar, ke-14 orang tadi adalah jenderal dan semuanya berpangkat bintang empat dari tiga matra Amerika dan Garda Nasional, dan mereka adalah badan anggota **JCS** atau orang-orang luar mengetahuinya dengan nama _'Joint Chiefs of Staff'_ yaitu gabungan pemimpin angkatan untuk sepuluh wilayah kekuasaan Dunia yang bermarkas di Pentagon. Mereka telah selesai melakukan rapat tertutup yang membahas konflik berdarah suatu Negara.

Suatu hal yang langka ketika ke-14 Jenderal tertinggi yang mengawasi tiap belahan Dunia berkumpul di Pentagon.

.

.

 **Kembali Ke Jepang.**

Saat ini Naruto sudah sampai didepan sebuah gedung aula besar, tergolong mewah jika hanya untuk sekedar reuni. Tempat reuni itu sendiri juga terletak ditempat strategis dimana tepat di pinggir jalan padat lalu lintas pejalan kaki, salut dengan orang Jepang yang memang suka berjalan kaki ketimbang memakai kendaraan.

Dan itulah mengapa Naruto tersenyum menanggapi banyak orang yang lalu lalang itu menyapanya dengan senyum cerah, kadang juga menyalaminya.

" _Thank you for your service, sir!,_ " oke, dia tak menyangka ada banyak turis Amerika yang berada disini dan mereka selalu mengucapkan kata terima kasih atas pelayanan Naruto untuk Negara.

" _Your welcome, thank you_." jawab Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum tegas, dan hal tersebut juga berlaku untuk Haruka yang juga malah sibuk dengan sapaan para warga Amerika. Mereka tahu karena Naruto dan Haruka memakai seragam Tentara resmi, bisa dibilang saat ini Naruto dan Haruka adalah pelindung bagi mereka.

agak lama kemudian mereka berpamitan pada warga Amerika lalu masuk dalam area gedung.

.

.

Dalam gedung dengan berjalan santai Naruto berjalan diikuti Haruka didalamnya, banyak orang seangkatannya disini karena yang reuni bukanlah satu kelas saja melainkan satu alumni semua kelas, Naruto melihat tempat duduk tak jauh darinya dan karena sedikit bosan ia pun berinisiatif untuk isirahat.

Naruto hanya bersikap acuh saat banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya entah itu kagum, iri, heran atau yang lain.

Duduk dalam diam muncul sebuah perempatan didahi naruto ketika Haruka malah tetap berdiri tepat didepannya tanpa dosa dan wajah Naruto tepat didepan pantatnya.

"Hoi!, kau pikir pantatmu itu bagus apa?"

"A-ahh... ma-maafkan saya, Maaf." Haruka langsung menyingkir kesamping dengan wajah memerah, mengetahui maksud Naruto berucap demikian.

 _'Tsk~ baka, aku malu sendiri.'_ batinnya gusar, namun Haruka juga merasa jengkel karena pantatnya dihina Naruto, tapi ia tak akan mempermasalahkannya karena ucapan Naruto dari awal memang agak pedas baginya, dan lihat saja Naruto sendiri sudah kembali tenang.

Tak lama dalam keheningan, Naruto dan Haruka yang sibuk melihat orang lalu lalang pun melihat dua orang perempuan cantik berjalan kearahnya dan berhenti didepan Naruto, dua perempuan yang amat Naruto kenal, Naruko dan Haku.

Naruto sama sekali tak menggubris mereka, ia sibuk melihat kanan kiri.

"Onii-sama."

"Naruto-kun."

Bukannya membalas sapaan atau mengucapkan sepatah kata Naruto malah merogoh sebuah wortel mentah dari sakunya, dengan santai dia memakannya dan membuat orang lain heran termasuk Haruka sendiri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara getaran telepon dalam saku celana Naruto, dengan sigap Naruto mengambil dan melihatnya. Tak ada yang menyadari ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi serius.

"Onii-sama selamat datang," Naruko kembali menyapa dengan lembut, ia yang memakai dress ungu panjang dengan banyak motif bunga matahari pun kembali dibuat kikuk karena Naruto tetap diam dan tetap fokus ke alat komunikasinya.

Haku Melihat itu pun memilih diam, ia merasa sangat canggung, ini tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya, ia merasa Naruto yang didepannya bukan Naruto yang ia kenal dulu, Naruto yang sekarang terkesan tak peduli tapi terlihat sangat dewasa, membuatnya terlihat. . . .Haku menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memerah.

Bagi Haruka acuhan yang dilakukan Naruto membuatnya heran, tapi ia tak bisa menegur Naruto karena selain takut ia juga tidak punya hak untuk intervensi.

Setelah menghabiskan satu wortel mentah dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke saku Naruto langsung berdiri, mata safir miliknya menatap sang adik dan Haku yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih kedua kalinya, sudah memanggilku dengan baik, Naruko. Kau memanggilku seperti kakakmu yang lain." ucap Naruto dengan senyum, ini dua kalinya Naruto berucap hal yang sama pada Naruko, ia memandang adiknya yang hanya setinggi lehernya itu tetap menunduk, "Aku senang."

Naruko mendongak dan melihat wajah kakaknya, wajah yang baru ia sadari jika wajah kakaknya terlihat rupawan nan tegas, wajah yang seolah-olah membuat orang lain merasa nyaman dengannya, ditambah baju tentara yang saat ini dikenakannya.

Entah kenapa kedua pipi putihnya memerah saat melihat senyum kakaknya, itu membuatnya kembali menunduk, "Maafkan Naruko karena dulu berbuat jahat pada Onii-sama."

Namun Naruto tak menjawab dan memilih hanya tersenyum saja.

"Dimana kakakmu?," tanya Naruto mengalihkan topik.

"Umm. . . Dia tidak ikut karena masih penyembuhan." jawab Naruko langsung dan membuat Naruto terdiam,

 _'Hanya dihajar begitu kenapa lama sekali sembuhnya.'_ pikir Naruto heran.

"Menma-baka sangat manja, ia hanya tetap dikasur dan selalu memerintah para maid untuk hal sekecilpun, Onii-sama." jelas Naruko lagi dan terkesan tidak suka, memang sekarang ia tidak menyukai kakaknya tersebut.

 _'Pantas saja lama.'_ batin Naruto, namun ia maklum.

"Kalian punya maid yang banyak, hal biasa jika Menma seperti itu." ujar Naruto, namun entah kenapa perkataannya membuat Naruko merasa sedih dan tersindir.

Naruko merasa kakaknya bilang seperti itu karena Naruto dari dulu memang tidak diperkenankan memakai fasilitas mewah rumah maupun meminta bantuan maid sekalipun. Sungguh, mengingat usaha sendirian Naruto dulu membuat dirinya ingin menangis.

"O-onii-sama, ma-maafkan Naruko, ya?," pinta Naruko lagi agak tergagap karena hampir menangis.

Namun tetap Naruto kembali diam dan hanya tersenyum, hal itu membuat hati Naruko sakit karena merasa Naruto tidak memaafkannya.

 _'Aku tahu, sangat sulit mendapatkan maaf darinya.'_ batinnya terpuruk.

"Hai Haku, bagaimana kabarmu?," sapa lugas Naruto secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Haku agak gelagapan.

"A-ah aku baik Naru-kun."

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian?, kau dan Menma maksudku," tanya Naruto seolah-olah tanpa beban sekalipun.

Haku terkejut mendengarnya,

"A-aku. . . ."

"Semoga hubungan kalian selalu baik." Naruto memotong ucapan mantan kekasihnya tersebut dengan mantap dan membuat Haku tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

Benar dengan apa yang Haku rasakan, ia ingin meminta maaf padanya, dirinya berpikir apakah Naruto masih mengingat masa-masa mereka bersama dan masa ketika dirinya memutus secara sepihak hubungan mereka.

"Naru-kun, ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, du-dulu aku dan Menma. . . ."

"Ciuman. Dulu sangat intim di lorong itu, masa muda kalian memang menyenangkan, hehe." Kembali Naruto memotong perkataan Haku sambil terkekeh, bahkan sekarang perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu kembali terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto yang blak-blakan, "Tentu saja itu membuatku sangat terpukul, rasanya ingin mati saja ketika kekasihku begituan dengan orang lain, Yuki-san."

Haku hanya tetap diam, ia termenung ketika Naruto memanggil dirinya dengan marganya saja. Perasaan bersalah benar-benar menggelayuti hatinya, sedikit bergetar Haku memaksa melihat wajah Naruto, dan apa yang dilihatnya bukan ekspresi marah atau hal negatif melainkan Naruto tersenyum, senyum agak masam.

"Kebetulan atau tidak dulu aku selalu melihat hal yang panas, Naruko dan Karin yang berciuman dengan Sasuke dan kemudian dirimu itu dengan Menma."

Semua terhenyak mendengar penuturan Naruto, tak terkecuali Haruka yang sedari tadi diam pun sudah menangkap isi perbincangan antara Kolonelnya dengan adiknya dan satu perempuan ini.

"Naru-kun, aku bisa jelaskan. To-tolong dengarkan aku." ujar Haku, ia berharap mampu menjelaskan sesuatu terhadap orang yang ia buat menanggung rasa perih dalam hatinya.

"Ah tidak usah, itu sudah lama dan tidak penting. Kita hanya berteman seperti yang kau bilang dulu. Nikmati saja yang sekarang, seperti reuni ini." tolak Naruto dengan senyum yang tetap terukir di rahangnya, membuat Haku yang melihatnya tercekat dan semakin dibuat merasa bersalah, secara teori dirinya sadar jika Naruto masih mengingat kejadian itu maka sudah pasti ia membuat luka batin yang dalam bagi Naruto.

Naruto sendiri mengabaikan Haku yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Sekarang kalian disini untuk bersenang-senang dengan alumni kalian, bukan untuk membahas hal lain."

"Kalian? bukannya kita, Onii-sama." sergah Naruko yang dari tadi diam, jujur apa yang dikatakan Naruto membuat dirinya malu dan muncul rasa bencinya terhadap Haku sendiri.

"Tidak Naruko, terima kasih sudah mengundangku. Maaf aku pergi dulu, salam untuk yang lain dan titip salam juga untuk orang tuamu." Ucap Naruto yang entah kenapa ingin pergi dari acara reuni yang padahal belum dibuka, sementara Haruka sendiri yang tadi setia berdiri dibelakang Naruto pun juga bersiap pergi.

Namun hanya satu langkah naruto menghentikan jalannya ketika tangan Naruko menggenggam baju belakangnya erat.

"Onii-sama, kumohon jangan pergi." pintanya lirih, jujur dirinya ingin terus bersama kakaknya, rasanya seperti tak ingin kakaknya kembali pergi, "A-aku ingin bersama Onii-sama lebih lama lagi."

Naruto tak menjawab, tangan kasarnya menggenggam tangan halus milik adiknya dan mencoba melepas cengkeraman di bajunya.

"Jangan mengundangku lagi, karena aku bukan bagian dari kalian. Ini membuatku malu," dengan intonasi datar ia mengucapkannya dan kemudian Naruto melepas tangan adiknya dengan lembut, tapi Naruko tetap mencengkeram bajunya.

"U-untuk itu aku minta maaf, a-aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Onii-sama, jika boleh apakah aku bisa menemui Onii-sama lagi?," pinta Naruko pelan, sungguh ia sangat merindukan kakaknya yang ini, "Aku ingin berbincang dengan Onii-sama."

Sejenak Naruto hanya berdiam diri, jujur dirinya tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Naruko yang terkesan sembrono, Naruko mengundang dirinya tanpa berkoordinasi dengan militer Jepang, sungguh hal bahaya karena bisa mengakibatkan kesalahpahaman antar militer dua Negara. Naruto sadar jika ada hal yang membuat semua termasuk Naruko berubah saat dirinya tidak di Jepang. Sebenarnya melihat Naruko dari tadi seperti ini pun ia tak tega juga.

"Haru, berikan nomor pribadiku untuknya," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dan kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh lalu memandang adiknya yang begitu sumringah, membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik,

Haruka mengangguk, dengan cepat ia mengambil nota kecil dalam saku lalu menulis nomor pribadi dari Naruto, setelah selesai menulis ia pun menyerahkannya pada Naruko.

"Simpan untuk dirimu sendiri, jangan kau sebarkan tak terkecuali pada siapapun." ujar Naruto dengan senyum, ada rasa senang ketika ia melihat adiknya kembali cerah, walaupun dulu adiknya sangat suka menghinanya.

"Ha'i, aku mengerti Onii-sama." jawab Naruko sambil memeluk erat lembar kertas yang berisi nomor telepon tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Semoga sukses dengan acara kalian." tanpa basa-basi Naruto pun pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan diikuti Haruka dibelakangnya.

Naruko beserta Haku hanya mampu memandang punggung Naruto yang diikuti oleh satu tentara perempuan yaitu Haruka sendiri. Naruko, sebenarnya ia berdandan begitu cantik seperti ini dari rumah agar saat bertemu dengan Naruto nanti ia berharap mendapat pujian dari kakaknya, namun ternyata nihil dan kakaknya pergi dalam hitungan menit, namun ia tetap senang karena mendapat nomor pribadi dari kakaknya, suatu pemberian yang amat berarti baginya.

Naruto yang sudah keluar gedung pun melihat ada dua mobil hitam terparkir didepan pinggir jalan dengan kaca mobil terbuka dan tiap mobil didalamnya ada empat orang, ketika berpapasan pun Naruto dan beberapa orang dalam mobil pun saling senyum hanya untuk sapaan formal saja.

Setelah agak jauh berjalan Haruka yang ada dibelakangnya tiba-tiba berceletuk,

"Kolonel, dua mobil tadi. Aku melihat sebuah senjata laras panjang dikoper salah satu mobil."

Sementara Naruto yang saat ini sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya sedikit tidak percaya dengan perkataan asistennya tersebut.

"Mungkin kau salah lihat."

"Kita pulang, aku mendapat panggilan rapat dari pusat." tegasnya saat matanya menatap tajam alat komunikasi tersebut, ia kemudian membuang nafas kasar, "Sebenarnya aku masih ingin di reuni tapi ini darurat."

Sesuai dugaan Naruto bukannya tidak mau untuk meneruskan acara reuni, tapi karena memang ada kepentingan.

"Siap Kolonel." mau tak mau Haruka sendiri juga terlihat tegang saat Naruto mengucapkan kata _'darurat'_.

"Jalur cepat, kita bisa kembali ke stasiun memakai kereta, kereta datang 10 menit dari sekarang." tambahnya sambil menatap jam tangannya dan Naruto menggangguk, bergegas menuju stasiun.

Ya dari awal datang mereka memakai kendaraan umum, itu atas pilihan Naruto sendiri.

Tak ada yang menyadari jika akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa peserta reuni yang ada didalam dan berkaitan dengan apa yang diucapkan Haruka tadi.

.

.

Tiba di Torii station dalam waktu satu jam. Naruto memerintahkan Haruka untuk kembali ke baraknya namun sebelum itu ia meminta Haruka untuk memanggilkan mobil dinas beserta dua ajudan sementara Naruto menunggu di pos luar.

beberapa menit saja menunggu sebuah mobil _Land cruiser_ putih datang, Naruto langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kolonel?."

" _Kadena Airbase_ , cepat!. Darurat." ucap Naruto yang masih memasang sabuk pengaman.

" _yes sir!_ ," tanpa menunggu lama malam itu mobil dengan 3 orang termasuk Naruto pun meninggalkan Torii station.

.

.

.

 **Kembali ke tempat reuni.**

Naruko serta Haku masih tetap berdiam diri dan duduk ditempat yang diduduki Naruto selama satu jam, bahkan mereka berdua mengabaikan acara reuni yang sudah dibuka setengah jam yang lalu.

Naruko memegang ponsel miliknya, ia memasukkan nomor milik kakaknya dan kemudian ia berpikir sejenak.

 _'Gomenne, Onii-sama. Aku akan membagi nomormu untuk Karin nee-san dan ayah ibu kita. setelah itu aku tidak akan membagi dengan siapapun.'_ Naruko langsung mengirimnya dan langsung menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam tas yang ia bawa bersamaan dengan kertas yang berisi nomor tadi.

Haku yang dari tadi melihat Naruko pun bermaksud ingin mendapatkan nomor tersebut, "Ne~, Naru-chan. Ano, bolehkah aku meminta nomor Naru-kun?,"

"Kau sudah dengar apa yang dikatakan Onii-sama tadi 'kan? Haku-chan. Aku tidak akan membaginya pada siapapun," tolak Naruko dengan dingin dan membuat Haku tertegun

"Selain itu aku ingin tahu, Haku-chan. Kenapa kau bisa meninggalkan kakakku dulu?, padahal dulu kalian begitu erat." ucap Naruko tiba-tiba, ia ingin menelisik masa lalu kakaknya.

Haku meremas baju putihnya, ia masih mengingatnya, di lorong itu dan di gerbang keluar sekolah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, itu masa yang buruk baginya.

"Aku ... Termakan oleh rayuan Menma, a-aku menyakiti orang terbaik yang pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupku."

Jawaban lirih Haku membuat Naruko mendecih pelan, ia sudah menduga jawaban Haku tidak berbeda jauh dengan tebakannya.

"Sudah tahu Menma selalu merayu banyak gadis tapi kau juga termakan olehnya, kemungkinan kau sendiri tidak benar-benar mencintai Onii-sama," sindir Naruko pedas, ia menatap sinis Haku yang terlihat tersentak dengan ucapannya.

Haku mengakuinya jika dirinya menyakiti hati Naruto, namun mendengar sindiran Naruko membuat dirinya agak emosi.

"Aku mencintainya!," elak Haku.

"Dulu Naruto-kun sering bilang padaku jika dia sama sekali tak dihargai oleh para adiknya maupun kakaknya, untuk seorang adik kau melakukan banyak dosa terhadapnya, Naruko." Haku membalas sindiran Naruko secara pedas pula, ada rasa benci terhadap Naruko ketika ia mengingat curhatan Naruto pada dirinya, "Kau bahkan lebih parah menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Haku!, kau yang salah," tanggap Naruko dengan nada dingin dan kemudian menatap Haku tajam, "Dan jangan sebut nama Uchiha biadab itu didepanku!."

"Aku bicara sesuai fakta, Naruko. Kau juga salah!," Timpal Haku tak mau kalah.

Beberapa menit kemudian keheningan terjadi, tak ada lagi saling tuduh, mereka termenung.

"Maafkan aku." secara tidak sengaja mereka mengucapkan hal yang sama,

mereka menghela nafas dan kembali dalam diamnya.

Namun Naruko maupun Haku langsung dikejutkan oleh delapan orang berpakaian hitam dan penutup kepala yang masuk dari pintu utama gedung dengan menenteng berbagai senjata api. Seluruh orang yang ada di luar gedung berteriak ketakutan dan langaung membuat heboh.

 _'mereka membawa senjata!'_

Salah satu dari mereka menuju kearah Haku dan Naruko yang terlihat ketakutan dan menodongkan senjata laras panjang.

"MASUK KE GEDUNG, CEPAT!." perintahnya orang hitam bermasker tersebut.

 _'Onii-sama.'_ cicit Naruko dalam batin.

.

 **Keesokan hari.**

Pagi hari yang cerah, Naruto yang kini berada di teras rumah dinasnya terlihat termenung dengan tatapan matanya yang sayu, lingkaran bulat hitam dibawah matanya menandakan ia semalaman tidak tidur. Memang, rapat darurat yang dilakukan kemarin malam membuatnya banyak pikiran.

Naruto sekarang dirumah sendirian karena Venelana bibinya diminta kembali ke Amerika dan ia mengambil penerbangan militer di Kadena kemarin malam, hal ini juga berkaitan dengan rapat kemarin. Sementara Shiina sendiri ternyata tidak kembali karena sudah mendapat apartemen yang dekat dengan Universitasnya yang sekarang dan tinggal disana.

Memijit kepalanya pelan Naruto mencoba merelaksasikan dirinya, dan dari depan dirinya melihat Haruka dengan pakaian militernya terlihat tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya diikuti dengan satu orang pria paruh baya yang dulu juga menyambutnya saat datang kesini.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?," gumannya pelan.

Tak butuh lama asistennya dan pria yang juga memakai seragam tentara tersebut sampai. Sedikit terengah nafasnya namun Haruka terlihat mampu mengontrolnya dan mencoba bersikap sopan pada Naruto.

"Selamat pagi Kolonel, maaf mengganggu, ini darurat, ada berita dari pihak Jepang," ucap Haruka yang menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Biar aku saja Letnan." ujar Pria gagah berambut hitam sedikit pirang cepak didepan Naruto.

"Siap,"

"Silahkan duduk dulu, Mayor koenig dan Haruka." pinta Naruto dan dianggukkan oleh keduanya yang langsung mengambil posisi.

Untuk sekedar informasi bahwa Mayor Koenig adalah wakil pemimpin _Battalion_ , dia jadi pasangan Naruto dalam satuan grup.

"Kolonel, _**JGSDF**_ Jepang tadi mengontak kita, ada berita serangan teror di kota ****** tepatnya digedung yang kemarin Kolonel kunjungi. Sampai sekarang mereka menawan semua orang yang ada didalamnya." ucap Mayor Koenig secara jelas.

Hal itu tak pelak membuat Naruto tersentak, Haruka yang melihat gestur Naruto sendiri juga agak khawatir.

"Kita masuk kedalam, aku ingin penjelasan yang detail." Ujar Naruto yang berdiri kemudian masuk kerumah diikuti oleh keduanya.

Sesampainya didalam Mayor Koenig menjelaskan rincian secara detail, sementara Naruto dan Haruka mendengarkannya secara serius, tak ada yang berbicara kecuali wakil Naruto tersebut.

"Lawannya adalah kelompok teror yang menginginkan salah satu pemimpin teroris mereka yang dipenjara oleh pemerintah Jepang, total 8 orang dan semuanya memakai senjata laras panjang lalu belum diketahui lagi senjata apa saja yang mereka bawa," Jelas Koenig, ia menghentikan ucapannya dan mengambil nafas panjang, "Dari situ pihak _**JGSDF**_ Jepang mengontak kita dalam hal ini adalah _**Special Force Group Japanese**_ dan ingin berkonsolidasi. Kolonel, kami menunggu perintah anda."

Naruto masih diam, ia mencerna setiap laporan wakilnya dengan baik, namun mengingat rapat semalam membuatnya menjadi pusing.

Kemudian Naruto mengingat dua mobil yang didalamnya ada banyak orang dan salah satu diantaranya bahkan menyapa dirinya.

"Haruka?," perempuan yang dipanggil Naruto itu pun mengangguk pelan,

"Benar Kolonel, mereka adalah pelakunya." ucap Haruka yang mengerti dengan maksud Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Adikku dan temanku disana, seratus persen aku yakin mereka bagian dari tawanan." ujar Naruto pelan, sementara Koenig dan Haruka hanya diam.

"Dan rapat semalam yang aku ikuti menghasilkan hal yang bisa menentang ini,"

"Semua personil angkatan dilarang untuk keluar barak untuk waktu dua minggu, karena perintah dari pusat, kecuali dalam hal tertentu personil boleh keluar," Naruto memberitahu pada keduanya, kemudian menghela nafas, "Aku bahkan ingin menyampaikannya nanti pada seluruh jajaran . . ."

 _'Kita, pasukan pasifik dalam keadaan siaga,'_ tambah Naruto dalam hatinya, ia masih menyembunyikannya karena berharap hal itu tak akan terjadi dan keadaan bisa berubah.

"Tunggu sebentar, Aku akan menghubungi Jenderal, meminta arahan dan izin pengerahan personil." Ucap Naruto yang langsung pergi menuju ruang kerjanya.

.

Berselang 20 menit, cukup lama. Naruto kembali dari ruang kerjanya, ia duduk dan menatap dua orang yang sedari tadi menunggunya dengan tatapan tegang.

"Katakan pada pihak _**SFGp Japanese**_ , kami akan mengirim dua prajurit baret hijau untuk membantu dan katakan juga kita akan memantau langsung aksi _counter terorism_ mereka, Aku yakin pasukan Khusus Jepang mampu menangani ini," perintah Naruto dan mereka mengangguk setuju,

Untuk Naruto sendiri ia harus bertindak bijak, mengirimkan dua prajurit itu sudah cukup dan hal itu juga merupakan arahan dari Jenderal yang ia hubungi tadi, ia tak boleh egois untuk menambah personil walaupun ada keluarganya yang menjadi tawanan teroris, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri dirinya juga agak was-was.

"Dan Mayor, pilihlah dua prajurit yang sangat mahir dalam hal Infiltrasi dan eksekusi agar nanti mereka bisa memberitahu pasukan khusus Jepang cara terbaik untuk melumpuhkan teroris itu," imbuh Naruto kemudian.

Koenig mengangguk cepat, ia dan Haruka langsung berdiri, "Akan kami sampaikan langsung, Izin undur diri Kolonel."

Naruto mengangguk, "Silahkan."

Haruka dan Koenig berdiri lalu pergi.

"Mayor!"

Koenig yang sudah sampai pintu keluar pun berhenti dan menengok kebelakang, ia melihat kode Naruto pun lalu barbalik menatap Haruka.

"Letnan, kau pergi dulu,"

"Siap, Mayor." Haruka mengangguk tanpa bertanya apapun.

Koenig pun kembali ketempat yang ia duduki lagi dan menatap Naruto yang terlihat menghitung sesuatu dengan jarinya

"Kolonel?, ada yang bisa kubantu?," tanyanya formal.

"Panggil saja Naruto, Mayor kau adalah seniorku, pengalamanmu melebihi diriku. Bolehkah aku memanggil Mayor dengan panggilan Paman?," ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan, mata safirnya memandang simbol _**'wing'**_ yang dikenakan wakilnya, simbol yang menandakan jika tentara tersebut pernah terjun dalam medan perang sesungguhnya.

Koenig sendiri terlihat heran namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tentu Naruto, aku tak menyangka kukira kau akan sombong karena di usia mudamu sudah menjadi perwira menengah, ternyata diluar prediksiku, kau sederhana dan menghormati seniormu," secara tulus Mayor Koenig menaruh _respect_ yang bagus bagi Naruto, dari sebelumnya ia memang sedikit tidak suka dengan datangnya Naruto di Jepang.

"Aku tetap butuh bimbingan, Paman. Jika ada kesalahan tolong dimaafkan," tanggap Naruto merendah, dari awal melejitnya kenaikan pangkat dirinya ia yakin pasti akan ada ketidaksukaan senior-seniornya terhadap dirinya dalam militer, maka dari itu ia berusaha untuk sopan dan merangkul para seniornya dengan baik.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Naruto. Kau sopan dan menghargai yang tua pun aku sudah sangat senang," ujar Koenig dan kemudian ia melepas baret hijaunya dan meletakkannya di meja, "Katakan, apa keluhanmu, aku sebagai wakilmu siap membantu kapanpun."

Dari awal pria paruh baya berbadan kekar dan sangar itu sudah mengetahui ada masalah saat melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Terima kasih Paman, ini soal rapat kemarin, ada alasan kenapa semua diminta tetap didalam markas oleh pusat. Semuanya Paman. . . ." Naruto memulai pembicaraan, karena ia rasa sangat tepat untuk berbagi dengan wakilnya.

"Semua, bagaimana maksudmu?" Koenig mengernyit heran, ia sedikit belum paham maksud Naruto.

"Armada pasifik **USPACOM** , **USSOCOM** dan **USSTRATCOM** diminta siaga. . ." Ujar Naruto jelas, ia dapat melihat jika gestur tubuh pria paruh baya tersebut agak menegang.

"Untuk apa?," sebenarnya Koenig sudah tahu jawabannya, puluhan tahun dalam karir militer dirinya hafal dengan langkah-langkah dari pusat. Siaga penuh, jika bukan bencana alam besar maka peperangan.

"Kemungkinan besar kita akan menginvasi Negara ****** yang sekarang dikuasai oleh Junta Militer melalui kudeta dan melakukan pembantaian." ucap Naruto menyebutkan maksud dari kesiagaan dan hasil dari rapat kemarin.

"Dengan pengerahan _Multinational Force_ , dibawah bendera PBB. Menurut Paman bagaimana?."

Koenig terdiam cukup lama, sesuai dugaannya yaitu perang, menghela nafas secara kasar. Entah kenapa ia menjadi langsung pusing,

"Jadi seperti pengerahan pasukan Multinasional di _Gulf Perssian War_ dulu?, puluhan Negara mengeroyok satu Negara?." tanggap Koenig yang perangainya terlihat seperti menerawang perang modern di akhir abad ke-19 tersebut.

"Perang, sampai kapanpun kata itu akan membawa kepedihan untuk semuanya, Kolonel." imbuhnya pelan dan membuat Naruto terdiam.

.

.

.

 **Menjelang Siang Hari.**

Naruto saat ini berada dalam gedung komunikasi, didepannya kini terpampang layar elektronik besar yang menampilkan visual. . .

Didepannya terlihat Haruka yang berkomunikasi dengan seseorang melalui earphone dan disampingnya telah berdiri Mayor Koenig yang menatap layar dengan serius.

" **SFGp** sudah mulai melakukan pengepungan, satu tawanan ditembak mati oleh para teroris."

"Teroris tidak mau menyerah, mereka menggunakan sipil untuk perisai hidup!."

Beberapa prajurit yang sedari tadi menjadi operator menjelaskan kondisi di layar,

Semua tak terkecuali Naruto dengan ekspresi serius menatap kelanjutan penyanderaan itu, semua mata tidak berpaling kemanapun dari layar, tiap detik tiap menit.

* **Drrrt** ~ . . .*

Naruto merasakan getaran dalam sakunya, ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan menatap layar ponselnya yang ternyata panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengangkat namun entah kenapa dirinya merasa perlu menjawabnya.

ia pun menjauh dari kerumunan tentara dan kemudian mengangkat telepon. . .

"Halo!,"

[" **Naruto hiks~ ini Kaa-san, adikmu disandera. Hiks~. . .Tolonglah dia.** "]

Mendengar nada suara tak asing tersebut membuat Naruto memicingkan mata, Ibunya? sejak kapan Kushina mendapat nomor privat dirinya?

 _'Naruko'_

Naruto mendengus, harusnya ia tahu jika Naruko yang menyebarkannya, dirinya yakin pasti bukan Ibunya saja yang Naruko beri.

"Atas permintaan pihak Jepang aku sudah mengirim dua anggotaku kesana, Okaa-san." ujar lembut Naruto memberitahu Kushina.

[" **Dua? Hiks hiks~ Ha-hanya dua orang?, kau tidak khawatir dengan adikmu!. Hiks~, Kenapa kau juga tidak ikut!** "]

Seakan tidak puas Kushina terdengar menuntut lebih, namun Naruto maklum jika Ibunya tidak mengerti dengan sistem seperti ini.

"Sudah ada pasukan khusus Jepang, Okaa-san. Aku tidak mungkin bisa ikut, Anggotaku sendiri hanya _support_."

[" **Hiks~ A-aku tahu kami pernah menyakitimu, ta-tapi tolonglah!, adikmu dalam bahaya. Hiks~ apa kau tidak khawatir padanya?.** "]

"Tentu khawatir, tapi jika Okaa-san memintaku untuk terjun maka jawabanku tetap sama, tidak bisa, aku pimpinan." ujar Naruto mencoba memberi pengertian pada ibunya, bukannya Naruto tidak mau tapi ini sudah peraturan, "Aku tidak boleh seenaknya, maaf Okaa-san ini standar kami."

[" **KAU TIDAK KHAWATIR PADANYA!. jika khawatir kau pasti turun sendiri!, Hiks hiks~. . .Persetan dengan dirimu. Sebagai ibu aku sangat kecewa. Kami tak akan mengusikmu lagi!.** "]

Namun yang terjadi Naruto malah mendapat bentakan dengan nada nyaring dari Kushina.

[" **KUSHINA!... KAU TIDAK BOLEH BICARA SEPERTI ITU KE NARUTO**. . . .-"]

Terdengar dari seberang suara seorang laki-laki yaitu Minato yang membentak Kushina begitu keras, hal itu membuat Naruto termangu dan mendengar perdebatan disana yang tak enak didengar, entah kenapa ia teringat ketika mereka bertemu dengan keluarganya saat pameran senjata, saat mereka memelas untuk meminta maaf... Namun sekarang? Naruto sadar jika hati manusia sanggup berubah cepat.

Sambungan langsung terputus dari Kushina, sementara Naruto tetap diam. Jujur ia iri, sampai sebegitunya Ibunya peduli dengan Naruko atau yang lain, namun pada dirinya?. tak peduli jika Ibunya kecewa atau tidak karena dari dulu pun sudah begitu,

 _'Persetan denganku ya? huh,'_ batinnya mengulangi perkataan Kushina. Terdengar miris ketika seorang Ibu berbicara seperti itu untuk anaknya.

Menghela nafas kemudian masukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku dan kemudian Naruto kembali menuju ruangan tadi, ia tak boleh emosi, dirinya sudah berlatih total untuk mengontrol emosi karena masuk ke satuan _Green berets_ sendiri diwajibkan untuk mempunyai emosi yang baik.

Setelah sampai disana ia menatap lurus layar yang terlihat jika terjadi baku tembak antara pihak **SFGp** Jepang dengan teroris.

" _Captain_ Richard, hubungi dan perintahkan dua anggota kita, _support_ berubah ke _offensive_ ke semua teroris jika sanggup, utamakan keselamatan," Naruto berujar dengan nada datar pada satu prajurit yang menjadi penyambung komunikasi dengan dua prajurit di lapangan.

Semua mata yang ada dalam ruangan langsung tertuju pada Naruto yang masih menatap layar dengan tangan bersedekap, perintah tersebut memang agak mengejutkan.

" _Sir_?. . ." Captain Richard mencoba mengonfirmasi lagi.

" _Captain!_ , lakukan apa yang dikatakan _Colonel!_." Tiba-tiba Mayor Koenig langsung menyela, dengan tegas ia menatap kapten tersebut, "Itu diperbolehkan jika kondisi semakin bahaya bagi _civilian_."

" _Yes Sir!_ " tanpa membantah kembali Kapten Richard langsung mengontak dua anggota tersebut dan memberikan instruksi.

Dengan tenang tanpa raut wajah tegang Naruto menghampiri Koenig ya g masih fokus untuk melihat layar, kemudian Naruto sedikit berbisik. . .

"Paman, Komando kuserahkan padamu. Aku ingin menyegarkan pikiran."

Koenig yang mendengar itu mengangguk, ia paham jika pikiran Naruto ditekan sana sini, terlebih ia masih memimpin grup selama beberapa hari di Jepang dan langsung dihantam oleh dua masalah besar.

Dan semua tahu jika serangan dan penyanderaan oleh teroris ini akan menjadi berita besar bagi Jepang maupun Dunia.

"Kau bisa memegang tanggung jawabku, Tenangkan dirimu," Mayor Koenig mengangguk dan menepuk pelan bahu pemimpinnya tersebut.

Naruto mengangguk dan keluar ruangan, "Panggil aku jika ada sesuatu."

"Tak masalah."

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **Info** :

 **USSTRATCOM** : _United States Strategic Command,_ penjelasan singkatnya adalah ini badan yang bertanggung jawab atas Strategi Rudal, Jet tempur dan Nuklir atau penanggulangannya secara strategis.

 **USPACOM** : _United States Pacific Command,_ badan ini berwilayah di Honolulu, Haawai. Bertanggung jawab atas wilayah Pasifik, Kalian tahu? Indonesia juga merupakan wilayah yang diawasi oleh mereka, USSTRATCOM, USSOCOM, USPACOM ini adalah 3 dari 9 badan Militer Amerika yang bersifat kombatan yang tersebar Dunia.

 **JGSDF** : _Japanese Ground Self Defense Force,_ Ini adalah nama resmi angkatan Darat bela diri Jepang dan mereka punya pasukan khusus yaitu _Special Force Group,_ biasa disingkat **SFGp**.

 **DEFCON** : _Defense Readiness Condition_ , ini adalah kondisi level kesiapan siaga pertahanan yang dipakai Amerika serikat untuk semua angkatan bersenjatanya. Ada 5 level, semakin kecil angka levelnya maka semakin bahaya. jika level 5 itu ketika masa damai, jika level 1 itulah saat ketika Perang Nuklir akan terjadi.

 **Biodata** :

 **Erwin König/Koenig** : Jika kalian suka melihat film sejarah pasti tahu siapa dia, jika tidak tahu maka akan saya jelaskan, dia adalah Super Sniper NAZI dalam film **Enemy at the Gates** , Major Erwin König. Sayangnya di film dia mati. Saya memasukkan figur ini untuk menjadi wakil Naruto, kuanggap aman karena kebanyakan sumber orang ini adalah fiktif dan dibantah oleh Jerman soal keberadaannya sendiri. Di fanfict ini dia akan menjadi _support_ penting bagi Naruto.

* * *

.

 **Author notes:**

Pye kabare rek? Sehat 'kan,syukur saya semakin lama semakin sehat, terima kasih atas do'a dari kalian.

.

Saya lama update karena saya juga mempelajari struktur Militer negara Amerika yang terkenal _'bersayap kupu-kupu'_ jadi rumit, saya berusaha tidak menyebutkan tokoh pejabat asli karena disamping dilarang nanti saya juga mengganti mereka dengan karakter lain. Bisa bahaya nanti jika saya memakai tokoh asli yang masih aktif menjabat.

.

Oke saya sudah menunjukkan satu masa lalu Naruto dan janjinya, **ada pertanyaan dari situ?.**

.

Yah dua masalah langsung menerjang Naruto di awal-awal dirinya memimpin, semoga kalian mengerti apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan paham dengan sifatnya, saya mencoba senatural mungkin membuat Naruto seperti umumnya dalam militer, dan akhirnya ia kembali berkonflik dengan Kushina lagi yang tidak paham soal militer.

.

Romance mungkin chapter depan, mungkin akan saya buka siapa gadis yang Naruto cintai sekaligus _'menghianatinya'_ yang merupakan adik dari mendiang kaptennya, mungkin.

.

Mohon maaf karena chapter kemarin saya tidak membalas review kalian karena sesuatu, selanjutnya saya usahakan untuk membalas review kalian **hanya** di PM, jadi **login** -lah. Kalau gak punya akun ya gakpapa ding.

.

 **Satu lagi, Biasakan untuk membaca notes atau pesan dari author agar kalian tidak kebingungan atau saat mengisi kolom review kalian bisa bertanya hal yang belum dibahas oleh author itu sendiri. Ingat itu oke!.**

 **.**

 **Saya percaya kalian semua adalah pembaca yang cerdas. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat diterima, kecuali review koplak yang ketikannya ada ontal ontol itu tidak saya gubris.**

Ini fanfict hanya untuk menghibur, jangan dikira sungguhan Hoi.

 **.**

Itu saja.

Special thanks to **Allah SWT**

Sampai jumpa!.


	6. Chapter 6: Raid

**16 Maret 2018**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rating : M.**

 **Warning: Sebuah Fanfict Dari Imajinasi asli dari Otak Saya. Kosa Kata dan Aturan Menulis masih datar dan banyak kesalahan, Jadi saya mohon nilailah dengan bijak ... OOC!, Bashing!Chara, AU, Not!Shinobi, Military!theme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

.

Aku keluar dan menjauh dari gedung khusus telekomunikasi milik kami tadi, dalam diam aku berjalan menuju tempat duduk dibawah pohon yang berdiri agak jauh dariku.

Setelah sampai aku duduk di tempat duduk panjang disana, hanya keheningan dan gesekan dedaunan pohon yang kurasakan di hari yang sudah siang ini, mataku hanya menatap kedua telapak tangan kasarku tanpa bergeser sedikitpun.

 _'Persetan denganmu!'_

Ucapan itu, ucapan kasar dari sosok yang jika jujur tetap kusayangi dan kuhormati seolah-olah telah kutelan bulat-bulat, ini pertama kali dia melayangkan kata kasar terhadapku secara langsung, entah kenapa rasa panas menyebar di dadaku, begitu sakit jika aku memikirkannya.

Aku termenung, ketika dimana Tou-san membelaku dan membentak Kaa-san, setidaknya aku tahu ternyata Tou-san menyayangiku, dari puluh tahun hidupku hanya kali ini aku tahu pertengkaran mereka, walaupun dari telepon.

"Ya ampun. . . ." Aku tidak habis pikir, dari awal tahun kehidupanku aku anak kandung yang ditirikan. Aku tahu itu karena aku pernah sekali membaca buku harian itu, tapi ucapan dari Kaa-san tadi.

Kupandang begitu dalam tanganku, teringat ketika aku bertempur dibawah desingan peluru dan muntahan bom bersama teman-temanku,

Temanku yang separuh lebih tewas dengan mengenaskan didepan mataku dan bahkan warna merah menghiasi seragam tempurku, mereka pulang, pulang ke keabadian, namun tiba-tiba ucapan kasar Kaa-san kembali muncul dalam bayang dan membuatku menggeram.

Entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba kedua mataku blur dipenuhi cairan bening.

"Apa-apaan ini!. . . ."

"Khhh. . . ." Aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menahan gejolak panas dalam hatiku.

Namun aku tidak bisa, aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku dan menunduk, aku menangis dalam diam, tubuhku bergetar karena aku masih berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosiku.

Aku baru tahu, aku tak berdaya oleh makian dari Kaa-san, benar-benar membuatku hatiku sakit. Kaa-san, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mengetahui pengalaman putramu ini?.

Karena sungguh aku tetaplah seorang anak yang tetap menginginkan perhatian darimu.

Pehatian yang sama kau lakukan terhadap Karin, Menma maupun Naruko. Aku sangat iri.

Aku iri, pada teman seperjuanganku ketika pulang dari perang mereka disambut oleh keluarganya dengan pelukan hangat. Walaupun Bibi, Paman dan Shiina yang menungguku dan menyambutku tapi itu tak bisa menggantikanmu, tentu saja dengan Tou-san.

Tapi jika tidak bisa pun aku tidak apa-apa, aku tetap akan menghormatimu dan menyayangimu dengan caraku sendiri Kaa-san, aku memang sudah menyerah untuk mendapat kasih sayangmu, tapi itu sedikit terobati saat tahu ternyata Tou-san mendukungku.

Aku mengusap dengan kasar airmataku, aku melihat sekeliling, mencoba mengetahui apakah ada orang lain yang melihatku menangis,

Sepi.

Aku menghela nafas lega, untung tak ada yang melihat. Sudah lama aku tidak menangis, terakhir aku menangis ketika kemarin kakiku tersandung batu dan aku hanya menangis selama 1 jam saja.

Itu bercanda, perasaan ucapanku tadi mirip dengan perkataan di sebuah animasi, entahlah.

Kulepas baret di kepalaku, ternyata gatal juga jika dipakai lama-lama. Siang-siang merenungi nasib kurasa tidak cocok, sekali lagi aku hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk menormalkan emosiku.

* _ **Drrrt**_ ~*

Terasa sebuah getaran di sakuku, ponselku!

"Siapa lagi ini?," aku langsung mengambil ponselku, kuharap bukan ulah Naruko lagi yang membagikan nomorku.

Namun setelah apa yang kulihat dilayar langsung membuatku tercekat dan terpaku.

"Jenderal? ..." tidak seperti biasanya beliau meneleponku.

Sedikit berdehem untuk memperbaiki vokalku, tanpa lama-lama langsung ku jawab.

"Halo Jenderal, Kolonel Uzumaki disini."

[" _Naruto, dimana posisimu?_ "]

"Saya di gedung telekomunikasi, pak!. Masih siaga mengawasi penyanderaan sekarang." Yah bohong sedikit-sedikit gakpapa 'kan, aku juga butuh rileks. Memang siapa yang ingin berlama-lama didepan layar besar resolusi tinggi, bikin mata rusak.

[" _Naruto, ini perintah langsung dari Atasan, kau diminta ikut andil dalam misi melumpuhkan teroris itu._ "]

Aku terkejut,

Tentu saja aku sangat terkejut dengan ini, tidak seperti biasanya tapi kucoba untuk bertanya lebih jelas lagi.

"Dari atasan langsung? Jenderal,?" entah kenapa aku terlihat bodoh dengan mengulangi kata itu, sungguh.

[" _Itu benar, atasan berpikir jika kau ikut maka akan menguatkan diplomasi militer kita, terutama posisi diplomasi dirimu di Jepang. Ini ajang untuk menunjukkan taring dari Tier-kedua dari pasukan khusus kita, Green berets pasifik, tidak kalah bertaringnya dengan Delta_ ,"]

Aku mengguman tak jelas, sudah kuduga, hal penyanderaan seperti ini pun dipakai oleh atasan untuk menaikkan pamor dan unjuk kekuatan, tapi apa mau dikata aku harus melakukannya karena itu adalah tugasku dan ini sudah biasa dikalangan militer.

Aku harus menuruti perintah atasan, Jenderal yang meneleponku ini dia masih berbintang dua tepat dan aku mengenal baik dirinya, jika beliau kini diperintah oleh atasannya maka sudah pasti Pentagon yang langsung memerintah, dengan kata lain ada Jenderal bintang empat dari **USSOCOM** yang mengontrol.

"Jika itu yang dikehendaki maka saya tetap siap menjalankan perintah," kujawab dengan lantang tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

[" _Hmm, Kami menyetujui kau untuk bergerak sekarang, bawalah wakilmu dan tentara lain yang mumpuni ke pusat penyanderaan maksimal 4 orang termasuk kalian berdua, cepat dan lakukan dengan baik!,_ "]

Hoi hoi, maksimal 4 orang berarti hanya bertambah dua anggota lagi yang boleh aku bawa. 1,200 anggota Green berets lebih dan aku diminta hanya membawa dua orang?, ahh aku berlebihan, dua orang sudah lebih cukup ditambah sudah ada dua anggota yang berada di tempat penyanderaan berarti semua enam orang.

"Siap laksanakan!" jawabku tegas.

[" _Nak_."]

"siap pak?."

[" _Berhati-hatilah, tetap utamakan keselamatan, aku yakin ini akan menjadi berita besar, satelit Pentagon juga mengawasi kalian_."]

Benar bukan? Pentagon, siapa lagi. aku mendongak dan memicingkan mataku ke atas langit biru yang beranjak sore ini.

 _'Bangsat kau satelit penguntit!. . .'_ aku hanya membatin kesal, walaupun tak bisa kulihat karena berada diluar orbit tapi kuyakin setelit ini berada di atas pasifik sekarang.

"Siap," ucapku lagi.

Sambungan telepon langsung terputus dan aku terdiam sejenak, dengan perintah langka dan tak terperkirakan begini aku bisa bergerak menolong Naruko langsung, walaupun ini adalah tugas namun ini sudah cukup bagiku dan aku tak peduli dengan perkataan Kaa-san, aku sudah dicap begitu buruk olehnya tanpa alasan jelas yang bahkan aku tak pernah mengganggunya.

Aku pun bergegas langsung menuju ruang telekomunikasi untuk segera mengkoordinasikan semua.

Dengan berjalan agak cepat aku berpikir berarti Paman Koenig wajib ikut seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jenderal, namun kenapa harus Komandan dan wakil komandan, aku dan paman Koenig?.

Aku mengorek telingaku yang agak gatal, yah mungkin tak akan jauh dari kata penguatan diplomasi militer nanti, itu tebakanku. Sungguh hal yang jarang dilakukan bagi semua kesatuan elit, Komandan battalion bertempur bersama Wakilnya secara langsung hanya demi melumpuhkan 8 teroris.

.

.

Lain tempat, kediaman Namikaze.

Keheningan yang terlihat di ruang tamu rumah mewah itu, namun ada isakan tangis lirih terdengar dan tangisan itu dari Kushina yang duduk berhadapan dengan Minato, mereka cuma berdua. Ya, hanya berdua saja karena Karin dan Menma pergi menuju tempat pihak berwenang yang menangani penyanderaan sekarang.

Para maid pun tak ada yang berani muncul, mereka semua berada dibelakang karena takut dengan suasana disana.

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan kelakuanmu barusan," ucap Minato nampak agak frustasi, namun Kushina tak berkata apapun dan tetap terisak lirih namun dirinya menatap Minato dengan tatapan berani.

"Kau tidak berpikir jika apa yang kau katakan akan melukai hati putramu sendiri!,"

"Hiks Hiks. . . Aku tak peduli, ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hati Naruto, Naruko dalam ba-bahaya. hiks... Seharusnya dia menolong adiknya sendiri!,"

Minato langsung jengah mendengar perkataan Kushina, ini terlalu egois dan mengabaikan posisi Naruto.

"PIKIR PAKAI OTAK CERDASMU!, NARUTO ITU SEKARANG TENTARA AMERIKA, DIA BUKAN WARGA JEPANG LAGI!," dengan Nada tinggi Minato membentak Kushina, cukup sudah kesabarannya habis kali ini, inilah sisi buruk Kushina yang keras kepala.

Minato berdiri dan menggebrak meja, efeknya membuat Kushina terkejut, baru kali ini suaminya begitu marah.

Namun hal itu malah membuat emosi Kushina semakin bertambah, karena bagi dirinya apa yang ia lakukan sudahlah benar.

"Jadi wajar dia menolak, dia tak bisa bergerak tanpa ada perintah dari Amerika dan persetujuan pihak militer jepang sendiri!, kau kira Naruto bisa asal bergerak seenaknya seperti Raja begitu?," Minato, walaupun dalam keadaan emosi pun mencoba memberi penjelasan karena Istrinya memang tidak cukup paham soal militer.

"Kuyakin kau tidak berpikir, bagaimana jika Naruto ikut penyergapan, kemungkinan buruk NARUTO TEWAS TERTEMBAK! ... Kau EGOIS!" sekali Minato kembali membentak Kushina, dengan kasar dirinya duduk di sofa lalu mengusap dengan kasar wajahnya.

"Hiks-hiks... K-kau membentakku Mi-minato?"

"Apa yang kulakukan menurutku sudah benar, sebagai ibu aku mengkhawatirkan Naruko. Sementara Naruto yang punya keahlian malah diam, Minato!" Kushina sedikit menggeram karena menurutnya suaminya tidak paham akan keluarga.

Minato memandang tidak suka,

Ia tahu, Kushina memiliki sisi buruk seperti ini, namun kenapa dia tidak memikirkan nasib Naruto?.

"Kutanya, jika kau bilang berposisi sebagai ibu Naruko, lalu dimana posisimu sebagai ibu bagi Naruto?,"

Pertanyaan Minato membuat Kushina terdiam, ia sampai tak berpikir seperti itu, jujur dirinya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya, namun kemudian ia punya pikiran untuk membalas pertanyaan Minato.

Kushina mengusap airmatanya, walaupun lelehan terus keluar, ia menatap tajam.

"Kau tidak mengerti juga minato?, Naruto punya keahlian yang bisa dipakai dalam hal sangat bahaya seperti ini!, kenapa ia tidak turun langsung sendiri!,"

Mau tak mau Minato langsung menggeplak jidatnya sendiri, sungguh istrinya ini benar-benar salah kaprah.

Emosi memang merusak daya pikir orang dan Minato sudah melihat didepan matanya sekarang.

"Kau pikir ini kode etik seorang Dokter? yang jika pasien dalam bahaya langsung ditangani tanpa menunggu administrasi?," Minato tahu arah dan maksud perkataan Kushina.

Dilihat dari manapun Minato mengerti, sekarang Kushina bilang seperti itu karena menyamakan profesi Dokter seperti dirinya dengan Naruto yang punya profesi yang berkebalikan, militer.

"Jika militer bekerja seperti melakukan kode etik kedokteran, aku yakin Perang Dunia ke-3 sudah terjadi dari dulu." jawaban Minato begitu sarkas ditelinga Kushina, ia menatap langit-langit ruangan dan mengabaikan Kushina.

Pemimpin perusahaan terkenal itu membayangkan bagaimana jika militer Amerika bekerja menganut kode etik seorang dokter yang bergerak cepat terhadap manusia yang membutuhkan penanganan medis dimana otomatis tanpa persetujuan pemerintah. Jika dipakai di militer maka bergerak cepat menolong orang sandera di Negara lain dan tanpa persetujuan dari wilayah yuridiksi pemerintah yang sah sama saja militer itu mengajak perang karena melanggar kedaulatan, itu karena permasalahan militer begitu sensitif.

Beberapa saat kemudian Minato kembali menatap Kushina yang memasang ekspresi wajah seolah-olah tak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan dirinya, dengusan lelah pun langsung keluar dari nafas Minato.

"Kau tak paham?,"

Mendengar pertanyaan Minato, Kushina hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Paham atau tidak itu tak mengubah apapun, harusnya Naruto menolong adik kandungnya sendiri," jawaban kukuh dan amat keras kepala Kushina, hal ini membuat Minato pun pasrah.

"Aku menyusul Karin dan Menma ke pos aduan," tanpa menunggu jawaban Kushina langsung pergi meninggalkan Minato.

Dalam diam Minato sendiri mengabaikan Kushina, otaknya kini memikirkan Naruto, anaknya.

Dari kecil anak keduanya itu tak pernah mendapat apa ya dia minta, Naruto tak pernah meminta apapun pada dirinya maupun Kushina, jika Naruto meminta pun pasti ditolak walaupun itu hal sepele. Sungguh, dulu ia dan Kushina sangat pilih kasih.

"Maafkan aku dan terutama maafkan Ibumu, Naruto. . . . Kuharap kau tidak sampai hati memasukkan kata kasar darinya," ucap lirih Minato.

Saat ini Minato tak berniat untuk menyusul lainnya, jujur ia juga begitu khawatir dengan Naruko, namun Minato percaya jika putrinya akan baik-baik saja dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada pihak yang berwenang. Untuk saat ini ia lebih memilih diam dirumah dan melihat keadaan lewat berita di televisi, mungkin beberapa waktu lagi dirinya akan menyusul.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat.

Gedung yang menjadi tempat penyanderaan oleh delapan orang teroris kini telah terkepung total, pasukan khusus Jepang telah membuat 3 lapisan ring untuk mengamankan area.

Yang membuat para pasukan khusus ini jengah dan terpaksa membuat 3 ring yang harusnya hanya 2 ring adalah karena para warga sipil yang ingin melihat kejadian, ditambah wartawan yang seenaknya mengambil foto dan membuat beberapa personil risih akibat cahaya flash dari kamera.

Apakah mereka tidak berpikir jika senjata dari salah satu teroris bisa memberondong mereka dari dalam gedung?.

untuk saat ini ring tiga dijaga oleh kepolisian Jepang yang berusaha menahan banyak orang, terutama pemburu berita.

Ring dua berbeda lagi ada barisan kepolisian berpakaian khusus dengan perisai yang mengarah ke ring tiga dan ring satu.

dan terakhir adalah ring satu dimana kini sekitar 8 anggota **SFGp** dan dua anggota Green berets masing-masing berpakaian tactical khusus mengepung gedung besar itu, dan sering pula aksi tembak balas menembak terjadi.

Untuk saat ini pun mereka belum merangsak masuk, taktik awal dari pihak **SFGp** jepang adalah untuk memancing para teroris terus-menerus menembakkan peluru agar cepat habis dan sampai sekarang masih dilakukan.

Sementara itu dua anggota _Green Berets_ tetap waspada, sebelumnya mereka diperintah Naruto untuk ofensif namun saat ingin bergerak ternyata mereka ditolak dan dihadang oleh komandan pihak Jepang dengan alasan berbahaya bagi sandera.

Namun beberapa menit yang lalu, di earphone khusus dua pasukan khusus tersebut mendapat pemberitahuan jika ada pasukan tambahan berjumlah 4 orang dan itu tak main-main karena dua diantaranya merupakan komandan _battalion_ dan wakilnya.

" _Stand by,_ " ucap pelan satu orang berpangkat _**sergeant**_ , senjata yang ia pegang adalah laras panjang M4A1 _custom_ yang sudah dimodifikasi khusus terlihat dengan alat bidiknya terpasang dua jenis yaitu hologram dan scope, dapat dipastikan senjata ini mampu untuk pertempuran dekat atau jauh.

" _on me,_ " jawab satu orang lagi daan berpangkat _**private**_. Ia membawa sebuah senjata tipe _close combat_ yaitu Vector dengan triangle grip dan peredam, sangat cocok.

Saat ini dua posisi tentara asing itu berpisah, orang berpangkat _sergeant_ di garis gedung utara sementara satunya lagi di garis barat.

[" _Two little team, Masuk!._ "] sebuah suara bercampur dengungan mesin helikopter menginterupsi saluran radio mereka berdua.

" _Litte team in here, stand by_." Sergeant menjawab secara lirih sembari tetap menatap tajam gedung didepannya.

["10 menit, pendaratan atap gedung."] ucap seorang dari seberang yang ternyata adalah pilot heli, kemudian ia menambahkan, [Perintah lakukan tembakan agar teroris tidak fokus pada kami ketika mendarat."]

"Dimengerti." jawab keduanya serentak.

suara radio terputus dan sang sergeant pun mengontak rekannya kembali lewat earphone.

" _Regroup! on me_." ucapnya tegas namun tetap lirih.

"Whouu Whouu," Private pun perlahan dan berhati-hati langsung pergi meninggalkan posisinya sembari senjatanya tetap mengarah ke gedung.

.

.

.

Sementara itu sebuah helikopter serbu ringan **MH-6 Little bird** terbang di langit, terlihat helikopter tersebut membawa 4 tentara yang sekarang duduk di board samping, dua tentara di kanan dan dua lainnya di board kiri. empat tentara berseragam lengkap khusus berwarna doreng kuning taktis ini adalah tim bantuan yang Naruto sendiri juga disana dan sekarang dia duduk di board kiri bersama _Major_ koenig.

" _Ten minute!_ " ucap sang pilot memberitahu keempat orang.

"Yaa. . . . Tak kusangka aku akan maju lagi." ucap Koenig santai dan memandang lurus ke arah bangunan-bangunan tinggi didepannya sudah terlihat gedung dimsna penyanderaan itu tak jauh, "Bagaimana suasanamu, _Colonel_?,"

Koenig sendiri sekarang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Naruto, ia membawa senjata tipe _close combat_ yaitu MP7 dengan _silincer_ peredam ditambah bidik hologram hitam, sebuah pisau komando tersarung di celana pahanya bersebelahan dengan sebuah pistol dan jangan lupakan juga helm balistik fitur _NVG tactical_ yang dipakainya punya fitur menglihatan malam dan sensor panas.

"Iyha bwiafa swajha," ucap Naruto singkat.

Koenig yang mendengar ucapan Naruto terkesan aneh dan susah pun langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Butiran keringat jatuh di pelipis pria paruh baya tersebut ketika mendapati Naruto dengan santainya memakan sebuah wortel mentah, tentu hal ini membuatnya menatap aneh ke pemimpinnya itu.

Sementara Naruto yang ditatap begitu pun menelan habis wortel di mulutnya, "Ada yang aneh, Paman?."

Naruto pun kini memakai senjata yang sama dengan Koenig namun alat bidik yang dipakai Naruto bukan hologram melainkan tipe _ACOG_ yang bidikannya bulat optik seperti sniper dan sebuah pisau komando tersarung berada di dada kirinya, fleksibel. Naruto sendiri juga memakai Helm balistik fitur _NVG_ dengan tambahan sambungan radio khusus yang akan digunakan untuk memerintah nantinya.

"Wortel dari mana Naruto?," tanya Koenig keheranan.

"Aku membawa beberapa dari markas, paman mau?," jawab Naruto simpel dan sekaligus ia mencoba menawari wakilnya, tak peduli jika wakilnya melihat dirinya aneh karena ini sudah kebiasaannya.

Untuk koenig sendiri ini baru pertama kalinya mengetahui dan mungkin satu-satunya seorang komandan dengan santainya saat tugas darurat memakan sebuah wortel dan itu pun mentah,

Namun Koenig sendiri juga pernah membaca artikel dimana makan wortel mentah mampu membuat mata bertambah sehat dengan kandungan nutrisi melebihi wortel sebelum dimasak.

"Coba satu," apa salahnya dia mencoba, Naruto mengangguk, ia menggigit wortel sisa ke mulutnya lalu mengambilkan satu wortel untuk Koenig.

Pria tersebut menangkap wortel itu dan langsung menggigitnya,

Suara gemelatuk dari wortel yang sedikit keras itu terdengar ketika Koenig mengunyahnya.

"Tidak buruk," ucapnya setelah menelan satu gigitan wortel tadi dan ia pun menggigit kembali wortel tersebut, "Manis."

Sementara Naruto mengangguk lalu mengambil satu wortel lagi dan mengunyahnya kembali. sangat menyehatkan bagi mata safirnya.

hal yang begitu _absurd_ , dua orang tentara memakan wortel mentah ketika bertugas darurat, namun apapun itu Naruto maupun Koenig menikmati setiap kunyahan wortel dan merilekskan tubuh sebelum tiba di tempat sandera.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian heli tersebut sudah hampir mendekati gedung, Naruto melihat dibawah dimana ia melihat tiga lapisan ring yang dilakukan pihak Jepang untuk pengamanan dan sterilisasi. Dirinya keheranan karena banyak sekali wartawan maupun sipil yang ingin melihat penyanderaan ini di lapisan ring tiga.

begitu juga dengan yang lainnya yang berada di helikopter, mereka puas dengan pemakaian tiga lapisan ring pengamanan Jepang ini.

" _2 Minute!,_ " ucap pilot dalam earphone, kini posisi heli sudah beberapa blok dari atap gedung penyanderaan yang berlantai empat itu.

"[ _Two little_ , Tembakan pengalih!,]" perintah Naruto dalam saluran radio untuk dua anggotanya yang berada dibawah.

["Whou Whou,"] dan suara tembakan pun meletus dari bawah, aksi saling tembak menembak pun langsung terjadi.

Pihak _SFGp_ sendiri melemparkan bom asap dan mencoba merangsak maju sembari berlindung.

Dengan tepat heli serbu tersebut mendarat di arap gedung, menurunkan penumpangnya lalu kembali mengudara dengan cepat.

" _Clear the ramp!, go straight inside, God be with you, Move! Move!_ " Naruto langsung mengomando ketiganya, dengan cepat mereka semua berlari ke pintu masuk gedung dan mendobraknya.

* **Braakh** *

Begitu ganasnya pintu yang terbuat dari kayu kuat tersebut jebol dengan sekali tendang oleh Koenig. Secepat mungkin Naruto, Koenig dan dua anak buahnya langsung menuruni tangga menuju lantai empat

"Lantai empat, aman!."

Naruto dan lainnya berhenti didepan dua buah lift dan yang lainnya pun ikut berhenti.

"Lebih cepat, Aku dan Gray stalker langsung menuju lantai dua sementara kau Frost dan Halfberg ke lantai tiga," Naruto berinisiatif membuat dua tim, dua nama yang Naruto sebutkan sebenarnya itu adalah kode nama dari dua anak buahnya saat ini, sementara Gray stalker adalah kode nama untuk Koenig, "Waspada, tetap saling terhubung dengan yang lain!."

"Diterima!,"

Melakukan _regroup_ menurut Naruto sekarang tidak efektif karena hanya ada 8 teroris, melihat dimana lantai dasar terlihat terkepung kemungkinan biasanya ada 3 atau tiga teroris yang menahannya, ia yakin sandera dan teroris selebihnya berada di lantai dua dan tiga.

Naruto dan Koenig langsung masuk lift dan menuju lantai dua, namun Frost dan Halfberg menggunakan lantai darurat agar meminimalisir keberadaan mereka sekaligus mengurangi hadangan ketika keluar lift.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain dimana teroris yang menyandera terlihat siaga, dimana di lantai dua ada sekitar 3 teroris dan 35 sandera yang dipaksa tiarap.

Dilantai tiga ada 15 belas sandera dengan 2 teroris yang kini sudah terjadi kontak tembak dengan Frost dan Halfberg.

Dilantai satu dimana kepulan bom asap memenuhi ruangan, namun begitu dua teroris belum di eliminasi karena pintar bersembunyi dan membuat para pasukan khusus harus bekerja ekstra dan menggeledah satu persatu ruangan, tapi untungnya sebanyak 100 sandera bisa diselamatkan dan ada yang memberitahu jika dua teroris lari menuju lantai dua, namun tetap semua ruangan harus dilansir untuk sterilisasi.

Dilantai dua, dilihat ada Haku, Sara, Hinata, dan lainnya yang dari 35 sandera semuanya perempuan, tak ada laki-laki kecuali 3 teroris yang menjaga mereka dengan waspada.

Sara yang memakai dress putih panjang itu menatap sekeliling dengan sedikit ketakutan, dalam posisi tiarap ia berbisik padaa yang lain, "Mereka pintar, memilih perempuan sebagai sandera."

"Maksudmu?," tanya lirih Hinata yang belum mengerti dengan ucapan Sara, mata lavender miliknya juga menatap sekeliling dengan ketakutan. Dress ungu muda yang dia pakai kini terlihat kusut, dan hei! . . .jangan lupakan boing-boing miliknya yang besar tertekan oleh tubuhnya yang sedang tiarap!, menggiurkan untuk kaum adam, buuuhh.

"Mereka tahu, kita semua pasti tak akan melawan karena kekuatan kita pun akan kalah jika melawan, ditambah dari kita semua memakai pakaian yang susah untuk bergerak." jawab Sara begitu lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata.

"Aku khawatir dengan Naruko, dia dibawa oleh bos para biadab ini ke toilet, Hiks hiks semoga dia tidak apa-apa." Haku menahan isak tangisnya membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh bos dari teroris ini, Sara dan Hinata sendiri hanya termenung dalam diam.

Mereka mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu dimana Naruko diseret oleh bos teroris dengan senyum keji menuju toilet, dimana bos itu bilang pada tiga anak buahnya jika dia ingin memanjakan adik kecilnya dengan orang kaya sebentar.

Sungguh mendengar itu pun membuat sandera lainnya terhenyak, Naruko sendiri begitu ketakutan setengah mati dengan airmata yang langsung meleleh keluar, ia memberontak namun hal itu mampu diatasi dengan mudah oleh bos teroris yang tubuhnya terlihat kekar, Naruko sendiri berteriak kesakitan ketika dirinya diseret menuju toilet dengan rambut pirang panjangnya dijambak erat, Haku Sara, Hinata maupun yang lainnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Mereka tahu bahwa Naruko adalah putri konglomerat, kemungkinan besar mereka tahu profil kita semua." gigi sara bergemelatuk, ia sangat geram dengan semua teroris ini.

"Naruko-chan," Guman Hinata lirih.

.

.

.

.

Berpindah ke Naruto dan Koenig, mereka yang sudah keluar dari lift pun belum menemui satu sandera maupun teroris sekalipun, dan itu pun membuat mereka harus melansir tiap ruangan. Naruto memerintahkan Koenig untuk berpisah namun dengan posisi tak berjauhan agar bisa saling melindungi.

"[Barat bersih!]" ucap Koenig yang sudah memeriksa empat ruangan lainnya, ia melapor ke Naruto lewat saluran radio ditelinganya.

"[Ruang timur juga bersih, Kemungkinan teroris mengumpulkan sandera di utara. Gray stalker, aku akan mengecek toilet sebentar]." dalam kehati-hatian Naruto memberitahu balik ke Koenig kondisinya sekarang lewat earphone.

"[Hati-hati, _The Beast_. Aku menunggu di barat, _gray stalker out,_ ]" Koenig memutus sambungan pembicaraan, memang benar Naruto memakai kode nama _'The Beast'_ dalam operasi ini, Naruto dengan perlahan menuju toilet tak jauh didepannya.

Berjalan cepat namun dengan suara langkah kaki dibuat pelan Naruto melihat pintu toilet tersebut sedikit terbuka, mendekat perlahan dan bersender siaga di dinding pintu sayup-sayup _Colonel_ muda itu mendengar isak tangis seorang perempuan dan suara laki-laki yang tertawa.

Perlahan dirinya membuka pintu toilet tersebut dengan senjata yang mengarah kedepan. Dan apapun itu yang dilihatnya sekarang membuat mata safirnya melebar dan kemarahan dalam hati menyeruak dan menguasai dirinya.

Didepannya kini terpampang seorang berbada kekar membelakanginya memakai baju tactical hitam kehijauan menikmati penis miliknya dilahap oleh mulut seorang perempuan bersimpuh dilantai toilet berambut pirang panjang lusuh acak-acakan yang saat ini menangis pasrah, dress putih yang dipakainya sudah tak karuan dan dua buah dadanya yang besar terpampang jelas, itu pun Naruto dapat melihat jika dua pucuk gunung milik perempuan itu ada lelehan air liur yang kemungkinan besar adalah air liur milik si teroris.

Gadis itu adalah Naruko, adiknya sendiri. Diperkosa dan dinikmati oleh teroris.

"Ayo model jalang! buat aku keluar dengan mulutmu!, kita belum masuk ke menu utama, aaahh nikmat," Teroris tersebut menjambak erat rambut Naruko dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya, tak peduli dengan tangisan Naruko dan bahkan ia sering tersedak oleh penis yang keluar masuk di mulutnya.

Tak peduli keadaan sekitar, bos teroris maupun Naruko yang sudah sangat shock dengan dirinya dan hanya bisa menangis tak menyadari jika Naruto berjalan mendekat, ia membuka Pisau komando di dada kirinya dan kini terlihat pisau khusus sepanjang 30 centi itu memiliki punggung bergerigi tajam secara terbalik memberi daya _damage_ besar, jangan lupakan bilahnya berkilat bersih dan tajam.

Naruto berdiri tepat dibelakang bos teroris tersebut dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau kesini!, sudah kubilang. . ." ternyata bos teroris tersebut menyadari ada orang dibelakangnya dan mengira itu anak buahnya.

Namun sebelum ucapan bos itu selesai, sebuat power yang begitu kuat membanting tubuh kekarnya ke dinding, ia dapat merasakan punggungnya begitu remuk walaupun dirinya memakai pakaian taktis, otomatis bantingan tersebut membuat penisnya keluar dari mulut Naruko yang ikut terkejut dengan kejadian ini.

"Ukh, Apa yang Kau. . . . grouukhh" Sekilas bos itu melihat orang yang membantingnya, itu bukan anak buahnya melainkan seorang tentara, beberapa detik saja ia dapat melihat tentara berseragam doreng taktis tersebut mengayunkan pisau dan sukses menancap dan menembus lehernya, sakit yang amat sangat dan mata mengabur langsung ia alami,

bos tersebut tak berkutik, darah langsung muncrat dari lehernya mengenai seragam Naruto ketika ia mencabut paksa pisau komando bergerigi miliknya dan hal itu membuat kerusakan organ lebih parah. tubuh bos teroris tersebut merosot kelantai dengan berkelojotan.

Dalam diam Naruto menatap teroris tersebut, ia menyarungkan kembali pisaunya dan kemudian ia mengambil sebuah pistol model Cold yang mempunyai peluru milimeter besar dari pahanya kanannya dan mengokangnya.

Mengarahkan moncongnya ke tubuh sang teroris yang terlihat masih hidup walaupun sekarat, Naruto dengan ekspresi biasa saja langsung menembakkan peluru dari pistolnya.

* _ **Duumm**_ *

tembakan pertama mengarah ke kepala teroris dan langsung membuat teroris tersebut tewas seketika.

* _ **Duumm**_ *

Seakan tak puas Naruto menembakkan 3 peluru lagi ke kepala sang teroris yang menyebabkan kondisi kepalanya begitu mengenaskan, jika orang belum terbiasa melihatnya maka sudah dipastikan dia akan muntah.

Naruko, dia hanya mampu berdiam diri, ia shock akan hal yang dialami barusan dan ditambah kejadian didepan matanya yang membuat dirinya menggigil, dengan brutal tentara yang menyelamatkannya itu membunuh teroris yang memperkosanya.

Naruko bahkan mengabaikan tubuh indahnya tetap terbuka dan tidak segera membenahinya,

"Ka-kau. . ." Naruko mencoba ingin menyapa namun akibat trauma dan shock membuat dirinya sangat tidak fokus.

Tentara yang memakai helm NVG canggih tersebut menoleh kebelakang, menampilkan wajah dingin dengan mata safir biru yang menusuk ke Naruko.

". . . .?!" dua warna mata yang sama tersebut saling berpandangan, safir milik Naruko melebar ketika tahu siapa tentara yang menyelamatkannya. Ia terpaku oleh sosok yang berdiri didepannya sekarang.

"O-onii-sama. . . ." Naruko hanya mampu menggumankan satu kata itu pelan,

Naruto berjalan mengambil tisu _roll_ bersih dalam toilet kemudian kembali dan berdiri didepan Naruko yang masih bersimpuh.

Naruko sendiri tetap diam dan matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah kakaknya, ia hanya diam ketika kakaknya kini berjongkok dan menyobek beberapa tisu, tangan kasar kakaknya yang memakai sarung tangan itu mengelap dengan lembut wajah kusutnya.

Hati Naruko menghangat ketika ketika merasakan sapuan lembut tersebut, ia tak peduli jika kakaknya melihat semua lekuk tubuhnya, ia merasa nyaman dan terlindungi oleh perlakuan Naruto, Naruko ingin seperti ini seterusnya.

Dengan sabar Naruto membersihnya wajah dan area intim adiknya tanpa ada maksud lain, ia membuang tisu kotor tersebut dan tak lupa mengecek gerak gerik mata Naruko yang terlihat kosong.

"Shock dan trauma, kau akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang," Naruto mengelus surai pirang Naruko dan mencoba memberi perlindungan,

"Hiks. .hiks O-onii-sama... Onii-sama" namun entah kenapa Naruko kembali menangis dan terus terusan memanggil Naruto yang jelas-jelas ada didepannya.

Naruto tak menjawab dan dirinya maklum, disini dia melihat jiwa Naruko begitu terguncang, pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan didepan matanya akan membekas dalam pikirannya, dengan telaten Naruto membenahi pakaian Naruko untuk kembali menutupi tubuh menggiurkan dari sang adik.

"Onii-sama. . ."

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika Naruko terus memanggilnya sambil sesenggukan, "Tak apa, ayo berdiri."

Naruto merangkul adiknya dan mengangkatnya ala bridal. Ia tak mempedulikan Naruko yang tetap menangis, untuk pertama ia harus mencarikan tempat aman sementara untuk Naruko dan kemudian melanjutkan pengepungan karena Koenig sudah menunggu.

"[ _The beast_ , kudengar ada suara tembakan, ada kontak?]"

"[Hanya satu teroris, sudah pergi ke Neraka ada satu sandera disini. _Gray,_ aku minta waktu dua menit untuk membawa sandera ini,]"

"[Baik, berarti tinggal lima teroris, dua lainnya sudah dieliminasi di lantai tiga, Frost dan Halfberg sudah bersamaku, kami tunggu di barat,]"

"[Dimengerti, _the beast out_ ,]" Naruto memutus kontak saluran, dan kemudian membopong Naruko keluar dan mencari tempat aman.

Naruto menurunkan adiknya di sebuah sofa tak jauh dari toilet, ia yakin tempat ini sudah steril.

"Kau tunggu disini. . ." Naruto langsung berbalik arah namun tiba-tiba lengan kirinya digenggam erat oleh Naruko.

ia melihat Naruko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah-olah ia tidak mengizinkan Naruto pergi dari sampingnya, ketakutan dengan pandangan kosong, trauma berat yang dialami adiknya membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

"Tak apa, percayalah, aku tak pernah berbohong kepadamu, 'kan?. . ."genggaman Naruko melonggar dan membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut, ia melihat Naruko mengangguk pelan.

"nanti akan ada tim evakuasi untuk menolongmu, tunggu saja. . ." Ia mengelus kembali rambut Naruko yang pandangannya terlihat tetap kosong, dan kemudian bergegas pergi. Naruto harus mengutamakan sandera lainnya karena masih ada empat teroris yang menawannya.

Naruko sendiri walaupun tidak ingin kakaknya pergi pun hanya memandang punggung kakaknya dengan pandangan kosong, merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang dibuat Naruto membuat ia ingin ditemani dan dilindungi oleh kakaknya sampai kapanpun, pikirannya entah kenapa begitu takut jika tak ada Naruto disampingnya.

.

Kini Naruto berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju tempat berkumpulnya ketiga anak buahnya, ruangan petak demi petak tetap ia telusuri kembali karena untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada teroris yang asal nyelonong masuk.

Butuh beberapa menit saja Naruto melihat ketiga rekannya yang bersembunyi dibalik dinding berpintu dan sesekali melihat sesuatu kearah luar pintu, dengan mengendap-endap Naruto mendekati mereka.

"Situasi!" tanya Naruto, yang saat ini berjongkok didepan Koenig yang ikut jongkok, sementara Frost dan Halfberg berdiri mengawasi pintu dan sesekali memantau situasi.

"10 meter depan sisa empat teroris, sudah terjadi kontak senjata dengan tiga _SFGp_ dan dua anggota kita, kami bisa langsung melumpuhkan dari belakang karena mereka fokus menembaki yang dari bawah, tapi kami menunggu persetujuan dari _Colonel_." jelas Koenig pada Naruto.

" _Sir_!, para sandera sekarang dijadikan tameng hidup," timpal Frost tiba-tiba dan membuat Naruto beserta Koenig langsung mengeceknya,

Naruto mengobservasi apa yang ada didepannya, sekarang keempat teroris masing-masing mencengkeram satu sandera didepanya, jika tidak cepat maka resiko bertambahnya korban akan bertambah.

Mata safirnya bergerak liar ke tiap-tiap posisi teroris, ia pun langsung mengontak dua anggotanya yang saat ini di posisi berlawanan.

" _Sergeant_ , _private_!, unit 2 berada dipintu jam 12, lakukan tembakan pengalih dan koordinasi dengan tiga _SFGp_ agar tidak menembak kami!, unit dua akan mengeleminasi secara dekat." perintah Naruto memberitahu strateginya.

" _Roger!_ , Whouu whouu." jawab dua prajurit tersebut cepat, mereka dengan cepat langsung berkoordinasi dengan pihak jepang.

Naruto mengatur Nafas, lalu ia memandang ketiga anak buahnya yang siap kapan pun.

"Jadi begitu rencananya," tanggap Koenig yang siaga dan menatap tajam keempat teroris berformasi sejajar yang semakin lama memang semakin mendekati mereka karena terdesak dari depan, " _Shock knife fight, Colonel._ "

Naruto mengangguk, "Benar, simpan senjata apinya. Kita pakai kecepatan, dan terkam pinggang atas lalu leher."

"Frost, kau yang paling kiri. Halfberg, kau yang paling kanan. Gray, kau kanannya Frost dan sisanya aku." ucap Naruto sembari melihat posisi musuh, "Dalam hitungan tiga sampai satu."

Semua mengangguk. senjata _primary_ langsung mereka simpan ke punggung dan masing masing mengambil pisau yang punya bentuk sama persis dengan yang dimiliki Naruto,

Mereka mengambil posisi, untung mereka memakai seragam taktis khusus anti teror yang memang didesain untuk kelincahan sekaligus _safety_.

jarak mereka tinggal 5 meter lagi. . .

" _One_!. . . ." ucap tiba-tiba Naruto yang langsung berlari pelan kedepan dan diikuti oleh ketiganya.

Walaupun Koenig, Frost maupun Halfberg tercekat oleh ucapan spontan Naruto namun reflek mereka sangat bagus dan mampu menerima perintah dadakan.

sambil memegangi sandera yang semuanya perempuan, keempat teroris tersebut kebingungan ketiga kelima pasukan khusus didepan mereka berhenti menembaki dan mereka mereka mendengar beberapa suara langkah dari belakang. . .

* **Jlep** *

Naas bagi teroris tersebut, sebelum menoleh kebelakang pandangan mereka tertutup oleh tangan, lalu tak lama mereka secara bersamaan merasakan tusukan benda tajam bersarang di pinggang mereka dan membuat mereka melepaskan sandera

"Aaaaagrh grrrhh. . . .,"

saat mereka menjerit kesakitan, bersamaan dengan itu pula leher mereka tersayat begitu dalam dan membuat darah mengucur deras kedepan.

Keempat teroris tersebut berkelojotan namun langsung tewas seketika dan kemudian dilepas begitu saja oleh Naruto dan lainnya.

" _Clear_!," Teriak Naruto pada semuanya,

" _CLEAR_!," kelima rekan dari pasukan gabungan pun langsung menunjukkan diri dari tempat berlindung mereka.

Dengan cepat kesembilan pasukan khusus tersebut menghela nafas lega, termasuk Naruto.

Keempat perempuan yang disandera teroris tersebut, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sara, Haku, Hinata dan Temari. Mereka masih syok, terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yang masih ketakutan.

Hinata dalam raut takut memandang siapa yang menggorok teroris tadi, dan pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto, kakak dari mantan kekasihnya Menma. Iris lavendernya tak berkedip sama sekali dan terus memandang Naruto yang terlihat acuh dan biasa saja setelah membunuh seseorang.

Tak butuh banyak waktu, tim evakuasi dan bantuan langsung bergerombol memasuki ruangan yang sudah rusak oleh aksi tembak-tembakan.

Mereka langsung mengevakuasi para sandera, satu peleton _SFGp_ yang baru masuk langsung mensterilkan semua ruangan,

Naruto beserta lainnya yang berperan langsung dalam penyergapan pun berjalan melewati lara petugas yang lalu lalang, tugas mereka disini selesai dalam waktu 30 menit dan sekarang mereka ingin keluar gedung lalu istirahat sejenak.

Tak lupa Naruto memberitahu dua petugas evakuasi jika ada satu sandera di ruang terpisah diruangan timur yaitu Naruko.

.

.

.

Di luar gedung, kini sudah banyak wartawan dan warga sipil yang melihat secara langsung namun masih tetap dibatasi oleh petugas yang membentuk formasi garis agar tidak mengganggu proses pembersihan dan agar tidak menghalangi jalan ambulan yang berlalu lalang membawa banyak sandera yang kebanyakan memang terkena trauma ataupun syok ringan dan butuh penanganan.

Kini keenam tentara Amerika termasuk Naruto hanya berdiri di pinggir jalan sembari mengamati kesibukan pihak Jepang dalam melakukan sterilisasi penuh, mereka sendiri menunggu jemputan yang direncanakan akan memakai mobil karena Heli serbu _Little bird_ tadi sudah kembali ke barak.

Mereka juga melihat delapan mayat teroris yang sudah dikantongi dengan kantong mayat diangkut ke _ambulance_.

Hari yang menegangkan bagi mereka.

" _Nice and easy, All._ " ucap Naruto pada lainnya dan membuat mereka tersenyum lega.

"Yah kami sudah lega, tapi tidak denganmu Naruto. kau pemimpin kami dan percayalah sebentar lagi akan langsung diadakan pers oleh pemimpin pasukan _SFGp_ dan dirimu." Naruto terkekeh tak peduli mendengar tuturan wakilnya, sebenarnya ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke barak dan istirahat ditambah ini sudah sore, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Selamat sore!,"

Semua menoleh kesamping dan mendapati tiga personil _SFGp_ dengan baju taktis mereka,

"Saya _Major_ Maeda, pemimpin _SFGp_. Aku ingin berbicara dengan pemimpin kalian," pria itu memberitahu identitasnya, sementara itu Naruto dan kelima orang lainnya memandang ketiga orang tersebut, tiga orang _SFGp_ ini tidak ikut dalam penyerbuan.

"Sore, saya. . ." Naruto menjawab dengan sopan namun tegas.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan pemimpinmu, bukan kau anak muda."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat ketika ucapannya dipotong, ia menghela nafas dan kemudian dirinya mundur, pemimpin pihak jepang ternyata memandang umurnya dilain itu seragam taktis yang digunakannya juga tak ada lambang pangkat. Naruto sendiri mendengar geraman lirih dari anggotanya yang tidak suka dengan sikap pemimpin _SFGp_ tersebut. Naruto tak mau berdebat, ia lelah dan ingin semua cepat selesai.

Koenig pun maju dan menyapa pria paruh baya tersebut, "Saya Major Koenig, wakil _battalion 1 special force,_ "

Maeda pun menatap perawakan dari Koenig dan ia pun yakin ini pemimpinnya.

"Ah jadi anda. . . ."

"Dan yang anda panggil _'anak muda'_ tadi adalah Kolonel Uzumaki, pemimpin _battalion_ ," potong Koenig dan membuat ketiga anggota SFGp itu tersentak.

"tapi. . . ."

"Dia masih muda tapi pangkat dia lebih tinggi dari anda," Maeda ingin berbicara lagi namun dipotong lagi oleh Koenig dan membuat Maeda kikuk.

"Ah maafkan saya, saya benar-benar tidak tahu. Kami sebentar lagi ingin melakukan jumpa pers, sekiranya _Colonel_ Uzumaki mau menemani saya." pandangan Maeda mengarah ke tempat Naruto dan melihatnya sedang menatap arah lain, namun ia yakin ucapannya bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

Sungguh saat ini Maeda merasa tidak enak hati, dialog ini begitu canggung karena ulahnya sendiri.

Ia bahkan tak menyangka jika pihak Amerika secara total mengirimkan pemimpin _green berets_ dan wakilnya langsung dan sekarang ia melecehkannya, tapi jangan salahkan Maeda semua karena ia sendiri juga takjub dengan usia muda Naruto yang sudah menjadi Kolonel.

Ditambah Menurut Maeda nama _'Uzumaki'_ terasa Jejepangan, apa mungkin. . . .

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum memandang Maeda, "Baik saya akan menemani anda,"

Benar apa yang dikatakan Koenig tadi, mereka akan langsung melakukan jumpa pers untuk menjelaskan detail hari ini ke pemburu berita.

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi maafkan saya karena sudah membuat _Colonel_ tidak nyaman." Maeda berojigi tiga kali dan membuat pihak Amerika salut karenanya, sifat kesatria orang Jepang.

"Tak masalah, _Major_." ucap Naruto yang hanya tersenyum tipis, menurutnya masalah kecil tak harus diperbesar.

.

.

.

 **Dalam konferensi pers, banyak sekali wartawan dan semua menyiarkannya secara live**

 _"Dengan ini kami memberitahukan jika keadaan sudah kondusif, semua korban sandera sekarang sudah dibawa ke Rumah sakit Tokyo Center 2 untuk penanganan medis."_

 _"Semua teroris tewas dalam penyergapan, dan kami berterima kasih atas bantuan US Special Force yang secara total mereka menurunkan pemimpin battalion dan wakilnya langsung dalam insiden ini." ucap Maeda dengan menoleh kearah Naruto._

 _"Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi kami, Jepang adalah sekutu penting dan kami akan terus memberi dukungan jika Jepang membutuhkan bantuan." jawab singkat Naruto._

 _"Sekali lagi saya Major Shinjiru Maeda mewakili Jepang mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Colonel Uzumaki Naruto dan pasukannya."_

 _"Sama-sama. Kami Amerika, senang bisa membantu."_

 **Banyak yang para wartawan dari tiap televisi tanyakan namun yang terpenting semua sudah kondusif.**

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam dan jam menunjukkan pukul 20.00, Naruto beserta timnya sudah kembali kebarak tiga jam yang lalu setelah melakukan konferensi pers bersama.

Sekarang, Naruto berada di rumah Dinasnya dan yang lainnya sudah kembali ketempat mereka masing-masing.

Dalam diam dia duduk di sofa diruang tamu untuk melepas lelah, semua seragam taktis sudah disimpan dan sekarang ia memakai _'Army jacket'_ dan celana coklat abu-abu. didepannya kini tersedia secangkir teh yang uapnya masih mengepul. Dia tidak sendiri, disofa sebelah kirinya sudah duduk Haruka yang menatapnya.

Ponsel milik Naruto yang tergeletak di meja terus bergetar dan bernada menandakan jika ada panggilan masuk, tapi Naruto membiarkannya. Ia cuma melirik sebentar dan melihat ada dua nomor telepon yang memanggilnya 20 kali.

Haruka pun menatap atasannya yang tetap diam walaupun hampir setengah jam ponsel itu berbunyi.

"Bagaimana perkembangannya Haruka," tanya Naruto, yang ia maksud adalah perkembangan berita soal penyanderaan tadi siang, ia sendiri beberapa jam yang lalu sudah ditelepon Jenderal yang memerintahkannya dan melihat sisi diplomasinya.

"Nama anda dan nama battalion kita sekarang meledak dalam hasil pencarian di internet, mereka para net Jepang mencari-cari biodata anda karena Nama anda yang Jejepangan dan keberhasilan tim kita dalam penyerbuan."

"Cepat sekali." Naruto mengguman tak jelas dengan begini kekuatan diplomasinya bertambah kuat, ia mengambil teh dan menyeruputnya pelan, "hmm, teh buatanmu sangat enak."

"A-ah. . .terima kasih, pak." Haruka agak gelagapan ketika Naruto memuji teh buatannya.

Naruto meletakkan kembali secangkir teh tersebut dan mengabaikan Haruka yang tersenyum senang karena pujiannya. Ia tak peduli Haruka memanggilnya _'Pak'_ walaupun sebenarnya umurnya masih 25 tahun dan Haruka sendiri malah lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

"Colonel, ponsel anda terus berbunyi dari tadi," ucap Haruka tiba-tiba dan membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke ponselnya dan ia mengambilnya.

Tidak salah lagi, setelah ia cek satu nomor yang jelas itu dari Kushina dan satu lagi ia tidak mengetahuinya.

Naruto mematikan ponselnya agar dua nomor tersebut tidak mengganggunya kembali,

"Colonel," panggil Haruka pelan.

"Ya?"

"Ano. . .Besok hari Minggu, saya minta izin untuk keluar pagi."

"Untuk keperluan apa?" Naruto mengerinyit heran mendengar nada pelan dari asistennya.

"Saya ingin menemui tunangan saya, sudah 3 bulan saya tidak menemuinya." ucap Haruka ragu-ragu, ia takut jika Naruto tak mengizinkannya karena ini masalah pribadi.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian ia tersenyum, sebenarnya besok ada rapat antar pasukan gabungan di _Kadena airbase_ dengan agenda tentang memanasnya Kudeta itu, ia butuh bantuan Haruka untuk mengumpulkan informasi namun melihat wajah Haruka yang sedikit memelas pun membuatnya tidak tega, ya ia akan melakukan rapat sendiri besok, "Oh tunanganmu orang Jepang juga, yasudah boleh."

Mendengar itu Haruka langsung tersenyum sumringah, ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, walaupun Naruto menjengkelkan namun menurutnya Naruto adalah pemimpin yang begitu bersahabat dan pengertian.

"Tapi tetap ikuti peraturan, jam 8 malam barak sudah tertutup."

"Siap, saya akan kembali sebelum jam 8," Tak dapat dipungkiri Naruto ikut senang melihat kegembiraan diwajah Haruka.

"Sekarang kembalilah kebarakmu, ini sudah malam." perintah Naruto dan membuat Haruka langsung terdiam.

"Tapi Colonel berkas-berkas di meja kerja belum selesai. . ." tanya Haruka yang bingung, itu benar karena Haruka disini juga untuk ikut membantu mengerjakan beberapa berkas penting darti insiden tadi siang yang akan disampaikan ke pusat **USASOC** besok pagi.

"Kau butuh istirahat, kasihan tunanganmu jika melihatmu keletihan."

"Tapi berkas itu banyak," Haruka mencoba membujuk, ia tak enak jika berkas yang harus ia selesaikan malah dikerjakan oleh atasannya, bukannya seharusnya sebaliknya?.

"Tak masalah, anggap saja ini hari baikmu. Kembalilah ke barakmu." ucap Naruto yang sedikit terkekeh.

"A-ano, baik. Terima kasih Colonel. Terima kasih," walaupun tidak enak hati, namun dilihat dari ekspresi Haruka sendiri pun ia sangat senang dengan perlakuan Naruto.

.

.

Kini setelah kepergian Haruka, Naruto beranjak menuju meja kerjanya dan mulai mengerjakan berkas-berkas tersebut, walaupun tubuhnya memberontak meminta beristirahat namun Naruto mengabaikannya,

ia kasihan jika asistennya bekerja lembur dimana ini hari sabtu dan besok ia izin menemui tunangannya. Tapi sebenarnya Naruto, walaupun tahu dirinya melakukan kesalahan prosedur karena mengizinkan asistennya keluar dengan adanya peringatan perang beberapa hari yang lalu, namun setidaknya ia ingin prajuritnya tidak terkekang.

Naruto pun membatin, betapa beruntungnya pria yang menjadi tunangan Haruka.

Ia harus segera mengerjakan berkas-berkas yang ada didepan mejanya sekarang, yah ia akan lembur sendirian dan besoknya ia harus rapat antar komandan.

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain, tepatnya di Rumah sakit _Tokyo center 2_ dalam salah satu ruang VVIP, Naruko dirawat disini, ia sekarang memakai baju pasien berwarna biru muda, sementara selang infus sudah menancap di pergelangan tangan Naruko. Semua keluarga Namikaze pun berada disana untuk menemani.

Terlihat satu Dokter perempuan paruh baya mengecek keadaan Naruko yang terlihat ketakutan oleh siapapun yang mendekatinya, dia bahkan menolak diperiksa ketika Dokter tersebut hanya ingin mengecek nadinya.

Naruko hanya terus menerus memanggil _'Naru nii-sama'_ sembari terlihat sangat ketakutan ketika menatap semua orang yang berada disini.

Namun sebagai Dokter profesional, dokter tersebut tahu dengan kondisi Naruko yang sekarang.

"Bagaimana kondisi Naruko?,"

"Tuan Namikaze, Nyonya Namikaze. Putri anda mengalami trauma berat akibat pemerkosaan oleh teroris tersebut, walaupun pemerkosaan tersebut tidak sampai merenggut kehormatannya."

"Putri anda selalu memanggil _'Naru nii-sama'_ sebenarnya siapa dia?"

"Itu. . . . itu adalah kakak kandungnya, dalam berita dia sendiri juga ikut penyergapan teroris dan beberapa saksi mengatakan dialah yang menyelamatkan Naruko." jelas Kushina agak pelan dan terdengar dengusan dari Minato.

"Tolong sebaiknya panggil dia kesini, dalam kasus trauma yang putri anda alami dia akan sembuh jika orang yang dalam bayangannya berada disampingnya dan membuatnya nyaman,"

"Semuanya tak ada yang salah, hanya emosinya saja yang tidak stabil, namun jika tidak segera ditangani maka akan buruk baginya, saya izin keluar dulu untuk membuat resep obatnya."

"Baik, terima kasih."

Semua terdiam, hanya keheningan setelah Dokter psikologi tersebut pergi, Karin, Menma, Minato dan Kushina hanya diam menatap Naruko yang meringkuk ketakutan dan sesekali menatap waspada kearah mereka.

Menma, walaupun dia tidak menyukai Naruto namun melihat Naruko seperti ini pun hanya bisa khawatir, dia beruntung karena dalam reuni tersebut dirinya tak ikut karena tubuhnya masih terasa remuk akibat dihajar oleh para tentara sialan itu. Dirinya sendiri disini pun juga masih menahan rasa sakit.

Sebenarnya mereka terlebih Kushina ingin memeluk Naruko, namun mendekat sedikit saja maka Naruko akan memberontak.

Tapi setidaknya mereka bisa mengawasi putrinya lebih dekat walaupun tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Dari tadi Naruto tak mau mengangkat teleponnya," ucap lirih Kushina dan ia tidak mengerti.

"Naruto juga tidak mengangkat panggilanku, Kaa-san." timpal Karin yang terus menerus mencoba menelepon adiknya tersebut, "Sekarang ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Setelah dimaki Ibumu, mana mau Naruto mengangkatnya," Minato menyindir Kushina yang kini hanya berdiam diri dan hanya menatap kosong kearah Naruko, "Lagian ini sudah malam."

Minato keluar dari ruangan tersebut, ia ingin menyegarkan pikiran karena dirinya sendiri juga harus memikirkan bisnis perusahaannya.

Kushina perlahan duduk disebelah karin, dalam diam dengan mata sedikit berair dirinya begitu menyesal dengan makian yang dirinya arahkan ke Naruto, ia sendiri sudah paham dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto setelah Karin menjelaskannya soal pergerakan militer.

 _'Maafkan Kaa-san, Naru.'_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Ini hari minggu, sangat cerah diwilayah Okinawa. pukul 7 pagi Naruto masih berkutat dimeja kerjanya, berkas-berkas laporan dari insiden kemarin sudah ia kirim ke pusat **USASOC** 4 jam yang lalu namun setelahnya ia sama sekali tidak tidur karena saat ini dirinya menyusun laporan di komputer untuk rapat jam 8 pagi nanti, dan seharusnya laporan ini dikerjakan oleh Haruka.

Mata safir tersebut begitu redup dan kantung mata hitam di bawah matanya begitu terlihat, sering dirinya menguap dan bahkan di meja kerjanya ada 4 gelas kopi yang semuanya sudah kosong. Naruto bahkan masih memakai pakaian kemarin, sesekali ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya untuk mengusir rasa kantuk.

"Akhirnya selesai!," guman Naruto, ia mengucek matanya dan melihat jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih sedikit, "Lelah sekali,"

Naruto menyenderkan punggung ke kursi kerjanya dan matanya terpejam.

Tapi tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus yang bersumber dari Naruto, sungguh ia begitu kelelahan.

.

.

30 menit berlalu, sementara dirumah dinas wakil pemimpin yang tak jauh dari rumah dinas Naruto, Koenig pun merasa heran karena Naruto tidak muncul-muncul, harusnya Naruto sudah siap-siap pergi menuju tempat rapat dimana itu dilaksanakan kembali di _Kadena airbase_ dan dirinya juga ikut mendampingi.

"Ada yang aneh," guman Koenig, pria paruh baya yang sudah memakai seragam dinas hijau tua pun berinisiatif menghampiri kediaman pemimpinnya.

tak butuh lama, hanya berjalan sebentar Koenig sudah berada didepan rumah Naruto, ia langsung mengetuk pintu bercat putih tersebut.

* **tok. . .tok** *

sudah tiga kali Koenig membuka pintu namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam, ia membuka knop pintu dan ternyata bisa dibuka.

". . . .?" terbesit rasa heran dalam batin _Major_ tersebut karena rumah tersebut tak terkunci, pria tersebut masuk.

"Colonel. . . ." panggil Koenig namun tak ada jawaban.

beberapa langkah kedalam telinganya mendengar suara dengkuran yang bersumber dari ruang kerja Naruto.

Berjalan pelan, Koenig pun terdiam ketika mengetahui Naruto masih tertidur, ia bahkan melihat 4 cangkir kopi teronggok dimeja kerja. Koenig menghampiri Naruto, ia bisa melihat jika komputer terebut masih aktif menyala dan beberapa berkas penting untuk rapat tergeletak disana.

Koenig berasumsi, melihat keadaan sekitar ia pun sudah mengetahui jika Colonel-nya ini begadang dan mungkin saja tidak tidur untuk mengurus berkas-berkas ini.

"Seharusnya _Lieutenant_ Haruka yang mengerjakan ini," guman Koenig yang merasa bingung, melihat jam tangannya ia pun tak bisa basa-basi, ia harus membangunkan Naruto.

"Colonel. . ." Koenig memanggil Naruto dan membuat Naruto sedikit membuka matanya.

"Bangun Colonel, sebentar lagi rapat." ucap Koenig sambil menepuk pelan pundak Naruto dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Naruto tersentak dan langsung terbangun

"Eh. . . .Ah maafkan aku paman, aku ketiduran." Naruto tertawa lemas, ia mengelap wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sebenarnya kau tidur jam berapa?" tanya Koenig heran.

Naruto mengucek kedua matanya, lalu sedikit menguap, "baru saja jam tujuh tadi aku tidur,"

"Kau tidak tidur sama sekali jadinya?, mengerjakan berkas-berkas ini?," Naruto mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari wakilnya.

"ya benar paman, aku juga mengerjakan berkas untuk insiden kemarin dan langsung kulaporkan ke **USASOC** ," ucap Naruto agak lemah karena tubuhnya terasa tidak enak karena hanya tidur setengah jam saja.

"Dimana asistenmu?," tanya Koenig sambil memicingkan matanya, "Harusnya ini tanggung jawabnya."

"Dia kemarin meminta izin untuk menemui tunangannya, katanya ia sudah tiga bulan tidak bertemu," jawab Naruto memberi penjelasan dengan nada sedikit malas, "Dan aku yang mengerjakan ini."

"Kau memberinya izin?."

Naruto mengangguk, "iya, aku mengizinkannya, wajahnya menyiratkan kerinduan untuk tunangannya jadi aku tidak tega."

"Dia tidak bisa begitu, dia tentara dan sudah disumpah untuk mengutamakan tugas negara daripada kepentingan pribadi, tidak bertemu 3 bulan saja sudah begitu, bayangkan rekan kita yang tugas diluar negeri dan tidak bertemu keluarga dan temannya selama setahun dua tahun."

Koenig sedikit marah. Haruka, menurutnya tentara seperti dia lebih baik keluar dari kemiliteran, walaupun sudah mendapat izin dari Naruto namun hal itu tak mengubah apapun jika Haruka terkesan tidak bertanggung jawab dan mementingkan hal pribadi, dan ini pun berefek pada Naruto yang bahkan harus begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas sendirian.

 _'Sebenarnya pemimpinnya Haruka atau Naruto?.'_ Koenig tak habis pikir, ia tahu Naruto belumlah cukup tegas dalam memerintah asistennya, namun ia salut akan tanggung jawab Naruto, dia tipe pemimpin yang mengayomi anak buahnya.

Bagi Naruto, dirinya sangat paham dengan maksud ucapan wakilnya, tentara memang harus mengutamakan tugasnya karena sudah disumpah, namun ia tidak tega melihat Haruka.

"Apa perlu aku meminta pusat untuk menggantikan posisi _Lieutenant_ Haruka, Colonel?, sepertinya dia tidak mampu mengerjakan tugas dengan baik diposisi sebagai asistenmu," tanya Koenig dan membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah tidak usah paman, itu menambah pekerjaan saja, biarkan saja. Tapi jika dia sering begitu maka aku akan menggantinya," tolak Naruto namun juga disertai ancaman, ia merenggangkan tangannya keatas lalu menguap kembali, "ah tunggu aku di ruang tamu sebentar Paman, aku akan bersiap-siap."

Koenig mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang kerja tersebut, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang langsung menuju kamarnya.

 _'Aku harus memberi peringatan pada Haruka, jika dia suka begitu maka yang repot adalah Naruto.'_ pikir Koenig yang masih tidak suka dengan cara Haruka.

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain,

Terlihat Haruka yang kini berpakaian begitu cantik, memakai dress panjang selutut berwarna hitam legam dan rambutnya yang panjang tergerai lurus dengan pucuk bergelombang, sangat cantik dan mungkin tak akan ada yang menyangka jika dia adalah anggota militer pasukan khusus. Ini hari minggu dan pakaian itu bebas sekarang.

Kini ia berjalan menuju stasiun untuk pergi kerumah tunangannya.

Namun entah kenapa dirinya merasa ada yang kurang, dalam hati ada perasaan mengganjal dan membuatnya tidak enak dan itu bersangkutan dengan Colonel-nya, Naruto.

"Aku merasa tidak bertanggung jawab sekali padanya." cicit Haruka pelan, ia sedikit menunduk dan merenung.

 _'Harusnya aku senang mendapat izin darinya untuk menemui tunanganku, tapi kenapa tidak nyaman sekali.'_

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **NVG** : Night Vision Goggle, fitur penglihatan malam yang sering dipakai pasukan khusus.

 **SFGp** : Special Force Group (Japanese).

.

 **Notes** : Ini mencoba update dari HP jadi agak ruwet.

Narukonya jadi begitu, sebenarnya gak tega juga. Entah nanti Naruto mau mengunjungi Naruko atau tidak, jika tidak maka Naruko akan seperti itu terus yaitu gangguan mental.

Sementara itu Kushina malah seperti itu karena egonya dan tak mengerti apa-apa soal Naruto.

Disini Naruto punya kebiasaan aneh yaitu sering memakan wortel mentah. saya mengadopsinya dari sebuah film, paling kalian tahu.

Jangan mengira jika Naruto mengalahkan musuh sendirian, ini bukan fantasy atau film yang tokoh utama mampu melakukan itu. Saya mencoba agar semua terlihat _real_ , kerjasama, kecepatan, senyap, intelejen dan ketepatan adalah kekuatan terbesar didalam tubuh pasukan khusus di Negara manapun.

Saya tak membuat duel satu lawan satu antara bos teroris dengan Naruto karena saya ingin menunjukkan sebuah kemampuan, musuh lengah dan itu kesempatan Naruto untuk mengeleminasinya tanpa banyak bicara atau perlawanan, itulah salah satu kekuatan cepat senyap dari kemiliteran terutama _unconventional warfare._

Lalu, ada yang PM saya dimana dia mengaitkan fict ini dengan kelakuan buruk tentara AS di timur tengah yang memang sangat berkebalikan dengan fict ini dan bilang saya terlihat membela militer AS di fict ini.

Saya TEKANKAN, ini cuma hiburan fiktif, jangan kaitkan dan tak ada kaitan fanfict ini dengan dunia nyata. Dimohon jangan berpikiran dangkal, saya tak membela AS dan ngapain juga membelanya, jika fanfict ini dikira asli maka anda koplak, Naruto saja karakter fiktif, saya sarankan anda tidak usah membaca fanfict ini, saya tak mau fanfict saya disusupi oleh pembaca koplak yang dipikirannya cuma jihad, jihad apaan?. sebelum jihad melawan manusia mending lawan saja kebodohan, itu malah _real_ Jihad!. Mati saat menimba ilmu sudah auto masuk Surga.

 **Udah itu saja, Kritik dan saran diterima dan utamakan untuk mengoreksi fanfict ini, bukan malah hal lain yang gak nyambung.**

itu saja.

 **Special thanks to Allah SWT**

 **Sampai jumpa!.!**


	7. Chapter 7: Heart

**4 Mei 2018**

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rating : M.**

 **Warning: Sebuah Fanfict Dari Imajinasi asli dari Otak Saya. Kosa Kata dan Aturan Menulis masih datar dan banyak kesalahan, Jadi saya mohon nilailah dengan bijak ... OOC!, Bashing!Chara, AU, Not!Shinobi, Military!theme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

 **Sore hari,**

Minggu terasa begitu cepat bagi sebagian orang, tak terkecuali dengan Naruto. Dia sekarang berada di parkir kendaraan di area markas udara Kadena milik USAF tak jauh dari Torii station.

hampir setengah hari dirinya melakukan rapat dengan para perwira gabungan semua matra milik Amerika, dan ditemani oleh wakilnya dan satu ajudan.

Naruto memasuki mobil dinas Land cruiser nya dan terlihat wajah yang amat lelah tercetak dimukanya. Jika saja Haruka disini mungkin dirinya tak akan mengalami kelelahan seperti ini, sungguh ini melelahkan pikiran dan fisik.

Dilain dimana dalam rapat tadi Naruto mendapat apresiasi tinggi dari kalangan perwira atas keberhasilannya membunuh teroris, lalu kemudian disitu dirinya harus mencatat apa yang penting, beberapa strategi dan logistik jika saja invasi akan dilaksanakan dan itu menambah rasa lelah karena semua di pegang oleh Naruto semua, jika bertanya dimana Koenig? dia sendiri mengikuti rapat antar wakil komandan jadi tak bisa membantu, pengganti? itu tidak bisa karena ini sangat rahasia.

Seorang tentara memang kuat namun jika staminanya terus terkuras tanpa istirahat maka tetap saja akan membuat kebugarannya menurun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?," tanya Koenig yang sedikit khawatir dengan Naruto yang kini duduk di belakang. Ia salut dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, melakukan rapat pertempuran yang suasananya selalu tegang dan kaku ditambah kurangnya stamina Naruto itu sudah lebih dari cukup disebut dengan pekerja keras, yang dipaksa.

Naruto melirik kedepan, ia mengusap matanya beberapa kali, sungguh dirinya hampir tak mampu menahan kantuk yang ia tahan sejak pagi tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja Paman," jawab Naruto agak lemas, ia kemudian menutup kedua matanya, "Kita kembali ke barak dan mohon maaf untuk kalian aku ingin tidur."

Koenig dan ajudan yang menyetir mobil pun mengangguk.

"Istirahatlah, kubangunkan jika sudah sampai, _Colonel_." ujar Koenig yang pandangannya teralih kedepan lalu mengode ajudan tersebut untuk segera pergi.

"Kita kembali, santai saja dalam menyetir. kita tak ada tanggungan setelah ini." Koenig berucap begini karena ia ingin Naruto tidak terganggu dan jujur ia sendiri juga lelah.

"Siap, saya punya jalan pintas yang memotong jalur utama dan memangkas waktu agar cepat sampai Torii, pak." ujar ajudan mencoba memberi masukan ke atasannya.

"kondisi jalannya?" tanya Koenig sedikit melirik ke ajudannya,

"Terakhir saya lewati jalannya bagus, pak"

"Oh baik, boleh saja." ya jika lebih cepat kenapa tidak dipakai, ia juga ingin istirahat karena hari sudah menjelang sore dan belum makan.

"Siap," jawab ajudan tersebut yang terlihat percaya diri.

sementara itu sebenarnya Naruto walaupun matanya tertutup namun dirinya belumlah tidur dan dia mendengar percakapan antara ajudan dan wakilnya tersebut, namun ia tak mempedulikannya dan lebih memilih menyamankan posisi tidurnya karena seragam dinas yang ia kenakan cukup membuatnya merasa risih.

Mobil yang tergolong mewah tersebut akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat parkir menuju barak.

.

.

.

.

 **20 menit kemudian.**

* _Gleduk Gleduk_ *

"Bangsat!, apanya yang bagus, ini malah seperti jalan _rally_ , bahkan belum jadi!" tangan Koenig berpegangan kesamping dan menatap horor ke depan, umpatan-umpatan kesal terus ia arahkan ke sopir.

"Ta-tapi pak, kata temanku jalanannya bagus," keringat dingin menjalar dan membasahi setiap inci seragam militer ajudan tersebut, fokusnya dalam menyetir terasa bubar karena umpatan terus mengarah dari atasannya.

dilihat dari luar ternyata mobil mewah tersebut berjalan pelan melewati jalan yang amat rusak dan bergelombang, walaupun punya sistem suspensi yang mumpuni untuk mengurangi resiko serapan jalan bergelombang namun tetap saja jika melewati jalan seperti ini akan membuat penumpangnya diaduk dari dalam.

"Bukannya tadi kamu bilang pernah melewatinya sendiri! Berarti kau berbohong," Koenig menatap horor kesamping dan melihat ajudan tersebut terlihat ketakutan, " _Push up_ satu juta kali setelah sampai!."

Dan perintah tak rasional pun terlontar mulus dari mulut tua tersebut, membuat ajudan tersebut mendelik takut.

"Ma-maaf pak, itu berlebihan. A-aku bisa mati!," Sungguh, jika dilakukan itu akan merontokkan semua persendian dan organ dalam miliknya.

Kemudian secara kompak kedua orang tersebut mengecek kebelakang, mereka agak tercengang dengan kondisi Naruto yang tetap tertidur walaupun tubuhnya terpontang panting tak beraturan dan bahkan mulut Naruto menganga mendengkur, wibawa seorang pemimpin sama sekali tak ada dalam diri Naruto sekarang karena posisi tidurnya.

dalam batin sang ajudan merasa sangat bersyukur karena pemimpinnya masih tidur, ia benar-benar takut jika membayangkan apa yang terjadi ketika Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, cukup Koenig saja yang memarahi dirinya dan _push up_ satu juta kalinya semoga hanya lelucon, itu tidak lucu jika dilaksanakan, sungguh.

Yah, perjalanan yang cukup berwarna dan Naruto yang sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya tak mempedulikan semua keadaan akibat kelelahannya.

.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 06.30 malam.**

Mengintip ke rumah sakit dimana Naruko dirawat, sekarang keluarga Namikaze tersebut terlihat kesusahan karena berusaha membujuk Naruko untuk makan, dari awal dirinya masuk rumah sakit ia sudah tidak mau makan. Walau tidak makan Naruko tetap terlihat bertenaga karena asupan dari cairan infus, tidak makan tiga hari pun ia tak akan mati jika cairan infus terus memasok nutrisi kedalam tubuh Naruko.

Namun tetap Naruko harus makan. Jangan bertanya soal keadaan, Kushina adalah dokter namun ia adalah dokter spesialis penyakit dalam dan syaraf, sementara Karin adalah dokter spesialis bedah dan kulit, sementara Naruko sekarang sakit yang mengarah ke gangguan jiwa, ini membuat mereka sulit.

Mereka semua Minato, Kushina, Karin kecuali Menma berusaha untuk menghubungi Naruto namun tetap saja tidak diangkat dan bahkan tidak tersambung sama sekali, ada niatan Minato untuk secara pribadi mendatangi barak yang didiami Naruto, namun ia ragu.

Namun jika begini terus kondisi Naruko akan semakin buruk dan lebih buruk, beberapa agensi modeling yang mewadahi Naruko sendiri beberapa kali menelepon dan memutus kontrak dengannya karena tak ada jaminan kapan Naruko akan sembuh.

Sementara dalam siaran publik pun pemberitaan soal penyanderaan pun masih begitu hangat diulas dan wajah Naruto beserta Maeda sering muncul dalam media, namun beberapa media juga menyoroti kondisi semua korban sandera dan itu termasuk Naruko karena memang dirinya adalah model yang sedang naik daun. Dirumah sakit pun Minato meminta beberapa bodyguard yang ia miliki untuk menghalau paparazi agar tidak mengganggu putrinya.

Kushina, sekarang ia dilanda keletihan batin dan fisik. Ia tidak pulang untuk terus menjaga putrinya dan bahkan ibu berambut merah itu mengambil cuti dalam waktu yang tak ditentukan.

"Kushina, sebaiknya kau makan, kau belum makan dari pagi," ucap Minato pelan, ia tak ingin Kushina juga jatuh sakit karena jika terjadi itu akan menambah beban dan pikiran.

Kushina mengangguk mendengar perintah Minato, ia sudah baikan dengan suaminya itu dan mereka fokus untuk menyembuhkan putrinya.

"Aku keluar dulu untuk mengurus sesuatu. Menma, pulanglah dan urus rumah." perintah Minato dan Menma mengangguk tanpa melawan, lagian bagi dirinya dirumah sakit seperti ini membuatnya muak dan jenuh.

Setelah kepergian Minato dan Menma kini hanya ada Karin dan Kushina yang menjaga Naruko.

Kushina mengambil sebuah biskuit didepannya, sambil mengunyah itu matanya melirik Naruko yang meringkuk dan menatap Karin dan dirinya dengan tatapan waspada dan terkesan takut, kondisinya masih sama seperti kemarin, Kushina yang melihat itu pun tak kuasa menahan airmatanya kembali.

Karir putrinya yang menanjak pun sekarang hancur dan kuliahnya berhenti total. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu dan bahkan membuat Naruko kembali normal adalah Naruto namun hal itulah yang sulit.

 _'Jika diminta sujud pun akan kulakukan, yang terpenting Naruto mau menjenguk adiknya._ ' pikir Kushina sedih, jujur saja ini semua juga ulah dirinya dan emosinya yang keterlaluan.

"Kaa-san!," panggil Karin, gadis berparas cantik berkacamata itu menatap Kushina yang sedang melamun.

"Iya, Karin?," jawabnya lesu.

"Izinkan aku untuk mendatangi dan menemui Naruto di Torii," Karin mengutarakan maksudnya dan membuat Kushina terdiam sejenak.

Sebenarnya terlintas juga dipikiran Kushina untuk pergi ke Torii, tapi jika Karin sudah mengutarakan itu maka lebih baik putri tertuanya saja yang kesana sementara dirinya tetap menjaga Naruko.

"Baiklah, tapi bukan sekarang. Ini hampir malam dan lebih baik besok siang saja kau kesana." pinta Kushina dan Karin mengangguk lemah.

"Umm, baik."

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto, kini ia sudah sampai di Torii pukul 8 malam, terlambat satu jam karena jika kembali mengulas beberapa jam yang lalu dalam perjalanan tadi dua ban roda belakang mengalami kebocoran, dimana mereka membawa satu ban roda cadangan untuk menggantinya namun satunya lagi yang tetap bocor pun akhirnya membuat ajudan yang malang itu harus mencari bengkel terdekat dan saat proses perbaikan pun Naruto tetap tidur di mobil.

Kembali lagi, kini Naruto berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan lesu karena masih menahan kantuk, ia mengabaikan Koenig yang tidak tahu kenapa tadi sedang ceramahi dan menghukum ajudan tadi. Entah bagaimana setelah turun dari mobil tubuhnya terasa sakit semua, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi karena saking lelahnya tidurnya sangat nyenyak sampai tidak sadar dengan apapun.

"Ya perasaan saat mau pulang mobilnya masih bersih, tapi tadi kotor?," guman lirih Naruto mengingatnya, apa itu juga penyebab tubuhnya terasa rontok ini, dia terkekeh ringan, "Hehe, tidurku seperti kerbau."

Didalam perjalanan Naruto memang berpikir kenapa badannya begini. Sesampainya di rumah Naruto langsung masuk dan ingin melanjutkan tidurnya namun sebelumnya ia ingin membersihkan diri, soal hal lain yang belum diurus ia tadi meminta tolong ke Koenig untuk mengurusnya.

Jadwal hari ini sudah cukup, tinggal besok hari senin melihat agenda yang diberikan oleh Haruka dan dirinya hanya akan melaksanakannya.

Bicara soal Haruka, Naruto yang kini sudah terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan baju tidur teringat apakah asistennya itu sudah kembali kebarak atau belum?, namun ketika melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam maka ia yakin gadis itu sudah kembali.

Naruto tidak rindu akan sosok perempuan itu namun jujur ditinggal seharian penuh oleh asisten membuat Naruto kelimpungan karena mengatasi semua hal sendirian.

 _'Bagaimana keadaan Naruko?,'_ batinnya,

Iris birunya menatap langit-langit kamar yang bercat biru muda itu, entah kenapa ia teringat dan ingin tahu kondisi adiknya.

Walaupun dulu Naruko tak pernah menghargainya dan bahkan sering mem _bully_ dirinya namun ia tetap seorang adik, mengingat ratapan trauma di wajah Naruko kemarin itu sudah membuat Naruto sadar jika adiknya tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, ia kenyang akan pertempuran dan ia juga kenyang melihat korban perang dalam fisik maupun psikis.

Naruto tahu, adiknya mengalami guncangan jiwa yang berat ketika melihat matanya. Naruto tak tega melihatnya.

"Mungkin aku akan menjenguknya, dan membawa dokter psikologi dari sini kurasa tidak buruk." ujar Naruto ke dirinya sendiri, ia tak bingung dimana tempat adiknya dirawat karena semua korban dikirim ke Rumah sakit yang katakan _Major_ Maeda kemarin.

Itu final, ia tinggal mencari waktu luang untuk mengunjunginya, jika besok ia kosong pun maka Naruto akan langsung meluncur kesana.

Menutup matanya, ia menyamankan tubuhnya di kasur empuk itu dan kembali menyelami alam mimpi, Naruto berharap ia bermimpi bisa bernafas didalam air dan mengunjungi kota bikini bottom, ia fans berat animasi itu. Sungguh.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, disebuah rumah yang tergolong besar dengan satu tingkat. Dimana disalah satu kamar terlihat seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki yang terbaring diranjang,

Rambut panjang perempuan tersebut terlihat berantakan dan laki-laki disampingnya tersebut hanya memakai celana dalam saja.

Dalam tiduran mereka saling berpandangan dan tangan laki-laki tersebut terlihat sering meraba bagian tubuh perempuan tersebut.

"Kita sudah bertunangan, tapi kenapa kau tak mau melakukannya denganku," ucap laki-laki itu sembari menatap heran pasangan disebelahnya.

"kita sudah membicarakan hal ini, bukannya aku tidak mau tapi aku ingin melakukannya setelah menikah." jawab perempuan tersebut, kini ya hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja, tubuh indah itu terekspos oleh mata pasangannya, "Apa belum cukup aku melayanimu seharian ini?."

"Tentu tak cukup, kau hanya melayaniku dengan mulut dan dadamu, aku sama sekali belum merasakan yang bawah, ayolah sekarang." laki-laki tersebut terlihat merajuk dan mencoba merayu.

Perempuan itu menatap heran, dulu pasangannya tidak seperti ini dan sangat menyayanginya begitu juga sebaliknya, namun sekarang laki-laki yang berada disampingnya ini terlihat berbeda, nafsunya tinggi dan sangat menuntut berhubungan badan dengannya, padahal dulu tidak.

"Tidak mau, ini prinsipku." tolak tegas perempuan tersebut dan hanya dibalas helaan nafas oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Baik kalau begitu, aku tak akan menuntutmu, tapi aku punya syarat," pinta laki-laki itu dan menatap kesal ke tunangannya.

"apa syaratnya?" tanya perempuan itu, matanya memicing melihat sedikit seringai pasangannya.

"Dua hari kau harus disini dan menemaniku, aku merindukanmu." ucap laki-laki tersebut dan membuat perempuan itu terdiam cukup lama.

lama dalam diam dan bahkan membuat laki-laki disebelahnya terasa bosan,

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kau harus menyetujuinya!."

Perempuan tersebut agak tersentak mendengar tuturan keras itu, dengan agak terpaksa akhirnya menyetujuinya walaupun dirinya sangat keberatan karena sesuatu.

"Nah begitu, aku mencintaimu Haruka." laki-laki tersebut tersenyum puas dan mencium bibir tunangannya.

Iya, perempuan tersebut adalah Haruka dengan tunangannya, ia tidak kembali ke barak dan melanggar instruksi pimpinannya yaitu Naruto.

Haruka menerima ciuman tersebut namun ia tidak menikmatinya entah kenapa ciuman tunangannya terasa berbeda, ia merasa ciuman tersebut hanyalah nafsu dan ia tidak merasakan rasa kasih sayang darinya, ia bahkan tak menikmati sentuhan atau belaian dari tunangannya. Dulu tunangannya sangat pengertian akan pekerjaannya, tapi sekarang dia terkesan egois dan terlalu menuntut, lalu lebih mengherankan tunangannya tidak mau untuk meminjamkan ponsel genggam miliknya pada dirinya padahal dulu mereka bebas.

Pikirannya kini tidak berada dalam tempatnya, Haruka malah memikirkan _Colonel_ nya yaitu Naruto. sepanjang hari dirinya terus memikirkannya walaupun sekarang tubuhnya berada disini.

Ia benar-benar takut, ia sudah melanggar janji dan instruksi untuk kembali ke barak pukul 8 malam dan kini jam bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, ditambah barusan ia berjanji pada tunangannya untuk berada disini selama dua hari yang berarti ia akan kembali ke barak hari selasa.

Haruka, ia tahu dirinya melakukan Indisipliner secara sadar.

Entah kenapa hatinya terasa tidak nyaman, sangat tidak enak ketika memikirkan Naruto dengan kelakuannya sekarang, Naruto bukan siapa-siapanya selain pemimpinnya namun kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan ini?, dan kenapa ia merasa tunangannya hanya mempermainkannya saja.

Namun lebih dari itu Haruka begitu ketakutan karena telah mengkhianati kepercayaan dan kebaikan Naruto, terlalu takut. Ia tidak ingin membuat pemimpinnya yaitu Naruto kecewa padanya namun sekarang?

Ia melanggar.

Haruka tidak mengetahui jika sebelum ini pun ada sosok yang menentang akan izin yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

Koenig, dialah sosok wakil komandan yang tidak Haruka sadari akan membuatnya _'mati'_ karena telah melakukan hal seenaknya sendiri.

Dan satu hal yang fatal adalah Haruka benar-benar lupa jika Naruto sudah berkata saat bersama Koenig kemarin lusa jika. . .

 **'Invasi dengan pasukan Multinasional hanya menunggu waktu, Divisi Pasifik diminta siaga.'**

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan hari.**

Di Torii station, seperti pada umumnya di hari senin mereka dengan seragam jas dinas melakukan apel pagi dan dipimpin oleh Naruto sebagaimana semestinya, semuanya telah hadir di lapangan besar.

Beberapa hal telah Naruto instruksikan kepada semua anggota _green berets_ soal kewaspadaan akan invasi dan tentu saja itu disambut ekspresi terkejut oleh banyak orang, apa daya karena yang diutarakan oleh Naruto sesuai instruksi atasan dan keadaan dilapangan namun Naruto meminta semua untuk berdoa agar tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi kedepannya.

Untuk sekarang pasukan akan berada dalam level siaga saja, Naruto berharap Sekutu akan melakukan pendekatan lembut sekali lagi dan tidak menggunakan opsi keras ke Negara yang dikudeta.

Naruto tahu jika perang yang terjadi di Dunia nyata dan perang di dalam fiksi, animasi atau game itu tak sama, dalam animasi atau pun game orang berperang seperti gagah, heroik, atau bahkan satu karakter mampu membunuh banyak musuh dengan kemampuan Dewa, itu sama sekali tak bisa dibandingkan dengan perang sesungguhnya, brutal, kematian, pembantaian antar sesama.

Maka dari itu Naruto sendiri sebenarnya juga takut, bohong kalau dirinya tidak takut akan perang, saat ia tugas di timur tengah pun juga merasakan takut, semua orang di Dunia ini takut dengan peperangan yang sudah pasti merenggut nyawa, kebahagiaan dan hal baik lainnya, hanya saja kepasrahan diri kepada Tuhan lah yang membuat manusia berani.

hanya dalam 25 menit saja apel pagi disertai pengumunan itu selesai, semua kembali ke pos masing-masing dan mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tak terkecuali dengan Naruto, kini ia berjalan menuju kantornya yang satu tempat dengan gedung komunikasi, disamping kirinya terdapat wakilnya, Koenig yang setia mendampinginya.

"Jadi, Haruka belum kembali tanpa pemberitahuan atau laporan darinya?," ucap Naruto memastikan, ia berbicara secara santai dengan pandangannya menatap lurus kedepan.

"Benar _Colonel_ , _Lieutenant_ Haruka melakukan indisipliner dan kemungkinan besar adalah dia desersi." jawab Koenig, terlihat sedikit geram karena nada yang digunakan oleh Koenig terkesan berat.

"Bukannya desersi punya batas 30 hari dihitung saat pelarian pertama?," Naruto mencoba mengingat peraturan-peraturan dalam kedinasan.

Koenig mengangguk lalu ia menambahkan, "Itu benar, tapi itu dalam masa damai dan sekarang kita dalam siaga, siap dalam perang, desersi dihitung dalam tiga sampai empat hari setelah pelarian disengaja atau tidak disengaja."

Naruto terus berpikir dan terus mengingatnya, beberapa menit kemudian dia terkekeh pelan,

"Aku baru mengingatnya, maaf Paman. pikiranku masih seperti kaset rusak, penjelasanmu benar," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pertanda ia heran dengan dirinya sendiri yang lupa akan peraturan soal desersi. Koenig maklum, ia paham jika pikiran Naruto masih penuh, merasa kasihan dengan pemimpinnya ini karena masih muda dan dipaksa untuk menghadapi hal yang menyangkut nyawa, itu sangat berat.

Naruto tidak habis pikir soal Haruka, dia berkelakuan baik namun kenapa asistennya ini malah menambah beban pikirannya, Naruto kecewa.

"Tapi kurasa terlalu cepat menyimpulkan jika dia melakukan Desersi," tanggap Naruto pelan, ia kemudian melihat jam tangannya yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul delapan, "Kita tunggu sampai malam nanti, jika Haruka tidak kembali tanpa laporan maka dia memang melakukan desersi, kirim Polisi Militer kita untuk mencarinya, seret dia kepadaku dan aku akan memintanya untuk memberi penjelasan dan hukuman berat."

Koenig mengangguk mendengar perintah tersebut, disaat keadaan siaga seperti ini apa yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto adalah hal yang wajar karena ia ingin melindungi jajarannya, itu akibat dari Haruka yang memang terkesan lari dari tugas dan malah seperti mata-mata yang telah selesai mengamati karena keadaan tepat saat semua dalam siap tempur.

"Akan lebih baik jika dia dipecat secara tidak hormat, atau pengampunan dengan dirinya dimutasi ke satuan lain." tanggap Koenig yang memang geram dari awal, ia memberi saran opsi ke Naruto.

Pria paruh baya itu tidak membenci Haruka, namun dia hanya tidak menyukai kelakuan Haruka yang salah dan ditambah keadaan genting seperti ini, hal yang tidak bisa ditolelir.

Melihat komandan barunya yang keteteran karena semua pekerjaannya dilakukan secara sendirian dan membuat koenig harus cepat tanggap sebagai wakilnya dan itu harus.

"opsi diterima, aku akan membuat berkas dan laporan keatasan." jawab Naruto mengangguk, ia setuju dengan hal tersebut, kebaikannya telah dimainkan oleh Haruka dan Naruto benci jika kepercayaannya telah disalahgunakan, terlalu benci.

Mendapatkan kepercayaan itu sangat sulit, lebih sulit lagi adalah menjaga kepercayaan itu sendiri. Itulah doktrin yang Naruto sematkan dalam hati.

Mereka pun masuk ke gedung besar yang merupakan pusat dari Torii. Naruto langsung masuk menuju ruangannya untuk mengurus beberapa berkas dan melaporkan ke pihak atasan di Pentagon soal situasi, tak lupa ia melihat jadwal apa saja yang akan dilakukannya hari ini yang seharusnya Haruka yang menjadwalkannya.

Ini membuat pekerjaannya menjadi agak berantakan namun Naruto berusaha mengatasinya sebaik mungkin. Lalu jika hari ini dirinya punya jadwal sedikit dan senggang maka dia bisa punya waktu untuk menjenguk Naruko.

Dalam ruang kerjanya Naruto terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa berkas, matanya menatap serius dan tangan kanan sibuk corat-coret pulpen di kertas-kertas dan kadang beberapa telepon ia terima.

.

.

* **Tok tok** *

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu,

"Masuk!," dan Naruto pun langsung meresponnya, ia melihat pintunya dibuka dan muncul Koenig dengan membawa sebuah berkas map.

Ia datang lalu langsung memberi hormat formal ke Naruto dan dibalas olehnya. Naruto mempersilahkannya wakilnya duduk.

" _Colonel_ , pagi tadi ada surat dari kepolisian Jepang, ada pemberitahuan dari mereka." ujar Koenig formal, lalu selebihnya ia menyerahkan satu berkas ke Naruto dan langsung diterima.

Naruto membuka berkas tersebut dan dengan teliti membaca tiap kalimat disana, alis matanya terlihat mengkerut saat membacanya.

"Oh, mau mencoba bermain denganku, Uchiha Fugaku eh. . . ." guman Naruto setelah selesai membaca surat dari kepolisian Jepang tersebut,

"Ada apa _Colonel_?," tanyanya.

"Surat ini adalah pemberitahuan memintaku ke Kepolisian untuk dimintai keterangan." jelas Naruto santai, ia melihat surat ini berisi kalimat yang sangat menuduh jika dirinya adalah pelaku.

"Memang ada masalah apa?," tanya Koenig lagi yang heran karena Naruto menyebutkan soal kepolisian Jepang.

"Ah hanya masalah kecil yang dibesar-besarkan saja, Paman." jawab Naruto disertai senyum rileks.

"Yah baik kalau begitu, kulihat dari ekspresimu kau bisa menanganinya, aku undur diri dulu."ucap Koenig dan dipersilahkan oleh Naruto. Koenig sudah sekitar 2 tahun ditempatkan di Jepang dan dia tahu masalah yang menyangkut hukum disini, Okinawa, Jepang benar-benar tak berkutik melawan kebal dan kerasnya perlindungan Pemerintah Amerika terhadap para Tentaranya.

Dan hal itu terjadi tak lepas dari sejarah saat perang dunia kedua, kemenangan besar Amerika saat menginvasi Okinawa dengan operasi amfibi terbesar dalam sejarah pasifik dan merontokkan kekuatan Dai Nippon. Dimulai saat semua wilayah Jepang diduduki oleh Amerika dan merubah semua sistem pemerintahan Jepang, sampai dimana hari pembebasan untuk Jepang yang kemudian Amerika tetap mempertahankan pasukannya di Okinawa sebagai syarat dan basis militer untuk kontrol perdamaian wilayah Pasifik sampai sekarang.

Setelah kepergian Koenig, Naruto kembali menatap surat tersebut dan tersenyum senang, ekspresi seolah-olah ia mendapat hal yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Kita akan bermain. Kita lihat, sekuat apa pengaruhmu disini, Uchiha." ia tak menyangka jika Fugaku terpancing dan melakukan hal yang sangat ceroboh dengan melaporkan dirinya ke polisi,

Jika Uchiha itu mengira mereka melawan seorang bocah maka mereka salah besar, Naruto bukanlah seorang pendiam saat dirinya ditindas dan naif seperti dulu.

"Aku tak akan memberi ampun," Naruto tersenyum misterius, ia akan bermain cepat untuk menyingkirkan dan memberi pelajaran pada pengusaha arogan tersebut karena urusan utama Naruto tertuju ke persiapan Invasi walaupun itu masih rencana.

 _'Bersiaplah untuk bangkrut,'_ tambahnya dalam batin.

Ia melihat jadwalnya kembali dan ternyata kosong, seharusnya dirinya ingin langsung mengunjungi Naruko namun karena adanya surat ini maka ia harus ke kepolisian dulu serta membawa beberapa ajudannya yang menjadi saksi di kejadian.

Namun sebelum itu Naruto terdiam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu, ia kemudian mengangkat gagang telepon disampingnya dan memencet kombinasi nomor tujuan.

* _Tuut_ *

Terdengar suara tersambung dari telepon tersebut.

"[ **Halo** ]"

"Halo _General_ , maaf mengganggu, saya _Colonel_ Uzumaki. Torii Station." Ucap Naruto memberitahu identitasnya langsung, ia tengah menelepon seorang _General_. Tidak tahu _General_ bintang berapa yang Naruto telepon dan yang pasti itu bukan General yang memerintahkannya kemarin.

"[ **Wah wah sudah lama aku tidak dengar suaramu hahaha, ada apa jagoan? ada masalah?**.]" jawaban yang terdengar begitu akrab terlontar dari seberang dan membuat Naruto ikut terkekeh dan agak gugup, tentu saja karena sebagai bocoran yang ia telepon adalah satu dari beberapa _General_ yang berkedudukan penting didalam Pentagon.

"Sebenarnya iya _General_ , aku ada masalah sedikit. . ." ujar Naruto langsung dengan nada tenang dan membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam beberapa saat.

"[ **Katakan saja dan jangan ragu,** ]"

"Ceritanya. . . ."

.

.

.

.

 **Siang hari,**

Kini Naruto berada didalam mobil dinasnya yang melaju dijalanan, didalam mobil sendiri ada dua pengawal yang satunya sedang menyetir dan satunya berada disampingnya, sementara Naruto duduk dibelakang dan disebelahnya ada seorang pria paruh baya yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Naruto namun memakai logo pangkat ' _Captain'_ dipundaknya dan tak lupa ada lambang medical di pin kirinya yang menandakan dirinya seorang dokter militer.

Sekarang Naruto ingin menjenguk Naruko di rumah sakit yang sudah ia ketahui, dia kesini setelah urusannya dikepolisian jepang selesai, Naruto secara khusus membawa Dokter militer untuk mengecek secara langsung, soal itu Naruto tidak menyalahgunakan wewenang untuk memerintahkan Dokter militer karena yang akan diperiksa adalah korban dari teroris kemarin lusa.

Lagipula Dokter militer tersebut dengan baik menyanggupi permintaan Naruto.

Sekarang mereka telah sampai di rumah sakit yang terlihat besar dan megah setelah melakukan perjalanan cukup jauh. Memarkirkan mobilnya ketempat parkir, semuanya langsung turun, sementara Dokter militer itu membawa koper kecil, mereka berjalan menuju tempat informasi.

Mereka berempat termasuk Naruto kini malah menjadi perhatian karena seragam mereka, namun banyak orang yang maklum karena di rumah sakit ini banyak korban penyanderaan dan orang mengira Naruto beserta anak buahnya yang merupakan tentara Amerika hanya ingin mengecek para korban.

Tak sedikit orang yang mengetahui jika salah satu dari empat tentara itu adalah Naruto yang wajahnya masih berseliweran di media elektronik, banyak orang yang menyapa dirinya dengan antusias dan Naruto juga membalas sapaan tersebut dengan ramah.

Mereka menuju bagian informasi dan setelah selesai diberitahu resepsionis tempat Naruko dirawat mereka pun menuju kesana, ruang VVIP. Naruto mendengus, seharusnya Naruto menyadari lebih awal, sudah pasti Naruko dirawat diruangan ekslusif dan mahal.

.

.

Beralih ke ruang rawat Naruko, kini disana ada Karin, Menma dan Kushina sementara Minato tidak terlihat disana. Bukan itu saja sekarang disitu ada Sara, Hinata serta Neji yang ternyata sedang menjenguk Naruko.

Hinata dan Sara, mereka tak mengalami trauma berat karena mereka tak mengalami hal fatal seperti Naruko, mereka hanya butuh ketenangan diri saja.

Mereka duduk di sofa yang sudah ada disana, tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan disini karena saat mereka mendekati Naruko maka gadis itu akan memberontak dan berteriak meminta semua menjauh, mereka tak menyangka jika Naruko mengalami gangguan batin seperti ini.

"Onii-sama, Onii-sama."

"Onii-sama. . ."

"Bibi, apa kondisi Naruko seperti ini dari kemarin-kemarin," gadis berambut merah yaitu Sara bertanya ke Kushina yang wajahnya terlihat lesu.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, Naruko seperti itu sejak masuk kesini, dia belum makan sama sekali dan terus memanggil Naruto seperti itu." jelas Kushina tersenyum sedih.

Mereka semua kembali memandang Naruko iba, sahabat mereka kini begitu memprihatinkan, rambut pirang panjangnya terlihat lusuh, ketika mandi pun Naruko harus disuntik bius penenang agar Kushina dan Karin bisa memandikannya atau mengompres dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kenapa Naruto tidak dipanggil kesini Bibi?," Hinata menatap heran, mungkin saja jika Naruto disini bisa membuat Naruto lebih baik.

Hinata masih mengingat jelas, Naruto saat penyergapan ia dan anggotanya membunuh para teroris tanpa beban sekalipun, seolah-olah membunuh adalah hal yang wajar.

Hinata tahu, kemarin malam ia membaca soal dinas ketentaraan dari _Green berets_ USA dan disitu akhirnya dirinya mengetahui jika pekerjaan kakak dari Menma itu lumrah untuk melakukan hal seperti membunuh untuk menolong orang lain.

Mengenai Menma, Hinata menatap dingin bekas kekasihnya itu sementara Menma sendiri terlihat berkedip seperti menggodanya. Hinata bingung, kenapa sifat Naruto dan Menma sangat berbeda. Lihat saja Menma sekarang terlihat begitu santai seolah-olah tak ada masalah sedikitpun padahal adiknya seperti ini.

"Itu sebabnya aku akan ke Torii untuk meminta tolong agar Naruto kesini." Karin menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata, ia kini bersiap-siap dan merapikan pakaiannya yang ia pakai yaitu celana jeans abu-abu dan jaket biru, membuatnya sangat cocok dipadu dengan kacamatanya, itu membuatnya terlihat cantik dan bahkan Neji pun bersemu merah ketika melihatnya, "Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu."

Kushina mengangguk pelan, bulir-bulir airmatanya mulai tumpah dan ia menahannya, "Hati-hati Karin, minta tolonglah dengan baik pada adikmu. Beritahu kondisi Naruko seperti ini."

"Baik Kaa-san aku akan berusaha," Karin mengangguk dan berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar.

* _ **Kleg**_ *

Karin memutar knop pintu dan membukanya, namun setelah pintu terbuka ia terkejut dengan apa yang ada didepannya.

.

.

.

Naruto beserta tiga orang ia bawa kini sudah berada didepan pintu ruangan dimana Naruto dirawat, ketika ingin mengetuknya pintu tersebut telah terbuka lebih dulu.

Didepannya terpampang Karin yang kini menatapnya terkejut, Naruto memandang Kakaknya dengan heran, ada yang salah dengan dirinya? sampai-sampai Karin menatapnya tak berkedip sekalipun.

Naruto mendengus, ia hanya ingin menemui Naruko, bukan yang lain. Ditambah kekakuan Karin didepannya ini membuatnya risih, lihatlah dia terus terdiam dan menutupi jalan masuknya.

"Permisi Nee-san, kalian berdua tolong jaga dipintu. _Captain_ , ayo masuk." Ujar Naruto meminta izin dan memerintahkan anggotanya yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh mereka.

Karin yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya pun langsung memberi jalan pada Naruto, sungguh ia begitu senang akan kedatangan tak terduga dari adiknya ini. Sekarang Karin tak perlu pergi jauh-jauh ke Torii karena Naruto sudah disini.

Kedatangan Naruto dan anggotanya tak pelak membuat semua yang berada didalam ruangan terkejut, umur panjang bagi Naruto karena yang diharapkan muncul.

Naruko yang menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat Naruto berjalan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum pun langsung menangis, ia merengek dan mencoba turun dari ranjangnya, gadis itu ingin memeluk kakaknya namun karena ada selang dan jarum infus yang menancap di di pergelangan tangannya membuatnya tak berkutik.

Hal gila pun Naruko lakukan, ia mencoba melepas paksa infus tersebut, namun sebuah telapak tangan kasar tiba-tiba menahan tangan Naruko yang ingin melepas infus itu.

"Mau kau apakan infus itu huh?,"

Naruko menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Naruto sudah duduk di ranjang sebelahnya, tiba-tiba ia langsung memeluk Naruto begitu erat dan menangis seperti bayi, kepala menelusup keleher Naruto dalam-dalam. Sementara itu Naruto tersentak karena Naruko tiba-tiba memeluknya, ia membalas pelukan adiknya dan mengelus surai pirang lusuh Naruko dengan lembut. Yah Naruto rasa seragam jasnya sudah basah oleh airmata, tapi itu tak masalah.

"Seperti yang kutebak _Captain_ , adikku jadi seperti ini." Ucap Naruto yang terlihat khawatir dengan Naruko.

"Kulihat traumanya sangat berat _Colonel_ ," tanggap _Captain_ tersebut sembari melihat gerak-gerik Naruko yang sekarang terlihat seperti mencoba mencari perlindungan dari Naruto.

Dua orang perwira _Green berets_ tersebut mengabaikan semua orang yang kini melihat mereka, saat ini Naruto dan Dokter tersebut mengobservasi dan hanya fokus ke Naruko.

Karin yang kini berada tepat dibelakang Naruto pun ikut mengelus rambut Naruko dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang pundak keras Naruto, ia sangat bersyukur karena adiknya mau datang dan ditambah ia membawa Dokter militer secara khusus,

Melihat itu Karin yakin jika Naruto masih menyayangi keluarganya atas kesalahan dulu, ia senang.

sementara yang lain hanya berdiri agak jauh dan hanya melihatnya saja, termasuk Kushina yang kini cuma berdiam diri karena takut putranya tidak berkenan terhadapnya, Konyol. Namun yang pasti dirinya juga bersyukur karena Naruto datang kesini untuk menjenguk Naruko.

Menma menatap diam.

Sara, Hinata dan Neji juga diam dan mengamati. Untuk pertama kali bagi Neji, ia baru bertemu dengan Naruto secara langsung seperti ini setelah belasan tahun tidak bertemu,

Kini bagi Neji, sosok Naruto yang dulu sering di _bully_ dan jadi bahan olokkan, ia bahkan juga jadi bagian yang mem _bully_ Naruto walaupun jarang, sekarang Naruto terlihat begitu gagah dan berwibawa dengan seragam jas hijau. Ada rasa iri dalam dirinya jika tahu Naruto adalah seorang Perwira, ia iri karena dulu pernah mendaftar menjadi tentara Jepang namun gagal, berkali-kali mencoba tetapi tetap gagal dan akhirnya ia menyerah lalu memutuskan untuk kerja di perusahaan Hyuuga milik ayah Hinata.

Itu hanya sekilas soal Neji, sepupu dari Hinata.

"Berbaringlah Naruko, Dokter kakak mau mengecek kondisimu." ucap lembut Naruto lembut saat melihat Dokternya membuka koper dan mengambil sebuah stetoskop, tetapi Naruko menggeleng cepat dan bahkan mengeratkan pelukannya ke Naruto, ia takut.

Karin yang melihat sikap Naruko pun hanya tersenyum miris. Ia tahu jika dalam pikiran Naruko yang sekarang adalah semua adalah orang jahat terkecuali Naruto, Karin mengelus lembut pundak adiknya, "Dari kemarin dia seperti itu, Naru. Dia berpikir semua orang itu jahat kecuali dirimu."

Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan Karin, Naruto tahu jika Naruko trauma namun tak ia sangka traumanya begitu berat,

"Aku menyelamatkannya tepat sebelum Naruko ingin diperkosa. Ralat, mungkin separuh diperkosa. Nee-san tahu? mulut dan dada Naruko sudah dijamah oleh teroris itu." mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut membuat Karin terdiam, sedikit bersemu merah ketika Naruto berkata itu dengan detail, sementara itu Naruko yang tadinya sudah berhenti menangis pun kembali menangis karena mengingat apa yang teroris itu lakukan padanya.

" _Captain_ , dia tidak mau berbaring." ucap Naruto yang agak kesusahan dengan sikap kaku Naruko.

"Tak apa _Colonel_ , seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Tolong dipegang adik anda." pinta Dokter tersebut, ia segera mengecek detak jantung Naruko dengan periskop, oh ralat tapi stetoskop lewat punggungnya saja dan beberapa bagian yang penting, tak lupa Dokter tersebut mengobservasi tingkah laku Naruko.

Sementara itu Naruto memegangi Naruko yang kini masih memeluk dirinya, ada gerakan menghindar dan memberontak dari Naruko ketika ia diperiksa oleh Dokter tersebut tapi Naruto menahannya dengan tenaga yang cukup agar Naruko tidak kesakitan.

"Hei, Dokter ini teman kakak, dia orang baik." Hanya dengan kalimat itu saja Naruko langsung sedikit tenang, ia percaya apa yang dikatakan Naruto selalu benar.

"Ada indikasi dimana adik anda hanya merasa aman dan nyaman dengan anda. Seperti contoh saja barusan adik anda langsung tenang dan mematuhi perintah anda, gangguan seperti ini bisa sembuh asalkan yang sakit selalu berada disamping orang yang membuatnya tenang dan yang bersangkutan terus men _support_ dan memotivasi yang sakit." simpul Dokter perwira tersebut setelah selesai melihat tingkah laku Naruko.

"Jangan sering diberi obat penenang karena itu tidak baik bagi dirinya." tambah dokter tersebut menyarankan, "itu membuat seperti di- _shutdown_ secara paksa disaat otaknya bekerja."

Mata Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar penuturan _Captain_ tersebut, ini rumit. Tentu saja, Naruto tak mungkin bisa menemani terus Naruko, ia tetap harus bekerja dan kerjaannya sekarang punya masalah cukup besar, sekarang ditambah Naruko?.

Lalu bagaimana sekarang?.

"Aku akan memikirkan itu _Captain_ ," Perwira tersebut mengangguk mendengar perkataan Naruto, dia melihat jam tangannya dan kembali menatap _Colonel_ nya, " _Colonel_ , ini sudah jam 1 siang saya ada janji dengan Dokter Richard di Kadena jam 3 sore nanti."

Naruto mengecek jam tangannya lalu berpikir sejenak, ia mengangguk pelan "Bawa saja mobil dinasku serta dua pengawal untuk kembali,"

"Apa tidak apa-apa, pak?. Bagaimana denganmu?."

Naruto mengangguk menjawab ketidak enakan Dokternya terhadap dirinya, "Tak apa, aku berterima kasih sebelumnya, jangan sungkan. Kembaliku nanti tinggal pakai Kereta."

Dokter militer tersebut sungguh lega, ia senang punya atasan yang mengerti dan selalu membuat bawahannya merasa nyaman dalam bekerja, walaupun Naruto berumur jauh lebih muda namun dirinya punya pikiran yang dewasa.

"Terima kasih, pak."

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Dokter Perwira dan dua pengawalnya, kini Naruto harus menahan rasa pegal dipundaknya karena Naruko terus memeluk dirinya dan tak mau melepasnya.

"Kau sudah makan?,"

Naruko menggeleng mendengar itu, "Aku. ... aku ingin Onii-sama saja." cicitnya lirih

Naruto termenung, ia kembali mengelus rambut Naruko dalam diam. Sementara itu ia merasakan pijatan kecil dipundaknya, pijatan itu berasal dari Karin dan cukup membuatnya nyaman.

Jika jujur Naruto memang membutuhkan sebuah pijatan, ayolah rasa pegal-pegal karena kemarin masih sangat terasa dibadannya.

"Naruko sudah tidak makan satu hari lebih, ia hanya terus menyebut namamu," jelas Karin lirih padanya. Tentu saja Naruto agak tersentak mendengar itu.

Perwira itu sampai sekarang tak menoleh sedikitpun ke Kushina maupun yang lain, dan tak peduli apapun. Naruto memandang Naruko yang kini juga menatap dirinya dengan terus tersenyum kearahnya dan itu malah membuatnya agak aneh.

"Tolong bawakan makanan kesini, Nee-san. Aku akan menyuapinya." pinta Naruto tanpa menatap Karin, ia menghela nafas lelah.

Gadis surai merah itu mengangguk lalu dengan cepat mengambilkan makanan.

Karin membawa semangkuk sup ayam yang hangat dan ada telur goreng, dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"Ne. . duduklah dengan baik. Aku akan menyuapimu." ucap Naruto, ia mengambil sup tersebut.

"Ummu~. . ." Naruko mengangguk senang, Semua yang hadir disitu tentu saja terkejut dan bingung, sifat Naruko berubah secara cepat dari beberapa waktu lalu, Naruko benar-benar patuh dan menuruti semua perkataan Naruto tanpa membantah apapun.

Dengan tenang Naruto menyuapi Naruko secara telaten, ia harus bersabar karena Naruko selalu bergerak aktif seperti anak kecil, dilihat sekarang pun Naruko seperti bayi besar yang manja terhadapnya.

Namun begitu Naruko menghabiskan 3 mangkuk sup ayam dan 4 telur goreng dan membuat semuanya hanya melongo diam. Naruko memang lapar dan ia begitu senang karena disuapi oleh orang yang sangat disayanginya. Sementara itu Naruto walaupun tangannya cukup pegal menyuapi tapi ia juga senang.

Setelah selesai makan banyak Naruto mengajak berbincang-bincang Naruko dan Karin tapi lebih fokus ke Naruko, berbicara soal lelucon dan humor dimana membuat Naruko tertawa. Sesekali Naruko mengelus perutnya yang penuh makanan, ia kekenyangan. Naruto maupun Karin terus menghibur Naruko untuk mencoba menghilangkan traumanya.

Saat bincang pun Naruko kembali memilih memeluk Naruto dan tak mau melepaskannya. Ketiga orang saudara itu berbincang seolah-olah dunia hanya diisi oleh mereka, padahal ada Kushina, Sara, Menma, Hinata dan Neji yang sekarang duduk sambil melihat keakraban mereka.

Kushina melamun, pandangannya terus terarah ke Naruto yang sama sekali tak menoleh kearahnya, ia ingin bergabung dalam kehangatan anak-anaknya namun rasanya berat.

Tapi keinginan Kushina untuk mendekat pun ia urungkan ketika ternyata Naruto ingin duduk karena rasa pegalnya dan ia menuju kearahnya bersama Naruko yang ingin terus memeluknya, sementara itu Karin lah yang membawa cairan infus dengan tiangnya.

Naruto duduk di sofa panjang tepat disebelah kiri Kushina tanpa melihatnya sama sekali, sementara Naruko berada disamping kirinya lalu kemudian Karin. Secara berhadapan kini Sara, Hinata, Neji dan Menma duduk di sofa depannya menatap Naruko yang begitu manja pada Naruto.

Namun itu tak lama, Menma mendecih tak suka dan ia pun pergi keluar ruangan namun tak ada orang yang mempedulikannya, mereka semua fokus ke kondisi Naruko.

"Hei, lihat temanmu pada melihatmu. Kau tidak malu Naruko?," ucap Naruto yang sebenernya amat risih dengan kelakuan adiknya. Baik, ia maklum karena Naruko memang sakit.

"Mereka semua jahat, hanya Onii-sama saja yang baik. Onii-sama yang aku sayangi." guman Naruko pelan namun dapat didengar oleh semua orang. Naruto _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, sungguh ia risih dengan ini, perkataan Naruko seperti anak kecil.

"Maafkan ucapan Naruko ya, tolong dimengerti keadaannya sekarang," ujar Karin setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruko yang ngelantur itu,

"Tak apa Nee-san, kami tahu." jawab Sara mewakili Hinata dan Neji.

"Naruto-san, bagaimana dengan kondisimu sendiri?," celetuk Hinata tiba-tiba, tak biasanya putri dari Hyuuga ini berbicara karena semenjak Hinata dikhianati oleh Menma sifatnya menjadi terlalu cuek, ia yang dulu pemalu sekarang lebih terlihat dingin.

Dari awal Hinata memang menaruh perhatian ke Naruto, itu terjadi dimana kakak dari Menma ini secara mudah membunuh seseorang, walaupun orang itu jahat yaitu teroris yang menyanderanya.

Naruto menoleh ke Hinata yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan serius, Naruto mengamati gadis bermata lavender dengan rambut berponi, ia mengernyitkan mata. Gadis ini satu kelas dengannya dulu dan dia juga kekasih Menma dan merupakan anak seorang konglomerat, tapi Naruto lupa namanya.

Sementara Hinata yang ditatap intens oleh Naruto pun menjadi salah tingkah, apakah ucapannya salah?. . .

"Aku lupa namamu, nona." ucap Naruto dan membuat rekan seumurannya itu tersentak.

"Eh?. . ." Hinata terkejut mendengarnya, Naruto lupa nama teman sekelasnya, apa karena memang dulu ia tidak begitu akrab dengan kakak Menma ini sehingga Naruto lupa namanya, "A-ah. . .ya Na-namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata teman sekelasmu dulu, dan kamu yang juga menyelamatkanku dari penyandera kemarin."

"Ya aku masih ingat kita satu kelas, tapi aku memang lupa namamu saja." Hinata mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Naruto, ia akan memaklumi itu dan tak perlu dipermasalahkan, "Soal pertanyaanmu tadi, kondisiku baik-baik saja, sehat bugar."

Naruto sedikit berbohong karena saat ini tubuhnya butuh pijatan karena rasa pegal-pegal dari kemarin.

"Ano. . . Maafkan aku sebelumnya, maksudku adalah batinmu, kemarin kulihat Naruto-san membunuh teroris itu tanpa rasa bersalah."

Hanya keheningan yang terjadi setelah Hinata dengan lancang mengutarakan hal itu. Pertanyaan Hinata memang simpel, namun itu pertanyaan yang tabu bagi seorang anggota militer seperti Naruto. Hinata hanya ingin tahu apa yang Naruto rasakan, hatinya yang lembut seperti tidak rela melihat orang saling membunuh. Naif, tapi itulah Manusia.

Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hinata, ia berbicara seperti itu seolah-olah dirinya tak punya peri kemanusiaan karena membunuh. Pertanyaan yang sering ia dengar dari beberapa orang sipil yang tak memahami bagaimana posisinya sebagai seorang tentara.

"Perasaanku biasa saja, sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut eksekusi daripada membunuh." kata Naruto mengoreksi namun hal tersebut tak membuat Hinata puas akan jawabannya.

Hinata mendengus, "Bukankah kau bisa melumpuhkannya tanpa membunuh?, walaupun begitu mereka juga manusia."

Mendengar kalimat itu Naruto tak mampu menahan rasa geli dalam hati, ia memandang Naruko yang sekarang masih memeluk dirinya disamping, gadis yang kini terkena trauma berat itu merasakan nyaman ketika Naruto membelai surai pirang panjangnya.

Naruko tak menggubris percakapan antara kakaknya dengan yang lain, ia tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, menikmati pelukan hangat Naruto dan kini gadis itu terlihat mengantuk.

Sekali lagi Naruto menghela nafas, ia kembali menatap Hinata yang terlihat menunggu jawabannya.

"Itu bisa, hanya saja ada beberapa perempuan yang kepalanya ditempeli lubang senjata api yang pelurunya siap menembus otak. Itu memperlambat dan beresiko jika untuk melumpuhkan tanpa membunuh." jawab Naruto yang terasa menyindir namun tidak menyalahkan karena fakta bicara begitu.

Hinata dan Sara terdiam mendengar jawaban sarkas tersebut, perempuan yang dimaksud Naruto sudah pasti mereka, terlebih perkataan Naruto membuat Hinata tak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi karena itu sudah lebih dari cukup membuatnya malu.

"Lagipula aku tak ingin mengambil resiko ada nyawa melayang. Ini bukan wilayahmu Hinata, hidupmu normal." kata Naruto lalu kemudian ia tersenyum, Naruto mencoba membuat suasana lebih baik namun melihat ekspresi tak suka dari Hinata pun akhirnya membuatnya memberi peringatan, "Mentalmu masih polos."

Hinata menundukkan kepala, jujur ia membenarkan akan perkataan Naruto walaupun pedas, seharusnya dirinya berterima kasih pada Naruto dan bukan malah menyudutkannya dengan pertanyaan bodoh,

Hinata sadar, hidup Naruto dengan hidupnya bak langit dan bumi dan itu terbukti dari setiap ucapan Naruto, kakak dari Menma itu jauh lebih dulu meninggalkan tempat nyamannya untuk masuk dan terjun kedalam ganasnya Dunia, sementara dirinya baru akan mencoba keluar dari tempat nyamannya sejak dari kecil yaitu keluarganya untuk melangkah keluar menghadapi dunia luar.

" _Gomenasai_ ," ucap Hinata lirih sementara kepalanya tetap menunduk dan membuat Naruto heran dengan tingkahnya, tadi terlihat main ngegas dan sekarang malah terlihat sedih.

"Tapi apa salahnya aku bertanya seperti itu, aku hanya ingin tahu, lagipula ada hak asasi manusia di Dunia ini." kata Hinata sembari pikirannya mengingat tentang berbagai buku dan berita soal kejahatan perang. Gadis Hyuuga tersebut kembali menatap serius ke Naruto.

Naruto mendengus, jika ia meladeni gadis surai indigo ini terus-menerus maka akan merembet ke hal lainnya, "Hak asasi manusia?, itu diluar wilayahku."

Titik, Naruto tak lagi berbicara dan Hinata sendiri sudah tak mempunyai pertanyaan untuk ia ajukan, setidaknya Hinata tahu jika Dunia luar memang tidak bisa diprediksi, walaupun ia tidak terima dengan cara keras Naruto namun rasa kagum tetap ada, jika tak ada Naruto mungkin dirinya sudah tewas.

.

.

.

Dua jam sudah berlalu, Neji, Sara dan Hinata sudah pergi karena hari sudah menjelang sore. Menma sendiri tidak kembali ke ruangan, mungkin saja dia pulang.

Kini diruangan tersebut hanya ada Kushina, Karin, Naruko dan Naruto. Itu saja dalam keadaan hening karena Naruko sedang tidur.

Naruto sendiri sekarang duduk disamping tempat tidur dan memandang Naruko yang kini tertidur lelap, ia melepas lega karena dari semenjak ia datang Naruko tak pernah mau melepas dirinya sama sekali.

"Aku harus kembali," Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, memang ini sudah sore dan kembali ke barak, ini juga kesempatannya untuk pergi karena akan sulit jika Naruko bangun. Siapa yang tidak risih dipeluk berjam-jam walaupun pelakunya sedang sakit.

Tiba-tiba Kushina dan Karin ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak bisakah kau menginap disini? kau belum makan sama sekali dari siang tadi," tanya Kushina berharap, ini pertama kalinya ia menyapa Naruto sejak siang tadi, "Bagaimana jika adikmu mencarimu lagi?."

Naruto melirik Kushina sebentar, namun ia mengacuhkan semua perkataan tersebut dan memilih beranjak, sementara Kushina yang merasa diabaikan pun hanya tersenyum pahit, ini memang salahnya. Kushina mengingat saat dirinya berdebat dengan Minato, suaminya itu benar dan sekarang Naruto terlihat membencinya sekarang padahal sebelumnya tidak serunyam ini.

Sementara Karin yang melihat Ibunya kembali sedih pun merasa tak tega, Karin sendiri melihat tenaga jasmani dan rohaninya ibunya terkuras akibat kejadian ini, dan ia tahu jika ibunya yang salah dan tak memahami situasi soal Naruto, tapi sebagai anak tertua ia tetap tak ingin ada kesedihan diraut wajah Kushina dan ingin meluruskan langkah adik-adiknya.

Karin menatap datar Naruto yang sekarang memegang knop pintu untuk keluar dari sini, "Naruto, jika Kaa-san bertanya padamu, jawablah. Setidaknya hormati Ibu kandungmu dan jangan seenaknya sendiri, jika tidak. . . ."

Naruto menghentikan niatnya untuk memutar knop pintu sesaat ketika mendengar Karin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya entah karena apa, ia terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap dua perempuan itu..

"Aku tetap menghormati dan menyayangi Kaa-san, meskipun aku dicaci dan dicap setan sekalipun olehnya." ucapan Naruto membuat Kushina seperti terkena pukulan telak diwajahnya, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan airmata kembali mengalir kecil, jika itu benar Kushina tidak tahu seberapa besar hormatnya Naruto padanya, terlalu tinggi.

"Maafkan Kaa-san. . ."

Naruto menghela nafas ketika melihat Ibunya kembali menangis, ia mengabaikannya dan pandangannya teralih ke Karin yang juga terpaku,

"Soal Naruko?, bukannya dia tergila-gila dengan Sasuke? termasuk dirimu juga, Karin. Panggil dia dan silahkan bermesraan."

Karin terkejut saat Naruto hanya memanggil namanya saja, ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi ketika adiknya mengucapkan kalimat sinis itu. Sejujurnya Naruto sendiri tak mau melakukan hal tak berguna seperti ini namun setidaknya ia ingin Karin merubah sifatnya karena sedikit-sedikit mengancam itu tentu tak baik.

"Jika ada panggilan, hanya Nomor Naruko dan Tou-san yang kuterima." Sesaat setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka yang termenung.

Karin tak menyangka, permainan psikis yang dilakukan Naruto mampu membuat mental Ibunya dan dirinya turun hanya dengan beberapa kalimat saja, jika saja dirinya tak memprovokasi maka hal ini bisa dihindari, hal untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan Naruto dari awal kembali rusak.

Bagi Kushina apa yang diucapkan putranya tadi membuat dirinya begitu senang sekaligus sedih, senang ketika tahu Naruto tetap menyayanginya walaupun terlihat acuh, sedih karena ia tak mampu menjadi ibu yang sesuai kodratnya.

Kushina berjalan menuju kasur dimana Naruko tertidur pulas, ia mengelus surai pirang panjang putrinya itu, ini pertama kalinya Naruko tidur nyaman dan pulas semenjak dirinya masuk kerumah sakit ini, apa yang dilakukan Naruto benar-benar mampu membuat Naruko menjadi tenang seperti ini.

"Kau mempunyai kakak yang sangat menyayangimu," Kushina tersenyum dengan isakan kecil yang dia tahan agar tidak mengganggu tidur putrinya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu kembali ke Naruto, ia berjalan cepat melewati seluk beluk rumah sakit, sesekali matanya menatap jam tangan yang dikenakannya,

 _'jam 5 sore, cepat sekali.'_ pikirnya, ia tak menyangka jika bersama adiknya membuat dirinya lupa waktu untuk kembali ke Torii, butuh waktu 3 jam dengan kereta untuk sampai kesana. kemungkinan ia akan sedikit terlambat untuk pulang.

Naruto bergegas mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk segera menuju stasiun, disamping dirinya tak mau pulang telat walaupun Naruto adalah pemimpinnya sendiri disana namun ia juga yakin dikantornya sudah ada tumpukan berkas yang harus ia teliti.

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto berada didalam stasiun kereta, ia duduk menunggu kereta yang akan mengantarnya kembali pulang dan mengabaikan banyak pasang mata yang membicarakan dirinya, hal ini terjadi karena seragam yang Naruto kenakan dan wajahnya sekarang sering muncul dalam pemberitaan di media elektronik.

Namun sekali lagi Naruto bersikap acuh, tapi jika ada yang menyapanya maka Naruto juga membalas sapaannya dengan ramah.

Hanya beberapa meter darinya ada sepasang kekasih memakai jaket tebal, benar, di Jepang kini memang memasuki musim dingin dan semua orang di stasiun itu juga memakai jaket hangat, kecuali Naruto. Sepasang kekasih itu juga menunggu kereta, namun yang perempuan terlihat memandang Naruto dan tak berkedip sama sekali, ia mengabaikan kekasihnya yang kadang berbicara dengannya.

"Kau lihat apa?," Ucapan dengan nada sedikit tinggi itu membuat perempuan tersebut tersentak dan menatap kekasihnya yang memandang dirinya heran,

"Tidak ada, aku sedikit melamun saja," ia menjawab dengan lirih, gadis itu merapikan surai peraknya yang sedikit menutupi pandangannya.

"Jangan suka melamun, aku heran setelah kau sembuh dari kebutaanmu kau suka sering melamun," ujar sang laki-laki bingung, ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan lembut dan mencium pucuk rambut perak tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa," jawab gadis itu yang meringkuk mencoba menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya, namun sesekali dirinya kembali menatap Naruto yang kini berdiri dan berbaur dengan banyak orang.

Dan yang ditunggu pun akhirnya tiba, kereta yang punya berbagai tujuan dengan rute akhir yaitu Okinawa datang, semuanya orang yang menunggunya pun mulai berjalan rapi memasuki kereta.

Gadis itu terus menatap Naruto namun akhirnya ia harus kehilangan sosok perwira itu karena mereka berada di gerbong yang berbeda setelah memasuki masing-masing gerbong dan duduk ditempat secara tertib.

 _'Aku, mengingatnya, dua tahun sebelum kebutaanku. Wajah itu, yang dulu sering kerumah bersama mendiang Onii-san,'_

Ia terus membayangkan wajah yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat tadi, gadis itu yakin jika tentara USA itu adalah rekan dari mendiang kakaknya yang tewas dalam perang, ia tidak menyangka jika dirinya bisa menemukan orang itu setelah sekian waktu.

Ditambah dirinya masih berpikir, dulu siapa yang membayar semua biaya perawatan dan siapa yang sering menemaninya saat dulu buta, dan orang disampingnya yakni kekasihnya sendiri yang mengaku membiayai semuanya dan selalu menemaninya dalam gelap, tapi ia sangat meragukan pengakuan itu karena setiap ditanyai apapun saat dirinya sakit kekasihnya itu selalu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 _'Kurasa besok aku akan ke makammu, Onii-san. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu senang bisa bertemu dengan rekanmu, walaupun hanya memandangnya dari jauh.'_

Sementara itu Naruto yang berada digerbong lain terlihat termenung, pikirannya berselancar jauh memikirkan kesehatan Naruko dan cara agar dirinya bisa membantu penyembuhan adiknya karena tidak mungkin ia terus-menerus pergi menemui Naruko, ia juga harus mengontrol penuh pasukan battalionnya dan mengurus banyak berkas yang terus masuk di kantornya.

Ditambah keberadaan asisten idiotnya yang masih belum diketahui membuat Naruto menghela nafas. Ia harus menyegarkan pikirannya karena jika tidak maka tidak mungkin dirinya bisa stres akibat membludaknya masalah dan akhirnya meditasi pun ia lakukan, Naruto menyamankan posisi duduknya lalu memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk mengosongkan pikiran dengan hembusan nafas teratur.

Dalam perjalanan malam dengan tenang Kereta itu menembus kabut dan mengantarkan para penumpangnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan hari.**

Fokus untuk kegiatan Naruto sekarang. di selasa pagi hari ini ia kembali melakukan agendanya seperti biasanya.

Sekarang Naruto dikantor dinasnya dengan banyak sekali berkas menumpuk dimeja, itu karenakan kemarin dirinya pulang malam dan langsung tidur, ketika pagi ia ke kantornya pun dimejanya sudah banyak sekali tumpukan kertas itu,

Oke, dia harus berperang melawan itu dengan pena bertintanya ditemani secangkir teh hangat yang sudah disediakan.

Ketika ada beberapa berkas yang selesai maka Naruto langsung beranjak menemui Koenig atau beberapa staff untuk memberikan berkas-berkas penting itu dan langsung diterima oleh mereka secara tidak enak karena seharusnya mereka yang mengambilnya daripada diantar oleh Naruto, tapi dengan rendah Naruto hanya tersenyum dan meminta bawahannya itu bersikap biasa saja.

Seharusnya ini adalah pekerjaan Haruka untuk mengantar tapi sekarang dia tak ada, Naruto bisa saja menelepon lainnya untuk mengambil berkas itu ke kantornya namun ia tak mau melakukannya karena ia lebih suka berjalan-jalan walaupun hanya disekitaran kantor saja.

Dan sekedar info, ada beberapa Polisi militer yang dikerahkan Koenig tadi malam untuk mencari dan membawa kembali Haruka akan tetapi hasilnya nihil, Naruto yang mendengar itu pun tak ambil pusing, dia tak ingin mengurus Haruka lagi.

.

Beralih ke Koenig, ia sekarang juga mengerjakan banyak lembaran kertas di mejanya yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Jujur ia kasihan dengan Naruto yang bekerja sendirian, secara pangkat level Naruto berada dua kali diatasnya dan seharusnya pemuda itu mendapat hal-hal mudah,

ketika dirinya mengusulkan Naruto untuk meminta asisten lagi pun dia menolaknya dengan halus. Koenig tahu jika pemimpinnya sangat aktif namun setidaknya apa salahnya Naruto menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk meminta hal-hal kecil dari bawahannya, itu sangat lumrah.

Mencorat-coret lembaran kertas dimeja dengan penanya ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu, pria itu terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab ketukan itu.

"Masuk!," Koenig mempersilahkan tamunya, ia yakin tamunya bukan Naruto karena jika itu Naruto maka pemimpinnya itu langsung nyelonong masuk begitu saja, yah dan itu membuat dirinya terkekeh karena memberi warna tersendiri.

Setelah pintu terbuka kini masuk dua orang dan memberi hormat dan Koenig membalasnya dengan enggan. Ekspresinya berubah tak bersahabat saat tahu siapa salah satu orang yang datang padanya dipagi hari ini.

" _Major_ , saya mengantarkan Lieutenant Haruka." ujar tentara yang merupakan salah satu staff disini, ia mengantarkan Haruka yang sekarang memakai seragam dinasnya dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Baik, terima kasih _Captain_ , kau boleh kembali." ujar Koenig mempersilahkan staff itu pergi.

" _Yes Sir!._ "

Pintu ruangan ditutup oleh staff tersebut dan kini hanya ada Koenig dan Haruka didalamnya.

Wakil dari komandan itu kembali mengerjakan lembaran kertas dan mengabaikan Haruka yang tidak dimintanya untuk duduk.

sejenak dalam diam Haruka maupun Koenig tak berbicara sepatah katapun,

"Darimana kau," ucap Koenig tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangan seriusnya dari berkas didepannya.

"Ano. . .maafkan saya, _Major_." jawab Haruka pelan dan menatap takut ke Koenig yang sama sekali tak memandangnya.

"Aku bertanya, darimana kau!." ujar Koenig sekali lagi dengan nada agak tinggi dan membuat Haruka bergetar, nyalinya menciut.

Haruka tahu ini yang akan diterimanya dan dirinya yakin bukan sikap tak bersahabat dari atasannya saja yang akan dirasakannya. Haruka akan menahannya karena sekarang ini adalah salahnya.

"Sa-saya dari rumah tunangan saya, pak." Haruka menjawab dengan gugup.

"Enak sekali ya." tanggap dingin Koenig yang membuat Haruka tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

Koenig menyelesaikan berkas terakhir di mejanya, ia menghela nafas dan mengetuk-ngetuk penanya di meja tanpa menatap Haruka dan keheningan kembali tercipta selama beberapa saat.

* **Cklek** *

Pintu terbuka tanpa ada ketukan pintu dan ternyata yang membukanya adalah Naruto dengan membawa banyak berkas di kedua tangannya.

"Haahaha, maaf paman tidak permisi dulu. Aku membawa kertas sialan ini lagi untukmu, dan aku sudah menandatanganinya," ucap Naruto disertai tawa, ia terkekeh saat melihat Koenig yang agak terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

Beberapa butir keringat turun dari rambut Naruto yang tertutupi baret hijaunya karena dirinya bolak-balik keruangan satu ke ruangan lainnya.

Naruto meletakkan banyak berkas itu ke meja Koenig, dan kemudian mengambil nafas panjang.

"Fuuuhh. . ." Naruto belum sadar jika Haruka berada dibelakangnya, ia tidak tahu karena saat datang pandangannya tertutup oleh banyaknya berkas yang ia bawa secara menyamping.

" _Colonel_ , istirahatlah dulu." pinta Koenig karena sejak pagi Naruto bekerja secara konstan.

"Ah tak apa-apa, ini biasa paman. Baiklah aku kembali ke ruanganku lagi, tinggal sedikit saja berkasnya." Naruto berbalik dan mata safirnya secara otomatis melihat haruka yang menatapnya takut.

Haruka, ia takut disaat Naruto memandangnya, ia mengira sebuah umpatan dan makian akan meluncur dari mulut perwira muda itu ketika mereka bertemu dan ia bersiap untuk itu.

Namun apa yang terjadi?, Naruto sama sekali tak menggubris keberadaanya dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya merasa sakit.

 _'Ada apa ini!'_ batinnya.

Naruto tak berbicara sepatah katapun untuknya, mereka berpapasan sampai Naruto melewati dirinya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Koenig memandang hal itu dalam diam, ia sendiri melihat Haruka yang sekarang kembali menundukkan kepala.

" _Lieutenant_ Haruka, silahkan ke ruangan _Colonel_." perintah Koenig langsung.

"Pak, apakah _Colonel_ Uzumaki akan marah pada saya?," tanya Haruka yang hatinya merasa was-was dan takut untuk masuk ke tempat Naruto.

"Silahkan ke ruangan _Colonel_ ," ujar Koenig kembali sembari tangannya menunjuk pintu, ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Haruka yang menurutnya konyol itu, dan secara profesional pun Koenig memang tak berhak untuk menjawab itu, dia lebih memilih kembali mengerjakan berkas yang diberikan Naruto agar segera selesai.

Sementara Haruka yang mendengar itu mengangguk lemah, pertanyaannya tak diindahkan oleh wakil dari Naruto itu, "Siap, izin undur diri."

"Silahkan." Koenig mempersilahkannya keluar tanpa memandangnya, Haruka pun pergi dan menuju keruangan dimana tempat Naruto berada.

.

Sementara ditempat Naruto berada, ia sudah kembali sibuk mencoret-coret kertas, sesekali teh manis dalam gelas yang tinggal sedikit dimejanya itu ia seruput untuk membasahi kerongkongannya.

beberapa menit, sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar ditelinganya, Naruto dengan lantang mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk,

"Permisi _Colonel_ , _Lieutenant_ Haruka menghadap." benar, yang baru saja masuk adalah Haruka, ia langsung memberi hormat pada Naruto sementara yang diberi hormat pun sama sekali tak melihatnya maupun merespon.

Selang tiga menit Haruka tetap melakukan hormat pada Naruto yang masih sibuk fokus pada pekerjaannya. Haruka ingin hormatnya dilihat oleh Naruto dan ia sangat ingin Naruto memandangnya saat ini, tapi dengan bertambahnya menit Naruto hanya mendiamkannya dan itu sampai Naruto menyelesaikan berkas terakhir.

Dengan pelan Naruto kembali mengambil secangkir tehnya dan menyeruputnya untuk merilekskan pikirannya.

"Duduklah _Lieutenant_ , tidak usah hormat pada saya," akhirnya Naruto bersuara dan ia menolak hormat dari Haruka dan mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk.

Haruka yang hormatnya ditolak pun hanya mengangguk lemah tanpa protes sedikitpun dan sebenarnya itu sudah menjadi tanda baginya, pandangan sesekali mengarah ke Naruto dan sesekali pula menunduk.

Ia mengambil posisi duduk didepan Naruto,

"Ada yang ingin anda sampaikan, _Lieutenant_ Haruka?," Ucap Naruto menggunakan kalimat formal, kedua tangannya ia taruh dimeja dan wajahnya terkesan datar.

Haruka memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung wajah Naruto, ia salah dan dirinya harus menyampaikan permintaan maaf itulah yang ada dalam otaknya.

Walaupun begitu rasa gugup tetap menggelayuti dirinya, tangannya sesekali meremas seragamnya untuk meredam gejolak hal itu, tidak seperti yang Haruka bayangkan sebelumnya jika ia akan mendapat bentakan dan hal kasar dari Naruto, seperti yang Koenig lakukan padanya, ia mendapat sebuah bentakan darinya, namun Naruto tidak begitu, dia terlihat tetap lembut terhadapnya. Tapi yang membuatnya merasa tidak enak adalah perkataan Naruto kelewat formal dan kaku padanya walaupun itu normal, tak ada lagi senyum, peduli ataupun candaan dari Naruto untuknya.

" _Colonel_ , saya salah. . . .maafkan aku." Ujar Haruka dimana ucapannya terdengar lirih namun masih cukup didengar oleh Naruto.

"Saya tidak mengerti, sebutkan apa kesalahanmu?," tanya kembali Naruto dengan memandang lurus Haruka, dia sudah tahu hanya saja Naruto ingin penjelasan langsung darinya. Matanya memicing entah jeli atau apa ia melihat 5 buah _kissmark_ dileher Haruka, sangat jelas.

"Aku. . .Aku melanggar perintah _Colonel_. Dan ditambah aku pergi selama. . .selama beberapa hari tanpa laporan," ucap Haruka terputus-putus, menyesali perbuatannya walaupun ia lakukan itu secara sadar, sungguh mata lentiknya tak mampu untuk menatap mata safir biru milik pemimpinnya itu.

Haruka harus jujur dan mengaku bersalah, dihukum pun dia mau asalkan Naruto mau memaafkannya, ia hanya ingin kembali mengabdi padanya dan menemaninya. Sangat membingungkan, Haruka tak pernah seperti ini bahkan dengan tunangannya.

Mendengar penyesalan dan kejujuran yang diucapkan Haruka pada dirinya membuat Naruto memberi _respect_ , namun hal itu belum cukup. Ini tidak mudah, Haruka pergi tanpa laporan dan itu tepat disaat divisi-divisi pasifik dalam siaga.

"Saya mengerti, anda tidak kembali ke barak karena hal pribadi anda, saya rasa anda sangat ketagihan dengan perlakuan tunangan anda." tanggap Naruto yang membuat Haruka bingung atas ucapannya, dia tak mengerti maksud Naruto dan akhirnya Naruto mengambil sebuah cermin kecil dan meletakkannya didepan Haruka.

"Anda bisa melihat dileher anda,"

Haruka terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, ia mengambil kaca tersebut dan akhirnya Haruka dapat melihat lima buah _kissmark_ yang begitu jelas tercetak di leher putih jenjangnya.

" _Co-colonel._ . .I-ini bukan seperti yang _Colonel_ bayangkan, aku tidak melakukannya." Haruka mencoba menutupi lehernya dengan kedua tangannya, ia merutuki apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, ada rasa benci yang muncul terhadap tunangannya ketika ia tahu akan hal ini, Haruka memelas, "Ku-kumohon maafkan aku, _Colonel_. A-aku tidak melakukan itu, sungguh."

Naruto benar-benar bingung dengan kelakuan dari Haruka, kenapa dia harus meminta maaf padanya atas hal pribadinya? ia tak mengerti, ia sendiri tak memikirkan hal itu, "Untuk apa anda meminta maaf pada saya? itu hal pribadi anda, saya tidak mempedulikan itu karena itu hak anda.."

Haruka terkejut mendengar penuturan itu, secara tak sadar ia tak mau Naruto tahu akan hal ini , entah bagaimana hatinya merasa sakit dan kecewa jika Naruto tahu soal _kissmark_ dilehernya ini, membingungkan. Dan sekarang saking tidak kuatnya matanya terlihat memerah hampir menangis karena Naruto melihat hal memalukan ini dan tidak ada kesan peduli.

 _'Sadari dirimu, kau bukan siapa-siapanya,'_ hal itu terus menerus terngiang dalam diri gadis tersebut, tapi bagaimanapun hatinya tidak rela jika Naruto melihatnya seperti ini.

"Saran saya, anda harus menutupinya agar aman dari pandangan mata orang lain," ujar Naruto memberitahu, melihat perempuan yang ada didepannya ini hanya diam Naruto rasa dia sudah mengerti dengan ucapannya,

"Sungguh, maafkan aku Naruto." ucap Haruka dengan lirih, ia memanggil Naruto secara langsung dan membuat sang empunya mengernyitkan mata karena Naruto melihat pipi Haruka yang basah dan gadis itu menutupi dan membersihkannya dengan tangan, lalu menurut Naruto, Haruka cukup berani memanggil nama kecilnya disaat hal formal seperti ini.

"Anda aneh sekali _Lieutenant_ , kenapa anda terus meminta maaf pada saya," ujar Naruto yang tetap dalam keformalan, cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui Haruka menangis hanya karena dirinya mengetahui _kissmark_ yang berada dilehernya.

"Saya tidak mempermasalahkan soal tanda itu _Lieutenant_ , saya hanya ingin memberikan dua berkas ini untuk anda," Naruto menyodorkan dua map berwarna biru dan merah berisi lembaran kertas putih ke hadapan Haruka beserta sebuah pulpen.

Haruka mencoba mengontrol tekanan aneh dalam hatinya, dia harus profesional dan harus bertanggung jawab atas ulahnya dengan mengesampingkan hal pribadi.

Mengusap muka putih bersihnya, Haruka pun membuka kedua map tersebut dan membacanya dengan teliti.

Namun setelah melihat dan mengetahui maksud isi dari dua berkas itu membuat mata indahnya melebar sempurna,

Lembaran map biru berisi perintah Naruto untuk mutasi dirinya kembali ke battalion 4 Special Force, Ford bragg, Carolina. Sementara lembaran merah berisi lembaran pengunduran diri dari kesatuan tubuh Angkatan darat Amerika.

" _Co-colonel_ , a-apa maksudnya ini?," Haruka terbata-bata dengan perkataannya, pikirannya terasa kosong dengan hal ini semua dan belum mampu memprosesnya, kenapa hukumannya berat sekali?.

"Kau sudah membacanya?, itu pilihan untukmu. Maafkan aku, kau menghilang selama beberapa hari tanpa laporan dan itu tepat saat semua Divisi Pasifik dalam siaga." Jelas Naruto datar namun ada beberapa kalimat yang ia tekan.

Sekali lagi Haruka terkejut mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan jika pasukannya dalam siaga dan penting seperti ini?, ini berarti Naruto menghitung hukumannya mengikuti hukum seorang tentara yang sengaja melakukan desersi, Haruka tak menyalahkan itu, ini murni kebodohannya.

Haruka ingat, apa ini sebabnya dirinya ditatap dingin oleh para staff anggota _Green berets_ saat awal memasuki gedung ini, dia pasti dicap sebagai pengecut oleh mereka.

"Kau tahu? Aku mempercayaimu dan memberimu libur satu hari, walaupun aku harus melanggar peraturan. Itu karena _respect_ ku atas kedisiplinanmu." Ucap Naruto memberitahu keadaan sebenarnya, ia tersenyum pada Haruka yang kini termangu menatapnya,

"Perlu kau tahu, Aku sangat membenci orang yang mengkhianati sebuah kepercayaan,"

Ucapan Naruto tersebut membuat Haruka benar-benar terpukul, seperti prediksinya ia telah mengkhianati kepercayaan Naruto. Hatinya kembali sakit, ia tak ingin hal ini terjadi, Haruka tak mau.

"Tolong, silahkan pilih salah satu dari berkas itu, _Lieutenant_ Haruka!,"

"TIDAK!. . . ." Teriak Haruka menatap tajam Naruto yang terkejut dengan teriakannya, airmatanya tak terbendung lagi dan meleleh keluar turun dipipinya, _image_ seorang tentara elit sama sekali tak ada dalam dirinya sekarang.

Beberapa kali mata Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap, sungguh ia tak menyangka Haruka akan berteriak seperti ini, ayolah dia benar-benar kaget dan kenapa pula Haruka menangis?. Ia sudah memberi pilihan sesuai peraturan.

"AKU HANYA INGIN DISINI!, AKU HANYA MAU MELAYANI DAN MENGABDI PADAMU, APAPUN YANG TERJADI!, KAU TAK BOLEH MENGUSIRKU, NARUTO!."

Ia berdiri sembari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk ke Naruto, Haruka mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya dalam hati, nafasnya terengah-engah karena semua power telah ia luapkan disetiap perkataannya, dengan menangis ia menatap nyalang ke Naruto yang notabene adalah pemimpinnya, Haruka tak peduli soal kesopanan, gadis itu hanya ingin berada disamping Naruto walaupun dia punya kesalahan fatal. Baret kebanggaan yang dikenakannya jatuh dan membuat rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai indah.

Sementara Naruto? dia masih bingung dengan maksud perkataan yang disemprot Haruka padanya. Naruto tidak menyangka jika Haruka berkata seperti ini tanpa dia ketahui apa sebabnya, telinganya sendiri mendengung akibat tingginya suara melengking Haruka yang mengalahkan dentuman meriam.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

 **Info:**

 **Desersi** : kejahatan militer terhadap tugasnya, desersi merupakan perbuatan lari meninggalkan dinas ketentaraan; pembelotan kepada musuh; perbuatan lari dan memihak kapada musuh. Hukuman dari untuk tentara itu beragam, ada yang berat ada juga yang ringan. Saat perang dunia kedua, hukuman tentara desersi umumnya adalah eksekusi mati.

.

.

 **Notes** : Salam untuk kalian, semoga kalian tetap sehat. Mohon maaf bila lama update, itu seperti kebiasaan.

Tolong dibiasakan untuk membaca setiap NOTES saya agar kalian memahami hal-hal penting.

Bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan chapter ini? dan apa pertanyaan kalian?. saya _update_ nya lewat ponsel.

Mohon maaf tidak bisa update cepat, saya sudah kembali sibuk bekerja, dan kalian tahu? saya juga masuk dua organisasi beladiri yaitu PPS betako MP dan LSP SN untuk menaikkan taraf kebugaran dan olah fisik setelah ambruk setahun lebih dan latihannya setiap malam, jadi saya hanya punya waktu luang yang sedikit, yah dan jika punya waktu luang pun kubuat untuk main game.

Soal sebutan pangkat disini saya memakai bahasa inggris saja karena bisa universal,

Dan Pair Naruto?. Saya rasa mungkin akan ada ya sebentar lagi.

Lalu soal wujud seragam dinas Naruto, kalian tinggal lihat di google Uniform Green berets USA.

Ada yang jeli juga soal penamaan Major Maeda sama dengan nama dalam tokoh sejarah, itu benar saya mengambil Nama Laksamana muda (Kaigun Nippon Hindia belanda) Tadashi Maeda menjadi Shinjiru Maeda.

Banyak yang bertanya di PM lagu apa yang cocok didengar untuk fanfict ini, saya sendiri tidak tahu, tapi saat membuat fanfict ini saya selalu mendengarkan 5 lagu,

1\. 30 second to mars - This is war.

2\. USA for Africa - We are the World.

3\. Whitesnake - Soldier of Fortune.

4\. MLTR - That's way.

5\. LP - Castle of Glass.

Itu saja mungkin, terima kasih atas support dan doanya, saya membutuhkannya.

 **Kritik dan saran diterima dan utamakan untuk mengoreksi fanfict ini,**

itu saja.

 **Special thanks to Allah SWT**

 **Sampai jumpa!.!**


	8. Chapter 8: Beginning

**31 Mei 2018.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rating : M.**

 **Warning: Sebuah Fanfict Dari Imajinasi asli dari Otak Saya. Kosa Kata dan Aturan Menulis masih datar dan banyak kesalahan, Jadi saya mohon nilailah dengan bijak ... OOC!, Bashing!Chara, AU, Not!Shinobi, Military!theme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

.

Apa yang kamu ketahui soal Dinas ketentaraan?, lembaga dimana anggotanya dipersiapkan untuk berperang? itu benar, pekerjaan dimana anggotanya terus melatih fisik dan mental? itu juga benar,

Sebenarnya pekerjaan seorang tentara bukan hanya untuk berperang, hanya orang bodoh dan idiot yang bicara jika tentara kerjanya hanya perang saja, benar-benar bodoh.

pekerjaan mereka bukan hanya untuk berperang saja, diwaktu yang damai ini semua tentara yang ada di Dunia ini dipakai pemerintah untuk aksi sosial, contoh saja membantu korban bencana alam, bantuan keamanan, bantuan sosial yang seyogyanya bisa memakai kemampuan para tentara atau latihan bersama militer antar negara untuk mempererat hubungan.

Banyak Negara yang men- _setting_ kemampuan para tentaranya khusus untuk misi perang non konvensional, membentuk sebuah organisasi kecil dibawah naungan organisasi reguler dan berisi anggota militer pilihan untuk mengatasi gangguan kecil dan sedang seperti pemberontakan ataupun teroris.

Contoh saja _green berets_ USA, namun itu kembali mengerucut dimana pemerintah Amerika membentuk satuan lebih elit matra darat yaitu _1st Special Force Operation Detachment Delta_ dan _75th Ranger Regiment_ atau dari matra amfibi yaitu _SEAL Team six Development group_ untuk Operasi hitam, pergerakan dibawah tanah yang _'tidak diakui'_ oleh pemerintah dan tak diketahui oleh umum, dengan pengecualian _75th Ranger_ yang difokuskan untuk lintas udara, pasukan ini amat terkenal dan tercatat dalam sejarah karena melakukan operasi airborne _ranger_ terbesar di Dunia saat melawan ganasnya pasukan NAZI pimpinan _Third Reich_ Jerman di front barat.

Tetap ada tujuan lain dari masing-masing Negara dengan militernya, tapi inti dari tugas dinas ketentaraan tetap satu yaitu. . .

Membela dan mempertahankan kesatuan Negara dari campur tangan asing, disumpah untuk rela mengorbankan nyawa demi Negara melebihi kepentingan pribadi.

.

.

.

Setelah mampu menguasai keterkejutannya atas kelakuan Haruka, Naruto menatap diam asistennya itu yang masih memandang dirinya dengan tangis.

"Duduk atau kuusir kau dari ruanganku!," ucapan Naruto dengan nada sedikit tinggi membuat nyali Haruka menurun drastis, perintah mutlak itu membuatnya terdiam dan Haruka langsung menuruti kata Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Haruka duduk dengan tenang pun menghela nafas, ia tak mempedulikan tangis asistennya ini, untung saja ruangan kerjanya ini dibuat kedap suara sehingga tak akan terdengar dari luar, tapi Naruto tak yakin karena suara amat tinggi Haruka tadi bisa saja bocor.

"sangat berani kau membentak atasanmu." entah itu pujian atau apa dari Naruto karena nada yang dipakai terkesan biasa-biasa saja, Haruka ingin membantahnya, ia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. . .

"Bukan maksudku -. . . ."

"Lebih baik kau diam, jangan membantah ketika aku berbicara!," Kali ini Naruto memotong perkataan Haruka, Nada tinggi yang digunakan Naruto membuat Haruka menunduk takut, "Kau sama sekali tidak menghormatiku sebagai pemimpinmu,"

Naruto memijit pelipisnya, kelakuan Haruka membuatnya pusing dan menambah bebannya.

Jika dirinya seorang bar bar maka mudah saja, secara paksa dirinya akan memaksa Haruka untuk memilih salah satu diantara berkas tersebut bahkan jika menggunakan kekerasan sekalipun, namun dirinya tidak seperti itu, Naruto selalu mendahulukan dialog halus untuk menyelesaikan masalah karena bagaimana pun ia masihlah muda disaat dirinya menyandang pangkat berlogo _silver eagle Army_ di pundaknya.

"Kita bicara dengan baik. Kenapa kau menghilang selama 2 hari?. Aku tidak menghitung hari minggu karena itu adalah hari yang kuizinkan untukmu." pertama Naruto memulai untuk memberi pertanyaan agar dia mengetahui sebab asistennya pergi.

Menggigit bibirnya, Haruka tampak bingung ingin berkata apa. Bicara jujur akan membuat dirinya malu, tapi jika dia berbohong pun akan ketahuan oleh Naruto karena gerak gerik tubuhnya bisa terlihat jelas dan ditambah untuk level dari Naruto ia yakin pemimpinnya itu paham betul soal membaca pergerakan dan kode dari tubuh, itu akan membuat Naruto marah jika tahu dirinya berbohong.

Tapi Haruka rasa ia harus berkata jujur walaupun hatinya merasa sakit.

"A-aku. . .Aku, aku hanya dirumah tunanganku, _Colonel_. . . Da-dan aku diminta olehnya untuk tinggal disana selama 2 hari." dengan terbata-bata Haruka berusaha untuk berkata apa adanya, aura wibawa yang menguar dari Naruto membuatnya tak sanggup untuk menatapnya.

Jujur, hatinya terasa tercubit oleh sesuatu. Haruka menahannya, mengingat keputusannya untuk mengikuti permintaan tunangannya kemarin membuat dirinya sangat menyesal. Dilain itu pula entah kenapa ia merasa sangat benci dengan tunangannya karena menyebabkan hal ini, ia menyalahkan calon suaminya itu.

"Aku tahu alasanmu, kau bersenang-senang dengannya. Itu tidak masalah, aku hanya mempermasalahkan waktu yang kau pakai," Haruka terkejut dengan tanggapan Naruto, itu tidak benar, ia tidak bersenang-senang dengannya jika yang dimaksud Naruto itu adalah berhubungan intim dengan tunangannya, walaupun memang menyerempet tapi dirinya masih menjaga kehormatannya.

"Ini lebih baik, pilihlah berkas pengunduran dirimu dan dan kau akan bisa bersama tunanganmu secara bebas dan tidak terikat pekerjaan. Bukankah aku memberikan saran yang bagus?," Naruto memberi saran yang baik bagi Haruka.

Benar, apa yang dikatakan Naruto sesuai fakta. Tapi bagi Haruka, Naruto terasa terus menerus menyudutkan dirinya untuk keluar dari tubuh angkatan darat, setelah kemudian Haruka menangkap persepsi yang salah dengan ucapan Naruto.

Haruka merasa Naruto iri dengannya.

"Aku tahu, kau bicara seperti itu karena kau iri denganku, _Colonel!_." ejek Haruka yang ekspresinya kini berganti dengan senyum mengejek walaupun airmatanya masih mengalir.

Naruto mengernyit heran, ada apa lagi? Naruto bingung dengan asistennya ini, iri dengannya?

"Iri?. . ."

"Ya kau iri, aku sudah bertunangan dan pasanganku tak pernah berkhianat, Berbeda denganmu, kau dikhianati oleh perempuan pasanganmu dan melihat ekpresimu dari dulu aku yakin ada beberapa gadis yang mengkhianatimu." Entah kenapa ucapan Haruka terasa menyelekit, sungguh berani dirinya berkata seperti itu, senyum mengejek tak lepas dari wajah putih tanpa cacat tersebut,

Haruka ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Naruto setelah ia berkata begitu,

Awalnya gadis itu tersenyum puas saat melihat gestur tubuh Naruto yang sedikit menegang, namun itu tak bertahan lama ketika Naruto terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"Lalu?. . ."

"Eh?. . ." Haruka begitu terkejut dengan tanggapan yang dikeluarkan Naruto, apa hanya itu saja respon dari Naruto?.

Walaupun ucapannya begitu menantang dan kejam tapi kenapa Naruto terlihat biasa saja seperti ini, lihat! raut wajah Naruto tidak berubah sama sekali dari tadi dan itu membuat Haruka merasa bertambah salah.

Entah bodoh atau bagaimana Haruka berbicara yang tidak menyambung sama sekali dengan pembicaraan mereka dan malah menambah masalah untuknya.

"Semoga hubungan kalian tetap erat sampai masa tua kalian," ucapan tulus Naruto membuat gadis cantik itu membeku, ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa ketika _Colonel_ nya tersenyum tipis.

Bukannya tersinggung atau marah Naruto membalas perkataan Haruka dengan doa harapan, Naruto meredamnya. Ia tak mau api dibalas dengan api, walaupun dirinya adalah Komandan tertinggi di wilayah Torii, untuk kelakuan kurang ajar Haruka jika Naruto ingin menghukumnya lebih berat dan berlapis pun bisa, seperti siksaan bagi gadis didepannya ini bisa ia lakukan tapi Naruto tidak sekejam itu.

Haruka sadar, ia tak bisa memprovokasi pemimpinnya. Kali ini hatinya bertambah sakit saat Naruto mendoakan dirinya,

Haruka mengingat pemimpin Green berets wilayah Torii sebelum Naruto datang, sifat _Colonel_ sebelumnya sangatlah kaku dan bertangan besi, semua tegang disetiap waktu. Berbeda dengan sifat Naruto yang disiplin namun punya sisi santai tanpa menghilangkan wibawa pasukan khusus pasifik ini.

Jika saja Haruka berbicara seperti tadi disaat _Colonel_ nya bukan Naruto maka dirinya tak yakin setelahnya ia bisa hidup nyaman, sungguh beruntung.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu bicara seperti itu, tapi aku tidak akan tersinggung karena faktanya memang seperti yang kau katakan." ujar Naruto tersenyum pahit ketika mengingat lembaran lamanya, kemudian jari telunjuknya menunjuk Haruka yang masih terpaku padanya, "Kuharap jangan diulangi ucapanmu tadi, kau akan habis jika kau bicara seperti itu didepan perwira tinggi lainnya,"

Itu sebuah peringatan serius, gadis itu tahu. Adalah hal paling beruntung ia punya pemimpin yang cukup sabar seperti Naruto.

Tapi sungguh, Haruka berbicara frontal seperti tadi karena ia mengira Naruto secara sengaja ingin mendepaknya dari kesatuan walaupun sebenarnya dirinya tahu karena kesalahannya lah hukuman itu datang padanya.

"Kau pilih dengan baik dua berkas itu, aku menunggu." ucap Naruto dengan nada datar, ia tetap memastikan Haruka mendapat hukuman setimpal atas kelakuannya.

Haruka hanya diam mematung, pandangannya menatap kosong kearah meja dimana dua map berbeda warna itu tergeletak, pikiran gadis cantik itu melayang kemana-mana. . .

Jika saja kemarin dirinya tidak menyetujui keinginan egois tunangannya. . .

Jika saja dirinya patuh dengan perintah Naruto. . .

Jika saja dirinya mengikuti hati kecilnya. . .

Sungguh, sekarang rasa benci dan amarahnya kian bertambah ketika mengingat wajah tunangannya itu, selama dua hari penuh dirinya diminta untuk melayani nafsu laki-laki itu walaupun tak sampai ke hal yang jauh dan bahkan ia sama sekali tak menikmatinya, ingin sekali Haruka mematahkan setiap tulang dari tunangannya itu.

tangan putihnya mengepal erat dengan sedikit gemeretak tulang, Haruka tertunduk kecantikan wajahnya tertutup oleh helai indah rambut hitamnya yang menjuntai.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat reaksi depresi dari Haruka pun merasa kasihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?. Naruto mengambil secangkir teh dan menyeruputnya, menikmati air manis itu mengalir membasahi tenggorokannya. Terkesan tak peduli? biarkan saja.

" _Colonel_ , tidak bisakah. . ." dengan lirih ucapan Haruka terputus dan membuat Naruto kembali meletakkan tehnya.

"Hmm?. . ." Naruto memiringkan kepala heran.

"Tidak bisakah aku mendapat kesempatan satu kali lagi." Nadanya terdengar serak ditelinga Naruto. Haruka mendongak dan terlihat sedikit lelehan airmatanya turun di pipinya, ia memohon.

"Tolong, kumohon. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal jangan memecatku," pinta Haruka memelas, sedangkan Naruto terdiam mendengarnya.

beberapa saat kemudian Naruto menyodorkan map biru ke hadapan Haruka, "Pilihlah ini, kau tidak dipecat dan hanya dimutasi ke Ford bragg, berdinas disana dengan resiko tak akan bertemu dengan tunanganmu, _Lieutenant_."

Haruka menggelengkan kepala mendengar itu, ia juga tidak menginginkan itu, bukan itu maksudnya, "Tidak, kumohon _Colonel_. Aku tidak mau dimutasi, aku hanya ingin mengabdikan tugas hidupku disini untukmu."

"Dengan segala kehormatanku, apapun akan aku lakukan yang terpenting aku ingin terus mendampingimu." tambah Haruka pelan, cukup terlihat jika dirinya sangat putus asa.

Ucapan serak dan tulus dari Haruka pun tak pelak membuat Naruto terkejut, namun itu tak lama ketika kemudian ia tertawa berbahak-bahak sementara Haruka yang melihat Naruto tertawa pun hanya terus memandangnya.

"Itu konyol sekali, ingin terus mendampingiku?. ucapan itu harusnya kau katakan didepan tunanganmu _Lieutenant_ , bukan aku. Hehahaha. . ." Naruto menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat Haruka yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam tanpa ekspresi, sangat jelas tatapan sedih dan serius bercampur disana, Naruto mendesah pelan, rasa gerah membuatnya melepas baret dikepalanya, "Yaah. . .Maafkan aku, tapi itu tadi cukup lucu."

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati jendela kaca dan membukanya, matanya menerawang jauh pemandangan wilayah Torii yang mengarah ke laut, itu benar ruangan miliknya berada di lantai 5 dari 6 tingkat lantai gedung yang ada.

"Dengar _Lieutenant_!, jika kau meminta itu hanya agar bisa terus bersama tunanganmu maka lebih baik kau mundur dari kedinasan, kau membangkang karena tidak mau dimutasi," setiap helai rambut pirang miliknya bergerak lembut diterpa angin, Haruka sendiri terdiam saat menatap wajah Naruto, iris safirnya kembali menatap asistennya itu, "Jangan salah paham, aku tidak mengaitkan hal pribadi seperti ucapan konyolmu tadi, ini murni profesional sesuai dengan aturan atas pelanggaranmu, aku tak mau dicap sebagai pemimpin egois karena terkesan menjauhkan dirimu dengan tunanganmu."

"Aku. . .Aku mengerti, _Colonel_." Haruka mengangguk pelan. Jujur, mendengar sindiran Naruto membuatnya terasa pahit, ia yakin ucapannya soal pengkhianatan tadi pasti menyakiti hati Naruto, "Mohon maaf atas ucapan lancangku, aku menyesal."

Naruto tersenyum, ia berjalan mendekati Haruka dan setelahnya tangan kasarnya memegang bahu kecil itu dengan lembut. Hanya dipegang begitu saja membuat wajah gadis itu memerah, rasa nyaman penuh wibawa dan bau wangi segar yang khas menguar dari diri Naruto. Sungguh, Haruka tak pernah mendapat kenyamanan dari pemimpinnya ini selain Naruto.

"Jika kau paham, ambilah map biru itu. Mutasi tidaklah buruk nona, semua angkatan darat adalah keluarga," ujar Naruto pelan, ia tetap kekeuh dengan ketegasannya namun sedetik kemudian ia merasakan tubuh Haruka bergetar.

* **Grep** *

Naruto terkejut, entah ekpresi dan reaksi apa yang harus ia gunakan saat ini, secara tiba-tiba Haruka dengan cepat memeluk dirinya begitu erat dan ia mendengar isakan tangis dimana wajah gadis itu menelisik di lehernya.

"Hiks~. . .kumohon, hiks~. .Aku hanya ingin bersama _Colonel_." Naruto hanya diam mendengar permintaan orang yang menjadi asistennya itu, tangan Naruto tetap terkulai, ia tak membalas pelukan sepihak itu.

Naruto bingung sendiri, dalam persepsinya sebegitu inginnya Haruka ingin tetap menjadi asisten untuknya sampai-sampai gadis itu seperti ini. Maksudnya, apa yang bagusnya dirinya ini, dalam taraf sebagai _Colonel_ ia sama dengan _Colonel-Colonel_ lainnya yang memimpin secara profesional di setiap _battalion_ maupun brigade lainnya.

Naruto menghela nafas, sudah berapa kali ia mengambil nafas panjang, melihat tingkah kekanakan dari Haruka. Saat ia ingin melepas pelukan sepihak itu maka dengan cepat gadis ini menambah tenaga dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks hiks kumohon. . . kumohon." Naruto cukup jengah dengan pengulangan kata itu, baginya Haruka seharusnya tak boleh selemah ini, gadis itu sudah menyandang baret hijau dan haruslah kuat dalam mental.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tak akan memintamu untuk memilih dua berkas itu, ya ampun tolong lepaskan pelukanmu ini." ucap Naruto pasrah, ia tak mau ada orang yang melihat ini, akan bahaya jika ada orang yang salah persepsi dengan kejadian sekarang, "kau tak boleh memeluk orang sembarangan, _baka_."

Mendengar itu Haruka langsung melepas pelukan eratnya, ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan membuat Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Hiks, Maaf _Colonel_ hiks hiks hihi." walaupun masih dalam keadaan menangis Haruka tak mampu menahan rasa senangnya karena Naruto mencabut semua hukumannya, antara menangis dan tertawa yang dilakukannya membuat Naruto merasa sedikit takut.

"Tetap ada hukuman bagimu, jangan senang dulu." ujar Naruto sambil mengelap bekas airmata di kerah seragamnya.

seketika Haruka langsung mendongak dan melihat Naruto sudah tak lagi didepannya, ia berbalik dan melihat Naruto sudah duduk ditempat duduk kerjanya dengan matanya fokus dan tangannya kembali mencoret-coret kertas didepannya.

"Ada wakilku _Major_ Koenig dan 30 perwira staff bagian disini, semuanya tidak menyukaimu karena kelakuanmu, buatlah sebuah surat pernyataan dan minta tanda tangan dari mereka. Jika tertinggal satu tanda tangan saja maka kupastikan kau dimutasi." Jelas Naruto pada Haruka tanpa memandang gadis didepannya, itu hukuman cukup berat karena setiap perwira mempunyai sifat berbeda-beda.

Haruka terdiam sejenak, walau cukup sulit baginya tapi ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhir ini, agar bisa menetap di Torii dan terus bersama Naruto. Semangat pun berkobar dalam dirinya, ia senang.

"Siap, pak!,"

Naruto kembali berdiri dari duduknya lalu menatap datar Haruka yang tengah tersenyum padanya, "kuberi waktu sampai pukul 6 malam dan bawa surat itu padaku."

"Tolong antar beberapa berkas yang sudah kutandatangani itu ke _Major_ , aku mau pergi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Haruka, Naruto berjalan melewati gadis itu dan keluar dari ruangan.

Sementara Haruka mengangguk mematuhinya, sekarang dan seterusnya ia tak mau mengecewakan Naruto lagi, ia mengambil berkas yang dimaksud Naruto untuk diantar, dia harus cepat dan mengejar waktu untuk mendapat semua tanda tangan dari para staff disini, tak ada lagi sedih dalam ekspresi wajahnya dan yang ada hanyalah senyum semangat.

.

.

.

Beralih disebuah tempat.

Dideretan kota sibuk diwilayah tokyo bagian barat, dijalanan dipenuhi banyak orang yang berjalan lalu lalang dan beberapa kendaraan umun terlihat sibuk menaik turunkan penumpang, terlihat disana banyak perusahaan yang mempunyai gedung bertingkat,

Salah satu diantaranya gedung yang terletak tepat seberang perempatan jalan raya, gedung pencakar langit itu mempunyai 30 tingkat dan tepat disana ada tulisan. . . .

* **UCHIHA GROUP** *

Benar ini adalah perusahaan pusat dari keluarga uchiha, dari sekian perusahaan cabang yang dimiliki pusat kontrol berada disini, memang sangat megah gedung itu, banyak orang yang keluar masuk gedung dan mereka memakai jas hitam layaknya seorang pebisnis.

Perusahaan ini milik adalah Uchiha Fugaku secara turun temurun, bergerak dibidang elektronik atau lebih tepatnya memproduksi berbagai alat-alat elektronik yang cukup berkelas dan konstruksi, punya banyak cabang perusahaan yang tersebar di Jepang, melihat itu pun sudah dapat diketahui seberapa besar kekayaan yang Fugaku miliki.

Diluar terlihat biasa saja dan tak ada yang aneh, namun tepat diruang kontrol server uchiha berbentuk oval didalam gedung itu ada sepuluh orang yang sangat sibuk. Aneh, semua raut wajah mereka menunjukkan ketegangan dan peluh membasahi tubuhnya, mata mereka tak pernah lepas dari layar layar beresolusi tajam didepannya.

"Sial!, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan server perusahaan diretas. Banyak data penting yang dicuri," matanya menatap tajam kelayar didepannya, sementara jemari tangannya sibuk memencet setiap tombol di _keyboard_.

"semua rencana perusahaan, keuangan dan hasil tender kita juga dicuri!," tanggap orang disampingnya, kondisinya juga tak beda dari rekan disampingnya.

"Dari sekian data, hanya data proyek-proyek konstruksi bernilai besar yang dicuri."

"Aku baru saja mendapat laporan dari cabang Yokohama dan Hokkaido, mereka juga diretas." tukas orang yang berada disebelah paling kanan dan membuat kesembilan orang rekannya terkejut.

"Brengsek, cepat perbaiki!, kita sudah rugi amat besar!, akan sangat bahaya jika perusahaan ketahuan melakukan banyak kecurangan dalam banyak tender!." ujar orang lainnya yang takut akan rahasia perusahaan terbongkar.

"Aku sudah berusaha!, aku sedang memperbaiki celahnya, para peretas perusahaan kita sangat pintar. . .Tcih~, kenapa mereka bisa meretas bersamaan seperti ini," menggrebrak meja kerjanya orang tersebut melepaskan kekesalannya.

"berusahalah!,"

"Pak, lebih baik anda menghubungi tuan Fugaku secepatnya." ucap orang memakai jas biru mrnyarankan rekan sebelahnya.

"Ini lelucon, aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya, aku sendiri takut dengan kemarahannya." semua terdiam dalam kerjanya, mereka adalah orang-orang yang dipercaya untuk mengontrol dan mengawasi sistem perusahaan, bergaji besar.

Sungguh diwaktu siang ini mereka harus mendapat hal mengerikan seperti ini, bisa saja mereka memperbaiki sistem namun butuh waktu, akan tetapi mereka tak yakin bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan dari kerugian besar. Ditambah pemimpin utama perusahaan yaitu Fugaku belum datang ke perusahaan, mereka tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika Fugaku mengetahui ini.

Sungguh, dari sekian banyak serangan _hacker_ yang ingin membobol sistem perusahaan baru kali ini sepuluh orang yang ahli IT tersebut tak mampu mengatasi peretas yang menurut mereka sangat cerdik, level mereka terlihat jauh.

Kejam, perusahaan diambang kebangkrutan.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut perak panjang berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan menyusuri jalan, dia memakai celana jeans dan jaket. Memang karena sekarang adalah musim dingin di Jepang.

Banyak orang yang terpesona dengan kelebihan yang dimiliki gadis itu, parasnya begitu cantik dan tubuhnya sangat bagus walaupun tertutup oleh pakaian tebalnya, para kaum adam yang berpapasan dengannya pun dibuat betah menatap lama-lama dirinya.

Gadis itu berbicara dan bahkan terkikik, tangannya memegang ponsel ditelinga. Ia sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang, setiap dia tersenyum pun membuat laki-laki yang ada disekitarnya berjalan memerah.

"Umm. . .aku akan ke makam onii-sama."

[. . . .]

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kesana."

[. . . . .]

"Ummu~ iya aku akan hati-hati, kamu juga hati-hati."

Gadis itu mengakhiri kontaknya bersama kekasihnya tadi, dan berjalan dengan senyum ringan diwajahnya, sudah 2 bulan dirinya tidak mengunjungi makam kakaknya karena kesibukannya, biasanya setiap seminggu sekali ia kesana sambil membawa bunga.

Kakaknya adalah seorang anggota militer pasukan khusus Amerika dan tewas dalam pertempuran, dia dimakamkan di Jepang disamping makam istrinya karena istrinya orang Jepang dan juga itu permintaannya terakhirnya lewat surat yang biasa dibawa para tentara saat tugas untuk berjaga-jaga.

Disamping itu kedua orang tuanya juga sudah lama tiada dan dimakamkan di Amerika sana. Benar, sebelumnya ia memang tinggal di Amerika lalu Gadis itu lebih memilih tinggal di Jepang setelah operasi matanya berjalan dengan baik.

Soal kondisi matanya, ia mengingat sosok rekan dari kakaknya yang kemarin tak sengaja ia temui di stasiun, laki-laki berambut pirang yang berseragam militer dengan kepala tertutup oleh baret hijau, sama dengan baret mendiang kakaknya.

Gadis itu mengenalnya, ia masih ingat, sebelum matanya malfungsi selama setahun lebih sehingga membuatnya putus asa dirumahnya Amerika sana. Laki-laki itu adalah teman dekat kakaknya dan kakaknya selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan. . .

 _'Uzumaki'_

Jujur saja, dia menyukai rekan kakaknya itu saat pertama mereka berkenalan, ada sebuah benang merah yang mengikat mereka, namun ternyata rekan kakaknya bernama uzumaki itu sangat tidak peka saat dirinya memberi tanda-tanda jika dirinya menaruh hati.

dan saat itu datang, dia mengalami kecelakaan dan mengakibatkan matanya tidak berfungsi. Sungguh itu sangat berat baginya, ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi dan bahkan ia sudah tidak lagi ingin mendekati uzumaki karena keterbatasan yang dia miliki.

Disaat awal mengalami kebutaan, kakaknya itu selalu men _support_ dirinya secara terus menerus disetiap libur mereka sebagai tentara dan bukan kakaknya saja melainkan uzumaki juga ikut memberi semangat hidup baginya,

Selain itu ternyata uzumaki menyatakan cinta dan kasih sayang padanya walaupun dirinya tidak sempurna, uzumaki berkata jika sebenarnya ia menaruh hati padanya saat pertama bertemu, berarti itu sama dengan yang dirasakannya.

Dengan berbagai emosi gadis itu menerima hati uzumaki tersebut dan hal itu secara perlahan membuatnya merasa positif dan bangkit dalam menjalani hidup, dan itu terus selama 7 bulan sampai kakak dan rekannya itu mendapat tugas untuk bertempur di grup yang sama. Ada rasa aneh dan khawatir berlebihan saat mereka meminta izin untuk pergi, ada rasa tidak rela namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat?.

namun hal itu terjadi. . .

Kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa miliknya dikabarkan tewas dalam tugas.

Sungguh mendengar itu tak pelak membuatnya serasa dihantam kereta api, ia kembali terpuruk. Ia ingin uzumaki itu kembali padanya, ia ingin menangis dibahunya karena hanya dialah orang yang paling ia cintai dan paling dekat dengannya,

Akan tetapi sampai berita duka itu datang dan sampai jasad kakaknya dimakamkan ia sama sekali tidak dihampiri oleh sosok uzumaki kekasihnya.

Apa uzumaki juga ikut memakamkan kakaknya?.

Apa uzumaki berada disampingnya sekarang?.

Gadis itu kembali menangis, matanya yang buta membuatnya tak mampu melakukan apapun dan dia pun menghadiri pemakaman kakaknya pun dibantu oleh petugas pemerintah.

Menyedihkan, takdir telah mempermainkannya secara kejam. Setelah kakaknya tiada, uzumaki pun ikut menghilang tanpa kabar.

Mungkin benar, ia telah dipermainkan oleh uzumaki, mana mungkin ada lelaki yang mau dengan orang buta seperti dirinya?.

Saat pemakaman selesai pun ia juga diantar pulang oleh orang yang mengaku petugas pemerintah yang sepertinya adalah perempuan itu kerumahnya,

Keesokan harinya petugas pemerintah kembali menghampirinya juga berkata dengan nada serak jika ia sekarang adalah tanggung jawab Negara dimana petugas tersebut akan terus menemaninya setiap waktu tertentu.

Itu sangat konyol,

gadis itu juga tahu tak ada peraturan seperti itu, ditambah dia yakin petugas itu beda orang karena petugas awal adalah perempuan karena punya suara khas tapi yang ini ia yakin petugas ini adalah laki-laki karena suaranya yang selalu serak, namun ia tak mempedulikannya.

Selama dirumahnya pun ia terus menangis dalam gelap, sungguh ia tak menyangka jika uzumaki meninggalkannya semudah itu, ditambah entah kenapa petugas pemerintah itu sangat perhatian padanya walaupun laki-laki tersebut sangat irit dalam bicara, setiap menangis airmata yang meleleh dipipinya selalu diusap lembut oleh tisu dari petugas ini tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Ini membuatnya sangat terpuruk, ia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi dalam kegelapan, rasa cinta untuk uzumaki perlahan berubah menjadi rasa benci namun apa gunanya? uzumaki bahkan tak ada disampingnya untuk menerima kebenciannya.

Ia hanya bisa termenung dalam gelap setiap hari meratapi nasibnya.

.

Lalu hari dimana secercah harapan itu datang,

Setelah hampir setahun dalam gelap, petugas yang menemaninya itu bilang dengan nada seraknya jika ada dokter militer dari pemerintah yang ingin menyembuhkan malfungsi matanya secara gratis dan dokter itu yakin jika matanya bisa melihat kembali.

Hal tersebut cukup membuatnya merasa senang, dalam gelap ia sangat menderita, ia ingin sembuh dan melakukan aktivitas seperti dulu.

Dan perjanjian waktu dan tempat untuk operasinya pun ditentukan, ia akan melakukan operasi di salah satu rumah sakit angkatan darat.

Petugas itu terus menemaninya disetiap waktu, dia juga mengantarnya kerumah sakit untuk operasinya.

Dan disitulah letak anehnya,

Setelah mengantarkan dirinya ke dokter tersebut petugas itu pergi dengan alasan ada panggilan atasan, dia masih ingat ucapan terakhir petugas tersebut jika. . .

 _"Aku akan pergi, percayalah! aku terus melindungi dan mengawasimu dari hal-hal aneh."_

.

Operasinya berjalan lancar, dan ia butuh 5 hari untuk istirahat.

Ketika perban dimatanya dibuka sempurna, hal pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah seorang dokter perempuan paruh baya berambut coklat muda panjang dibawah bahu yang begitu perhatian dengannya, dokter itu sangat cantik menawan menurutnya dan dialah dokter yang mengoperasi matanya.

gadis itu ingat betul tag nama yang tersemat dibaju putih bersih tepat didada dokter tersebut. . .

* **G. Venelana** *

Itu nama dokter tersebut.

Dan sampai disana, sampai operasi selesai dan sampai matanya dapat melihat Dunia lagi secara normal, dia sama sekali tak mengetahui siapa petugas baik hati yang selalu menemaninya, ia ingin melihat wajahnya dan berterima kasih, seperti bak hilang tertelan bumi petugas itu tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya dihadapannya.

Dan lebih anehnya lagi bukan biaya operasinya saja yang gratis, biaya terapi dan semua biaya perawatan dirinya selama di rumah sakit menurut bagian resepsionis telah dibayar oleh seseorang yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya.

akan tetapi itu tidak lama karena beberapa minggu kemudian ada seorang yang mengaku sebagai petugas pemerintah yang menemaninya itu dan yang membiayai semua pengobatannya.

Dia bukan uzumakinya, laki-laki itu orang berbeda dan asing baginya. Dan entah bagaimana alurnya hubungannya dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai petugas itu menjadi lebih, ditambah gadis itu merasa berutang budi padanya, sehingga saat orang itu menyatakan cintanya pun akhirnya dia menerimanya.

Membuka lembaran baru, ia harus melupakan uzumaki itu yang menghilang bersama meninggalnya sang kakak. Gadis itu ingin menatap masa depan bersama kekasihnya yang baru yang tadi pun baru meneleponnya, bahkan beberapa hari lagi mereka juga akan melangsungkan tunangan.

Ada hal yang aneh dan terus dipikirkan olehnya hingga saat ini, orang yang membiayai semua pengobatan oleh resepsionis bilang tidak mau disebutkan namanya namun tiba-tiba orang yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya itu mengaku sebagai orang yang membiayainya. Aneh, kenapa musti dirahasiakan jika dia yang membocorkannya sendiri?

Dan Saat sekian tahun hingga saat kemarin dirinya bertemu dengan sosok yang mirip dengan uzumaki di stasiun kereta kemarin, memang ia hampir lupa dengan wajah khasnya namun ia masih ingat ekspresi kalem dan lembut darinya, dipastikan ia tak salah orang.

Rasa penasaran, senang sekaligus benci menyeruak begitu saja saat melihatnya, melihat baretnya dia menduga jika uzumaki itu berdinas di pangkalan militer AS di Jepang. Sungguh, dunia begitu sempit sampai-sampai dia bisa bertemu kembali secara tak sengaja.

.

Mengingat cerita panjang dan kelam perjalanan hidupnya pun tak terasa membuat gadis itu tak sadar jika sudah sampai didepan pemakaman khusus para tentara setelah berjalan cukup jauh, ia tak ingin memikirkan kembali masa lalunya ia harus maju dan biarlah itu menjadi misteri, dengan sebuket bunga ia pun tersenyum memasuki makam yang dulu dirinya pertama kesini saat masih buta saat mengantarkan jasad sang kakak.

.

.

.

Beralih ditempat lain.

Kembali ke Naruto dengan pakaian dinasnya lengkap dimana kini dirinya berdiri tegak dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk, didepannya berdiri kokoh sebuah batu berbentuk salib dan mata safirnya yang sedikit redup itu tak pernah lepas batu itu, sebuah batu nisan.

Ia berada di pemakaman yang cukup jauh dari wilayah Torii, setelah ribut dan memberi solusi baik untuk gadis bodoh yang tak lain adalah Haruka, Naruto pergi kesini.

Bicara soal gadis itu, Naruto yakin jika dia tidak akan bisa mendapat semua tanda tangan dari para staff dan akhirnya ia pun akan memutasi Haruka kembali ke Amerika sana, jika gadis itu tidak mau maka pemecatan adalah pilihan terakhir.

Naruto memang agak risih dengan tingkah Haruka, dia punya alasan. Naruto tahu, ada hal aneh dari dalam diri Haruka, gadis itu dilihat dari matanya ia memandang dirinya beda, Naruto tak mau menebak itu reaksi apa namun dia tahu jika dilihat dari tingkah laku Haruka padanya maka ia yakin Haruka menaruh perasaan untuknya.

Itu konyol, disamping Haruka punya tunangan, Naruto sendiri tak pernah untuk berpikir mencari pasangan hidup setelah hatinya membeku karena sesuatu, hidupnya seratus persen tertuju pada militer dan orang-orang yang membutuhkan tenaganya, terutama baginya adalah menolong orang-orang dalam konflik perang yang saat ini terus terjadi dibelahan Dunia lain.

Dan soal tempat sekarang, ini pertama kalinya dia kesini, ke makam ini dan dia punya tujuan.

Sebuah janjinya.

Di ukiran batu nisan salib yang terus dia pandang tersebut terukir kata RIP dan sebuah logo angkatan darat Amerika dan sebuah nama. . .

* **Major Anumerta US Army B. Diehauser** *

"Yah. . .Kita bertemu lagi _Captain_. Bagaimana tidurmu disana?," ucap Naruto pada keheningan. Nafasnya mengeluarkan uap pertanda suhu disini cukup dingin, ia mengabaikan itu karena tubuhnya sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini dan ditambah seragamnya cukup hangat bagi dirinya.

"Kau mendapat pangkat _Major anumerta_ , itu luar biasa, tapi sekarang aku lebih tinggi darimu hehe."

Naruto kembali diam cukup lama, pikirannya kembali menyelam ketika dirinya dan sang _Captain_ masih hidup dan menjalani hari-hari yang melelahkan, hari yang menyenangkan baginya karena dia adalah sahabat dan sudah seperti keluarga bagi Naruto.

"Ini mungkin kebetulan jika aku dipindah tugas ke Jepang sehingga aku bisa mengunjungimu." Tak ada jawaban apapun, tapi Naruto tetap tersenyum, "Ini soal adikmu."

Naruto mengambil sebuah pisau sangkur di jas militernya, pisau itu cukup unik, bersih berkilat, punya panjang 35 sentimeter dan ada ukiran _'Army'_ menonjol di baja putih itu. Ia memegang pisau tersebut dengan baik.

Pisau itu punya nilai besar untuknya, itu adalah senjata milik _Captain_ nya untuk memegang sebuah janji.

Naruto, entah tak sadar atau terlalu khidmat dirinya tidak tahu jika ada orang lain yang kini berdiri diam tepat 4 meter dibelakangnya dan terus mendengar setiap ucapan Naruto, orang tersebut sekilas memang sengaja terus menguping dan matanya tak lepas dari punggung tegap Naruto.

"Aku terus melindunginya sesuai janjiku tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya walaupun hanya mengirim orang-orangku, dan juga sekarang adikmu sudah bisa melihat normal, kau tahu? sungguh sulit meminta bibiku untuk mau mengoperasi mata adikmu,"

Orang yang berada dibelakang Naruto memicingkan matanya saat mendengar itu, ini aneh baginya.

"Sekarang dia sudah punya kekasih dan bahkan ingin bertunangan, jujur aku merasa begitu rusak ketika mendengar itu dari laporan orangku awalnya, itu memang salahku, hatinya sudah berpindah dan itu juga adalah tanda jika aku sudah bisa melepasnya karena dia sudah punya orang yang akan melindunginya." Mengabaikan perasaannya dalam hati Naruto mengusap pisau tersebut lalu kemudian menancapkannya didepan batu salib didepannya.

"Maafkan aku, semua yang kulakukan adalah untuk kebaikannya. Captain, dengan bangga aku memberitahu, janji terpenuhi, laporan selesai!," Naruto dengan lantang memberi penghormatan terakhir, ia tersenyum. Hatinya terasa ringan sekarang.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya, ia menghela nafas lega. Sungguh, janjinya pada sang _Captain_ sudah selesai. "Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi jika punya waktu."

Sekarang waktunya untuk pergi karena masih ada hal yang harus Naruto kerjakan. Saat berbalik untuk keluar Naruto benar-benar harus dibuat terkejut, didepannya sekarang ia melihat seorang gadis berpakaian musim dingin yang kini menatapnya tajam.

Sejak kapan dia berada disitu?

Naruto mengenal benar gadis ini, dia adalah orang yang dibicarakan dan sekarang ia berdiri disana. Dapat Naruto lihat dimata gadis itu, ada titik kebencian yang diarahkan padanya.

Sudah lama Naruto tidak melihatnya, kini penampilan gadis itu semakin cantik baginya, rambut perak gelapnya, mata safir sepertinya yang begitu indah bagi Naruto.

Sementara gadis ini terus menatap Naruto, kedua tangannya meremas bunga yang ia bawa, tak peduli bunga yang sebelumnya tertata indah kini hancur oleh tangannya sendiri.

Didepannya ini adalah Uzumaki, yang dibencinya namun apa itu benar?.

Melihat seragam dan logo elang perak dipundaknya membuat gadis itu takjub, ia tidak buta soal logo kepangkatan militer Amerika, tidak ia sangka jika Uzumaki sudah menjadi seorang _Colonel_ , dan itu mendukung ucapan uzumaki soal mengirim orang-orang tadi, ia yakin Uzumaki punya cukup kekuasaan dan pengaruh di tubuh angkatan darat.

Ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari awal, walaupun masih ada hal yang tetap ganjil tapi gadis itu sudah tahu beberapa hal dan itu menjawab sebagian hal aneh dari hidupnya.

Jika ucapan Uzumaki tadi benar maka ada satu hal yang bisa menjelaskan masa lalunya yaitu Dokter spesialis yang mengoperasinya adalah bibi dari Uzumaki atas permintaannya.

Lalu pikirannya menerka, apa mungkin yang membayar semua biaya besar di rumah sakit adalah Uzumaki dan bukan kekasihnya sekarang? kalau itu benar maka kekasihnya sudah membohongi dirinya.

Tapi apa mungkin kekasihnya berbohong? untul apa?.

Tapi yang namanya manusia, selalu mengutamakan emosi. Gadis ini membenci Naruto, ia ingin membalas perlakuan Naruto yang menghilang dulu, rasa senang karena telah lama tidak bertemu seakan tenggelam oleh sakit yang ia terima dulu.

"Rin?. . ." Naruto memanggil gadis itu lirih namun masih bisa terdengar olehnya. Naruto tersenyum, tapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang? gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu malah menatap tak suka dirinya,

"Siapa yang kau panggil Rin?, namaku bukan Rin." ia menatap sinis Naruto yang masih tersenyum padanya, gadis itu tak menyangka Naruto masih memanggilnya dengan nama itu, nama yang dulu ia sukai, hanya Naruto yang memanggilnya seperti itu dulu.

"Selamat siang untukmu, Folia Rihavein Belial."

Gadis itu mendecih saat Naruto memanggil namanya dengan baik, ditambah dia selalu tersenyum seperti itu membuatnya begitu muak, ia merasa Naruto tak punya salah sama sekali padanya.

Sementara itu Naruto tersenyum pahit dalam hati, ia sudah menyangka reaksi dari orang yang dulu ia cintai, namun ia tidak menyalahkannya.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah meminta bibimu untuk mengobatiku," ucapnya pada Naruto dan membuat perwira itu cukup terkejut, jadi benar prediksi Naruto, ia mendengar semua perkataannya tadi.

Tetap dalam senyum sinisnya, gadis itu mengingat ucapan Naruto di pusara kakaknya tadi, soal tunangan. Itu benar karena beberapa hari lagi Ia akan bertunangan.

"Kau benar, kami akan bertunangan lusa nanti, walaupun bertunangan aku tak sabar ketika kekasihku akan menjamah tubuhku ketika malamnya dan kami akan bersenang-senang." entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis berambut perak ini dengan berbicara seperti itu, namun baginya ia ingin terus menyerang Naruto, dan itu terbukti ketika dirinya melihat Naruto menghilangkan senyumnya dan memejamkan matanya,

Sungguh, hati kecilnya berteriak ketika dia berkata seperti itu pada Naruto, hatinya tak ingin berbicara begitu, namun rasa sakit hati mengalahkan semuanya.

"Dan kuharap tak ada perempuan yang mau dengan orang brengsek sepertimu. . ." ia berkata kasar pada Naruto, mengabaikan jika kini ia masih berada dipemakaman dan kata-kata kasar itu tabu disini, ditambah ia berdiri tepat didepan makam sang kakak.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam ketika mendengar serangan bertubi-tubi dari gadis yang jujur Naruto tetap menyayanginya,

Ucapannya begitu pedas, terutama ketika Rin berbicara soal malamnya setelah tunangan, itu benar-benar membuat hati Naruto terasa diiris-iris. Kenapa sampai harus berkata seperti itu?.

Ditambah Naruto merasa seperti _de javu_ , secara garis besar Haruka dan adik mendiang _captain_ nya ini melakukan serangan frontal terhadapnya melalui ucapan yang menyakiti hati.

"Rin, tidak baik bicara seperti itu disini," tukas Naruto memberitahu dengan lembut, ia enggan untuk menanggapi perkataan menyakitkan dari gadis itu karena tahu kondisi.

Menggeram marah gadis itu berjalan mendekati Naruto,

* _Plakk_ *

Sebuah tamparan keras bersarang di pipi kiri Naruto, terasa panas, gadis itu menampar Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya sampai-sampai muncul sedikit bercak merah di sudut bibir Naruto,

"Aku tidak sudi dipanggil seperti itu olehmu," tak sampai disitu Folia berjalan melewati Naruto dan dengan sengaja menyentak bahu kirinya sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit oleng.

Naruto hanya diam, membiarkan sedikit darah mengalir di bawah bibirnya. Tak ada niatan baginya untuk membalas semua hal kasar yang dilakukan gadis itu, tak ada sama sekali. Naruto sedikit takjub dengan _power_ yang dimiliki adik mendiang _Captain_ nya ini, bukan rasa panas saja yang dirasakan pipinya sekarang tapi kedutan sakit juga terasa kuat.

Walaupun sakit itu tak seberapa baginya namun Naruto tahu jika sebegitu bencinya Folia pada dirinya. Ia menatap sendu gadis itu yang kini berdiri didepan pusara kakaknya dengan posisi membelakanginya.

 _'Karena tidak selamanya aku terus melindunginya.'_

Dia sudah punya calon tunangannya, calon penjaga masa depan untuknya, disaat itulah Naruto lepas dari janji dan tak akan mengganggu kehidupan gadis berambut perak itu. Walaupun hatinya amat sakit ketika gadis itu membicarakan soal kegiatan bersama tunangannya, mungkin itu hadiah menyakitkan bagi Naruto.

Sementara itu Folia Menatap batu salib kakaknya dalam diam. Jujur, apa yang dilakukannya pada Naruto memang begitu kejam ditambah ia melakukannya didepan makam kakaknya, melihat semua kebaikan Naruto padanya dulu ia merasa seperti iblis,

Jangan ditanya, hatinya ikut merasakan sakit ketika tadi ia melakukan hal kejam seperti tadi, ia membiarkan emosi negatif menguasai pikirannya, dan sekarang ada rasa sesal yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Aku akan pergi, percayalah! aku terus melindungi dan mengawasimu dari hal-hal aneh, sampai kau bertunangan."

Iris biru gadis itu melebar sempurna ketika tiba-tiba mendengar ucapan itu dari belakang, jantungnya berdegup cukup cepat.

 _'Ucapan dan nada itu,'_ Folia terkejut mendengarnya, itu sangat mirip dengan perkataan orang yang mengaku sebagai petugas pemerintah dan selalu mendampinginya saat masih buta.

Ketika menoleh kebelakang matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang kini sudah berada digerbang makam dan menghilang di persimpangan jalan sana.

Tidak.

Pikirnya itu tidak mungkin, mungkin saja tadi adalah kebetulan semata. Tak mungkin Naruto adalah **petugas pemerintah** itu.

Tapi. . . .

Jika itu benar. . . .

Petugas pemerintah itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, jadi selama ia buta, Uzumaki nya tetap mendampinginya tanpa sekalipun ia berbicara jika dia adalah kekasihnya, Dan itu membuat semua menjelaskan soal teka-teki yang terus mengganjal dalam benaknya.

Jadi? sekali lagi ia berpikir, kenapa kekasihnya yang sekarang membohonginya? dan mengakibatkan dia sampai menyakiti Uzumaki seperti tadi dipertemuan mereka untuk pertama kali.

"O-oni. . .Onii-sama, a-apakah aku salah?," sifat Naruto tidak berubah, ia tetap lembut padanya walaupun sudah dikasari secara berlebihan olehnya, lututnya tak kuasa untuk menahan beban tubuhnya, ia jatuh berlutut didepan makam kakaknya, kepalanya tertunduk dan tetes demi tetes airmata turun di pipi putih itu.

.

.

.

.

Tepat dilain tempat, Negara Swiss.

Negara yang damai, Swiss adalah Negara netral, saat perang Dunia pertama dan kedua Negara ini adalah Negara yang tak pernah terusik oleh kecamuk perang. Hingga sekarang Negara ini adalah Negara paling damai dan memiliki panorama alam yang indah.

Dan di Negara itu pula didirikan markas besar kedua _United Nation_ setelah markas utama di kota New York Amerika sana.

Mengabaikan itu kini didalam gedung besar dan megah bergaya Yunani kuno, disalah satu ruangan yang cukup luas, terlihat disana ada lima orang yang duduk dalam formasi meja bundar, semuanya memakai jas hitam berdasi dan aura wibawa dan menegangkan menguar dari tiap individu disana.

Didepan mereka telah ada tanda nama dan bendera Negara yang berbeda, jika melihat bendera masing masing maka semua akan tahu. . .

Mereka adalah para Pemimpin dari lima anggota tetap _Security Council United Nation_ yaitu Amerika Serikat, Britania Raya, Rusia, Perancis dan China

Itu benar, mereka adalah Negara-negara sekutu saat perang dunia kedua, terkecuali Rusia yang dimana dulu bernama Uni Soviet dan tanpa bersekutu dengan siapapun Negara ini melawan pasukan NAZI _Germany_ di blok barat dan _Imperial japanese army_ di blok timur. Lima Negara inilah pendiri _United Nation_ dari awal.

Lima Negara ini memiliki hak veto atas semua keputusan dan resolusi di tiap sidang apapun, walaupun begitu satu atau diantara yang lain Negara memiliki sisi sensitif, tapi tidak dengan hari ini, lima pemimpin itu sedang membahas sesuatu yang penting untuk mengatasi Negara di wilayah pasifik yang dikudeta oleh militernya sendiri.

"Jadi, bagaimana?," tanya orang dibalik bendera Rusia pada keempat orang didepannya.

"Dua Jenderal itu bisa mengancam stabilitas pasifik," tanggap Orang yang memiliki bendera China sambil membaca biodata dari dua Jenderal yang ia maksud.

"Sanksi embargo total ekonomi dan politik tidak mempengaruhi mereka, sementara mereka terus melakukan pembantaian," ucap orang yang punya bendera Britania didepannya itu menjelaskan, "Dan mereka malah menantang pasukan perdamaian."

"Sudah kubilang dari dulu jika dua Jenderal sakit jiwa itu tak akan menghiraukan sanksi kita, para penasehatku memberi saran jika opsi keras bisa dipakai disini," ujar orang Rusia itu sekali lagi dengan nada menuntut dan kemudian ia menoleh satu persatu pada semua orang, "Dengarlah tuan-tuan, saya tahu ini akan memakan korban dan kelumpuhan ekonomi dibagian sektor, tapi kita tak boleh tinggal diam, semakin banyak sipil yang dibunuh disana."

Semua dalam kondisi diam, mereka terlihat memikirkan sesuatu begitu keras.

Satu orang berdiskusi dengan lainnya, dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka semua mengangguk kecuali satu orang.

Lalu keempat orang tersebut menatap satu orang berumur 50 tahunan yang didepannya terdapat lambang bendera Amerika itu.

Sementara orang yang ditatap pun menghela nafasnya, dari awal pertama pertemuan multilateral darurat ini dia sedikit berbicara dan banyak mendengar, tapi dia tetap berpikir, "Saya tak percaya dengan ini semua, ini sungguh sulit untuk masa depan kedamaian, tapi para penasehatku juga memberi saran untuk melakukan opsi keras pada Negara itu. Saya. Dengan mengabaikan permasalahan pribadi Negara kita. . . Saya setuju dengan kalian,"

"Turunkan pasukan multinasional dibawah bendera UN,"

Semua mengangguk melihat orang nomor satu di Amerika itu merestui keputusan saat ini, tidak ada halangan ataupun hak veto dari siapapun atas hasil diskusi ini, lima Negara anggota tetap _security council_ UN itu setuju dan sepakat untuk memutuskan pengerahan pasukan multinasional.

Pasukan Multinasional, sebuah pasukan militer koalisi dari puluhan Negara anggota PBB yang dulu juga menghancurkan salah satu Negara di timur tengah dengan nama invasinya yang terkenal. . .

Operasi badai gurun, _Codename Desert Storm/Desert shield. . ._

Operasi dari bagian perang persian atau orang awam menyebutnya dengan perang teluk. Operasi yang dalam laporan media internasional dulu diberitakan begitu mengerikan, langit Negara itu dikatakan menghitam akibat serbuan dari ribuan jet tempur modern berbagai tipe milik pasukan Multinasional dan mengebom daratan gurun, hal itu berakibat hancurnya semua kilang minyak, pertahanan angkatan udara luluh lantak dan superioritas udara Negara tersebut langsung dikuasai penuh oleh koalisi _United Nation_ yang dipimpin Amerika tersebut.

Dikatakan operasi itu mengakibatkan sebuah badai pasir mengerikan karena saking banyaknya rudal dan roket yang ditembakkan ke daratan Irak, dan jumlah korban dari pasukan irak pun cukup banyak karena sedikitnya shelter-shelter pelindung yang dibangun disana.

Dari sekian intervensi militer pasukan multinasional ke Negara lain, yang terkenal memang hanya invasinya dalam perang teluk karena itu awal dari era pertempuran menggunakan senjata modern dan canggih.

"Tuan-tuan sekalian, invasi akan dilaksanakan 4 hari kedepan untuk mobilisasi semua hal. Dalam rapat lanjutan, kita akan menjelaskan ke para Negara anggota dewan tidak tetap UN soal invasi mendadak ini. Tetap rahasiakan pengumuman perang ini dari media sampai pasukan kita menjatuhkan bom untuk pertama kali diwilayah Negara itu."

Semua orang yang punya pengaruh besar dimasing-masing Negaranya itu mengangguk mendengar tambahan dari orang Amerika tersebut.

"Untuk selebihnya, para Jenderal kita yang akan membuat strategi untuk mengalahkan musuh secepat mungkin agar perang ini tak akan berlarut-larut, walaupun saya yakin ini butuh waktu berbulan-bulan."

"Tuan-tuan yang saya hormati, rapat ini kita tutup, semoga kita dalam lindungan Tuhan."

Berakhir sudah rapat yang menegangkan itu, keputusan sudah dibuat dan disepakati, perang konvensional modern akan berkecamuk di pasifik dan korban pun akan kembali berjatuhan, itu masa depan yang sudah menunggu untuk terjadi. Dibawah bendera _United Nation_ , puluhan Negara akan menginvasi Negara itu.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Namikaze.

Hari yang baik bagi keluarga itu, Naruko sudah kembali kerumah agar pemulihannya lebih cepat, kini di ruang keluarga tersebut hanya terdapat Karin, Kushina serta Naruko sendiri.

Menma, kini ia sekarang masih di universitas dan akan pulang nanti sore.

Lalu soal keberadaan Minato, setelah ia selesai menemani dan menjemput Naruko dari rumah sakit ia langsung kembali ke perusahaan dikarenakan adanya laporan jika mitra kerjanya yaitu Uchiha _group_ tengah dilanda krisis besar akibat ulah peretas di server utama perusahaan itu.

Jangan ditanya soal Fugaku, ketika Minato meneleponnya pun Fugaku dengan nada begitu panik dan frustasi berbicara jika kemungkinan besar perusahaannya akan mengalami kebangkrutan. Sungguh, baru kali ini Minato tahu jika Fugaku yang selalu berkelakuan sombong dan arogan itu terlihat panik dan ketakutan, ingin dirinya tertawa tapi takut dosa. Jujur, Minato memuji _Hacker_ yang meretas server Uchiha yang terkenal memiliki tingkat keamanan tinggi tersebut.

Kembali kerumah besar dan mewah itu, Naruko duduk di sofa dan terlihat cukup tenang dari sebelumnya, Kushina yang berada disebelahnya pun tersenyum lembut melihat Naruko, ia mengelus surai pirang putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Karin atau Kushina tidak habis pikir, didatangi oleh Naruto sekali kemarin membuat perubahan begitu besar bagi psikis Naruko, walaupun masih ada keributan kecil tapi Naruko sekarang lebih tenang dan tidak memberontak.

Mereka tidak tahu kapan Naruto akan datang menjenguk adiknya kembali, tapi dengan keadaan ini pun tetap membuat Kushina dan Karin lega.

Dengan begini Kushina dan Karin bisa kembali bekerja secara bergantian dan mengatur jadwal.

"Aku. . . .aku . .aku ingin dipeluk Onii-sama." guman Naruko sambil memeluk boneka berbentuk musang, Kushina sendiri masih setia membelai surai putrinya, sementara Karin yang mendengarnya pun akhirnya menghampiri adiknya dengan membawa semangkuk bubur.

"Iya, pasti kakakmu akan kemari lagi, tapi Naruko harus makan ya!," Ujar Kushina saat tahu Karin membawa makanan untuk Naruko.

"Mou~. .Naru ingin Onii-sama saja." elak Naruko menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil,

"Iya. . .tapi jika Naru tidak makan nanti Onii-sama mu akan sedih," Timpal Karin membujuk, tentu melihat mental Naruko seperti ini pun Karin butuh senjata untuk membohongi Naruko agar mau makan.

"Ummh~. . .kalau begitu aku harus makan, biar Onii-sama tidak sedih." dan benar saja, reaksi Naruko langsung berubah ketika mendengar itu, ia langsung menurut. Mengabaikan tubuhnya sudah remaja dan menggiurkan, sifat Naruko tak lebih seperti anak kecil karena gangguan yang dialaminya.

"Gadis pintar, buka mulutnya. . .aaa~" Karin mengambil sumpit dan mengambil bubur dari mangkuk itu dengan susah payah, "Eh?. . ."

"Aaa~. . ." Naruko membuka mulutnya menunggu makanan datang.

Sementara Kushina langsung tergelak ketika Karin mengambil bubur dengar dua buah sumpit.

"Sampai kiamat bubur itu tak akan habis jika kau mengambilnya dengan dua sumpit itu, _baka-megane_." Kushina langsung tertawa lepas setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Wajah Karin memerah, ia merutuki kebodohannya, jujur ia sendiri tidak konsentrasi, "Mou~. .Kaa-san!, a-aku tidak sengaja. A-aku akan mengambil sendok dulu."

"hiahiahiahia. Perutku sakit dattebane~,"

Para maid Namikaze yang melihat adanya kehidupan lagi dikeluarga ini pun ikut bahagia, apalagi mendengar tawa aneh dari nyonya besar itu pun cukup membuat mereka kembali bersemangat dalam bekerja.

Sementara itu dengan konyolnya Naruko tetap dalam kondisi mulut menganga menunggu makanan masuk dan itu menambah gelak tawa Kushina, ia sedih melihatnya namun itu kalah oleh sisi humornya.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto.

Dia kini berjalan dipinggir jalan dengan memegangi sebuah es krim dingin yang masih terbungkus rapi di pipi kirinya yang sedikit bengkak.

Ia berjalan sambil menatap lalu lalang orang diwaktu siang saat ini, ia memikirkan Folia, Naruto cukup terkejut karena dirinya secara kebetulan dan diwaktu tidak tepat bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Keras sekali tamparannya," Naruto menggerakkan rahangnya berulang kali, ia membuka bungkus es krim yang ia pakai untuk kompres tadi lalu langsung menikmatinya.

Ketika sensasi dingin memasuki mulutnya dan bersamaan dengan itu pula sensasi sakit semakin terasa.

"Ewwhaa~. . Persetan dengan sakit!," tanpa ragu Naruto memasukkan semua es krim tersebut kedalam mulut dan bersiap menahan reaksi yang akan terjadi.

"Khhhh!,"

Beberapa orang yang melihat tingkah Naruto dijalanan itu hanya bingung namun kebanyakan adalah kekehan tawa akibat kelakuan absurd Naruto.

Tak ada yang mengetahui maksud Naruto yang terbilang konyol itu, ia melakukannya agar luka dan memar akibat tamparan super kuat tadi membeku dan menghilangkan sakit berkelanjutan.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto sudah kembali ke markas, setiap prajurit yang berpapasan dengannya selalu bertanya soal pipinya yang cukup menonjol dan memerah, Naruto sendiri hanya menjawabnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Ya, luka lecet dan aliran darah di bibirnya sudah membeku akibat es krim tadi, untuk saat ini ia akan kembali ke kantornya untuk mengecek sesuatu jika ada yang penting.

Naruto termenung, ucapan Folia soal malam bersama tunangannya itu terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Naruto tahu jika Folia berkata seperti itu karena ingin membalasnya namun ia tidak menyangka efeknya sampai seperti ini dipikiran dan hatinya, tidak seharusnya gadis itu sangat frontal terhadap ucapannya...

" _Colonel!_. . ."

Terdengar suara nyaring memanggilnya dan itu membuyarkan acara meratapi nasibnya, saat menoleh Naruto melihat Haruka yang berlari menghampirinya sambil membawa satu map.

Helaan nafas Naruto lakukan, sekarang apa lagi? perasaan semenjak berada di Jepang ini dirinya tak bisa lepas oleh orang satu ini.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya menunggu Haruka. Saat gadis itu berada disamping ia pun menatap Haruka yang kini terlihat begitu senang.

" _Colonel_ , aku sudah eh?. . . ." Haruka menghentikan perkataannya ketika ia melihat sesuatu di pipi Naruto, "Pipimu."

Haruka mencoba memegang bekas tamparan itu, namun saat tangannya hampir memegangnya Naruto langsung menggenggam tangannya,

"Siapa yang memukulmu?. . ." Haruka ingin tahu apa penyebab memar di pipi Naruto. Ia sangat khawatir.

memukul? apa bekas tamparan ini terlihat seperti luka pukul? jika benar, Naruto rasa Folia memang menggunakan semua tenaga untuk menamparnya. Jika tamparannya saja seperti ini apalagi jika dia menggunakan tinju, Naruto yakin jika gadis itu begitu membencinya sekarang.

Naruto melepas genggamannya ditangan Haruka.

"Ini tanda tangan Evander holyfield dengan tinju tangan kirinya, tidak usah khawatir." ucap Naruto acuh dan membuat Haruka langsung _sweatdrop_ akut.

Evander Holyfield? Mana mungkin Legenda petinju kelas berat itu ada disini? ditambah dia sudah pensiun. Oke, Haruka tahu ini hanya lelucon jadi dia rasa Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Ada urusan apa kau memanggilku?," ujar Naruto memecah lamunan Haruka, ia ingin segera menuju ruangan kerjanya.

"A-ah. . .Ano, aku sudah mendapat semua tanda tangan para staff," Haruka menyodorkan berkas yang dibawanya ke Naruto dan langsung diterima.

Sembari mengecek berkas itu Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kantornya dan diikuti oleh Haruka.

Naruto cengo sekaligus takjub, hanya ditinggal beberapa jam saja gadis ini mampu menerima tanda tangan para staff dan ia tak percaya jika tanda tangan Koenig juga ada disini padahal sebelum ini wakilnya itu terlihat tak menyukai Haruka, jadi semuanya lengkap. Itu berarti?. . . .

"Umm, jadi aku sekarang tetap di Torii dan tetap menjadi asistenmu, Sir!." Naruto melirik Haruka yang berjalan disampingnya, sebegitu senangnya gadis ini berada disisinya, dapat Naruto lihat senyum sumringah di wajah itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Kau tetap ku mutasi kembali ke Amerika." kata Naruto enteng lalu kemudian ia melihat reaksi Haruka yang tiba-tiba menegang akibat ucapannya dan gadis itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tapi bohong. . ." Naruto terkekeh, ia senang bisa menjahili Haruka seperti ini. Melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang tadinya tegang dan berubah menjadi lega itu membuat Naruto mendapat hiburan sendiri.

Sementara Haruka yang merasa dijahili pemimpinnya pun membuat pipinya memerah, antara marah, malu dan lega. Ini Naruto yang ia kenal, tidak seperti Naruto yang bersikap dingin saat dirinya membuat pelanggaran.

"Tolong bawakan aku es, aku tunggu di ruanganku." pinta Naruto dan langsung dianggukkan oleh Haruka.

"Apapun untuk _Colonel_ ," ujar Haruka antusias.

Oke, Naruto merasa merinding kembali mendengar itu, ia rasa dirinya harus membiasakan sikap aneh gadis ini. Ya tapi sekilas saat Naruto melihat senyum tulus dari Haruka pun entah kenapa merasa ikut senang. Bukankah itu baik?. menyenangkan seorang bawahan.

.

.

.

.

 **PENTAGON. Departement of Defense.**

Laporan soal rapat dan keputusan lima Negara _superpower_ untuk pengerahan kekuatan militer secara cepat langsung terdengar di Markas besar departemen pertahanan, Menteri pertahanan sendiri secara cepat langsung mengumpulkan 14 Jenderal dan Laksamana utama termasuk garda Nasional dalam rapat darurat, ini dikarenakan sebelumnya ia telah mendapat panggilan dari Presiden soal invasi pasukan multinasional akan dilakukan empat hari secara mendadak.

Dalam rapat darurat tersebut Menteri pertahanan memberi arahan pada semua Jenderal untuk tetap merahasiakan soal waktu invasi dari publik dan memberi perintah pada jajaran bawahannya diseluruh Dunia dengan point utama. . .

1\. Persiapan mobilisasi pasukan. Melakukan koordinasi militer dengan Negara yang tergabung dalam pasukan multinasional.

2\. Konsentrasi pasukan di wilayah pasifik barat. Memerintahkan tiga _Aircraft Carrier_ , **USS G. Washington (CVN-73)** yang saat ini berada di laut Jepang, **USS R. Reagan (CVN-76)** di semenanjung Korea dan **USS T. Roosevelt (CVN-71)** untuk bersiap menjadi basis awal pasukan khusus dan reguler dalam invasi dan dukungan udara.

3\. **USPACOM** yang merupakan wilayah utama diminta untuk menaikkan tingkat kewaspadaan dari **DEFCON-5** ke **DEFCON-3** secara rahasia. Pengerahan tambahan _battleship_ dan _Submarine_ secukupnya dari Pearl harbour Hawai untuk mengawal tiga _super carrier._

4\. **USSOCOM** diminta untuk menaikkan tingkat kewaspadaan dari **DEFCON-5** ke **DEFCON-3** secara rahasia. Terutama cabang Pasifik harus bersiap penuh sebagai garda terdepan dalam invasi, dengan kemungkinan Invasi lintas udara ( _Airborne_ ).

5\. **USSTRATCOM** secara cepat dalam kondisi **DEFCON-3** dan harus bersiap ditingkatkan ke **DEFCON-2** jika keadaan melebihi perkiraan. Diutamakan cabang pasifik dan penambahan pesawat tempur berkemampuan _stealth mode,_ Pesawat pengangkut dan pesawat pembom strategis ke Kadena _Airbase_.

6\. Situs situs ICBM, rudal balistik antar benua diminta untuk aktif dan bersiaga di **DEFCON-4**.

Itulah _point_ utama perintah dalam rapat darurat di Pentagon. Setelah rapat selesai, para Jenderal dan Laksamana langsung menuju kantor masing untuk meneruskan perintah selanjutnya ke bawahan.

Tak ada kepanikan atau keributan disana, ini dikarenakan sebelumnya semua sudah bisa mengantisipasi hal ini, terlebih jajaran bawah sudah diberitahu sebelum pengumuman resmi.

.

.

.

.

Torii, Okinawa Menjelang malam.

Saat ini Naruto masih berkutat di depan meja kerjanya, dia tidak sibuk, malah didepannya saat ini ada satu kotak berisi donat berbagai rasa dan satu gelas penuh air putih.

Dimulutnya kini juga penuh dengan donat, dan sekarang ia sedang membaca manga kesukaannya secara online lewat ponselnya, dari dulu ia memang masih suka membaca manga untuk hiburan dan sedikit imajinasi.

Untuk sekarang mungkin dalam kantor ini hanya Naruto saja yang belum pulang, semua staff sudah kembali kerumah satu jam yang lalu. Dan sebelumnya Haruka sendiri ngotot ingin terus menemani dan melayaninya sampai ia pulang tapi Naruto yang sudah jengah dengan sikap aneh asistennya itu pun dengan tegas memintanya untuk pulang dulu.

"Behaaahaha. . Aku tidak tahu kenapa protagonisnya selalu diselingkuhi." Naruto mengambil satu donat dan kembali memakannya, ini yang disukainya, sendirian dengan waktu senggang yang sangat menyenangkan ditemani makanan berkalori. Naruto benar-benar mengabaikan sakit di pipinya dan terus memakan donat.

Konyolnya lagi Naruto tidak sadar jika protagonis di Manga yang ia baca memiliki alur cerita yang mirip dengan perjalanan hidupnya, ironis, itu berarti dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi apapun itu saat ini dirinya benar-benar menikmati waktunya.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam ia membaca beberapa manga dan satu kotak yang berisi penuh donat kini hanya menyisakan separuh donat, diluar sana hari sudah gelap namun belum begitu malam.

Sekarang Naruto tak perlu untuk makan malam karena perutnya sudah penuh dengan donat. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan ini, sangat menyenangkan.

* **Tut**. . . .*

Naruto melirik telepon kantor di depannya yang berdering, siapa yang menelepon kantor di jam istirahat seperti ini. Naruto tak ambil pusing, mungkin cuma hal sepele saja, tapi yang mengherankan telepon kantornya ini terlindungi enkripsi dan jika ingin meneleponnya pun harus melewati beberapa lapis sambungan.

Tapi setelah melihat hologram di rumah telepon tersebut akhirnya Naruto tahu jika yang meneleponnya adalah orang penting, seorang Jenderal berbintang empat, Ia pun langsung mengangkat gagang telepon. . .

"Hallo, ini _Colonel_ Uzumaki." ujar Naruto memberitahu dengan sopan.

-"[ _Ini aku Naruto, Ini pemberitahuan resmi, Division Army dibawah_ _ **USSOCOM**_ _ditingkatkan ke_ _ **DEFCON-3**_ _,_ _ **Code: Round House**_ _, Persiapkan semuanya, Invasi dilakukan 4 hari dari sekarang, rahasiakan dari publik._ ]"-

Hanya beberapa detik saja setelah mendengar itu ekspresi Naruto berubah menegang, otak menjadi sedikit lemot dengan pemberitahuan ini.

-"[ _ **USSTRATCOM**_ _sudah berada dalam tingkat_ _ **DEFCON-3**_ _dan akan dinaikkan ke_ _ **DEFCON-2**_ _jika keadaan menjadi buruk_.]"-

Acara telepon tersebut berlangsung selama beberapa menit dan Naruto terus mendengarkan arahan pemimpinnya itu dengan serius, sungguh ini benar benar mengagetkan dirinya.

Apa yang ia takutkan sebelumnya akan terjadi dalam hitungan hari kedepan, invasi benar-benar akan dilakukan dan banyak pasukan pasifik termasuk Battalionnya menjadi garda paling depan.

Sambungan telepon langsung terputus, dan Naruto sendiri langsung termenung di kursi kerjanya.

" _God_. . . ." pandangan matanya kosong, kesenangan beberapa saat yang lalu hilang begitu saja sesudah mendengar pemberitahuan tadi.

Naruto tahu jika **DEFCON-3** yang berkode Round House, itu berarti semua satuan militer elit dibawah **USSOCOM** benar-benar bersiap akan terjun ke medan perang konvensional.

Ditambah yang Naruto dengar tadi yaitu soal **USSTRATCOM** , badan kombatan strategis yang bertanggung jawab soal Rudal dan Nuklir, dinaikkan tingkatnya ke **DEFCON-2** , hal ini membuat Naruto cukup stres mendadak. Semua Perwira tahu jika **DEFCON-2** adalah kondisi pertahanan dalam tahap persiapan untuk perang Nuklir, lalu untuk apa itu dipakai? Naruto sendiri sudah tahu jika Negara yang akan diinvasi adalah Negara yang tidak punya kekuatan Nuklir, walaupun menurut data mereka punya rudal cukup canggih hasil dari membeli.

Atau Negaranya ingin menghancurkan musuh lewat serangan Nuklir?. Nuklir era saat ini memiliki kekuatan puluhan kali lipat dibanding nuklir yang ada di perang dunia kedua.

Tidak, bagi Naruto itu hal gila. ini pembantaian massal dan kerusakan alam jika Nuklir benar-benar digunakan, semoga itu tidak dilakukan karena Naruto yakin para Jenderal masihlah waras dalam berpikir.

Naruto akui, dari sepuluh badan komando kombatan Amerika memang **USSTRATCOM** lah yang memiliki wewenang luas, kendali _cyber_ elektronik dan kekuatan pemusnah terkuat, bahkan Kadena Airbase itu juga bawahan dari Badan itu.

Baik, mau tak mau Naruto harus segera memberitahu semua bawahannya, ia adalah pemimpin dan ia tak boleh goyah mendengar ancaman maut didepan.

Naruto mengangkat telepon dan memanggil seseorang. . .

"[ _Major_ , tolong aku minta semua staff untuk bersiap melakukan rapat darurat, sekarang.]"

Naruto langsung menutup teleponnya, tak ada waktu untuk bersenda gurau, ia sudah melakukan rapat gabungan di Kadena airbase kemarin soal invasi dan sekarang inilah waktu yang diantisipasi.

Ia berdiri dan menuju keruang rapat yang tak jauh dari ruang kerjanya, beban berat telah menantinya disana.

Oh benar, dengan adanya invasi ini kemungkinan soal mutasi atau pemecatan Haruka sudah pasti akan ditolak oleh atasan, jadi pilihan untuk kembali menerima Haruka adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Dan kenapa juga Naruto harus memikirkan asisten anehnya itu sekarang. . . .

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

 **Notes:** Kembali berjumpa dengan saya. untuk pertama saya ucapkan selamat menunaikan Rukun Islam ke-3 yaitu puasa, semoga kalian sehat selalu.

Dan terima kasih atas doa-doa kalian.

Ada yang belum mengerti soal arti dan istilah militer disini seperti yang saya gunakan diatas?. Itu semua bisa kalian cari di google atau mesin pencari lainnya tapi istilah-istilah diatas sebenarnya sudah saya jelaskan di chapter bagian-bagian sebelumnya.

Hmm yah saya sudah menduga jika lambat laun fanfict saya bakal dibaca dan direview oleh seorang guest yang terkenal akan otak binatangnya, huhuhu kalian pasti tahu siapa yang saya maksud, mungkin para author ada fanfictnya yang disinggahi review nya. jujur saya sendiri jijik dengannya, Tapi abaikan hal tak berguna seperti dia.

Beberapa misteri di hidup Naruto sudah terkuak bukan?. pastinya kalian tahu siapa dan darimana asal karakter gadis perak itu. La Folia Rihavein, Saya memilihnya karena namanya agak kebaratan. Lalu si _captain_ yang Naruto maksud adalah Diehauser belial yang belum beraksi ternyata sudah mati, mohon maaf untuk fans karakter tersebut.

Dan sedikit klimaks, ini adalah awal dari pembukaan perang terbuka yang kemungkinan chapter depan akan terjadi dan tentu disertai dengan masalah keluarga, dari awal fanfict ini memang mengusung genre tersebut.

Romance, apa chapter diatas tadi sudah termasuk itu?.

Sifat Naruto?. sampai chapter ini kalian bisa menilainya sendiri bukan?.

Perlu diketahui Fanfict ini kemungkinan sedikit lagi akan tamat, bisa _sad ending_ atau sebaliknya, tapi saya termasuk orang yang suka _happy ending._

Harem? gaplek, Hoi! Sekarang saya tanya, memang masih ada Harem di jaman modern?. :v

Oh satu lagi, **INI HANYA KARANGAN, BUKAN REAL LIFE. INGAT! HANYA KARANGAN, JANGAN DIBAWA PERASAAN.**

Kalian bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan, saran, kritik dan pandangan kalian soal fanfict saya di kolom Review agar saya mengetahui pendapat kalian.

.

Itu saja.

 **Special thanks to Allah SWT.**

 **Sampai jumpa!.**


	9. Chapter 9: Difficult

**4 September 2018**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rating : M.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Sebuah Fanfict Dari Imajinasi asli dari Otak Saya. Kosa Kata dan Aturan Menulis masih datar dan banyak kesalahan, Jadi saya mohon nilailah dengan bijak ... OOC!, Bashing!Chara, AU, Not!Shinobi, Military!theme.**

.

.

( **note** : Dengarkan lagu **Scorpions - Send me an angel** , saat membacanya.)

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

.

Suasana malam ini di Okinawa terlihat tenang dan cerah, tanpa ada awan sedikitpun sehingga jutaan bintang dilangit mampu memamerkan cahaya indahnya untuk dinikmati setiap mata manusia, nyaman sekali.

Namun, kenyamanan itu tak terasa di markas pasukan angkatan darat Amerika di Torii, terutama didalam gedung komunikasi, di aula pertemuan utama.

Semua staff utama yang terdiri dari para perwira berpengalaman kini berkumpul dalam rapat setelah ada perintah darurat dari Naruto, semua berpakaian rapi dengan seragam dinas masing-masing dan semua dalam kondisi tegang.

Dalam bentuk meja berbentuk oval semua duduk dalam diam sementara Naruto duduk ditengah dan menatap sekian dari para perwira bawahannya bergantian, sementara itu Koenig duduk tepat disebelah kiri Naruto.

Semua menunggu arahan Naruto,

"Untuk mempersingkat waktu dimalam ini saya akan langsung memberitahukan sesuatu yang mungkin adalah hal yang tidak mengenakkan."

Semua diam saat Naruto bersuara,

"Baru saja, saya mendapatkan berita langsung dari _Pentagon_ jika pengerahan pasukan multinasional disetujui. . . ."

Naruto menjelaskan semua seperti yang ada ditelepon tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi. Banyak reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh para staff, tapi yang lebih banyak adalah rasa terkejut, walaupun hari-hari sebelumnya mereka tahu dengan situasi ini namun mereka berharap cara lembutlah yang dipakai pihak _United Nation_ atau Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa untuk memecah masalah Kudeta dari dua Jenderal.

Namun sekarang mereka tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, perintah sudah turun dan mereka harus bersiap sesuai posisi dan kemampuan.

"Sesuai kapasitas, saya memerintahkan jika _battalion_ dinaikkan ke kondisi **DEFCON** **-3**. Persiapkan semuanya, 4 hari menuju invasi multinasional. Keamanan diperketat dan perintahkan setiap peleton dan kompi agar berusaha untuk tidak terlihat menonjol dalam meningkatnya aktifitas."

walaupun begitu Naruto maupun para staff juga tidak yakin jika aktifitas mereka tidak akan terekspos.

" **USSOCOM** meminta 500 anggota _special force_ pasifik bergabung di _US 7th Fleet_ untuk melakukan kampanye darat." tambah Naruto dan memberi isyarat ia meminta para staff untuk memilih orang terbaik di satuan.

Semua sibuk mencatat sesuatu dalam rapat ini, berbagai diskusi bermunculan, mereka melakukan yang terbaik untuk hari-hari esok,

Dalam peraturan, dari 1,200 tentara disini, yang bisa maju maksimal adalah setengahnya saja dan berarti adalah 600 tentara khusus, itu pun tinggal berapa yang diminta oleh atasan, sementara setengahnya lagi harus siaga penuh di barak untuk berjaga dan mendirikan pos informasi.

Dan dari permintaan pusat, _battalion_ harus mengirim 500 orang, berarti 700 orang akan tetap berada di Torii sebagai cadangan.

Berpikir jika ini adalah pasukan khusus non konvensional biasanya para pemimpin hanya akan mengirim satu peleton saja untuk andil dalam pertempuran, itu benar jika dalam sekala pertempuran kecil. Tapi sekarang berbeda, ini adalah perang dengan skala yang bisa terbilang besar karena akan menginvasi satu Negara beserta kekuatan militerisnya dan wilayah yang luas. . .

Maka dari itu pasukan non konvensional seperti _green berets_ bisa dipakai untuk penambahan daya tempur pasukan regular dengan pengerahan tentara yang banyak dan tentu pasukan khusus ini akan menyebar dalam kelompok kecil.

Lalu soal _US 7th fleet_ atau armada ke-VII Amerika sendiri adalah armada terkuat diantara lima armada angkatan laut yang dimiliki Amerika serikat yang tersebar di seluruh Dunia. Armada ke-VII berpusat di kota pelabuhan Yokosuka, berdekatan dengan Tokyo, mempunyai personel terbanyak, sistem senjata paling lengkap, dari awal armada ini memang diletakkan di Jepang untuk membendung pengaruh Negara lawan di bagian pasifik.

" _Colonel_ , lalu siapa yang memimpin 500 anggota kita?," Naruto mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu staff.

"Sesuai kesepakatan dalam rapat gabungan di Kadena kemarin dan sudah diberi izin Pentagon, para _Colonel_ yang langsung turun untuk kontrol penuh di tiap _army command_. Itu berarti saya yang akan maju." jawab Naruto ringan dan membuat semua tertegun, bahkan Koenig sendiri cukup terkejut, pria paruh baya itu tidak tahu jika rapat di Kadena antar perwira tinggi menghasilkan kesepakatan seperti itu

"Resikonya terlalu berbahaya _Colonel_ , para perwira setingkat seperti anda harusnya memimpin dibalik meja." ujar staff lainnya berpendapat karena menimbang-nimbang hasil terburuk, karena adalah hal yang tidak pernah diinginkan oleh Negara jika ada perwira tingginya yang tewas,

"Di awal perang itu adalah begitu tajam-tajamnya jalan pertempuran, mohon dipikirkan _Col_. Uzumaki." yang lain memberi saran.

Apalagi para perwira staff yang ada disitu menganggap jika Naruto adalah perwira yang masih begitu muda, 25 tahunan dan semua tahu jika _Colonel_ muda ini adalah salah satu pemilik Medali penghargaan tertinggi militer USA, _Medal of Honor_ dengan promosi pangkat tercepat dalam sejarah.

Untuk itu dalam perkiraan 30 perwira staff, dimasa depan Naruto kemungkinan adalah calon terkuat menyandang pangkat _General of the Army_ , Jenderal bintang empat angkatan darat, atau bahkan menjadi _General of the Armies_ , Jenderal bintang enam yang dalam sejarah militer Amerika hanya dua orang yang mendapatkan pangkat yang lebih tinggi dari _Field Marshal_ itu dan membawahi semua unsur angkatan bersenjata milik United States.

Namun _General of the armies_ hanya digunakan dan dipakai kongres untuk seorang Jenderal pilihan pada saat terjadi sebuah perang secara Global atau secara umumnya adalah perang Dunia yang menyeret Amerika serikat seperti saat _world war II_ dan itu tentu saja tak ada seorang pun hal itu terjadi.

Negara akan kesulitan mencari pengganti perwira seperti Naruto didalam tubuh militer jika saja ada hal buruk menimpanya, ini dikarenakan yang muda dan berbakat adalah investasi jangka panjang bagi kekuatan militer Amerika serikat.

"Ini sudah diizinkan oleh Pentagon. Ada empat _Colonel_ dari tiga badan yang maju dari armada pasifik bagian pasukan khusus termasuk kita, itu pun belum dari _Division_ atau _Regiment_ lainnya yang menurunkan banyak perwira dan mungkin juga ada Jenderal yang ikut maju." ucap Naruto memberi penjelasan sebaik dan sesopan mungkin, ia menghormati para seniornya karena dalam rapat seperti ini setiap lisan harus dijaga dengan baik.

"Tiga badan?. . ." beo staff itu lagi.

"Dari **AFSOC** , **MARSOC** dan **NSWC**. Dan juga sudah pasti **MARSOC** marinir yang akan menjadi tombak awal pendaratan amphibi." jawab Naruto dan staff itu langsung mengangguk, inilah yang membedakan militer Amerika dengan yang lain. Jika militer Negara-Negara lain biasanya Marinir berada dalam organisasi angkatan laut tapi di Amerika Marinir berkategori _Navy_ namun mempunyai korps terbesar dan berdiri sendiri sesuai situasi.

Tanpa ada Marinir, suatu Negara tak bisa menginvasi suatu Negara dalam sebuah pendaratan pertama.

Semua staff walaupun agak berat akhirnya setuju dengan ucapan Naruto, karena itu sudah sesuai rencana maka itu tak mungkin diubah. Dan untuk para staff sendiri sudah diusulkan akan ada 15 perwira staff yang setara dengan pangkat _Captain_ untuk ikut maju membantu.

" _Sir_?, apa taktik yang akan dipakai dalam penyerbuan?." tanya satu staff lagi yang kemungkinan ia adalah bagian pembuat strategi.

"Kemungkinan besar adalah bombing lalu perang kilat, dari sekian strategi hanya taktik itu yang punya keberhasilan tinggi jika dilihat kondisi geografis Negara, kecuali bagian hutan yang sudah pasti akan terjadi perang _Guerilla_."

"Berarti, kavaleri lapis baja yang akan memecah konsentrasi musuh setelah superior udara dikuasai aliansi," tanggap Koenig yang sedari tadi diam, kemudian ia mencatat sesuatu di kertas, "Jika itu benar maka sudah pasti pasukan multinasional akan mengirim ribuan Tank, kendaraan lapis baja ringan serta pesawat tempur seperti yang terjadi di Irak."

Semua mengangguk mendengar tanggapan Koenig.

"Yang jadi masalah adalah kemungkinan besar mereka punya radar jamming yang pasti mengganggu sistem elektronik dan _shelter-shelter_ yang melindungi hal penting." tukas staff disebelah Koenig.

"Itu sebabnya nanti diutamakan untuk menghancurkan radar-radar dan _shelter_ musuh dengan menurunkan pasukan _demolition_ dan itu termasuk dari anggota kita," jawab Naruto tepat.

Naruto kemudian juga memberitahu saat dirinya pergi maka wakilnya atau _Major_ Koenig yang akan menggantikan posisinya untuk mengisi kekosongan pemimpin,

ada sedikit protes dari Koenig karena sebenarnya ia ingin maju bertempur namun Naruto langsung menjelaskan jika itu bisa terjadi jika ada tambahan pasukan yang diinginkan pemerintah, karena pada dasarnya 500 anggota _battalion green berets_ nantinya akan melakukan misi dibelakang garis musuh bersama dengan pasukan khusus Negara lain dan membantu meringankan pasukan konvensional dalam menguasai titik-titik penting nantinya.

Hanya saja tinggal bagaimana nantinya mereka dan para aliansi mengalahkan 10.000 pasukan khusus milik musuh yang juga terkenal kuat dan ratusan ribu tentara lainnya. Tapi itu biar menjadi bahan materi para petinggi untuk memberangusnya.

"Tambahan untuk besok, satu hari saya izinkan semua anggota _battalion_ mendapatkan waktu privasi penuh, gunakan itu sebaik mungkin waktu tersebut." ujar Naruto lagi.

Perintah itu lumrah bagi para pemimpin seperti Naruto atau pemimpin lain dalam militer, memberi waktu bawahannya untuk hal-hal bersifat pribadi sebelum maju, contoh saja seperti menghubungi keluarga, kekasih ataupun hal lainnya.

Itu dilakukan untuk berjaga-jaga. Didalam perang apapun bisa terjadi, tak ada yang ingin berpikiran buruk tapi bayang-bayang kematian adalah salah satu dari hal mengerikan dari perang.

"Para perwira yang saya hormati, rapat selesai."

Semua langsung membubarkan diri dari ruangan tersebut. Tinggal tersisa Naruto dan Koenig yang masih diam.

Naruto yang termenung memikirkan langkah selanjutnya dan berpikir keras untuk mencari cara bagaimana agar anggotanya lebih siap dalam mental dan berani agar bisa meminimalisir korban. Jujur ini benar-benar membuat otaknya bekerja secara berlebih.

Sementara Koenig lebih berpikir untuk mengontrol situasi disaat separuh kekuatan _battalion_ akan keluar bersama Naruto nantinya, ini lebih rumit karena pos informasi nantinya juga akan berada disini.

"Paman?. . ."

"Hmm?. . ."

"Pernahkan aku bilang jika aku belum pernah merasakan alkohol?."

"Belum, kau belum pernah mengatakan itu." Koenig menatap heran Naruto, ia belum paham dengan maksud pemimpinnya ini, "Tapi itu sangat bagus, jangan minum alkohol."

"Aku ingin tahu rasanya minuman itu," tukas Naruto dengan nada yang terkesan kosong, dan Koenig pun akhirnya dapat mengetahui kondisi Naruto yang ia lihat diwajahnya, ekspresi tertekan dan beban yang berat.

"Alkohol tidak bisa melepaskan masalah, nak." Pria paruh baya itu baru sadar, Naruto bicara seperti itu karena ingin untuk menghilangkan masalah dengan alkohol, "Jangan minum itu, lebih baik kita kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan tidur."

Naruto mengangguk tanpa menjawab sepatah kata, dan ia pun meninggalkan wakilnya tersebut. Mungkin benar ia tak akan minum minuman keras untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang begitu penat ini, Naruto memang tak pernah minum alkohol karena didikan Venelana dan sampai sekarang ia tetap mempertahankan itu.

Banyak dari rekan-rekannya dulu untuk meminta atau menggodanya untuk mencicipi minuman itu untuk penghilang stres atau rasa takut namun Naruto selalu menolaknya.

Besok adalah satu yang bebas, Naruto mungkin memaksimalkan waktu itu untuk beberapa orang, untuk sekarang tidur lebih awal adalah hal tepat untuknya.

.

.

.

 **Sudut pandang Naruto.**

Pagi hari,

Yah sekarang aku bersantai di teras rumah, aku memakai baju santai lengan pendek berwarna biru tua ditambah jaket coklat bercak abu-abu army lengan panjang yang biasa diberikan organisasi militer pada para perwiranya, jaket ini cukup nyaman karena memang dibuat untuk hal santai dan kini aku memakai celana panjang dengan warna yang selaras dengan jaketku, Jepang memang sudah memasuki musim dingin jadi kurasa pas memakai pakaian tertutup ini diwaktu luang dan aku bebas dari seragam dinasku yang terasa panas itu.

Untuk kesekian kali, ini adalah waktu yang menyebalkan bagiku, bagaimana tidak? aku duduk didepan rumahku dengan teh dan camilan dimeja, bukan itu saja tapi seonggok gadis aneh berpakaian baju santai lengan pendek warna hijau army dan celana jeans ketat. Konyol, pakaian itu menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang. . .yah aku tidak mau bilang dan dia duduk dikursi sampingku.

Tanpa kuperintah sama sekali ia sudah datang kesini pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk membuatkan ku teh dan menyuguhkan makanan ringan,

Sekarang orang aneh ini duduk dengan kaki menyilang dan ditangannya memegang sebuah majalah, ia sibuk membaca isi majalah itu dan ini tidak biasanya ia memakai kacamata bening.

Dan. . .dari samping aku bisa melihat bukit menonjol yang menghiasi dadanya. . .Guuh sialan mataku.

apa-apaan dia ini,

Pagi adalah privasi penting bagi sebagian orang dan tidak sopan jika bertamu sepagi ini, termasuk makhluk ini.

"Kau bebas hari ini. Kenapa kesini lagi?," aku menegur gadis ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruka. Asisten aneh ini cukup membuat risih dirumahku sendiri, "Kau bisa pergi tempat tunanganmu lagi,"

Itu saranku. . .

Dia menoleh, lalu menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya dengan tangannya secara anggun dan itu membuatku cukup terperangah,

Astaga. . .

Tidak kusangka gadis ini bisa begitu menyamai gestur karakter perempuan cantik disalah satu manga yang kubaca, aku tidak tertarik. . .Ya, tidak tertarik, ya tidak.

"Percayalah _Colonel_ , jika aku mendatangi dia maka _Colonel_ akan mendapat berita ( _'seorang tentara perempuan asing membunuh warga sipil'_ ) di berita utama," dia mengucapkan itu dengan entengnya.

haha, baik aku tidak mengerti. Kurasa pikirannya agak geser, ucapannya yang mengerikan tadi membuat posisi menggodanya sekarang itu terlihat menyeramkan. Entah kenapa Haruka hari ini seperti membenci tunangannya sendiri dan malah begitu perhatian denganku.

"Aku tidak ikut urusan dengan hal itu," ucapku memberitahu, dan kemudian alisku berkedut saat dengan santainya Haruka bermain mengayunkan kakinya naik turun tanpa mempedulikan orang yang notebene adalah atasannya yaitu aku sendiri.

* _Plaakk_ *

"Kyaaha. . ." Aku menggeplak pahanya dengan kekuatan secukupnya dan membuatnya terjengat, dan apa-apaan reaksi aneh tadi.

Kulihat pipinya langsung memerah dan kemudian ia memasang ekspresi yang cukup asing bagiku tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Sopanlah sedikit." ujarku tanpa sedikitpun menatap Haruka karena sekarang aku sibuk dengan ponselku..

"Mmmh. . .ha-ha'i, A-aku minta maaf _Colonel_."

Oke kurasa ucapannya itu cukup, tapi kenapa nadanya terkesan berat dan mendesah seperti orang. . . .yah kupikir aku salah dengar lagipula aku tak melihatnya saat ini.

.

Lima belas menit kami hanya diam, aku sendiri memang tak ada niatan untuk berbicara dengan Haruka sementara itu saat kulihat wajahnya yang terlihat murung, apa ini menyangkut soal invasi beberapa hari lagi?.

Semua anggota sudah diberitahu soal rapat kemarin dan mungkin dia takut.

"Tak usah takut, _Lieutenant_." ucapku sambil tetap memainkan ponselku, aku mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Dia tersentak, Haruka menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit kuartikan walaupun aku sendiri tak begitu peduli dengan itu.

"Korban pasti selalu ada ya, _Colonel_." Haruka menatapku sendu sementara aku pun akhirnya memandangnya dalam diam, jadi benar jika dia takut dengan perang, kurasa aku tak perlu menjawab itu karena jawabannya sudah pasti.

"Sudah kubilang jangan takut," ucapku sekali lagi dan membuat dia tersenyum yang dipaksakan. . .

Dilihat dari sini pun aku sudah mengetahui jika besar kemungkinan Haruka adalah tipikal tentara yang belum kenyang dengan perang di garis depan, karena yang kuingat dalam biodatanya Haruka hanya berdinas di wilayah yang aman dan hanya dua kali dikirim menjadi _blue helmet soldier_ UN di Mesir dan Libya yang kuakui cukup membuat Haruka tahu soal konflik, tapi itu pun dia bertugas menjadi koki disana. . .

Koki militer, pantas saja apapun yang dia buat selalu enak jika kuingat-ingat, nilai plus untuknya yang merupakan seorang perempuan.

Tapi aku sendiri tak bisa menerka karena setiap anggota _green berets_ adalah orang-orang terpilih dalam setiap keahlian.

"Aku akan berusaha sekuatnya di garis depan nanti," aku kembali meliriknya saat ia berkata seperti itu, dia tersenyum secara terpaksa, aku heran. . .Apa dia tidak tahu?. .

"Kau bukan bagian dari 500 tentara yang maju." aku memberitahunya dan membuatnya terkejut.

"He?. . . ."

"Undang-undang militer Negara melarang prajurit perempuan untuk perang," tambahku, astaga kurasa Haruka juga tidak pernah membaca soal hukum Negara, itu bisa kulihat diraut mukanya yang seperti orang idiot kebingungan.

"Kau akan berada di Torii untuk keperluan lain saat perang terjadi."

Kulihat Haruka malah seperti terlihat sedih setelah aku mengatakan itu, aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, aku tidak memusingkannya,

Aku tahu gadis ini menyukaiku, aku tidak bicara omong kosong. Dari semua yang dia lakukan itu sudah membuktikannya, tapi itu tidak boleh, dia sudah mempunyai tunangan dan aku sendiri tidak berpikir soal perempuan setelah apa yang terjadi padaku dengan Folia yang bahkan kemarin aku bertemu dengannya dan dia menamparku, ditambah ucapannya yang benar-benar membuatku agak muak.

Aku berbuat baik kepada perempuan termasuk mereka yang pernah berada disampingku karena sudah semestinya itu dilakukan, aku menghormati semua calon ibu dengan semua perasaannya. Itulah mengapa aku tetap menyayangi Kaa-san yang secara sadar ia tidak menginginkan aku sebagai anaknya.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan melangkah menghampiri Haruka, aku mengelus kepalanya dan merasakan surai hitam miliknya. Hmm sangat halus untuk ukuran rambut seorang tentara perempuan, aku bisa menebaknya, wajahnya merona saat aku melakukannya, dengan mata terpejam ia menikmati apa yang kulakukan.

"Maaf jika tak sopan, tapi terima kasih untuk semuanya, kau asisten terbaik dengan segala kekonyolanmu."

Behahaha, aku menahan rasa tertawaku setelah mengatakan itu.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dan ia membuka matanya, Haruka menampakkan gestur seolah-olah ia tidak mau hal itu berhenti, aku tak peduli dan kini aku berjalan menjauh.

Aku ingin keluar untuk menikmati satu hari yang bebas ini.

"Naruto. . ." Haruka memanggilku nama kecilku, eh? dia sungguh berani. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah agak tertawa dengan itu, aku menghentikan langkahku, mengambil sebuah kerikil kecil di tanah dan berbalik menghadap ke Haruka yang kini masih berdiri disana.

"Eh bocah!. . .Siapa yang memintamu memanggilku seperti itu?." aku memakai nada cukup tinggi.

*Wuush*

*Ctak*

dengan ekspresi menahan tawa dan kulihat dia terjengat dengan ucapanku tadi, namun bukan itu saja ternyata kerikil kecil yang kulempar malah tepat mengenai dahi tengahnya

 _'Saus tar tar, padahal aku melemparnya secara ngawur,'._

"A-aku. Na-naru hmph. .Ma-maksudku _Colonel_ , aku. . . ." bukannya merasakan sakit tapi ia malah terlihat kebingungan sambil tersenyum canggung tapi sesekali ia juga mengusap dahinya.

Yah. . .Padahal aku malah berharap Haruka terlempar jauh setelah terkena kerikil tadi, seperti di anime yang sering kutonton saat waktu senggang.

"Bersihkan meja itu, lalu tutup rumahku! dan kau bebas hari ini," dan Haruka gelagapan saat aku memotong ucapannya, dengan cepat ia mengangguk dan langsung membersihkan apa yang ada di meja teras lalu memasukkannya kerumah.

Yah, ini baru hidup. Setidaknya aku sedikit menggunakan kekuasaanku untuk memerintah Haruka, enak juga rasanya. Lucu sekali, aku sedikit ketagihan untuk menjahili gadis aneh dengan tingkahnya itu.

Jujur aku berterima kasih pada Haruka karena secara tak langsung dia menghiburku dari penuhnya masalah yang ada di pikiranku, bahkan kemarin aku ingin melarikan diri ke alkohol untuk mengusir masalah pribadiku dan pekerjaanku yang begitu kompleks ini.

Aku tetaplah manusia yang butuh hiburan dan butuh teman untuk berbagi cerita, sungguh buruk jika aku memikirkan sebuah masalah dan memendamnya sendirian, rasanya beda sekali dengan di _manga_ atau _anime_ yang kulihat dimana karakter penyendiri biasanya punya pikiran tenang dan kekuatan yang hebat.

Yaahh. . . Aku tentu saja tak bisa membandingkan dunia ini dengan dunia buatan para mangaka itu yang secara garis besar punya perbedaan sangat jauh.

Mengabaikan itu aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku untuk pergi keluar, aku tak mempedulikan soal rumah karena Haruka juga membawa kunci rumah dan aku percaya padanya jika ia tidak berbuat hal aneh-aneh didalamnya.

 **Pov end.**

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto berada sebuah taman sekitar 100 meter dari kompleks Torii station, ia duduk sendiri sembari melihat anak kecil yang cukup banyak bermain disini ditemani oleh orang tua mereka, Naruto baru tahu jika ini adalah libur Nasional di Negara Jepang selama sehari, tapi Naruto sendiri tidak tahu ini hari untuk memperingati apa.

Pagi hari ini memang cukup cerah, oksigen murni dan walaupun suhu agak dingin namun kicauan burung terdengar saling bersahutan ditelinganya, benar-benar membuat Naruto nyaman.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat seseorang,

 _'Shiina. . .'_ pikirnya, sudah cukup lama adik angkatnya itu tidak menelepon atau sebaliknya, sungguh ia hampir lupa jika Shiina sudah menimba ilmu di universitas di Jepang sini,

Shiina walaupun bukan adik kandung, Naruto begitu menyayanginya, ia sudah mendidik dan mengarahkan gadis pirang pucat itu segala hal antara baik dan buruk, Naruto sendiri juga melatih Shiina soal beladiri dasar dan cukup untuk bertahan jika ada sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawanya.

Bicara soal beladiri, Naruto sudah ahli dalam beberapa aliran karena itu diharuskan untuk seorang tentara sepertinya dan untuk melatih Shiina ia melatihnya dengan dasar ilmu beladiri **SOCP** ( _Special Operations Combatives Program_ ), Naruto memilih ilmu dari pasukan khusus ini karena dirasa cocok untuk Shiina walaupun hanya dasar saja, beladiri ini mengutamakan penetrasi dan reaksi cepat jika ada bahaya, hampir sama dengan ilmu beladiri jalanan **Krav Maga** yang tekniknya agak brutal dan bahaya namun **SOCP** mengutamakan keterampilan reaksi.

Naruto ingin bertemu dengannya, ia yakin Shiina juga libur dan ditambah dirinya ingin berbicara soal tugasnya yang akan maju dan tentu saja meminta doa dari adiknya, itu hal yang sering Naruto lakukan di Amerika bersama Shiina ketika ia ingin bertugas jauh.

Mengambil ponselnya, Naruto langsung menghubungi Shiina.

". . . . ."

". . . . ."

 _"[Halo?. .]"_

"Halo, Shiina?"

 _"[Hmm, ya ada apa onii-san?.]"_ aku mengernyit heran, nada yang diucapkan Shiina terkesan datar dan tidak bersahabat,

"Ada dimana adik manisku ini sekarang?"

 _"[Apartemen,]"_ untuk sekarang Naruto tahu jika ada sesuatu dengan Shiina,

"Ada masalah Shiina?, maafkan kakak jika baru meneleponmu sekarang," tanya Naruto mencobanya mencari tahu.

 _"[Tidak masalah onii-san, sekarang apa ada hal penting sampai meneleponku?]."_ Shiina menjawab dan itu terdengar agak malas.

 _"[Jika tak ada hal penting akan kututup]."_

"Apa adikku hari ini sibuk? kakak ini mau bertemu." tanya Naruto sekaligus memberitahu maksudnya pada Shiina, karena ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang adik.

 _"[maafkan aku, tapi hari ini aku sibuk]."_ jawab Shiina singkat, seolah-olah ia terkesan mengacuhkan permintaan Naruto, dan Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam ketika adiknya menolak permintaannya seperti tanpa beban.

 _"[Shiina, siapa yang menelepon?],"_ apapun itu Naruto bungkam saat mendengar suara laki-laki di dalam telepon.

 _"[Ahh umm, bukan siapa-siapa sasuke-san. . . .]"_ secara langsung otak Naruto memproses semua percakapan itu dan membuat kedua alisnya mengkerut.

 _"[Ayo, kita akan ketinggalan kendaraan untuk ke wahana hiburan nanti. . . .]."_

 _"[Ha'i, sebentar lagi Sasuke-san. . .]"_

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, hanya nama itu yang terngiang dalam diri Naruto. Nama itu mengingatkan sosok yang begitu Naruto benci seumur hidupnya, tapi nama Sasuke sangat banyak di Jepang karena nama itu cukup _mainstream_ , mungkin yang bersama Shiina bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke, tapi kenapa sepagi ini ada seorang laki-laki di apartemen adik yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Sasuke. . ." ucap Naruto dalam telepon dengan nada tidak suka.

 _"[Oh, itu benar Nii-san, dia teman lamamu, Uchiha Sasuke.]"_ diseberang sana Shiina menyambungnya dengan nada datar, dan itu membuat mata Naruto membola, hal tadi cukup memverifikasi semua hal yang Naruto pikirkan,

"Kenapa kau bisa berteman dengannya? dan kenapa kau mau berteman dengannya?," tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi,

 _"[Dia satu universitas denganku, dan aku berteman dengannya karena dia sangat baik],"_ jawabnya dengan enteng.

Naruto tidak menyangka itu, apapun itu ia mengutuk suatu hal yang kebetulan seperti ini, kebetulan yang buruk. Dari skenario di otaknya Naruto berpikir bagaimana proses Shiina bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Dia tidak baik, menjauhlah dari dirinya Shiina, kenapa kau membawa seorang laki-laki di apartemenmu sepagi ini hah!," dengan nada cukup emosi Naruto meminta dan menegur Shiina, sungguh ia tak mau Shiina berdekatan dengan laki-laki bejat itu, "apapun yang terjadi kau harus menjauh darinya!,"

 _"[Memangnya kenapa?,]"_ dapat Naruto cermati nadanya jika Shiina terlihat menantangnya, sungguh sifatnya berubah. Harusnya Shiina tahu sifat Sasuke karena dulu Naruto pernah bercerita soal masa lalunya pada adik angkatnya itu dan Shiina memahami semuanya.

"Bukankah aku sudah cerita kepadamu?," tanggap Naruto yang masih mengontrol emosinya, ini demi kebaikan adiknya.

 _"[Oh, tapi Sasuke juga menjelaskan padaku akar permasalahannya denganmu, malah dia membawa banyak teman yang jadi saksi cerita kalian,]"_ jelas Shiina menanggapi ucapan Naruto, sementara Naruto pun akhirnya kembali menangkap suatu hal dari penjelasan Shiina.

"Jadi kau lebih percaya Sasuke yang baru kau kenal daripada aku kakakmu?," kali ini Naruto berkata lirih, mencoba mencari kepastian.

 _"[Tentu saja, Sasuke punya banyak saksi di ceritanya sementara Nii-san cuma punya bibi Venelana yang mendukung ceritamu,]"_

"Tolong, bisakah kita bertemu?, atau kakak pergi menemuimu? akan kujelaskan." pinta Naruto, karena baginya sekarang menjelaskan di telepon tak akan berguna.

Bagi Naruto, ada kemungkinan besar Shiina telah diceritakan hal yang tidak benar oleh Sasuke, dari dulu si pantat unggas itu selalu bisa memanipulasi keadaan sesuai keinginannya.

Dan Naruto tahu anak Uchiha Fugaku itu pasti memberitahu hal yang buruk dan tidak benar soal dirinya, itu pasti.

 _"[Tidak bisa, aku mau jalan dengan Sasuke-san sekarang, jujur saja Nii-san aku agak tertarik dengannya,]"_ tolak Shiina dan membuat Naruto agak emosi mendengar hal barusan.

Tertarik dengan Sasuke?, . . Apa Tuhan mempermainkan dirinya? sehingga setiap orang yang ia pedulikan selalu jatuh ketangan Uchiha itu. Namun Naruto tahu dia tak boleh menyalahkan Tuhan karena itu sama saja menyalahkan semua takdir. Naruto percaya jika Tuhan punya skenario yang baik.

Tapi, apakah sampai sebegininya?, ia terus diam dan malah menjadi seperti ini.

"Hanya tidak diawasi beberapa minggu saja sifatmu sudah berubah, Shiina. Tolong mulai sekarang menjauh dari Sasuke!," ucap Naruto memperingatkan dengan nada tegas namun dengan tenang.

Perasaan Naruto begitu tak menentu, adiknya yang ia sayangi walaupun adik angkat kini berada dibawah hasutan Sasuke, ia menyesal telah menyetujui Shiina untuk melanjutkan studinya disini dan juga tidak ada yang mengawasinya.

 _"[Aku hargai kau sebagai kakak angkatku, tapi soal pribadi tolong jangan ikut campur Nii-san,]"_

 _"[Setelah mendengar fakta yang dikatakan Sasuke-san, aku sebenarnya agak jijik dan takut denganmu,]"_

Naruto bingung harus bicara apalagi, pengaruh Uchiha itu benar-benar membuat Shiina menjadi seperti ini.

Satu masalah bertambah lagi disaat ia ingin pergi dalam tugas, ini membuat pikirannya bertambah kacau.

"Apa yang dikatakan bajingan itu?" tanya Naruto mencari tahu.

 _"[Kurasa tak perlu kujelaskan karena seharusnya Nii-san tahu sendiri karena kau yang melakukannya!,]"_

"Tolong, menjauhlah dari Sasuke, kakak memohon," tak hentinya Naruto kembali meminta Shiina,

 _"[SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK MAU!, JANGAN MENGURUSKU!, URUS SAJA PEKERJAAN TENTARAMU YANG TERUS MEMBUNUH DAN MEMBUNUH ORANG ITU,]"_ Shiina langsung membentak sekaligus menghina profesi kakaknya.

Tak lama setelah itu sambungan telepon diputus oleh Shiina namun Naruto mengabaikan hal tersebut.

Jujur, sekarang tubuh Naruto menegang dengan matanya yang membola, baru kali ini Shiina membentak dan menghina profesinya,

Sampai saat ini Naruto merasa cukup, Shiina berhasil membuat luka di hatinya,

Lebih dari itu.

 **Tentara yang terus membunuh?.**

Ternyata hanya itu yang ada di otak Shiina perihal pekerjaannya, ucapan itu benar-benar menusuk jiwa korps Naruto.

Apapun alasannya, kalimat itu begitu fatal jika diarahkan kepada seorang tentara seperti dirinya, menyakitkan.

Semua tentara di seluruh belahan Dunia pasti akan marah besar jika mendengar ucapan itu, tak terkecuali Naruto. Ia sangat kecewa terlebih sedikit muncul kebencian pada Shiina yang dengan lancang menyebut pekerjaan seorang tentara hanyalah jagal, membunuh dan membunuh saja.

Naruto mencoba untuk mengendalikan gejolak panas dalam hatinya karena tak mungkin dirinya mengamuk di taman yang merupakan tempat publik ini.

Apa Shiina tidak ingat saat dirinya diselamatkan oleh Naruto ketika perang berkecamuk daan membunuh orang tua kandungnya?

Apa Shiina lupa jika setiap menangis Naruto selalu menghiburnya dan bahu kekar dan rusaknya selalu basah oleh airmatanya?

 _'Ternyata benar, hati manusia bisa berubah begitu cepat, aku yang begitu menyayangi Shiina sekarang berganti dengan kebencian terhadapnya walaupun dia dihasut.'_ batin Naruto tertawa, karena menurutnya siklus perasaan manusia membuatnya terasa geli, jika Shiina menginginkan hal itu maka. . . .

 _'Kau akan mendapat yang kau mau, Shiina.'_

 _'Jika kau meminta maaf, sampai sujud pun aku tak peduli.'_ walaupun berpikir seperti itu tapi Naruto belum mampu karena rasa kasih sayangnya.

Pikirannya kacau, ia tak bisa berpikir jernih karena emosi hampir menguasai batinnya. Apapun itu Naruto tetaplah manusia yang punya kapasitas kesabaran dan jika martabatnya dihina seperti tadi maka jangan berharap ia akan memaafkan hal itu.

Ingin sekali Naruto menghampiri Shiina dan mengajari mulutnya soal tata krama namun sekarang hal itu tak mungkin karena ia hanya punya waktu satu hari ini saja untuk menyegarkan jasmani dan rohani, ia tak peduli dengan Shiina dan juga ucapan adik angkatnya tadi membuat Naruto sakit, ia tak ingin lagi bertemu dengan Shiina detik ini juga apapun yang terjadi.

Jika Shiina begitu cepat melupakan kebaikannya maka tidak ada yang salah jika ia juga cepat melupakannya, untuk hal ini nanti ia kan menelepon Venelana untuk memutus apapun soal Shiina, termasuk dana, pemblokiran kartu ATM atau Kredit yang dipegang Shiina dan kepengurusan kartu identitas keluarga agar Shiina lepas dari data keluarga, sesuai permintaan Shiina sendiri.

 _'Sasuke, keluarga adalah benteng terakhirmu. Bagaimana jika keluargamu hancur?. . . .'_

Sasuke telah melebihi batas dalam mencoba menguji kesabarannya, lebih dari 10 tahun anak Fugaku itu tidak berubah dan selalu membuatnya jauh dari orang disayanginya, pembalasan akan selalu ada dan itu pun akan Naruto lakukan.

Naruto menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Shiina namun dengan kejadian tadi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali mengunjungi Naruko, dari kabar ia mendengar jika Naruko sudah pulang kerumah, tidak bertele-tele ia pun langsung pergi menuju rumah kediaman orang tuanya.

Namun sebelum pergi Naruto kembali mengambil ponsel pintarnya, mengotak-atik layar yang ada didalamnya dengan khidmat lalu mematikannya. Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya ia tidak membutuhkan ponsel pintarnya dia akan memakai ponsel jadul lama miliknya dimana ponsel tersebut mempunyai nomor yang hanya diketahui oleh Venelana bibinya, Andrew pamannya dan seorang Jenderal yang masih misterius.

Naruto berniat menutup semua akses orang yang ingin meneleponnya, termasuk Shiina sekalipun.

Melirik ke setiap sudut taman tiba-tiba ia melihat dua pria misterius di jarak 25 meter darinya, satu orang memakai jaket hitam dan celana panjang hitam juga serta kacamata hitam lalu satu orang lagi berdiri tak jauh dari orang pertama dan dia memakai pakaian kantoran lengkap dengan jas warna biru dan kacamata hitam, lebih mirip seperti agen rahasia malah.

Sesekali dapat Naruto lihat dua orang tersebut memandang dirinya namun saat terjadi kontak mereka langsung mengalihkan wajah.

Melihat dua orang dengan gerak gerik aneh itu membuat Naruto bingung karena dari awal dia keluar dari Torii ia merasa kedua orang tersebut terus mengikutinya, dengan tenang Naruto mengabaikan itu seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa dan melanjutkan perjalanannya sembari bersiul untuk mengurangi penat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dimana Shiina berada sekarang. Didalam apartemennya kini dia terlihat bimbang, itu dikarenakan baru saja untuk pertama kali ia membentak sekaligus berkata kasar pada kakaknya hanya karena Naruto memintanya untuk menjauhi Sasuke.

Dengan nafas menderu ia mencoba menstabilkan dirinya akibat emosi.

Sasuke, Shiina mengenalnya saat masuk di universitas ini, dia adalah seniornya yang ternyata adalah teman lama sang kakak yang dulu pernah diceritakan olehnya, Naruto memberitahu jika Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang buruk dalam kepribadian, suka bermain perempuan dan selalu memamerkan kekayaannya sebagai keluarga Uchiha.

Namun saat awal mereka berkenalan Sasuke tidak menunjukkan perangai dan sifat buruk seperti yang dibilang kakaknya,

Shiina sendiri juga telah memata-matainya secara diam-diam dan ternyata Sasuke adalah orang yang baik menurutnya, akhirnya mereka berteman baik hanya dalam beberapa minggu saja dan ada rasa dalam hati Shiina untuk si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Satu hal yang agak fatal adalah Shiina memberitahu jika ia adalah adik angkat Uzumaki Naruto, ia bilang ke Sasuke jika kakaknya mungkin salah penilaian terhadapnya.

Sementara saat ia memberitahukan hal itu Sasuke hanya tersenyum yang agak aneh, dan akhirnya Sasuke memberitahu cerita versi dirinya di masa lalu soal Naruto dan itu pun Sasuke membawa teman-temannya yang menjadi saksi.

Shiina mendengar dengan seksama soal masa lalu Naruto yang diceritakan oleh Sasuke dan ia tak menyangka jika kakak angkatnya sangatlah pintar dalam memutarbalikkan fakta.

Naruto, orangnya begitu Nakal, selalu bermain dengan perempuan dan banyak yang dia hamili sementara ia tidak mau bertanggung jawab, suka membully dan suka main keras.

Ingin sekali ia tidak mempercayai cerita Sasuke karena kakaknya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan semua hal itu namun semua saksi yang dibawa Sasuke membuat dirinya yakin jika kakak yang selalu melindunginya itu punya sisi yang begitu buruk.

Itulah disaat pertarungan batin antara percaya dengan sang kakak atau Sasuke, namun akhirnya Shiina memercayai Sasuke yang notabene baru saja ia kenal dan ditambah banyaknya saksi yaitu teman-teman seangkatan Sasuke.

Ia tidak salah, bukan?.

Namun sekarang ia kembali bimbang, baru saja sang kakak telah ia maki-maki dengan kata yang kasar, seburuk-buruknya Naruto ia telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, Naruto lah yang selalu ada dan menemani dirinya disaat mimpi buruk ganasnya perang itu datang,

Naruto yang menghidupi dirinya, tak kurang dia juga yang memberikan semua fasilitas dan memenuhi semua kebutuhannya. Tidak sepantasnya ia berkata kasar seperti tadi.

Sangat tidak pantas.

"Itu semua karena aku emosi, Nii-san tidak boleh mengaturku dalam hal pribadi dan dari dulu aku selalu mematuhi peraturannya. . . ." Shiina menghentikan ucapannya tatkala mengingat semua hal yang dilakukan Naruto padanya.

Dengan mata sedikit melebar ia sadar akan sesuatu, dari awal Naruto tak pernah meminta atau mengatur apapun segala urusannya, kakaknya hanya memberi saran dan selalu menyetujui semua disetiap keputusan pribadinya, hanya tadi saja Naruto meminta satu hal darinya dengan begitu memohon dan dengan kasar ia menolak permintaan kakaknya disertai makian.

Boleh menolak namun tidak seharusnya disertai makian yang setiap kalimatnya sangat menyakiti.

 _ **'Pekerjaan yang hanya membunuh,'**_

Saat itu pula akal sehat Shiina kembali, mengingat kalimat tersebut membuat ia menegang takut, takut jika melukai hati kakaknya karena itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah Sasuke, ia berkata seperti tadi karena emosi dan. . .

"Aku harus meminta maaf pada Nii-san, a-aku harus. . ." secara tergesa-gesa ia mengambil ponsel dan dengan cepat ia mencoba menghubungi Naruto. Sungguh ia tidak mau jika perkataannya menyakiti seseorang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya.

Apapun masalahnya ia akan tetap memilih sang kakak, ia sudah berjanji dan selalu akan menemani, tujuan hidupnya hanya untuk sang kakak, apapun masa lalu Naruto sebenarnya Shiina tak berhak menghakimi kehidupan kakaknya.

Mengabaikan masalah Sasuke dan masa lalu kakaknya, sekarang Shiina hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto. Dan entah kenapa nomor kakaknya tidak aktif, tiga kali ia memanggilnya kembali namun tetap saja kakaknya tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Shiina-chan," panggil seseorang, Shiina yang mendengar itu menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang kini berdiri depan pintu, "Naruto ya?."

Shiina hanya diam mengangguk,

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun hanya tersenyum, senyum yang aneh dan Shiina mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Biarkan saja, Naruto orang keras. Jangan sekali-kali menuruti ucapannya, kau 'kan sudah tahu sifat asli kakakmu dariku." ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat terlihat meyakinkan, "Kita harus bergegas jika ingin menikmati wahana liburan nasional ini."

"Ha'i, ayo kita pergi Sasuke-san." Shiina pun menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan pergi menuju wahana liburan bersama Sasuke, tak lupa ia mengunci apartemennya.

 _'Aku harus meminta maaf pada Nii-sama, mungkin nanti nomornya akan aktif kembali,'_ batinnya, jujur hatinya benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan akibat emosi dan ucapannya tadi.

 _'Atau aku harus langsung menemuinya, gomen. . .gomenasai onii-sama.'_

Begitu salah yang dirasakan Shiina, ia tidak sadar dan tidak tahu jika makiannya tak sekedar melukai hati Naruto namun juga menghancurkan jiwa prajurit dari Naruto dan kata maaf tidaklah cukup untuk semuanya.

dan Shiina juga tidak sadar jika ucapannya menimbulkan rasa tidak suka dan benci Naruto terhadap dirinya dan ia tak akan pernah mendapat kasih sayang lagi dari sang kakak.

.

.

.

 **Washington D.C , United States.**

Venelana bersama suaminya Andrew kini duduk bersama di ruang keluarga dirumah mereka, mereka sibuk dengan sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, Andrew yang kini memilah dan membaca setiap anggota militer wilayah ford bragg yang ikut dalam perang serta di pasifik.

Setelah semua pengumuman rahasia ini pria paruh baya ini sangat sibuk karena disini dirinya adalah perwira dibagian administrasi sementara Venelana sendiri sibuk dengan setiap para dokter untuk menyikapi tentang perang ini dan persiapan cepat untuk hal medis nantinya.

Namun pikiran keduanya terbesit soal Naruto, sampai sekarang keponakannya itu belum menghubungi soal situasi di pangkalan Jepang karena menurut informasi pasukan Amerika serikat dari gugus pasifik yaitu markas _US Army_ di Jepang, Korea selatan dan Hawaii yang menjadi ujung tombak penyerbuan dan Naruto sendiri merupakan komandan dari _1st Battalion special force_ di pangkalan Torii yang akan maju, satu-satunya angkatan darat Amerika serikat yang ada di Jepang dan akan bergabung di armada ke-VII.

" _Anata_ , kenapa Naruto tidak menghubungi kita?," Venelana menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap suaminya yang ikut berhenti bekerja.

"Mungkin dia masih sangat sibuk, _Tsuma_."

"Tapi invasi akan dilakukan empat hari lagi, dan aku merasa ada hal ganjil disini," tanggap Venelana, itu dikarenakan hari semakin terasa cepat baginya, "Ini tidak seperti biasanya."

"Kukira hanya aku saja, ternyata kau juga merasakannya?, aku berharap Naruto tidak melakukan hal konyol." Ia berkata seperti itu karena Andrew sendiri tahu sifat keponakannya itu, ini adalah awal dari Naruto mendapat perintah dimulainya awal perang dan hal ganjil yang ia rasakan adalah jika ternyata Naruto malah ikut maju dalam pertempuran.

" _Anata_. . ." ucapan dari Andrew pun membuat kekhawatiran Venelana bertambah.

"Tak apa, tenanglah. Kita tunggu sampai pekerjaan kita selesai, jika tidak ada telepon darinya maka kita akan menghubunginya dulu." ujar Andrew memeluk dan menenangkan istrinya, untuk sekarang ia juga tak boleh larut dalam kegelisahan karena itu akan membuatnya semakin tak nyaman dan tak fokus dengan pekerjaannya dan pekerjaan istrinya sendiri.

Venelana mengangguk lemah mendengar perkataan suaminya, ia berharap Naruto meneleponnya dan memberitahu keadaan agar hatinya tidak kebingungan seperti ini, sungguh Venelana sangat menyayangi keponakannya seperti putranya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 **Kediaman keluarga Namikaze,**

Saat ini semua orang telah berkumpul lengkap berada dirumah, Minato, Kushina, Naruko, Karin, Menma serta kakashi, namun bukan mereka saja ada dua orang lagi dan cukup mengejutkan mereka adalah Folia dengan calon tunangannya.

Perlu diketahui jika ternyata Folia dan calon tunangannya adalah anggota staff dari perusahaan keluarga Namikaze dan Minato mengundang mereka untuk acara kecil-kecilan dalam liburan nasional Jepang sekarang.

Dan mereka sekarang memakai pakaian _couple_ lengan panjang berwarna biru muda dan dengan model formal, Folia sendiri terlihat begitu cantik saat memakai ini.

Folia dan kekasihnya merupakan beberapa orang yang Minato percayai di perusahaan dalam dua tahun ini. Saat perayaan ulang tahun Naruko dan Menma mereka tidak datang karena berada di luar kota untuk menangani masalah pekerjaan di cabang perusahaan.

Mereka semua berkumpul ruang keluarga untuk menunggu tempat makan ditaman yang sedang dipersiapkan para maid untuk acara makan kecil-kecilan tersebut.

"Ano, Namikaze-sama, saya sudah menyelesaikan semua laporan pemasaran di wilayah Yokohama," ucap Folia menyampaikan sesuatu dengan formal dan dibalas kekehan oleh Minato.

"Tolong hentikan itu Folia, Aku mengundangmu dan kekasihmu kesini untuk acara santai dan bukan untuk mengurus pekerjaan. Santai saja," Minato hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat Folia dengan agak kaku melaporkan perihal pekerjaan, etos kerja gadis yang akan bertunangan itu lah yang membuat Minato mengangkatnya menjadi staff pemasaran.

Gadis berambut perak halus tersenyum malu mendengar penuturan dari pemimpinnya tersebut, jujur saja Folia dan kekasihnya itu tetap gugup dan canggung jika berhadapan langsung dengan Minato walau dia bukanlah orang keras seperti Fugaku namun siapapun akan merasa gugup jika bersama seorang CEO yang terkenal.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong berapa hari lagi kalian akan bertunangan?," tanya Minato sementara Folia dan kekasihnya saling bertatapan muka.

"Empat hari lagi kami akan melangsungkan tunangan di gereja dekat perusahaan Namikaze-sama," bukan Folia namun kekasihnya yang menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

"Oh~, jangan lupa undang kami ya."

"Tentu, Namikaze-sama."

Sementara Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat perbincangan tersebut dan sesekali dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruko yang kini memakai setelan baju lengan pendek putih serta bawahan pendek longgar sepaha warna hitam sekarang duduk didepan televisi besar dilantai berlapis karpet hangat ditemani Karin yang menyisir surai pirang adiknya agar terlihat indah dan Kakashi yang fokus menonton televisi.

Mengingat Naruko yang sekarang pun kembali membuat Ibu empat anak itu tersenyum pahit, namun sekarang itu lebih baik daripada Naruko yang selalu memberontak jika disentuh oleh orang kecuali Naruto.

Naruto?.

Bagaimana keadaan putranya itu?, Kushina ingin bertemu dengannya beberapa kali ia bertemu dengan putra keduanya itu dia sama sekali tak menyentuhnya, jujur ia sangat ingin mencium dan memberi pelukan hangat seorang ibu kepada anaknya itu namun Naruto selalu menghindar dan Kushina sendiri tidak berusaha untuk itu.

Ditambah soal penyanderaan kemarin saat dirinya mengatai putranya secara kasar, itu menambah jauh dirinya untuk Naruto.

Sementara itu Menma duduk disofa hanya bermain dengan ponselnya dan tak pernah nenoleh kanan kiri, ia sangat bosan dengan suasana saat ini, kedua orang tuanya membicarakan hal yang menurutnya membosankan dengan karyawannya, sementara Karin dan Kakashi bermain dengan Naruko, ingin juga ia mendekati Naruko namun hanya beberapa meter saja mendekat maka Naruko akan menatap bengis kearahnya dan membuat dirinya takut, hanya dengan dirinya lah Naruko melakukan itu, aneh.

Ia tidak menyangka jika adiknya menjadi aneh mendekati gila seperti ini.

Minato dan Kushina terus berbincang-bincang dengan Folia serta kekasihnya sampai kemudian ada seorang maid yang menghampiri mereka.

"Namikaze-sama, tempat makan ditaman sudah siap,"

"Oh baik, terima kasih Shinou-san," ucap Minato sementara maid perempuan tersebut hanya mengangguk dan kemudian undur diri.

"Ayo semua, kita pindah tempat, Kakashi!," pinta Minato pada semuanya dan Kakashi yang namanya dipanggil pun hanya mengangguk,

Menolehkan kesamping Kakashi pun menatap Naruko yang terlihat asyik dengan tontonan di televisi.

"Naruko, ayo kita pindah ketaman. Karin, tolong bantu adikmu,"

Mereka semua pun keluar menuju taman luas disamping rumah besar tersebut untuk melakukan santapan pagi menjelang siang itu.

.

Tak ada hal apapun kecuali kebahagiaan yang ada di taman hijau luas dan terawat milik Namikaze tersebut, semua menyantap makanan dan minuman enak yang sudah disajikan dan para maid juga siap kapanpun jika ada yang diperlukan.

Semua terlarut dalam kesenangan masing-masing, hanya Naruko saja yang diam dan tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, ia tidak mau makan apapun walaupun Karin berusaha untuk membujuknya makan.

Folia sendiri yang melihat putri dari pemimpinnya seperti itu pun merasa kasihan karena dia sendiri juga tahu apa yang menyebabkan Naruko seperti ini, Folia diberitahu oleh Kushina jika hanya kakaknya saja yang bisa membuat Naruko senang namun Folia sendiri tidak bertanya kembali ke Kushina kakak mana yang dimaksud karena ia sendiri tidak ingin ikut campur urusan keluarga orang lain.

.

Meninggalkan hal itu ditaman kini Naruto dengan sebuah boneka cukup besar berwujud rubah lucu dipelukannya sudah berada dihalaman rumah mewah dan besar, itu benar, ini adalah rumah keluarganya, Naruto hanya diam menatap sekeliling dimana hampir tidak ada satu _bodyguard_ yang berjaga didepan rumah, kecuali dua orang maid perempuan umur paruh baya yang sedang menyirami tanaman.

Dengan santai Naruto menghampiri dua maid tersebut dan berinisiatif untuk bertanya, walaupun ini rumahnya juga tapi ia merasa tidak enak jika asal masuk saja,

"Permisi. . . ."

"Ya. . ." dua maid tersebut menoleh secara bersamaan dan cukup terkejut mengetahui siapa yang memanggil mereka.

Disitu berdiri seseorang berpostur tinggi tegap yang memakai jaket coklat bercak abu-abu army dan celana panjang dengan warna selaras, wajahnya sangat familiar bagi mereka.

"Naruto-sama!. . ." salah satu dari maid tersebut terpekik kecil saat melihat Naruto tersenyum pada mereka. Dua maid tersebut telah bekerja hampir 20 tahun disini dan tahu siapa orang yang kini berdiri didepan mereka

"Ah. .ahaha itu benar .. . . ." Naruto tertawa pelan saat dua maid tersebut mengetahui soal dirinya, itu berarti maid tersebut sudah lama bekerja disini namun ia lupa nama mereka.

"Nama saya Shinou Miruna, dan ini Tsumi hiroku, mungkin Naruto-sama lupa dengan nama kami." ujar Shinou sopan memberitahu nama mereka karena ia melihat Naruto lupa dengan mereka.

"Hou. . . Bibi Shinou dan bibi Tsumi ternyata, hehe maaf jika aku lupa," Naruto kembali tertawa agak gugup dengan dua orang didepannya ini, sekarang dia ingat dengan mereka.

berbeda dengan keluarganya, dulu semua maid yang ada dirumah ini selalu berbuat baik kepadanya dan membuat Naruto merasa senang ditengah kesulitannya.

"Ayo kami antar masuk, pasti Naruto-sama lelah. . ."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar itu, mereka pun berjalan menuju rumah sementara Naruto mengikuti dibelakang.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?," guman Naruto dan didengar oleh mereka.

"Tuan besar dan nyonya besar bersama semua orang berada ditaman samping rumah Naruto-sama, mereka sedang mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan dihari libur nasional ini," ucap Shinou memberitahu putra majikannya yang sudah lama tidak pulang itu, untuk Shinou sendiri ia sudah tahu jika Naruto masih hidup saat kegaduhan di pesta ulang tahun Naruko dan Menma kemarin.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui Naruko dan memberikan boneka ini padanya." ujar Naruto memberitahu maksud kedatangannya kali ini.

"Naruko-hime ada bersama mereka juga kok," timpal Tsumi sopan dan Naruto mengangguk mendengarnya.

Setelah sampai di dalam rumah yang memang sangat besar tersebut Shinou mempersilahkan Naruto dan Tsumi sendiri ingin memberi tahu semua orang namun ketika hendak pergi Naruto menahannya dan berkata jika ia sendiri yang akan menemui semua orang, karena dari awal ia hanya ingin bertemu adiknya saja maka kedatangannya tak usah dibuat heboh.

Dua maid yang mengerti akan hal tersebut pun mengangguk dan mereka izin untuk undur diri namun sebelum itu mereka berujar jika ada sesuatu yang diinginkan maka Naruto diminta untuk tidak sungkan memanggil mereka.

Naruto mengangguk, ia tersenyum melihat keramahan dua orang tersebut, tak ingin menghabiskan waktu ia pun segera menuju taman samping rumah. . .

Disana Naruto berdiri diam dibalik jendela kaca rumah dan tak jauh darinya ia melihat semua orang, ternyata ada Kakashi dan dua orang berbeda gender yang tidak Naruto kenali karena posisi duduk mereka membelakangi, lalu orang tuanya serta Menma, Naruko dan Karin, tapi ia tak peduli itu dan ia juga tak ingin bergabung.

Disitu Naruto menatap Naruko yang hanya diam tak bergeming sementara yang lain terlihat tertawa dan menyantap makanan enak, sesekali Karin atau Kakashi mencoba untuk mengajak Naruko makan dan menyuapinya namun adiknya itu selalu menolak dan menggelengkan kepala.

Dan dua orang berbeda gender itu terlihat akrab dengan kedua orang tuanya dan terutama yang perempuan yang entah kenapa postur dan rambut perak kebiruan itu sangat familiar sekali.

Lantas secara kebetulan pandangan Naruko melihat kearah dalam rumah dan menemukan Naruto yang berdiri diam dibalik jendela kaca, sementara Naruto yang melihat adiknya sudah mengetahui keberadaannya pun tersenyum geli, ia menggoda Naruko dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan boneka besar rubah dan sesekali matanya mengintip kearah Naruko.

Sementara diluar Naruko yang melihat kakaknya, orang yang begitu ia rindukan itu menggodanya pun membuat dirinya tertawa disertai tangisan dan tentu saja hal itu membuat semua yang ada disitu keheranan, bahkan Kushina dan Karin menatapnya khawatir.

"Onii-sama. . . _Okaeri_!," Setelah mengucapkan itu dengan nada agak nyaring Naruko secara tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari menuju dalam rumah, semua mata memandang dimana arah yang dituju Naruko namun tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Onii-sama?" beo Karin.

semua mematung mendengar ucapan Naruko. Mereka hanya diam tanpa ingin mengejarnya, Kushina sendiri hanya tersenyum sedih melihat putrinya malah semakin agak menjadi-jadi dan begitu terobsesi dengan Naruto.

Mereka tidak mengejar karena Naruko hanya masuk rumah saja, tidak kabur dan juga banyak maid berada di dalam.

"Maafkan kelakuan putriku tadi, kuharap kalian memakluminya, ayo kembali nikmati makanannya." ujar Minato pada Folia serta kekasihnya dan mereka pun kembali nelanjutkan acara makannya.

Tanpa diketahui semua ternyata Naruto bersembunyi di tembok sebelah jendela, ia sudah mengetahui jika adiknya itu akan heboh karena kondisi mentalnya.

Hanya beberapa detik saja ia mendengar suara langkah kaki berlari dari sampingnya, Naruto tahu itu adiknya.

* _Bukh_ *

Melepas bonekanya, cukup sigap Naruto dengan reflek menahan tubuh adiknya yang secara tiba-tiba langsung memeluknya.

"Onii-sama pulang. . .Onii-sama pulang hiks~," berulang kali Naruko bercicit pelan, wajahnya mengusap dan menelusup ke leher samping Naruto, membuat sang empunya merasa kegelian.

"O-oke, tolong hentikan ini Naruko, kau membuatku geli."

Ayolah, Naruto senang sekaligus agak risih dengan keadaan kelakuan adiknya ini.

Tidak menunggu jawaban adiknya Naruto menggiring mereka ke sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri dan tak lupa dia mengambil boneka rubah yang tadi ia jatuhkan.

Setelah sampai mereka duduk dan Naruko melepaskan pelukannya sementara Naruto terlihat mendesah pelan, dengan lembut ia mengusap bekas airmata di pipi Naruko dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?,"

"Umm~ Naruko baik," Naruko tersenyum mengangguk, ia mengambil tangan kiri kakaknya lalu mengusap-usapnya ke pipinya sendiri.

"Benarkah?," sebenarnya Naruto ragu soal itu jika kelakuan adiknya seperti sekarang ini.

Naruko hanya mengangguk saja.

"Onii-sama, kau bawa apa itu?," tanyanya sumringah pada Naruto, dilihat dari sekarang Naruko benar-benar seperti orang sehat dan itu hanya jika Naruto berada disampingnya.

"Ah iya, ini untukmu. Boneka rubah ini akan menemanimu saat tidur." Naruto memberikannya dan langsung dipeluk erat oleh Naruko.

"Umm, aku akan terus menjaganya, hadiah Onii-sama yang paling berharga."

Tiba-tiba Tsumi datang, maid tersebut membawa nampan berisi segelas minuman dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"Ini jus jeruk Naruto-sama, silahkan diminum."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk, jujur saja ia agak haus, "Wah, Tsumi-san masih ingat minuman kesukaanku, terima kasih."

"bibi Tsumi, kenapa hanya membawa satu saja?," ucap Naruko merengek.

"Eh? Naruko-hime juga mau?,"

"Ah bibi Tsumi tidak usah repot, biar Naruko minum yang ini saja." ujar Naruto, ia tidak ingin membuatnya repot walaupun itulah tugas maid, ia juga bisa berbagi dengan Naruko nantinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-sama, saya akan mengambilkannya lagi, saya senang jika Naruko-hime kembali ceria seperti ini." ujar Tsumi tulus dan Naruto mau tak mau hanya mengangguk saja, ia senang memiliki maid yang selalu menyayangi.

Kemudian Tsumi kembali belakang untuk mengambil minuman, sementara Naruko kembali berbuat manja dengan Naruto yang terlihat kembali risih.

.

.

.

Setelah istirahat cukup dan meneguk habis jus miliknya Naruto pun menatap keluar jendela dimana keluarganya berada, mereka tetap berada disana dan masih berbincang-bincang dan banyak tertawa, pandangannya hanya fokus ke gadis berambut perak kebiruan itu.

Aneh juga, dipikir kembali postur dan gerak geriknya seperti Folia tapi apa mungkin gadis itu ada disini bersama keluarganya.

"Nii-sama. . ."

"Hmm?. . ." Naruto menoleh ke Naruko yang sudah membawa bola sepak di tangannya.

"Ayo main bola ditaman! Nii-sama jadi penjaga dan aku yang menendang bola," ajaknya dengan bersemangat dan Naruto pun tertawa pelan. Dibelakang Naruko sendiri sudah ada maid Shinou dan Tsumi yang juga membawa banyak bola di sebuah keranjang.

 _'Kenapa banyak sekali bolanya_.' batin Naruto tertawa kaku.

"Tapi taman sedang dipakai Naruko," Ia mau saja menemani adiknya, hitung-hitung agar adiknya berolahraga ringan untuk menambah kesehatan, tapi sekarang taman lagi digunakan untuk acara makan dan juga Naruto tak mau bertemu dengan semuanya.

"Mou~. . Taman kita luas Onii-sama. Kita bisa memakai taman sebelah utara yang masih luas untuk bermain, ayo!," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya Naruko langsung menyeret Naruto yang akhirnya pasrah saja menuju taman, diikuti oleh dua maid yang juga terlihat senang dengan kehangatan dari dua kakak beradik itu.

Kelakuan adiknya sangat tidak menunjukkan jika dia sudah berumur 25 tahun seperti dirinya, sungguh. Hanya dikarenakan keperawanannya hampir hilang oleh teroris membuatnya seperti ini.

Setidaknya bagi Naruto melihat adiknya ceria bersama dengannya sekarang akan membuat trauma berangsur menghilang, itu harapannya karena ia merasa tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menemani Naruko setelah ini.

Beralih di taman tadi, Minato, Kushina beserta lainnya yang masih sibuk dengan acara makan dan candaan pun terusik oleh suara Naruko yang begitu ceria dari dalam rumah dan itu membuat mereka penasaran.

Pandangan mereka pun terarah ke sumber suara dan melihat dua maid senior serta Naruko dengan membawa bola dan dia menggandeng seorang yang kehadirannya sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka,

Itu Naruto. . .

Folia sendiri terkejut bukan itu saja calon tunangan Folia sendiri entah kenapa terlihat gugup dan takut saat melihat sosok berambut pirang berjaket _'Army'_ itu.

 _'Naruto. . .'_ hanya dalam batin mereka memanggil nama tersebut,

Sekarang semua dapat melihat, disana Naruko terlihat begitu bahagia dan tak ada trauma dalam dirinya jika Naruto ada disampingnya.

 _'Jadi putra Namikaze-sama adalah. . .Naruto?'_ sepintas pikiran Folia dibuat penuh oleh hal ini, itu artinya. . .

Astaga Folia tak mampu berbicara apapun soal ini, dia masih ingat cerita rinci dari mendiang kakaknya jika dulu Naruto punya masalah besar dengan keluarga sehingga dia pindah Negara dan ternyata keluarganya adalah orang konglomerat yang punya pengaruh kuat ekonomi di Jepang ini, Namikaze?.

Sekarang Folia sadar jika masih banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui dari Naruto, dari dulu hingga sekarang laki-laki yang jujur saja masih membuat hatinya kebingungan itu selalu sederhana dalam semua hal, tak pernah menunjukkan hal yang berlebih.

Namun pikirannya kembali teringat dengan pertemuan mereka kemarin, pertemuan dimana dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata yang mampu merusak hati dan ditambah ia menampar begitu keras pipi Naruto dan laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum saja.

* _Duaakh_ *

"Guuha~. . .Naruko aku belum siap,"

"Kyahahaha. . ."

Naruto benar-benar dibuat kelimpungan oleh adiknya, lihat saja Naruko terus menendang banyak bola yang disiapkan Shinou dan Tsumi dan baru saja salah satu tendangan telak mengenai wajahnya, namun adiknya malah tertawa.

Seperti ada dinding antara Naruto dan Naruko dengan keluarganya yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bermain bola, mereka hanya mampu melihat keceriaan Naruko bersama kakaknya itu tanpa ada yang ingin menghampirinya, lebih tepatnya merasa tidak enak hati.

Dan sekali lagi bagi calon tunangan Folia itu sendiri, laki-laki itu masih terlihat gusar dan terus menundukkan wajahnya, terkesan menyembunyikan sesuatu dan Folia sendiri menyadari kelakuan aneh dari calon tunangannya ini setelah kedatangan tak terduga Naruto tadi.

Sementara Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat dua kakak beradik itu begitu senang dengan kegiatannya, terutama Naruko yang sangat bahagia disana.

* _Duaakh_ *

"Engghh. . ." mata Naruto melebar, secara tiba-tiba rasa mules dan ngilu menjalar ke seluruh bagian bawah tubuhnya setelah bola yang ditendang Naruko mengenai sesuatu,

Sesuatu yang berharga.

Bahkan ia tak sanggup untuk berdiri karena efek tendangan tersebut.

"Eh?. . .Onii-sama?!" Naruko menutup mulutnya terkejut dan itu juga dilakukan oleh dua maid yang mengetahui tendangan bola Naruko tepat mengenai selangkangan Naruto.

"HOU!. . ." Respon Kakashi langsung berlari menghampiri Naruto, dan itu membuyarkan semua lamunan orang yang ada di meja makan akibat teriakannya.

Mereka melihat Naruto yang tadinya berdiri kini berposisi jongkok dengan kedua tangannya memegangi selangkangannya dan ekspresinya tersenyum meringis menahan sesuatu. Memang apa yang terjadi?.

Namun beberapa detik saja akhirnya semua orang mengetahui sesuatu. . .

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi Naruto dan Naruko istirahat didalam ruang keluarga ditemani oleh Kakashi, para maid sendiri kembali pergi kebelakang, lalu tak lama juga Minato, Kushina, Karin serta Folia yang ada diluar tadi masuk dan duduk diruang keluarga namun tak ada Menma atau pun Calon tunangan Folia.

Dua orang tersebut pergi lewat samping, jika Menma tak ingin melihat Naruto namun entah bagaimana calon tunangan Folia yang dari awal terlihat takut dengan hadirnya Naruto dan ia izin pulang dahulu dan meninggalkan Folia sendiri disini.

"Ouuhhuhu, masa depanku Naruko," Naruto sendiri masih merasakan ngilu dibagian juniornya, ia berusaha untuk tersenyum walaupun akhirnya ia tetap harus menikmati rasa yang diaduk-aduk dibagian bawahnya.

Naruto bahkan mengabaikan para perempuan yang sekarang sudah berkumpul disini, ia tak menyadari jika wajah Karin serta Folia memerah saat mendengar perkataan Naruto yang main asal.

"Aaa~, A-aku tidak sengaja, hihi,"

"Malah tertawa. . ."

Beberapa menit dalam diam, tak ada yang ingin berbicara, berbeda dengan Naruko yang sibuk dengan boneka yang baru dibelikan Naruto.

"Wah nona Belial ada disini juga," tegur Naruto bersahabat, benar dengan apa yang ia rasakan tadi karena ternyata gadis perak yang ia awasi ternyata adalah Folia dan gadis ini bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya.

yang disapa Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum sebentar, itu pun Naruto tahu jika itu senyum yang dipaksakan, jadi benar gadis ini sangat membencinya sekarang?.

Bukankah harusnya dirinya yang membenci Folia atas semuanya?.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?," tanya Minato pada keduanya, Naruto mengangguk sementara Folia hanya diam.

Melihat gelagat aneh keduanya, Minato yang kenyang dengan asam manis Dunia pun tidak bertanya kembali karena ia tahu jika ada masalah di keduanya, kemungkinan besar mereka adalah teman di Amerika dan mempunyai masalah, pria paruh baya tersebut tak ingin mencampuri urusan, biar mereka yang menuntaskannya sendiri.

"Kau darimana _otouto_?," tanya Karin memecah keheningan,

Naruto menoleh, rasa ngilu di selangkangannya sudah agak menghilang, lega rasanya, "Dari Torii Nee-san, mampir ke toko boneka untuk Naruko lalu kesini."

Karin melirik kesamping dimana Naruko berada, ia sedang bermain boneka cukup besar berbentuk rubah warna orange, seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Karin saat Naruko begitu senang dengan pemberian Naruto. Gadis berambut merah berkacamata itu berharap Naruko lebih cepat sembuh agar dapat memulai lagi aktifitas rutinnya.

"Naruto, secepat ini 'kah reaksinya?," Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Kakashi sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan serius, ia mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan Kakashi.

" **Roosevelt** dan **Reagan** secara bersamaan mengarah ke pasifik barat, keduanya diikuti puluhan kapal perang kelas jelajah."

" **Roosevelt** dan **Reagan**?" tanya Kushina yang sedari tadi hanya diam, ia sendiri belum tahu apa itu,

"Itu dua Kapal induk Nuklir, Kushina-sama," Kushina menoleh dan melihat Folia yang menjawab pertanyaannya, Ibu empat anak itu mengangguk, jika kapal induk ia mengerti tapi kalau nama-namanya ia tidak tahu.

Sementara Naruto menatap Folia yang masih mengabaikan dirinya, namun ternyata gadis itu tetap mendengar dan mengikuti pembicaraan ini, aneh dia tidak tahu jika adik mendiang sahabatnya ini punya gejala Tsundere, ia tak peduli soal itu dan kembali menatap Kakashi.

"Kau tahu?," tanya balik Naruto yang belum mengerti benar maksud Pria pirang uban ini, namun kemudian ia berpikir sejenak. . .

Rapat antara pemimpin lima Negara _Superpower United Nation_ kemungkinan sudah dibahas dan diturunkan langsung pada puluhan Negara anggota, termasuk Jepang agar ikut berpartisipasi mengerahkan tentara milik mereka untuk bergabung dalam koalisi.

Naruto mengangguk, Tapi. . . . .

Sepengetahuan Naruto, dalam sejarah pasukan _Japanese Self Defense Force_ punya undang-undang soal pelarangan tentaranya dikirim keluar Negeri, undang-undang itu sudah ada ketika pendudukan Jepang oleh Aliansi dan peraturan itu dibuat oleh _Allied Supreme Commander_ , D. Eisenhower agar tak ada lagi bibit tentara _Imperial Japanese_ yang ingin melakukan balas dendam setelah perang Dunia kedua telah usai.

Undang-undang milik **JSDF** memang unik, tapi dari itu Jepang adalah Negara pasifik yang selalu damai karena tak ada konflik militer. Jadi dalam pemikiran Naruto, Kakashi yang merupakan anggota **JGSDF** tak perlu atau tak bisa terlibat dalam perang sampai kapanpun kecuali undang-undang itu diubah.

Tapi dia belum tahu strategi Jepang dalam hal ini, mungkin ia akan bertanya pada Kakashi nanti.

Pria berambut putih itu menyipitkan matanya, ia tahu jika Naruto menyembunyikan rencana perang, "Aku tahu hal ini, dan konsentrasi besar Armada ke-VII Negaramu yang keluar dari wilayah Yokosuka prefektur Nakagawa bisa terlihat oleh radar militer Jepang."

"Ditambah pangkalan udara Naha dan Kadena kedatangan puluhan Jet tempur siluman, ini tak seperti biasanya, bahkan protokol militer Jepang memudahkan kedatangan logistik militer Amerika,"

Semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kakashi, tak terkecuali Naruto yang ikut diam.

Sekarang bagaimanapun Naruto tetap tidak mampu menyembunyikan perihal invasi karena pengerahan 30% kekuatan armada pasifik Amerika serikat memang sangat mencolok dari manapun bahkan Negara lain yang tidak mempunyai radar super canggih pun dapat melihat dengan jelas aktifitas tinggi dari kekuatan ini terlihat seperti ingin melakukan konfrontasi, terlebih Kakashi adalah perwira aktif dalam diri militer Jepang.

Ditambah pasukan koalisi yang juga sama besarnya tersebar dan siap dalam pengepungan, sudah pasti itu tak lazim.

"Kudeta penuh darah itu harus dihentikan segera, seperti yang kau tahu, sudah ratusan ribu nyawa dibantai, perempuan anak kecil maupun besar hampir semuanya diperkosa" jelas Naruto dan ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat ekspresi Kakashi.

Sementara yang Minato, Kushina dan Karin yang juga mengetahui soal kudeta itu hanya diam, terutama Karin yang dari awal sudah mengikuti perkembangan berita kudeta mengerikan itu.

Bagi Folia itu sudah cukup membuatnya mengetahui maksud tiap kata dari Naruto dan Kakashi, menjadi adik dari mendiang seorang perwira adalah hal berharga, itu adalah perang secara langsung, sungguh ia sangat khawatir dengan laki-laki pirang ini namun ego mengalahkan semuanya, ia masih membencinya dan lagi pula Naruto adalah seorang _Colonel_ yang sudah pasti tidak akan maju di garis depan, entah kenapa itu cukup membuatnya hatinya lega.

"Aku masih belum percaya pasukan Multinasional dikerahkan lagi," celetuk Kakashi sedikit pusing, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui hal tersebut kemarin tengah malam dari atasannya.

Tak pelak cicitan Kakashi membuat semuanya terkejut bahkan Folia dan Naruko ikut mematung, ini mengerikan.

Tentara Multinasional, itu berarti _United Nation_ sebagai penjaga perdamaian Dunia merestui akan adanya perang skala besar lagi.

"Kau tidak ikut perang 'kan, Kaka-nii?, kasihan istrimu yang sekarang hamil," tanya Naruto memastikan.

Kakashi menggeleng, "Kau mungkin sudah tahu undang undang _JSDF_ , kami dilarang perang ke luar Negeri kecuali Amerika serikat mengizinkan, mau bagaimana lagi."

Naruto mengangguk lega, setidaknya tak ada orang terdekatnya ikut dalam masalah besar kemanusiaan ini.

Dan satu lagi fakta terungkap jika dalam bayangan militer Jepang juga dikontrol halus oleh Amerika Serikat, itu adalah rahasia umum.

"Tou-san, kau harus menjaga stabilitas perusahaanmu, sudah pasti hal ini akan mempengaruhi perekonomian Negara-Negara pasifik," yah tidak ada salahnya ia memberitahu tentang perang ini dan membantu ayahnya sedikit agar bersiap, setidaknya ia tidak membocorkan hari dimana invasi itu dilakukan.

"Tou-san tidak mempedulikan perusahaan, yang lebih penting bagaimana posisimu disini?," ujar Minato menatap putranya serius dan dengan jelas tersirat rasa khawatir, Kakashi serta yang lain menunggu jawaban Naruto mereka ingin memastikan.

Naruto menggeleng, "Sudahlah, yang terpenting, kalian semua disini tetap aman."

* _Drrt Drrt_ *

Terdengar sebuah getaran telepon dalam saku Naruto, dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel yang model lama dan melihat layar jika yang menelepon adalah bibinya. Seulas senyum muncul diwajahnya,

"Tunggu dulu Tou-san, Bibi Venelana meneleponku." Minato mengangguk dan menunda hal yang ingin dia utarakan.

Folia yang mendengar Naruto menyebut kembali nama Venelana pun menyipitkan matanya, itu Dokter yang mengoperasi matanya.

Ini semakin jelas, jika saja dirinya bisa mendapat nomor Venelana maka ia bisa bertanya secara gamblang soal rumitnya dia saat berobat di rumah sakit sekaligus bertanya. . .Siapa yang membiayai dan merawatnya saat ia masih buta?!, karena rasa curiga muncul pada calon tunangannya ketika ia berbicara dengan Naruto di depan makam kakaknya kemarin.

* _Tut_ *

"Hallo, bibi."

 _"[NARUTO. . .]"_ Naruto agak berjengit mendengar suara menggelegar tak terkecuali semua orang yang ada disini, tidak tahu jika volume loudspeaker ponselnya tinggi, ia menguranginya sampai titik terendah, walaupun begitu suara bibinya tetap masih bisa didengar oleh semuanya, salahkan ponselnya yang memang sudah rusak sana sini dimakan usia terutama bagian suara.

"Ya?. . ."

 _"[Bibi mohon, tolong beritahu bibi bagaimana dirimu sekarang?, dari informasi, battalion mu akan ikut dalam kampanye, tapi kau tidak ikut dan tetap di Torii 'kan?, perang ini sangat berbahaya,]"_

Naruto hanya diam saat ucapan Venelana terdengar sangat khawatir,

Lain hal dengan Minato, Kushina, Karin, Folia dan lainnya, pertanyaan dari Venelana entah secara kebetulan atau bagaimana sangat serasi dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka dan tepat saat mereka membicarakan soal hal ini.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya.

 _"[Naruto?. . .]"_

"Maaf jika Aku tidak menurut pada bibi, aku ikut dalam kampanye," jawab Naruto yang membuat semuanya terdiam, termasuk Folia yang terhenyak karena kejujuran Naruto tak sesuai dengan dugaannya.

Sambungan telepon masih ada namun Venelana yang ada diseberang sana tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. . .

Namun. . .

 _"[Ini sebabnya bibi ngotot agar kau cepat menikah, saat pulang nanti kau akan ku nikah 'kan!,]"_

"Behiahiahaha. . ." Naruto tergelak mendengar hal tersebut namun secara singkat ekspresinya berganti ke raut kebingungan,

"Aku masih bisa mencari sendiri pendampingku Bibi,"

 _"[Bibi tak percaya, kau tak pernah menggubris setiap perempuan yang ingin menjadi pendampingmu dan malah terus fokus ke karir militermu,]"_

Berbagai reaksi muncul saat mendengar perkataan Venelana yang cukup jelas ditelinga mereka, sementara Naruto?

dia hanya diam, tak tahu harus apa karena itu semua adalah benar.

Obrolan berlanjut setelahnya namun tidak lama kemudian Naruto melihat sekeliling dan ternyata mereka disini ikut menguping pembicaraan.

"Aku akan menghubungi bibi secara online nanti sore," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Venelana ia langsung memutus kontak, ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak sopan pada Bibinya, itu karena sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan hal rumit di posisinya sekarang dan dimana tempatnya sekarang tidaklah cocok untuk meneruskan perbincangan.

Ia menyimpan kembali ponsel miliknya dan baru menyadari jika semua orang masih terdiam,

"Bibi Venelana memang begitu, selalu protektif,"

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak ikut maju perang, Naruto?" bagaimanapun Minato sangat khawatir dengan nasib Naruto, siapa orang tua yang tidak khawatir jika anak mereka maju dalam perang yang selalu menelan korban?. . .

"Maaf, tidak bisa," ia menggeleng tanpa beban.

Kushina hanya diam menunduk, lidahnya terasa begitu kaku hanya untuk mengatakan sebuah kata ke putranya, ia masih tak ingin bicara karena masih takut jika Naruto membencinya akibat ucapan kasar kemarin, tak ada yang tahu jika hatinya menangis saat mendengar anak yang ingin sekali ia peluk dan ingin ia beri kasih sayang akan kembali pergi,

Kushina kalah dengan Venelana yang terus memperhatikan Naruto, dirinya yang merupakan ibu kandung malah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan malah mengolok putranya disaat emosi menguasai diri.

"Jadi sampai sekarang kau belum punya siapapun yang menjadi calonmu?," tanya Kakashi heran sekaligus penasaran.

"Belum, lagipula akan kasihan pada perempuan yang menerimaku," jawab Naruto ambigu dan membuat orang lain bingung karena perkataannya.

"Tou-san, apa ada kabar soal Fugaku?," tanya Naruto mengganti topik pembicaraan, ia risih jika kehidupannya ungkit-ungkit, lagipula ia ingin memastikan sesuatu dari Uchiha itu.

Minato menatap putranya, tidak biasanya Naruto menanyakan Fugaku, dari sebelumnya ia tahu jika terjadi gesekan antara pemimpin Uchiha itu dengan anaknya dan disaat yang kebetulan Fugaku mengalami kebangkrutan besar akibat ulah _Hacker_ yang meretas data penting perusahaannya,

"Tou-san tidak tahu, kemarin dia menelepon jika dia akan mengalami bangkrut mendadak karena server perusahaan diretas dan hampir semua data dicuri," ujar Minato sambil menghela nafas.

Semua tentu terkejut mendengar informasi ini, itu sangat penting karena bisa mempengaruhi ekonomi dan Naruto sendiri sama sekali tidak terkejut, ia menyeringai dalam hati dan puas mendengar hal itu.

"Oh, bisa bangkrut juga orang idiot itu," timpal Naruto enteng disertai kekehan kecil.

"Kau harus menghormati sahabat ayahmu Naruto," kali ini Folia berkata memberi nasehat, setidaknya ia ingin Naruto terlihat jahat karena tertawa diatas derita orang, ditambah perusahaan Uchiha adalah kolega perusahaan Namikaze dan itu akan berdampak juga.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar Folia berkata seperti itu pun melirik, "Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangku, jadi kau punya hak untuk diam."

jawaban Naruto yang begitu tajam membuat gadis berambut perak itu terdiam, baru kali ini ia dibegitukan oleh Naruto dan ini sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk hatinya, apa ucapannya begitu salah bagi Naruto?, tapi apa pedulinya dia?.

"Folia, Naruto dari dulu membenci keluarga Uchiha," tanggap Minato memberitahu, merasa jika Folia tak berkutik dengan ucapan Naruto, ia maklum hal tersebut.

Sementara gadis perak tersebut mengangguk lemah, ia tak ingin bicara lagi.

"Kushina, daritadi kau diam terus, berbicaralah." Ujar Minato sambil memegang pundak istrinya yang ada disebelahnya, ia bahkan dapat merasakan jika bahu istrinya tersentak.

"Aku. . ." Kushina menghentikan suaranya ketika Naruto berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Naruko yang terlihat senang.

"Naruko, kakak mau pulang," ujar Naruto dan mendapati ekspresi adiknya yang terkejut, mau bagaimana lagi ia hanya punya waktu hari ini saja untuk melakukan hal yang belum ia selesaikan, terutama masalah Shiina tadi,

Dan ditambah pertama kalinya ia sedikit muak dengan adanya Folia, jika bukan karena rasa hormat yang tinggi pada kakaknya dan cintanya pada gadis perak itu mungkin ia tak akan sesabar ini, mulai sekarang ia harus mengubur apapun soal adik dari rekannya ini, dan Ibunya yang hanya diam saja, jadi Naruto merasa jika Ibunya membencinya dan sangat pilih kasih, ia tak peduli karena dari dulu itu telah terjadi.

Berbeda persepsi, Kushina dari awal sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun karena dia merasa canggung dengan putranya, mengingat kemarin saat ia dengan amarahnya kembali memaki Naruto.

"Onii-sama, apa nanti akan kembali lagi?," tanya Naruko dengan keraguan, sebenarnya ia tidak mau jika kakaknya kembali pergi karena entah kenapa ada perasaan jika Naruto tak akan kembali padanya.

"Aku. . .Aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu tapi. . ." Naruto melepas satu persatu kancing serta resliting jaket coklat army miliknya, hingga jaket itu ia lepas dari badannya dan hanya mengenakan kaos putih lengan pendek bercorak hijau di setiap sisi, "Jaket ini untukmu, di musim dingin ini kakak hanya ingin kau tetap hangat, ini jaket yang selalu kakak pakai dimanapun."

Setidaknya dalam pemikirannya jika adiknya mengingat dirinya maka Naruko bisa melihat jaket ini,

Namun. . .

Semua mematung dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mata mereka, Naruko sendiri tidak bereaksi mengambil jaket itu.

Luka-luka mengerikan, yang sudah mengering di sekujur lengan Naruto terlihat jelas oleh mata mereka, luka tersebut bahkan sampai masuk kedalam dan tertutup oleh kaos yang dipakai Naruto.

Kushina tak sanggup untuk menahan airmatanya, matanya berkedip cepat saat melihat luka-luka semi permanen yang berada ditubuh putranya yang sekkarang membelakanginya, ia adalah dokter dan ia tahu luka itu adalah hasil dari terbakar, sayatan, dan luka yang kemungkinan adalah sisa seperti siksaan.

Lalu ia mengingat sesuatu, ia ingat awal dimana Naruto beserta para ajudannya yang datang saat ulang tahun Menma dan Naruko, yang seharusnya itu adalah ulang tahun Naruto juga, namun bukan itu lebih tepatnya adalah disaat Menma babak belur dihajar oleh para tentara pengawal Naruto,

Ia sebagai ibu menangis saat Menma pingsan dengan luka sedikit dan sama sekali tak fatal, ia memeluknya.

disaat itu juga ia melihat sekilas Naruto yang terus memandangnya yang memeluk Menma, disitu Kushina merasa jika tatapan itu adalah sebuah tatapan iri dari Naruto.

Ia menyesal, dibalik seragam militer gagah berhias insignia mewah yang dikenakan putranya ternyata menyimpan banyak sekali luka yang begitu mengerikan.

Putranya telahnya mengalami hal yang tak bisa ia bayangkan, sungguh Kushina tak ingin Naruto pergi sejengkal pun dari rumah ini.

Bukan Kushina saja yang berpikir seperti itu, semua kecuali Kakashi juga berpikir macam-macam perihal luka Naruto.

"Jaket ini bersih Naruko, steril. Luka ini sudah sembuh dan kering, sungguh." ujar Naruto memberitahu saat Naruko tak kunjung menyambut jaketnya, ia heran sendiri.

Naruto tak sadar jika Kushina berdiri dibelangkangnya, ia memegang pundak kanan putranya,

Merasa ada yang memegangnya Naruto menoleh. . .

Namun kemudian ia ditarik kuat dan direngkuh kuat-kuat oleh Kushina yang tengah menangis

pelukannya begitu kuat sampai-sampai Naruto hanya diam tak melawan, walaupun dirinya bingung sendiri dengan hal ini, namun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan langsung pelukan hangat seorang ibu.

"Hiks~. . .Ka-kaa-san tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi perang, Hiks Hiks, tak akan pernah . . . Tak akan pernah!,"

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued.**

.

.

 **Info** :

.

 **AFSOC** : _Air Force Special operation Command_ , pasukan khusus angkatan udara aktif kombatan.

.

 **MARSOC** : _US Marine Special operation command,_ pasukan khusus marinir aktif kombatan.

.

 **NSWC** : _Naval Special Warfare Command_. pasukan khusus angkatan laut, berfungsi mengawasi dan melakukan operasi khusus maritim.

.

Ketiganya merupakan bagian dari operasi gabungan terpadu **USSOCOM** dan setara dengan Green berets, hanya beda matra saja.

.

 **US 7th Fleet** : Armada ke-7 angkatan laut USA yang berposisi di laut pasifik, Armada terkuat diantara armada lainnya.

.

.

 **Notes** : Agak susah dalam memakai dan menyebut tiap angkatan, saya update lama karena disamping RL saya juga mencari dan membaca data, diagram dan susunan dari militer Amerika serikat yang memang sangat banyak dan tersebar.

Ditambah situs-situs yang mengangkat perihal militer amerika hanya menyebut secara umum bentuk unit itu sendiri, tentu saja hal itu karena dirahasiakan, berbeda dengan militer Indonesia yang sangat mudah dicari informasinya.

Terima kasih untuk _reviewer_ dan PM yang berkata ingin membantu jika fanfic ini dibuat Novel, tapi maaf saya tidak sampai berpikir kesana haha.

Banyak yang bertanya apa fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film Descendant of the sun?, . . . Jujur saya tidak tahu ada film barat yang berjudul seperti itu, namun saat saya _searching_ ternyata itu film korea, saya tidak tahu soal film itu, apakah bagus?.

Soal **USPACOM** yang di real life memang sudah berganti **USINDOPACOM** , saya memang tetap memakai nama yang awal karena tak ingin menyamakan semua hal dengan fanfic ini.

Semua unsur dalam fanfic ini saya sesuaikan untuk kebutuhan cerita, istilah-istilah di dalam fanfic ini juga bisa dicari di internet.

Dan chapter ini pun sudah menjawab Negara mana yang dikudeta, ya Vietnam!

Dalam sejarah Amerika kalah telak melawan negara tersebut, itu nanti adalah alasan kuat dimana Amerika di fanfic ini dengan mudahnya menyetujui perang, kalian pasti tahu maksud saya.

Soal Shiina, sudah terjawab kenapa tidak pernah muncul dan ternyata hal diatas yang terjadi, saya punya rencana sendiri bagi gadis polos ini.

Mulai disini Naruto yang rasa sabarnya mulai habis pun akan terus melakukan perlawanan dimana dia memakai tangan orang lain untuk melancarkan permainannya, saya mencoba senatural mungkin dengan kelakuan tiap karakter

Calon tunangan Folia sendiri terlihat ketakutan saat mengetahui Naruto, aneh.

Dan saya tekankan lagi saya mengutamakan genre Family dan mungkin Romance tetap ada, Harem? Single?. entahlah.

.

Kalian bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan, saran, kritik dan pandangan kalian soal fanfict saya di kolom Review agar saya mengetahui pendapat kalian.

.

 **Itu saja.**

 **Special thanks to Allah SWT.**

 **Sampai jumpa!.**


	10. Chapter 10: Family

_Pagi, Hutan yang masih gelap itu terlihat hancur, amat hancur._

 _Rentetan tembakan amunisi berbagai jenis, granat tangan, mortir dan artileri medan yang menghancurkan terus berdengung di hutan menjelang waktu subuh itu. Cukup banyak korban atau tentara yang tergeletak tewas mengenaskan, pohon pohon kini banyak yang tumbang, rusak dan banyak cipratan darah._

 _Pertempuran hutan nyatanya sangat sulit, kamuflase yang melimpah dan penuh dengan jebakan, namun ini adalah perang modern dimana alat pemusnah dan alat deteksi musuh adalah hal yang mampu menaikkan presentasi kemenangan secara signifikan, walaupun musuh menggunakan taktik_ _ **Guerilla**_ _._

 _Pertempuran modern, tidak seperti pertempuran dalam perang dunia kedua yang boros nyawa, disini sangat berbeda dimana, teknologi, kehati-hatian dan awas adalah hal yang diperlukan agar tetap bisa hidup, kecuali dimana ada mortir atau artileri yang nyasar dan jatuh ditempat bersembunyi maka itu suatu keapesan._

 _Saat ini, perang besar sedang berlangsung. Disini, di hutan ini dimana puluhan tentara Amerika sedang menggempur musuh, namun nyatanya jumlah lawannya sekitar ratusan tentara lebih bahkan hampir mencapai ribuan dengan berbagai senjata dan kendaraan lapis baja, secara pasti tentara elit Amerika malah terdesak, walaupun merekalah yang menginvasi._

 _Namun begitu ada satu sosok tentara Amerika dengan amat berani terlihat tak takut sama sekali, dia bahkan dengan kehati-hatiannya membunuh banyak musuh sambil lari, bersembunyi diantara rimbunnya dedaunan dan terus mendekat ke posisi musuh, tapi tetap saja dirinya terdesak._

 _Tangannya amat lincah dan stabil menembakkan senjatanya kearah musuh yang membludak, sering dirinya mendapat rentetan peluru dari musuh dimana dia berlindung dibalik pepohonan, hal itu tentu membuatnya tertekan._

 _"Warhammer, turunlah!," Ucapnya menghubungi sesuatu lewat earphone._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu di udara, di ketinggian 15,000 kaki terlihat sebuah pesawat cukup besar dengan gemuruh baling-baling empat mesin terbang memutar dan secara perlahan pesawat itu menurunkan ketinggiannya, dibawahnya adalah area pertempuran hutan agak gelap namun penuh dengan ledakan mortir dan senjata otomatis, pesawat itu jika dipantau adalah_ _ **AC-130 Gunship**_ _bercorak hitam kecoklatan, pesawat perang elektronik yang termodifikasi senjata artileri._

 _Tak perlu sebuah penjelasan karena yang pasti pesawat berjuluk_ _ **'Angel of death'**_ _buatan pabrikan avionik raksasa Lockheed Martin dan Boeing itu sangatlah mengerikan._

 _"_ _ **Descending, crew. Targeting system online. TV, verify you see our friendlies,**_ _" seseorang menghubungi kru miliknya setelah mendapat perintah turun dari suara earphone, ia menurunkan ketinggian di atas 7,000 kaki, dia berada didalam pesawat, dan dia adalah pilotnya._

 _"_ _ **Roger that. Friendlies are marked with white diamonds,**_ _" jawab datar operator TV kontrol pesawat melalui saluran gelombang radio, pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari layar elektronik didepannya dimana layar itu memperlihatkan hutan yang menjadi medan perang dengan musuh yang mengepung personel darat._

 _"_ _ **Commander, established in orbit over AO Hammer. Request mark, over.**_ _" uja pilot memberitahu pemimpin personel darat saat semuanya sudah siap dalam jangkauan._

 _"White smoke on the west location, you clear to shot, Warhammer!" ucap tentara ugal-ugalan tadi setelah melemparkan asap putih jauh kedepan, ia berkomunikasi di earphonenya yang terus berdengung mirip seperti suara pesawat kargo._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _ **Copy that, commander. We got you. . . Crew!, activated FLIR, you are clear to engage any enemy personnel around you see.**_ _" jawab pilot menerima perintah dari suara earphone ditelinganya, ia melihat sendiri kepulan asap dibawah, walaupun di hutan namun hutan tersebut telah hancur sehingga asap itu mudah dilihat, ia memberi arahan pada kru pesawat, "_ _ **Keep fire in west of the white smoke!,**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **FLIR mode activated, hell firework display,**_ _" tanggap operator TV kontrol, mengaktifkan citra kamera ke mode FLIR, mode penglihatan termal radiasi infra merah yang membuat layar didepannya menjadi hitam putih dengan banyak target yang sangat jelas dan sudah dikunci secara otomatis sekaligus menunjukkan posisi teman agar tidak salah menembak, ia memegang kendali senjata utama sekaligus memerintah kru bagian pengisi baterai artileri, "_ _ **fast reloaded 105 mm and 40 mm. Long firing gatling 20 mm."**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _*_ _ **Buuumm**_ _*_

 _*_ _ **Blaar blaar blaar blaar blaar blaar**_ _*_

 _Ledakan besar disusul ledakan medium terjadi saling bersahutan ketika kilatan tembakan artileri dari langit melesat dan menghujani area asap putih penanda tempat musuh sekaligus bagian barat asap dan itu terus terjadi selama satu menit lebih, ditambah kilatan tembakan gatling gun 20 mm yang mengular mengenai infanteri musuh dengan telak._

 _"Enemy armoured in the west!. . ." komunikasi tentara itu lagi saat melihat beberapa kendaraan lapis baja musuh._

 _*_ _ **Buumm**_ _*_

 _"_ _ **Two vehicles neutralized...**_ _" respon yang sangat cepat, semua dihancurkan melalui artileri 105mm dari pesawat dan ditambah pemusnahan banyaknya infanteri musuh dengan 40mm._

 _Walaupun posisi pesawat cukup tinggi dan hari masih gelap namun dengan kemampuan citra kamera_ _ **FLIR**_ _dan sensor elektronik canggih maka akurasi tembakkan terarah dengan amat baik._

 _._

 _._

 _"MOOOOVEE~. . .COME ON!. . ." teriak garang seorang perwira tentara yang melihat keadaan musuh terlihat mundur, dialah yang memerintah pesawat pembunuh tadi, ia memakai baret hijau tua tersemat logo_ _ **silver eagle**_ _, terpasang night vision google dengan earphone darurat, berseragam tempur, wajahnya tercorak hijau hitam, ia berbeda dari kelompok atau anak buahnya yang rata rata memakai helm balistik anti peluru dan berseragam tempur modern berbendera Amerika, lebih dari cukup memperlihatkan jika dirinya adalah Leader utama dari kelompok petempur ini._

 _"COME ON!. . . COME ON!. . ." Ia kembali berteriak memerintah, suaranya yang agak serak membuatnya terdengar mengerikan, sambil berjalan maju melewati semak-semak dan mayat-mayat tentara musuh dengan langkah mantap sambil mengacungkan sebuah pistol ditangan kanannya, dipunggungnya ia menyimpan senjata laras panjang, matanya menatap tajam menyipit sekaligus senyum kecil dibibirnya membuat terlihat amat keji, puluhan anggotanya bersenjata lengkap dan canggih berlari di setiap sisi mendahului dirinya menuju garis depan dan mencari posisi strategis sembari terus menembaki lawan._

 _Mata safir jernih miliknya sangat jeli dan secara liar bola matanya melihat banyak musuh yang berlari mundur akibat terus menerus dihantam artileri udara, hal itu otomatis merubah arah pertempuran, suatu keberuntungan dimana musuh tidak sadar akan adanya pesawat pembunuh di langit, walaupun tahu mereka sendiri tidak membawa rudal manual atau portabel darat ke udara untuk menembak jatuh pesawat itu._

 _Suatu keunggulan teknologi yang amat jauh._

 _Dengan akurasi tinggi perwira itu menembakkan peluru pistol yang mengenai salah satu leher musuh dan langsung membuatnya mati._

 _Secara kebetulan ia melihat satu tentara lawan yang bersembunyi dengan tertelungkup berkamuflase di semak-semak disamping kaki kirinya, dirinya dengan santai mengambil pisau balistik khusus dari pinggangnya, ia menginjak keras punggung tentara tersebut agar tidak memberontak dan dengan cepat menghujamkan pisau tersebut ke arah titik vitalnya berulang kali, tanpa suara tentara itu tewas dengan kebrutalannya._

 _Cipratan darah kembali membasahi bagian seragamnya, matanya memperlihatkan seolah-olah ia tak peduli dengan yang namanya kemanusiaan, tak ada penyesalan dan tak ada rasa takut ketika dirinya menghilangkan nyawa orang lain._

 _Kembali ia berjalan pelan sambil melihat anak buahnya terus menerus menembaki musuh yang bergerak mundur, ditambah ledakan artileri dan gatling gun yang terus menghujani mereka dari langit,_

 _Ia tak peduli, seolah-olah dia tidak takut dengan peluru mesiu atau bom yang mungkin saja mengenai dan membunuh dirinya._

 _*_ _ **Zzzzt**_ _*_

 _"_ _ **Colonel Uzumaki, 500 meter kedepan anda sudah sampai di desa besar, itu green zone, sesuai strategi awal itu desa yang akan dijadikan basis logistik.**_ _" terdengar suara di earphone miliknya yang bercampur dengan suara gelombang sinyal._

 _"Good!, bersihkan semuanya, tetap awas, artilerimu tetap dibutuhkan, warhammer," ia melihat kedepan sambil mengokang pistol miliknya, seragam yang digunakannya sudah penuh dengan cipratan darah, tanah, itu malah menambah kesan mengerikan darinya._

 _"_ _ **Solid copy, Sir!**_ _." jawab seseorang di earphonenya._

 _Ia berdiri dalam diam, menatap puluhan anggota miliknya terus merangsak maju secara perlahan, tidak sedikit anggotanya yang terkena tembakan namun dengan cepat anggota lain sigap mengambil dan memberi pertolongan._

 _Tapi yang pasti dirinya akan memastikan kemenangan grupnya dan kekalahan berdarah dari pihak yang terinvasi._

 _"Neraka untukmu, Vietnam!,"_

 _Perwira pemimpin yang ikut perang itu, Colonel Uzumaki Naruto, dengan instruksinya memerintahkan eliminasi musuh tanpa terkecuali, di grup miliknya tak ada sama sekali yang namanya tawanan musuh karena semuanya harus dibunuh._

 _Apapun yang dilakukannya atau kenapa sifatnya sangat dingin, Naruto seperti bukan dirinya, hatinya membeku sempurna atas rasa kemanusiaan, dipikirannya yang ada hanya bagaimana grup miliknya mampu mendobrak garis musuh secara cepat dengan dibantu oleh senjata artileri elektronik milik sebuah Gunship yang terbang memutar di langit_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rating : M.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Sebuah Fanfict Dari Imajinasi asli dari Otak Saya. Kosa Kata dan Aturan Menulis masih datar dan banyak kesalahan, Jadi saya mohon nilailah dengan bijak ... OOC!, Bashing!Chara, AU, Not!Shinobi, Military!theme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10.**

.

.

 **Naruto Pov**

 **.**

Aku pikir dia membenciku,

Namun kenapa menjadi seperti ini?

Dia memelukku dengan beruraian airmata,

Aku baru merasakan jika pelukan seorang ibu bisa senyaman ini. Benar, dari kecil aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mendapat kasih sayang yang begitu murni dari seorang perempuan yang melahirkanku, sudah puluh tahun dan aku baru kali ini merasakannya.

namun bukannya senang, hatiku malah seperti memberontak, rasa marah dan kecewa ikut mengalir dalam pembuluh darahku, semuanya telat!.

Semua hal yang harusnya menjadi kewajiban Tou-san dan Kaa-san telah digantikan oleh Bibi Venelana dan Paman Andrew,

Mendidik soal akhlak, nasehat, kasih sayang dan semua hal.

Jika aku marah, emosi dan melampiaskan ke semuanya pun itu tidak ada gunanya karena itu sia-sia saja.

Aku dari awal, saat memasuki kesatuan _Green berets_ sendiri sudah dilatih soal kontrol akan mental dan emosi, itu sangat berguna saat berhadapan dengan tekanan apapun, tapi terkadang aku juga bisa marah jika itu melampaui batas.

Lalu sekarang apa?.

Kaa-san menangis karena melihat luka ditubuhku yang sulit untuk kembali normal ini?. . .Luka yang membuatku tidak percaya diri lagi untuk berdekatan dengan perempuan manapun, semua takut dan jijik jika melihat luka ini.

Dan ini salah satu alasan bagiku untuk melepas adik Diehauser, Folia Rihavein. Dia sempurna dan tidak pantas bagiku yang rusak ini bersamanya.

Luka disekujur tubuhku.

Kaa-san memelukku begitu erat, dan itu malah membuat emosiku agak susah untuk kukendalikan,

Kupaksa untuk melepas pelukannya, agak susah namun akhirnya Kaa-san melepaskan pelukannya, kulihat raut wajahnya yang tidak rela.

"Senang rasanya jika Kaa-san mau memelukku," ucapku sambil tersenyum, senyum yang kubuat tak ikhlas sehingga terkesan terpaksa.

Kaa-san, masih dengan tangisnya, ternyata dia menyadari jika aku tersenyum palsu, namun dia terlihat senang. Kaa-san tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya yang masih banyak orang.

"Jika itu yang kau mau, Kaa-san terus memelukmu," dia berkata seperti itu dengan tulus. . .

Sebesar itukah kasih sayangnya padaku? tapi pernyataan itu malah membuatku tertawa konyol dalam hati.

"Aku sudah dewasa Kaa-san, seharusnya hal itu kau lakukan saat aku masih belia,"

Terdengar seperti menuntut, kalimatku, dan itu membuatnya kembali termenung, apakah ucapanku menohoknya?.

Itu lebih baik daripada aku memaki dan marah kepadanya.

"Kaa-san mohon, maafkan Kaa-san dan tou-san dan kakak adikmu. Tolong, jangan ikut perang,"

Kalimat itu terdengar aneh menurutku, sungguh. Aku hanya mendengus dan tak ingin menjawab itu, dari awal aku ingin tahu, kenapa mereka menjadi bisa sebaik ini,

Mungkin Karin bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, mungkin.

 **Naruto Pov end.**

.

.

.

Situasi terkesan canggung, Kushina yang masih sedih terus mengelus rambut pirang putranya yang hanya diam, namun itu hanya sebentar karena Naruto langsung menghindar dari belaian itu, Ibu empat anak itu merasa miris, ia lupa jika Naruto sudah besar, ia telat memberikan apa yang bisa diberikan seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

Benar kalau Naruto tidak _'meledak'_ seperti dugaannya namun setiap kata yang Naruto ucapkan terdengar sangat mengiris hatinya, Kushina tahu jika putranya mempermainkan mental dan itu sakit.

Mengabaikan itu Naruto kembali menatap Naruko yang terlihat syok saat melihat luka-luka yang dimilikinya, tentu saja hal tersebut sangat tidak baik bagi mental Naruko, ia harus memikirkan sesuatu. . .

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam _imouto_ ," ia mengelus puncak rambut Naruko, dapat ia rasakan jika tubuh adiknya bergetar, Naruto sadar jika Naruko secara tak langsung merasa bersalah saat melihat lukanya. Mungkin dalam pikiran Naruko, jika ia tidak pindah ke Amerika dan menjadi tentara maka ia tak akan punya luka seperti ini,

"Kau berjanji jika kau akan cepat sehat 'kan?." Naruko mengangguk mendengar itu, namun itu tak mampu membuat detak jantungnya kembali normal, ia masih merasa bersalah.

Sebegitu sayangnya sang kakak pada dirinya, kakak yang dulu selalu ia sakiti, dengan lembut Naruko mengambil jaket _army_ yang diberikan Naruto dan memeluknya erat bersama boneka rubah tadi.

Melihat Naruko yang mulai tenang pun akhirnya Naruto bisa bernafas lega, jika ia pergi perang dan Naruko masih suka ngamuk maka akan sangat berbahaya bagi dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum, beberapa detik kemudian ia teringat sesuatu lalu menoleh kearah Folia yang terdiam, ia akan menjelaskan sesuatu karena mungkin ini satu-satunya waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahu adik temannya ini.

"Folia, kau dulu buta, kau tidak tahu 'kan bagaimana bisa kakakmu tewas?," ucap Naruto dan membuat gadis perak kebiruan itu tersentak, melihat gestur tersebut akhirnya Naruto mengetahui jika Folia tidak mengetahuinya,

Ini dikarenakan sebab dari kematian para tentara selalu disembunyikan agar tidak menurunkan mental tentara lain yang sedang bertugas, termasuk keluarga.

Sementara itu bagi Minato, Kushina dan yang lainnya pun hanya diam mendengar, mereka ingin tahu apa hubungan antara Naruto dengan Folia ini.

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan gadis itu, Naruto yakin saat melihat ekspresinya saja ia tahu jika Folia ingin mengetahuinya bagaimana kakaknya tewas. . . .

"Tapi jika kamu sabar, akan kujelaskan nanti. . . .Tou-san, apa aku boleh makan sesuatu disini?," yah Naruto mengundur penjelasannya karena perutnya minta diisi, Folia secara tak sadar pun mengangguk menurut saja.

Dan tak lupa juga Naruto meminta izin Minato, bukannya apa namun ia sudah lama meninggalkan rumah ini dan terasa tidak enak jika tidak meminta izin, walaupun ini adalah keluarganya sekalipun.

"Ah bol-. . . ."

"Boleh!, semua yang ada disini juga milikmu, kau boleh makan apapun Naruto," Minato hanya meringis saat perkataannya didahului oleh Kushina, namun ia senang saat Kushina sudah begitu tulus dan sangat terbuka pada Naruto, tapi tinggal bagaimana reaksi Naruto nya saja.

Minato sadar jika akan sangat sulit untuk merangkul putranya berkumpul menjadi satu keluarga utuh, dengan berbagai masalah yang ada saat ini, tapi ia berharap jika Naruto tidak membenci dirinya, Kushina ataupun yang lain terlalu dalam.

Dia bersyukur jika putranya masih menaruh rasa hormat tinggi pada semuanya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan dimasa-masa kecil Naruto dan yang lain.

"Kaa-chan bisa memasakkan apapun untukmu sekarang, kau mau Kaa-chan buatkan apa?." Naruto yang melihat Ibunya begitu antusias pun hanya tersenyum tipis, ditambah panggilan _'chan'_ secara tak langsung Kushina ingin lebih akrab dengannya, namun tak semudah itu baginya.

"Itu tidak perlu Kaa-san, terima kasih. Aku izin ke dapur dulu." setelah itu tanpa mendengar dan menunggu apapun Naruto langsung pergi ke dapur.

Sementara Kushina yang mendapat penolakan dari putranya pun tak mau mengalah, ia pun mengikuti Naruto dan meninggalkan semua orang.

.

.

.

 **Kushina pov**

 **.**

Aku mengikutinya yang pergi kearah dapur, disaat dia menolak saat ingin kubuatkan makanan untuknya, aku harus harus berusaha dan terus berusaha untuk lebih berada dan akrab dengan Naruto, sungguh hatiku merasa begitu nyeri dan sakit saat melihat luka-luka disekujur tangannya itu.

Luka bakar permanen, sayatan yang sudah mengering ditangannya, itu sangat sakit. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, namun mengingat beberapa kali aku pernah menerima pasien yang punya luka hampir mirip dengan Naruto, kulihat ekspresi pasien benar-benar merasakan apa itu siksaan dunia, menahan sakit yang amat sangat. . .

Dan. . . .itu terjadi pada putraku.

Dan bodohnya lagi. . . .Aku tidak mengetahuinya.

Dan bodohnya lagi. . . .Aku adalah Dokter spesialis yang terkenal dan mahir di Jepang, namun aku tidak memiliki kesempatan mengobati putraku sendiri.

Melihat Naruto yang masih sangat menghormatiku, walaupun ucapannya selalu menyindir, itu sebuah tamparan keras bagiku.

Naruto masih menghargai dan menjunjungku begitu tinggi sebagai Ibu, tapi aku?. . . .aku akan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya walaupun sudah begitu telat. Ingin rasanya aku kembali menangis saat aku mengingat perlakuanku padanya dimasa kecil dan remajanya.

.

Aku terus mengekor dibelakangnya sembari mataku tak pernah lepas dari luka di sekujur lengannya.

Dia lapar, setidaknya aku ingin memasakkan makanan dari hasil tanganku sendiri untuknya.

 **Masakan seorang ibu untuk putranya.**

Setelah sampai di dapur yang memang cukup luas, bersih dan elegan. Disitu hanya ada Shinou dan Tsumi yang sedang makan siang, sementara _maid_ yang lainnya paling ada di taman belakang untuk istirahat. Saat melihat kedatangan kami, mereka pun bergegas namun Naruto menginterupsinya dan meminta mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka. . . .

"Bibi, lauknya apa?," aku hanya diam saat Naruto bertanya, dan kulihat mereka agak tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanku, aku baru tahu jika putraku terlihat sangat akrab dengan _maid_ senior keluargaku.

"Nasi, sambal tomat dan sayur hijau, Naruto-sama." jawab Tsumi yang agak gugup saat terus kupandangi.

"Wah enak sekali," kulihat Naruto menghampiri dua perempuan paruh baya itu, "Aku ingin makan bersama kalian seperti dulu,"

Aku temenung mendengarnya, dulu saat waktu sarapan, makan siang atau malam Naruto jarang sekali makan bersama Keluarga... I-itu semua karena dulu aku sering membentaknya saat makan dan ditambah saat waktu makan aku hanya memanggil Karin, Menma dan Naruko saja. . . Ja-jadi, Naruto makan bersama para _Maid_ di belakang?. . .

Dua _maid_ ku itu terdiam selama beberapa detik, dalam beberapa waktu mereka melihat luka mengerikan di lengan putraku, tak ada rasa jijik dimata mereka, malah raut wajah mereka terlihat senang dan gembira saat Naruto ingin bergabung bersamanya, seperti dulu, yang bahkan aku tak mengetahuinya.

"Tentu, sini saya ambilkan, Naruto-sama harus makan banyak sayuran agar tetap sehat,"

"Hhehehe. . ." Naruto mengambil posisi duduk di lantai dapur dengan bebas, walaupun disitu ada kursi serta meja, ia memilih duduk santai dibawah bersandarkan dinding.

Mereka tertawa bersama, mengabaikan diriku yang mematung tak jauh disitu, dapat kurasakan kehangatan seperti keluarga yang menyenangkan.

Hanya dengan lauk sederhana kulihat, padahal ada banyak stok makanan enak disini, makan di dapur yang sebenarnya agak tidak cocok, walaupun dapur milik kami selalu bersih, namun suasana yang ada sekarang malah membuatku iri.

saat ini Naruto yang dengan lahap memakan makanannya, melihatku yang hanya diam menatapnya, ia mengernyit sementara mulutnya sibuk mengunyah.

"Kaa-san mau makan lagi?," tawarnya setelah menelan makanannya.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar tawarannya, aku mendekatinya dan ingin duduk bersimpuh di lantai.

"Kushina-sama?!. . ." Shinou dan Tsumi terlihat gelagapan saat aku duduk tanpa ragu di lantai.

"Tak apa Tsumi,. . ." untungnya aku memakai rok lebar sehingga aku bisa duduk dengan nyaman tanpa susah payah.

"Jika Kaa-san tidak terbiasa maka jangan dipaksakan, aku dari kecil sudah terbiasa makan diselokan sekalipun." dan itu kembali lagi, kalimat itu seakan mengolokku. Walaupun nada yang terkesan biasa tapi itu sangat menyakitkan, Naruto tak pernah berhenti menyindirku, aku merasa jika aku tak pernah mengurus dengan baik Naruto dari kecil,

Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Apalagi yang harus kulakukan selain meminta maaf padanya,

Ia kembali makan begitu lahap seolah-olah menganggap ibunya yang duduk didepannya ini tak ada, Shinou dan Tsumi sendiri sudah pergi karena melihat hal privasi, aku akan berterima kasih pada mereka, aku membutuhkan itu.

Aku berusaha. . .

Disaat Naruto makan aku mengusap-usap surai pirangnya dan memegang pundaknya yang terbungkus kaos hijau militer, terasa agak kasar ditanganku, aku dapat merasakan jika dia membawa beban hidup secara berlebih, dia sudah mengerti beratnya kehidupan, lebih berat dari bebanku, ku kuatkan mentalku. . .

" **Kaa-chan minta maaf**. . ." ucapku terdengar lirih dan lembut, ia hanya diam dan tetap makan, namun nafasnya terlihat memberat.

" **Untuk belasan tahun penderitaanmu**. . ."

Ia tetap makan, tapi perlahan tetes demi tetes airmata keluar dari kedua matanya yang memerah, Naruto menangis dalam diam, namun begitu ekspresinya masih sama, ekspresi tak peduli, tapi aku tahu, aku adalah Ibunya, Naruto menahan amarah dan kecewanya.

Melihat dirinya menangis dalam diam pun entah kenapa aku juga tak mampu untuk tidak menangis kembali, sekalipun dulu aku mengabaikannya, tak pernah memberi apapun yang dia minta dan mencampakkannya Naruto tak pernah melawan, tak pernah mengeluh.

" **Kaa-chan. . .Kaa-chan minta maaf** **atas perlakuan buruk padamu,** " bibirku bergetar saat mengucapkannya, aku mengusap lelehan airmatanya dengan lembut, sakit sekali saat ia menangis seperti ini.

Naruto menghabiskan makanannya dan meletakkan piring disampingnya, sekarang ia menatapku, ini pertama kalinya Naruto memandangku lurus.

"Kaa-san tidak perlu minta maaf, jika saja Kaa-san mengurusku dan tidak merusak masa kecil dan remajaku maka aku tak mungkin bisa seperti ini," aku terpaku mendengar sangkalannya, sesuatu dari ucapannya terasa menusuk hatiku.

"Aku hidup di tempat yang keras, aku membeli apapun dengan penghasilanku sendiri, seperti yang kau bilang dulu jika aku harus membeli sendiri apa yang kuinginkan, tidak seperti Karin, Menma atau Naruko yang sekali bilang maka akan kalian penuhi." Naruto berkata dengan bangga seolah itu untuk menutupi semuanya, tak ada sama sekali emosi dan nada tinggi disetiap kalimatnya, dia berusaha bersikap sopan padaku.

Namun airmatanya tak pernah berhenti keluar. . .

Aku tetap diam saat dia mengeluarkan semua keluhannya dan aku tetap mengelap airmatanya dengan lembut, itu semua benar. Aku mengingatnya, saat Naruto hanya meminta seperangkat komputer yang paling murah untuk belajar dan aku dengan mentah-mentah menolaknya, padahal ibarat komputer paling canggih pun kami sangat mudah untuk membelikannya.

"Kaa-san bilang jika aku tak boleh ikut perang, tapi aku mengingat betul jika Kaa-san mencaciku saat aku menolak menolong Naruko saat serangan teroris, _'persetan denganmu'_ atau apa kemarin?."

Aku membeku, apa yang kutakutkan ternyata terjadi, Naruto menelan bulat-bulat ucapan kasarku saat di telepon.

"Aku paham, Kaa-san berpikiran aku punya kemampuan untuk berperang saat serangan teror itu, itu alasan aku harus perang, dan ini adalah perang besar."

Naruto berhenti menangis, ia tertawa pelan saat aku hanya terdiam dan terus menatap wajahnya, itu semua benar.

"Itu menyakitkan, aku menolak permintaan Kaa-san dan aku tidak salah!."

Aku menatapnya sendu, aku ingin kembali meminta maaf padanya karena aku salah, aku hanya ingin merangkulnya kembali dan memberi cinta keluarga secara penuh.

Aku mengerti maksud perkataannya, terasa sedikit kebencian terselip dalam kalimatnya, dan dia secara tegas menolak permintaanku untuk tidak ikut perang,

Ia tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, jemari tangannya meraba luka pada lengannya.

"Jujur, aku iri dengan perlakuan kaa-san pada Menma. . .Saat kaa-san menangis ketika Menma dihajar anak buahku, aku paham, dia terlalu dimanja,"

Ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu memegang pundakku memanduku untuk berdiri dan aku pun mengikuti dengan bantuannya, kami berhadapan.

Aku terus mendengarkannya, tebakanku benar, Naruto iri, Maaf.

"Aku juga ingin dimanja, tapi kurasa Kaa-san akan jijik denganku, lagipula aku sudah dewasa."

Aku memang tak pernah memanjakan dirinya, hanya Karin, Naruko dan Menma yang selalu kumanja dari kecil. Tapi aku tak setuju dengan kalimat jijik dari lukanya, tidak sama sekali.

"Kaa-san tak perlu tahu bagaimana pengalamanku dalam perang, abaikan luka ku, Kaa-san hanya perlu tahu jika aku baik-baik saja."

Tidak bisa, yang ini aku tidak bisa menerima perkataannya, aku ibunya, dari lukanya aku tahu jika dia tersiksa, terkena tembakan, sakit sekali. Itu lebih parah dari yang kuperkirakan.

"Aku Kaa-chan mu!, mu-mustahil aku bersikap biasa saja saat mengetahui anaknya punya luka berat permanen seperti ini." ucapku dengan nada meninggi.

"Kaa-chan tahu kaa-chan pilih kasih, dan itu secara sadar telah kaa-chan lakukan selama belasan tahun, kau punya seorang ibu yang bodoh, Naruto." mataku kembali berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya, sementara dirinya?. Naruto membuat postur tangan bersedekap kebawah dan sedikit menunduk sembari tersenyum halus.

Di level dirinya seorang perwira menengah, bahu badan yang harusnya tegap sempurna kini terlihat menurun hanya untuk menghormati perempuan sepertiku. .

Dia... terlalu sopan untuk seorang anak yang telah dicampakkan oleh orang tua dan saudaranya sendiri dari kecil. . .

Sikap sopan yang begitu lebih ini malah membuatku ingin menangis kencang, a-aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mendidiknya sebaik ini, tapi kemungkinan besar ini adalah hasil didikan Venelana onee-sama, aku sangat malu, lebih dari sekedar terima kasihku untuknya.

Tak ada sama sekali raut sombong, angkuh atau jumawa dari Naruto, dia seorang perwira penting dan dihadapanku sekarang ia senyum menunduk dan menurut. . . .

 _ **Kami-sama. . .**_

"Kau. . .hiks, ka-kau putra kaa-chan, _gomenasai_."

aku kembali menarik dan merangkulnya, memeluknya, Naruto memang lebih tinggi dariku, aku menyesal telah mencampakkannya dari kecil.

Kuciumi kedua pipinya, hidung, dahi, dan kedua matanya secara acak dan ia hanya diam saja, aku benar-benar takut jika Naruto harus pergi lagi.

Aku tak boleh menyerah! Jika harus, aku akan minta Minato untuk ikut bicara agar Naruto tidak pergi, sungguh aku ingin dia tinggal disini, bersamaku dan keluarga yang lainnya, sudah cukup penderitaannya.

Akan aku beri apapun yang ingin dia minta, walaupun secara finansial Naruto sudah begitu mapan, jika perlu aku juga akan minta Minato untuk memberikan beberapa perusahaan untuk ia kelola agar dia mau keluar dari dinas ketentaraan Amerika Serikat yang memang aktif menjaga perdamaian Dunia, dan buruknya mereka selalu berperang dibelahan benua yang masih terjadi perang.

 **Kushina POV end.**

.

.

Sebenarnya Naruto merasa agak risih dengan apa yang dilakukan Kushina, ia tidak menyangka jika akan mendapat perlakuan ini. Terlebih saat ini Kushina masih menangis dan tetap memeluknya.

Ia merasa agak tidak rela jika sang ibu terus menangis, seburuk apapun Kushina tetaplah ibunya.

Naruto tak ingin menjawab apa-apa saat ini, permintaan Kushina berada diluar keinginannya.

Seperti di awal Naruto datang kesini, ia hanya bermaksud untuk menemui Naruko adiknya, namun sekarang malah seperti ini, rumit.

"Kaa-san, lebih baik kembali bergabung dengan yang lain, ada waktu lain untuk membahas masalah ini." pinta Naruto dan melepas pelukan Kushina, "Masih ada hal yang perlu kusampaikan pada Folia."

Kushina mengangguk pelan, jika Naruto tak menjawab apapun ia tak akan memaksa, dan ia akan tetap menunggu, lalu sedetik kemudian terlintas dibenaknya, apa hubungan putranya dengan gadis yang menjadi salah satu manajer distributor perusahaan suaminya dan gadis itu sendiri juga sudah dianggap seperti keluarga mereka sendiri.

"Sebenarnya Folia itu siapamu dan apa hubungan kalian?. . ." tanyanya.

Terdiam sejenak mendengar itu Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang terdapat lelehan airmata Kushina, ia pun kembali tersenyum,

"Folia adalah. . . ."

Hanya sedikit penjelasan yang Naruto katakan, penjelasan secara dasarnya saja dan itu sudah cukup membuat Kushina melebarkan matanya setelah mengetahuinya.

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa penjelasan, Naruto dan Kushina menuju ruang keluarga, tanpa Naruto sadari ada perubahan ekspresi dari Kushina setelah mendengar ucapan terakhir Naruto.

.

.

.

Hanya keheningan yang ada di ruang keluarga yang besar itu, beberapa menit saja Kushina dan Naruto muncul dari belakang. Perempuan paruh baya tersebut kembali bergabung dan duduk disebelah Minato, sementara Naruto dia hanya bicara ingin ke teras samping rumah dan langsung melenggang pergi, namun tak lupa ia melihat Folia yang terus menatapnya dan memberi kode tangan agar gadis perak kebiruan itu mengikutinya.

Yang lain pun hanya diam, Naruko yang ingin ikut Naruto pun langsung ditahan oleh Kushina.

"Kurasa kau mengetahui sesuatu dari mereka Kushina?," tanya Minato, matanya menatap kepergian Naruto dan Folia.

Kushina hanya diam, sembari memeluk Naruko dan mengelus surai pirangnya, ia hanya memikirkan ucapan Naruto di dapur. . .

Karin memandang ibunya heran, "Kaa-sama?."

"Folia, dia adalah. . ."

Semua terdiam saat Kushina menjelaskan sesuatu dengan lirih. Dengan penjelasan itu dan disesuaikan keadaan yang sekarang mereka akhirnya tahu akan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Dengan duduk bersebelahan di kursi panjang, Folia dan Naruto hanya diam.

Pandangan Folia sendiri terlihat menajam menatap Naruto, lebih tepatnya luka miliknya. Sementara Naruto sendiri memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas secara teratur.

"Kasihan sekali, kukira dengan lukamu itu sudah pasti tak ada perempuan manapun yang mau denganmu," entah apa yang merasuki hatinya, Folia benar-benar ingin memaki dirinya sendiri saat dengan mudahnya ia menghina Naruto, jujur perasaan sakit hati pada lelaki pirang inilah yang mampu membuatnya begini.

Melihat gelagat Naruto yang hanya diam saja dan tak bergeming sekalipun atas hinaannya akhirnya gadis tersebut kembali berbicara. .

"Bicaralah dengan jujur, aku tak mau membuang waktuku untuk orang sepertimu,"

Naruto membuka kedua matanya, Safir miliknya menatap mata biru jernih Folia, membuat gadis tersebut menjadi gugup, Ucapan dari Folia entah kenapa membuat Naruto tersenyum miris, ia memaklumi itu, ia tak ingin membalasnya.

"Bagaimana rencana pertunanganmu?," tanya Naruto yang langsung mendapat senyum remeh dari gadis disampingnya, ia merasa jika Folia ini telah menunggu hal ini.

Melihat ekspresi tersebut Naruto sudah mulai menebak jika saja jawaban Folia akan terasa tajam, tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan saja, apapun jawabannya ia harus mendengarnya karena sebentar lagi gadis ini akan menjadi milik orang lain, dan janji akan sempurna.

"Kuyakin kamu tahu, pertunangan kami dilaksanakan 4 hari lagi dari sekarang," ia menjawab dengan senyum remeh yang masih setia di wajahnya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, tanpa menunggu pernikahan kami, setelah malam pertunangan aku akan memberikan seluruh tubuhku pada dia, kami akan bercinta sampai puas dan bagaimana cara dia membelai tubuhku, aku tak sabar untuk melakukan itu," lebih dari cukup Folia yakin jika perkataannya pasti akan menghancurkan hati Naruto, namun dalam hatinya sendiri ia merasa pedih saat mengatakannya.

Hanya dalam diam dan menutup mata yang Naruto lakukan lagi, sudah ia duga jika adik mendiang Kaptennya itu akan menyerang dirinya tanpa ditahan sekalipun, entah bagaimana hal itu kembali membuat hatinya mencelos.

4 hari dari sekarang, itu berarti tepat disaat dirinya berada diawal perang, dan dia sudah tidak berada di Jepang.

"Begitukah?. . ." Respon pelan Naruto membuat perempuan didepannya itu mengernyit, "Ingin rasanya aku datang ke pertunanganmu."

"Dan siapa juga yang ingin mengundang orang sepertimu eh?, orang-orang akan takut melihat cacat kulitmu," tanggap pedas Folia cepat mematikan kata Naruto yang kembali terdiam tak mampu bicara lagi, sungguh itu berlebihan.

Setelah beberapa detik. . .

"Aku. . ." Naruto menjeda ucapannya, ia membuka mata safirnya dan menatap ke area taman hijau didepannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian, untuk berjaga-jaga saja karena kurasa aku melihat _'kegelapan'_ kedepannya," secara tidak sadar Naruto mengucapkan suatu hal yang membuat Folia tertegun, lebih dari itu jantung miliknya terasa terpacu lebih cepat setelah mendengar hal ini.

Setelah cukup dengan basa-basinya Naruto langsung menatap serius gadis perak tersebut dan menjelaskan tentang kakaknya.

"Kujelaskan sekali saja dan singkat, dengarkan secara baik." tegas Naruto.

" **10 Oktober 2***, Distrik Sarhowza** , **Afghani******. Aku dan kakakmu dalam satu unit kavaleri MBT ( _Main Battle Tank_ ) Abrams, kakakmu adalah _Leader_ dan aku adalah penembak meriam, kami melakukan patroli rutin."

 _'10 oktober, bukankah itu ulang tahunnya?,'_ batin gadis itu.

"Diatas tank itu kami berbicara santai, dan disitulah kakakmu meminta sebuah janji padaku, janji yang seperti sudah kau ketahui." Naruto berbicara tanpa memandang Folia sedikitpun, pandangannya menerawang jauh mengingat sesuatu yang ia alami.

"Namun sesaat kemudian. . ." Naruto menjeda ucapannya dan mengambil nafas dalam.

"Tank kami tertembak oleh sesuatu yang menembus mesin turbin didalam, membuatnya meledak dan membakar semua awak, termasuk kami, beberapa detik kemudian Tank menginjak ranjau ringan, Kakakmu dan aku keluar dari tank dalam kondisi terbakar hebat,"

Folia nampak menahan nafasnya, sepasang matanya tak berkedip sekalipun telinganya terasa panas membayangkan kakak dan sahabatnya terbakar. .

"Sesaat setelahnya, kakakmu yang terbakar itu tertembak oleh musuh dari jauh dan membuatnya mati, itu sniper. Sementara aku yang sudah terbaring tertelungkup dalam kondisi terbakar sudah tak mengingat apapun lagi kecuali terbangun dengan sakit luar biasa disekujur tubuh di rumah sakit darurat militer." jelas Naruto sambil memandang tubuhnya yang berbalut seragam.

Entah apa yang ingin gadis itu lakukan, nafasnya terasa sesak ketika mengetahui sebab kematian sang kakak, keluarga anggota tentara AS memang tak diperbolehkan melihat jenazah sang prajurit yang tewas mengenaskan agar keluarga tidak mendapat trauma dan kesedihan berlebih, ditambah sebelumnya ia sendiri masih buta.

Folia juga tak menyangka jika Naruto juga mengalami hal itu,

"Suatu keajaiban itu kurasa. dan beruntung aku memakai baju khusus awak Tank, itu malah membuat bahan kain itu menempel di kulitku yang hancur ini." tukas Naruto tertawa pelan mengenang dirinya sendiri, ia mengabaikan Folia yang terlihat menurun mentalnya akibat pengalaman yang ia ceritakan.

"Secara singkat lagi, aku yang masih belum sembuh dengan luka permanen ini mengingatmu, bagaimana nasibmu ditinggal Diehauser pergi selamanya, kau sendiri dalam kegelapan."

Folia berusaha untuk tetap kuat dan terus mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia tak boleh menangis, ia harus bangkit. Gadis itu kembali memfokuskan pendengarannya karena ia merasa jika Naruto akan memberi sebuah alasan ketika dirinya menjauh, jika itu benar maka ini akan memecahkan semua hal yang terus mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Naruto menatap Folia sejenak, memandang begitu cantiknya gadis surai biru keperakan tersebut, mungkin sudah saatnya ia membeberkan alasan, ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Saat pemakaman kakakmu, dalam kondisi buruk aku memaksa diri untuk mendampingimu, kau masih buta, kurasa kau mungkin ingat seorang yang mengaku sebagai **agen pemerintah**."

Sungguh, perkataan Naruto membuat mata biru jernihnya melebar sempurna. . .

"Seharusnya kau tak percaya begitu saja jika ada seorang agen pemerintah yang mengaku diperintah untuk menemanimu," sungguh, Naruto ingin tertawa saat mengingatnya, namun itu berkebalikan dengan gadis yang ada didepannya, tangannya terkepal erat menahan gejolak di hatinya.

"Beberapa waktu sambil terus menemani harimu aku juga menyembuhkan fisik, beberapa bulan aku berusaha meminta bibi Venelana untuk mengoperasi matamu, walau sangat susah karena dia amat fokus dengan penyembuhan lukaku, dan saat kau sembuh pun aku pergi tugas, aku tetap memegang janji, menjaga dan mengawasimu sampai kau mendapat calon yang sempurna untuk dirimu sendiri,"

Itu menjawab semuanya!

Naruto adalah orang yang mengaku sebagai agen pemerintah, dan dulu kenapa si agen sangat jarang berbicara padanya adalah karena ia menahan sakit, teringat ketika saat berbicara suaranya sangat serak didengarnya.

Penjelasan Naruto sangat detail dan tepat dengan semua hal yang ia alami, bahkan calon tunangannya yang mengaku sebagai agen pemerintah padanya pun tak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya.

Calon tunangannya telah berbohong.

 _ **'Bajingan!,'**_ ia tak mampu membendung emosinya mengingat semua hal yang dilakukan calon tunangannya sekarang, tak peduli apa alasannya ia sangat membencinya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, cukup lega rasanya, sebenarnya ia tak mau membuka semuanya namun bahaya menanti dirinya kedepannya dan ingin melepas apapun yang ia punya.

"Aku sengaja meninggalkanmu dengan beberapa alasan dan seperti dugaanku, kau menghina tubuhku yang rusak ini, itu salah satu alasan."

Folia kembali terkejut mendengarnya, itu tidak seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto, tadi ia tak bermaksud menghina, hanya emosi sesaat, ia mencintai lelaki pirang ini seadanya, apapun dan bagaimanapun dirinya.

Hanya Naruto yang masih mau menerima dirinya saat ia tidak sempurna, saat ia buta Naruto malah semakin mencintai dan sering menjaganya disaat tidak bertugas, folia merasakan itu,

Namun kenapa Naruto menjauh saat lelaki itu mengalami musibah?, kenapa lelaki itu mengira jika dirinya akan membencinya karena fisik buruknya akibat perang? apa dia itu Tuhan yang bisa mengetahui isi hati?.

Ia sudah dewasa dan dirinya paham dengan maksud Naruto melakukan itu, Naruto ingin hal terbaik untuk dirinya.

Dan sekarang Folia bingung ingin melakukan apa, begitu runyam. Ia sudah berkata kasar, ucapannya di pemakaman kemarin dan hinaannya tadi tak bisa ia sanggah satu persatu karena Folia tahu jika ucapannya benar-benar melebihi batas,

Satu hal yang membuatnya merasa begitu bersalah adalah Naruto tidak membalas cemoohannya dan berusaha tidak menanggapi hinaannya, lelaki itu tak pernah berubah, tetap sabar.

Sebenarnya disini pun tak ada yang bisa disalahkan, Naruto sendiri ingin yang terbaik bagi Folia dengan cara yang sedikit salah, sementara gadis itu hanya ingin bersama Naruto apapun itu, namun saat Naruto menghilang maka kebencian muncul dalam dirinya untuk Naruto tanpa ingin mencari alasannya dan ditambah calon tunangannya yang sekarang telah berbohong.

.

.

"Ingatlah, untuk sekarang kalian jangan mengintervensi apapun soal masalah Naruto, walaupun itu agak sulit, ' _dinding besar'_ yang membatasi kita dengan Naruto masih ada," Minato berbicara pada semua orang, setelah Kushina memberitahu suatu hal tentang hubungan Naruto dan Folia, ia merasa perlu untuk menahannya.

"Putraku terlalu banyak membawa beban, jangan memberinya beban lagi!," desis Minato menatap satu persatu keluarganya, ekspresi serius yang ia tunjukkan membuat semuanya tak membantah. "Terutama dirimu, Kushina."

Kushina mengakui itu, ia yang melihat suaminya seperti itu pun hanya diam, amat jarang dirinya mendapati Minato seperti itu dan jika sudah begitu pun ia tidak akan membantah

Dari awal Kushina sudah sadar dengan gerak gerik aneh Folia setelah datangnya Naruto ke rumah ini, dan ia sudah menduga hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Agak cukup lama menunggu kemudian mereka melihat Folia dan Naruto kembali bergabung dan duduk di sofa.

Mereka melihat perubahan sikap Folia yang terus menunduk, Naruto yang langsung menghampiri Naruko dan memberi sebuah candaan pada adiknya.

Lain halnya Karin yang terus memandang tajam Folia, jika saja Tou-san nya tidak menahannya tadi. . . . Ia tidak tahu bagaimana wujud dari Folia setelahnya.

Sungguh, adiknya banyak sekali mendapatkan hal menyakitkan dari perempuan, tidak membantah karena dirinya juga termasuk dalam hal menyakiti Naruto dulu.

.

.

Setelah cukup bermain Naruto melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Sudah cukup Naruto kira untuk berada disini, ia ingin kembali dan menggunakan waktu hari ini untuk hal lainnya. Mungkin agak sulit saat Naruko terus menempel padanya seperti ini,

Tanpa diketahui semua orang Naruto membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruko tersenyum senang seolah olah mendapat sebuah janji bagus dan akhirnya melepas pelukannya,

"Aku pergi, masih ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan."

Naruto langsung berdiri, dan Minato pun ikut berdiri dan menghampiri putranya.

"Kau mau kemana?," sergah Karin yang tak berkenan Naruto pergi.

"Di hari libur, tentu saja mau bersenang-senang, mencari tempat hiburan yang bagus, makan dan menyewa perempuan di ******* mungkin juga menarik, aku sama sekali belum pernah bermain dengan perempuan," jawab Naruto dengan senyum sumringah dan itu tak pelak membuat semuanya terdiam mendengar hal tersebut.

Lebih dari itu Folia dan Karin malah sangat terkejut,

"Bercanda," ia terkekeh saat melihat berbagai ekspresi wajah orang-orang didepannya, "Aku tak pernah berniat ingin menyewa perempuan seperti itu."

Nampak semua wajah terlihat lega mendengarnya.

"Jangan menyewa perempuan, jika perlu Kaa-chan akan menemui semua teman Kaa-chan yang punya anak gadis untuk menikah denganmu semuanya." respon Kushina serius namun langsung mendapat gelak tawa kecil dari Naruto.

"Jika mau, aku sukarela dan senang mau kau nikahi, Naruto. Ini serius, aku akan menjadi istri yang baik dan patuh padamu." ujar Karin lantang yang membuat semuanya terdiam, bahkan Naruto sendiri berjengit kaget,

Tentu saja itu mengejutkan, walaupun begitu beberapa diantaranya seperti Minato dan Kakashi mengira itu adalah sebuah candaan.

.

.

"Tou-san dan semua yang ada disini tidak bisa melarangmu," ujar Minato dengan senyum setelah sembuh dari rasa terkejutnya, Naruto juga selesai dari rasa terkejutnya mengangguk dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Minato.

"Minato!," Kushina yang langsung paham dengan maksud suaminya pun bergegas berdiri dan mencengkeram baju belakang Minato, namun seolah hanya angin pria jangkung tersebut mengacuhkan Kushina.

"Aku meminta restu dan do'a Tou-san." Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat hati Minato sebagai seorang ayah berdesir hebat, putranya yang pada masa kecil dan remajanya penuh sengsara karena tidak ia perhatikan kini meminta secara sopan suatu hal padanya, bukan materi namun sebuah hal keikhlasan yang membuatnya menangis dalam batin.

Minato mengangguk, "Semuanya mengalir untukmu, Naruto, jangan meragukan do'a dan restu kami."

Ucapan Minato tak pelak membuat Kushina langsung lemas, cengkeraman baju di pinggang suaminya pun ia lepaskan, ia tak mampu melakukan apa-apa, keputusan Minato adalah mutlak.

Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya kembali setelah mendengar hal tersebut.

"Setelah _'bencana'_ berakhir, Tou-san mohon kemarilah, berikan kami waktu untuk memperbaiki hubungan keluarga kita." tukas Minato kembali, Naruto tak menjawab melainkan hanya tersenyum saja.

Kushina, dirinya begitu berat, namun setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Minato pun akhirnya mau tak mau harus setuju dan berharap putranya akan kembali seperti harapan suaminya tadi.

"Kami akan mengantarmu sampai kedepan."

Naruto keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan diantar Minato dan Kushina, bukan mereka saja, semuanya juga mengantar, kecuali Menma yang sejak dari awal kedatangan Naruto ia sudah pergi untuk menghindarinya bersamaan dengan calon tunangan Folia.

Pandangan gadis Belial sendiri tak pernah lepas dari wajah Naruto dengan sendu, lidahnya benar-benar kelu setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini, hari libur yang seharusnya menyenangkan malah menjadi hari penuh pikiran.

.

.

Sepeninggal Naruto sekarang Keluarga Namikaze beserta Kakashi dan Folia kembali keruang tamu, bukan lagi diruang keluarga, Minato sendiri yang berdiri sedangkan lainnya duduk.

"Dimana Menma?!," satu hal saja, serius adalah kata yang tepat untuk kondisi Minato saat ini.

"Dia keluar bersamaan dengan calon tunangan Folia-san tadi, Otou-san," jawab Karin yang sedang merangkul Naruko, sebenarnya sekarang ia agak takut dengan ayahnya yang saat ini sangat kaku.

"Minato, kenapa kau membiarkan Naruto pergi?," ucap lirih Kushina, tatapan menuntut ia tujukan ke Minato yang hanya melirik sebentar.

Sedikit emosi hampir menyeruak dan Minato tahan setelah mendengarnya, ia mencoba menggunakan kepala dinginnya, "Dengarkan aku, Kushina atau kalian yang ada disini, kecuali kau Folia dan Kakashi kuharap kalian mengerti situasi keluarga ini. . . ."

Pria paruh baya tersebut mengambil nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Ingatlah!, dari kecil Naruto tak pernah menuntut apapun, kita mengucilkannya dan dia hanya diam, dia tak pernah mengeluh atas perlakuan kita, kita tak pernah tahu apakah dirinya pernah menangis dengan semua ini,"

Mereka kecuali Kakashi dan Folia termenung, jika diingat memang dari dulu Naruto tak pernah mengeluh secara terbuka, terlebih karena ia selalu mendapat bentakan jika Naruto sedikit menuntut, ditambah Karin, Naruko atau Menma menambah buruknya keluarga ini dan selalu memojokkan Naruto.

"Dan sampai sekarang pun ia tetap menghormati kita. . . . Dan Satu hal. . . ." Minato mengacungkan jari telunjuknya keatas.

"Jika dari awal Naruto ingin balas dendam akan perbuatan kita pun dia bisa, amat mudah malah, tapi dia tidak melakukannya, Naruto malah berbuat sebaliknya."

Perkataan Minato memang benar adanya, dan mereka sadar akan hal tersebut.

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini, boleh saja kita khawatir dengannya, dia juga anakku, tapi ketahui posisi kita dimatanya, jangan menuntut apapun darinya, cukup beri dia _support_ dan terus mencoba memperbaiki hubungan keluarga ini dengannya." untuk hal ini Minato menatap Kushina, karena disini yang begitu menuntut Naruto adalah dirinya, walaupun Minato maklum jika Kushina adalah ibu kandungnya.

Kemudian tatapannya beralih ke gadis perak yang sedang menunduk.

"Dan untukmu Folia. . ." Minato memanggil pegawainya yang sebelumnya amat ia percayai itu, namun semuanya berubah saat mengetahui masalah ini.

Gadis tersebut mendongak dengan tepat ia mendapati pandangan tajam dari Minato sehingga membuatnya agak tersentak.

"Aku tahu kau membenci putraku dan aku tahu titik masalahnya, namun jika kau membalasnya secara berlebih maka jangan salahkan aku jika kau mendapat hal yang lebih pedih dariku."

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto berada, kini dirinya berjalan santai menuju kepusat kota, mengabaikan banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya agak ngeri, itu dikarenakan luka disekujur tangan terekspos akibat jaket army yang sudah ia berikan ke Naruko.

Namun hal itu tak membuatnya gugup. Sekali lagi, penampilan tidaklah ia pusingkan dan dirinya tak peduli dengan nilai orang. Namun perlu dilihat juga ternyata ada beberapa orang yang tahu jika dirinya adalah pemimpin US army dalam penyergapan teroris kemarin lusa, mereka malah tersenyum hangat padanya.

Menatap sekeliling dan pandangannya kerap kali menangkap beberapa gelandangan yang rata-rata sudah tua duduk di depan etalase toko atau pun pinggir jalan dengan pakaian lusuh, di musim dingin yang menyelimuti Jepang tentu hal tersebut merupakan ketakutan tersendiri bagi mereka yang tak punya pakaian hangat.

Ketika kemudian tatapannya menemukan seorang kakek renta memakai pakaian kuno duduk dengan pandangan kosong, sedikit menyipitkan mata Naruto bisa melihat ada kain logo matahari merah bergaris berada dalam leher kakek tersebut, Naruto pun kembali berjalan.

Sambil terus berjalan dengan derap sepatu yang terdengar jelas ditelinganya Naruto mengambil ponsel pintar dan mengaktifkannya, menunggu beberapa detik lalu menekan beberapa dilayar ia mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

Dengan serius Naruto berbicara setelah tersambung, tampak raut ekspresi wajahnya berubah-ubah.

"Hmm, tentu. Ini saya sendiri, atas nama Uzumaki Naruto, tolong untuk segera memblokir akses credit card *******, untuk tagihan silahkan ajukan ke Bank, saya akan bayar langsung. . ."

"Ya, terima kasih kembali." Naruto menutup teleponnya, sudah dipastikan jika dirinya baru saja menghubungi jasa perbankan. Seperti yang diketahui ia memblokir dan menstop dana untuk Shiina, niatnya tidak main-main, dan nanti ia akan menelepon Venelana dan Andrew untuk meminta mengubah data keluarga dengan menghapus Shiina dari catatan.

Beberapa menit melihat layar tiba-tiba ada notice dimana ada puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari Shiina, namun tak ambil pusing ia mengacuhkannya.

Ia terlanjut sakit, jika mengingat ucapan Shiina tadi pagi ditelepon Naruto merasa sangat kecewa dan marah. Tapi apa boleh buat, itu sudah jalannya dan Naruto akan melepas Shiina, entah apapun yang akan dilakukan gadis tersebut Naruto tak akan peduli lagi.

.

 **20 menit kemudian.**

Tak terasa kini dirinya berada didepan supermarket dan banyak orang lalu lalang dan secara tak sengaja pandangan Naruto mendapati dua pria berbaju hitam yang tadi pagi ada ditaman itu berada tak jauh darinya, namun tanpa menunggu atau berpikiran apa-apa ia pun masuk kedalam.

Didalam tempat belanja tersebut Naruto bersiul lirih dan tetap mengacuhkan pandangan orang lain, ia berjalan memutari area belanja sambil melihat banyak makanan, barang primer dan sekunder yang ternyata dijual lengkap tiap area.

Adapun hal aneh yaitu jari Naruto terlihat menghitung sesuatu dan terkadang mulutnya komat kamit, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat orang-orang disekitarnya mengira jika dirinya agak aneh.

Puas melihat sana sini Naruto pun menuju kasir...

"Tolong, aku ingin membeli benda yang bisa dikunyah, rasa blueberrymint," ucapnya dengan telunjuk mengarah ke sebuah bungkusan permen karet.

Ya. . .dia memang cuma membeli permen saja. Dengan cekatan sang kasir yang bergender perempuan itu mengambilnya.

"Apa disini bisa membayar dengan _Dolar_?," tanyanya saat Naruto ingin membayar. Sebenarnya ia juga punya mata uang _yen_ karena sebelum dirinya ke Jepang, ia menukarkan uang _Dolar_ miliknya ke _Money changer_.

"Tentu tuan, disini kami menerima mata uang asing, disesuaikan dengan kursus dolar Amerika hari ini." jelas kasir perempuan itu secara profesional, namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika mata gadis itu memandang agak takut dan jijik dengan luka tangan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk lalu menyelesaikan pembayaran permen karet tadi, kemudian pergi.

Membuka satu dan mengunyah permen karet tersebut Naruto berjalan menuju kumpulan keranjang troli yang menganggur banyak tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Hmm, blueberrymint memang enak, Inilah hidup. . . .Saatnya belanja sepuasnya!" ucapnya senang dan ia pun langsung mendorong troli tersebut.

Dia menuju area perlengkapan rumah tangga,

* **Buk buk bukk** *

Ia mengambil banyak selimut tidur hangat bermerk dan mahal, kantong tidur, satu troli langsung penuh. Naruto pun kembali kebagian kasir yang saat ini dijaga oleh dua orang perempuan cantik untuk menitipkan belanjaannya agar dijaga, walaupun ditatap aneh dan curiga Naruto pun hanya tersenyum.

Dan hal itu pun membuat salah satu kasir tersebut menelepon pihak _security_ untuk mengawasi gelagat Naruto.

Kembali ke Naruto, kini ia mengambil satu troli belanjaan lagi dan pergi menuju area perlengkapan kesehatan, dengan cekatan dirinya mengambil perlengkapan P3K umum dan memasukkannya penuh kedalam troli, seperti tadi ia pun kembali menghampiri kasir untuk dititipkan dan hal itu membuat rasa curiga kedua kasir perempuan itu meninggi.

Naruto kembali mengambil troli dan kini menuju area makanan dan minuman.

"Makanan ringan, makanan berat cepat saji dan enak," gumannya pelan.

Ia mengambil banyak tipe makanan yang sama dan banyak jenisnya,

Sembari sibuk mengambil banyak makanan Naruto sebenarnya tahu jika dirinya diawasi oleh dua _security_ dari jarak aman, entah kenapa hal itu terjadi Naruto merasa heran sendiri.

Setelah troli penuh dengan berbagai makanan, ia pun kembali ke kasir.

Entah berapa kali Naruto bolak-balik dan berbagai barang ia ambil, dan itu semakin membuat dua kasir perempuan itu terlihat tambah curiga Naruto tiap kali ia menitipkan barang yang ia ambil,

Namun sekali lagi Naruto tidak berpikiran buruk terhadap dua kasir dan dua _security_ yang terus mengekori dirinya.

.

Untuk kesekian kali Naruto membawa 15 tas jinjing besar bermerk yang langsung dibawa ke meja kasir, ini untuk terakhir kalinya dirinya bolak balik sambil ditatap curiga, dan untungnya sekarang tempat pembayarannya juga kosong.

"Silahkan semuanya ditotal nona," pinta Naruto sopan.

"Ha'i. . .mohon ditunggu tuan, belanjaan anda sangat banyak,"

"Oh iya, dan nanti saya minta tolong agar dua _security_ suruhan anda yang terus menguntitku untuk membantuku berkemas." tukas Naruto yang membuat dua gadis yang umurnya tak jauh darinya tersebut menegang karena ternyata Naruto sudah mengetahuinya.

"A-ano baik, nanti akan saya hubungi _security_ tadi, ma-maaf kalau membuat tuan tidak nyaman."

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala, ia tak ingin menambah masalah dan dua orang kasir tersebut langsung sibuk mentotal semuanya karena jujur saja mereka berdua membuat Naruto tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit menunggu, Naruto sendiri dengan santai melihat sekeliling untuk mengusir rasa jenuh. Dua _security_ yang tadi pun juga sudah berada disana setelah kembali dihubungi.

"Total semua $8,178, Tuan,"

Itu total yang fantastik untuk orang yang belanja perlengkapan dan makanan.

"Ah iya, uh anda gadis yang pintar, sudah langsung mengkonversi dalam Dolar," ujar Naruto yang membuat pipi kedua kasir tersebut tersipu, Naruto pun menyerahkan kartu gesek pengganti uang pada mereka.

.

Setelah itu Naruto dengan dibantu dua _security_ swalayan mengisi 15 tas jinjing ukuran besar tadi dengan belanjaan tadi, bukan secara ngawur, Naruto memberi instruksi agar mengisi tiap tas tersebut dengan kelengkapan barang primer dan sekunder secara merata.

Walaupun terheran dan bingung dengan maksud Naruto, dua _security_ tersebut tetap mengikuti perkataan Naruto.

Selesai dengan semuanya, Naruto juga meminta tolong dua petugas keamanan untuk membawakan 15 tas yang ternyata cukup berat tadi kedepan swalayan, tak lupa ia memberi uang tips pada mereka, dan Naruto pun menunggu taksi.

.

.

.

.

Tak lama, hanya berselang 10 menit saja menunggu sambil melihat kanan kiri, sebuah mobil mewah jenis keluarga berhenti didepannya, sementara itu Naruto hanya diam tak bereaksi apa-apa, kaca samping mobil pun terbuka perlahan dan memperlihatkan sosok perempuan cantik dengan rambut berponi, berpakaian cukup tertutup dengan syal dilehernya, mata lavendernya yang langsung memandang Naruto.

"Naruto-san?." dia memanggil dan tersenyum lembut, sungguh senyumnya jika dibilang mampu membuat lawan jenis bersemu merah,

"Ya. Siapa?." tanya Naruto sopan, ia seperti pernah mengenalnya.

"A-a. . .ano aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." tentu Hinata agak gelagapan, ia tak menyangka jika Naruto sudah lupa, padahal kemarin lusa mereka saling adu argumen di rumah sakit tempat Naruko dirawat,

Sebagai perempuan tentu dirinya agak malu ternyata yang disapa sudah melupakannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, ah orang kemarin dan teman sekelas." tanggapan Naruto membuat Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum, ada perasaan aneh ketika Naruto begitu cepat melupakannya, itu mungkin efek tidak bertemu belasan tahun dan hanya kemarin saja baru bertemu.

"Naruto-san mau kemana?."

"Oh. . ." Naruto memandang kelima belas tas besarnya sementara Hinata juga turut ikut menatapnya.

Mengerti dengan hal itu, Hinata dengan cepat menawarinya tumpangan, apapun itu Naruto sudah menyelamatkan jiwanya dan ini hanya sebagian kecil rasa terima kasihnya.

"Aku mau mengantarkan Naruto-san, kemanapun."

"Kemanapun?."

"Hu'um. . ." Hinata tersenyum, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah itu.

Naruto ingin menolaknya namun melihat kapasitas kendaraan milik Hinata yang besar maka Naruto pun mengangguk, ia juga lega, daripada menunggu taksi.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan saat hawa lingkungan semakin bertambah dingin. Saat ini Naruto berada dalam mobil bersama Hinata, ia duduk di depan sementara tempat duduk belakang dan bagasi sudah penuh dengan 15 tas tadi.

Mobil itu berjalan perlahan atas permintaan Naruto,

"Ano. . . _Taisha_ -san darimana saja tadi?." Naruto mengernyit heran saat Hinata memanggil dirinya dengan _Taisha_ , padahal tadi tidak seformal itu. _Taisha_ sendiri adalah sebuah sebutan _Colonel_ dalam bahasa Jepang, kemungkinan Hinata tahu peringkatnya adalah mungkin saja gadis ini belajar setelah apa yang dialaminya.

"Belanja saja." jawab Naruto, tentu saja pertanyaan Hinata tergolong basa-basi, secara dirinya baru keluar dari supermarket, tentu saja jawabannya adalah belanja.

" _Taisha_ -san, apa-. . . ."

"Naruto saja, kita dulu teman kelas, kau sendiri juga kekasih adikku." potong Naruto dengan beberapa penjelasan.

"Be-begitu?, Baiklah." Hinata agak gugup, sudah sangat lama ia tidak segugup ini. memang benar Naruto adalah teman kelasnya namun entah kenapa Naruto yang ada disampingnya sangat berbeda, ia adalah seorang Hyuuga yang memiliki kehormatan tinggi namun dihadapan Naruto entah kenapa Hinata tak mampu menunjukkan hal tersebut.

Padahal dulu saat dikelas Naruto yang ia tahu sama sekali tak punya wibawa, hanya karena nama keluarganya saja yang membuat Naruto muncul dipermukaan, Hinata sendiri cukup sering melihat Naruto dibully terlebih karena Naruto secara terang terangan melawan Sasuke yang dulunya adalah primadona banyak gadis.

Sekali lagi Naruto yang ia ketahui sekarang sangat jauh dari yang ia perkirakan.

"Soal kekasih adikmu. Maaf, karena kelakuannya yang **buruk** aku sudah tidak bersamanya cukup lama." timpal Hinata yang agak menekan kata buruk, mengingat Menma sekarang membuat gadis lavender itu sedikit meringis.

"Ya. . ." jawab Naruto simpel sambil tetap menatap kedepan, sebetulnya Hinata sudah bisa menebak jawaban Naruto, ia tahu jika Naruto punya hubungan buruk dengan Menma dan maka dari itu tadi ia tidak segan mengeluh soal Menma pada Naruto.

Itu dikarenakan Hinata dulu juga tahu jika Menma telah mengambil Haku dari Naruto dan Hinata merasa sakit hati ketika Menma sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perasaannya, padahal ia adalah kekasihnya.

Cukup panjang kisah yang Hinata lalui namun ketika mengingat perjalanan Naruto ia rasa pengalaman buruknya sama sekali tak ada apa-apanya.

Dalam perjalanan yang cukup pelan sesekali mereka berdua berbincang-bincang terutama Hinata yang sering bertanya pada Naruto sekenanya. Walaupun Naruto terlihat irit bicara, terkadang Naruto melontarkan hal-hal aneh yang membuat Hinata tertawa lepas,

Terasa nyaman, gadis lavender itu amat jarang tertawa seperti itu dihadapan orang lain karena Hyuuga menekankan rasa tinggi dan anggun bagi dirinya.

Hinata sendiri ia tidak melihat Naruto segarang dan sedingin seperti yang ia lihat secara langsung saat membunuh para teroris. Perwira Colonel yang ia lihat sekarang adalah seorang yang baik dan cukup humoris, Hinata sendiri tidak menyinggung bekas luka mengerikan ditangan Naruto, ia juga tidak merasa jijik.

Karena pada dasarnya setelah ia bersitegang dengan Naruto di rumah sakit kemarin Hinata langsung mencari informasi dan banyak biodata soal Dinas ketentaraan US Army.

Luka ringan, atau luka berat adalah hal biasa dan selalu membuat pilu, namun ini adalah konsekuensi menjadi korban perang, Hinata yakin jika dalam diri Naruto lelaki ini memendam semua hal buruk.

Tanpa disadari, hal itulah yang malah membuat Hinata begitu segan akan wibawa Naruto, entah bagaimana ia menjadi malu dihadapan kakak dari Menma ini.

.

Menoleh keluar dari dalam mobil, Naruto terlihat mencari sesuatu, pandangannya fokus ke pinggir jalanan, dihari yang sore mendekati malam ini tampaknya membuat agak sepi walaupun masih ada orang yang berjalan kaki.

"Hinata, kau bisa membantuku?,"

 _'Eh?... dia hanya memanggil namaku saja?'_ tentu Hinata merasa gugup, ia belumlah dekat dengan Naruto namun Naruto sudah memanggilnya akrab.

Namun hal itu membuat Hinata menyadari jika Naruto sudah lama di luar Negeri dan mungkin saja Naruto sudah lupa dengan bagaimana tata cara Jepang memanggil orang dengan baik, ditambah Amerika adalah Negara bebas, mungkin hal inilah yang membuat Naruto memanggilnya secara langsung, ia tak boleh asal menuduh atau gengsi dahulu.

Dan dirinya tidak memprotes, karena entah bagaimana Hinata malah menyukai itu.

"Eh?. Bicara saja Naruto-kun, tak perlu sungkan," Naruto langsung mengembangkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat. . .

Hari sudah menjelang petang. Shiina, gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang, saat ini ia berjalan menuju ke apartemen seorang diri, dalam pelukannya saat ini terdapat kantong kertas berisi stok makanan untuk dirinya, ia mampir membelinya dari supermarket terdekat setelah ia pulang dari acara bermain seharian bersama Sasuke di wahana hiburan yang tak jauh dari universitasnya.

Sasuke sendiri tidak mengantarkan dirinya setelah beralasan jika ia harus pergi ke perusahaan ayahnya dan Shiina sendiri tak mempermasalahkannya.

Tak ada raut senang dan puas dari wajah cantiknya setelah seharian bermain, bibirnya sedikit pucat akibat cuaca dingin ini namun tubuhnya tetap hangat karena pakaian tebal miliknya.

Pikiran gadis itu sekarang sangat kalut beberapa saat yang lalu, itu terjadi dimana ketika dirinya masih di supermarket tadi.

Masih teringat dimana saat waktu pembayaran ia menggunakan kartu debit dan saat dicoba sang kasir berkata jika kartu miliknya tidak bisa dipakai alias terblokir, semua kartu yang ia punya pun juga sama, tak bisa digunakan. Dan akhirnya ia membayar dengan uang fisik.

Aneh, padahal dari pagi sampai menjelang sore tadi kartu gesek semua tipe miliknya baik-baik saja.

Mengabaikan masalah di supermarket tadi pikiran dan hati Shiina saat ini benar-benar dilanda perasaan takut,

Perasaan takut seperti ini belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Takut yang amat berlebih, satu-satunya orang yang punya akses dan mengatur kartu miliknya hanyalah sang kakak, Naruto.

Pikirannya kembali dimana dipagi hari tadi dimana ia membentak kakaknya dan menghinanya dengan hebat.

Mengingat itu membuat jantung Shiina berdegup cepat, ia menghentikan laju jalannya dan mengatur nafasnya, bibirnya bergetar dan beberapa tetes airmata meluncur turun ke pipi putihnya.

 _'Onii-sama, kumohon!, jangan lakukan ini padaku.'_

Bukan soal uang yang ia takutkan, namun lebih kepada Naruto yang Shiina ingat ini baru pertama kali kakaknya itu memblokir seluruh akses miliknya.

Seharian ini puluhan kali Shiina menelepon Naruto dan semuanya tak ada jawaban,

Gadis berambut pirang pucat tersebut mencoba untuk terus berpikir positif, akan tetapi kejadian ini semua tetap membuat dirinya tetap dalam ketakutan.

Perlindungan dan kasih sayang seperti keluarga murni selalu ia dapatkan dari sosok kakak angkatnya itu setelah **'konflik perang'** merenggut semua yang dimilikinya, dan konyolnya ia lebih memilih memercayai Sasuke daripada sang kakak, ia tak percaya jika kejadian ini benar-benar mengganggu hubungannya dengan Naruto sampai pada titik terendah.

Namun jika mengingat kalau Sasuke adalah masalah utama Naruto sejak dari dulu maka Shiina hanya bisa tertunduk, semua ini adalah salahnya.

Jujur, bagi Shiina yang paling ia takutkan adalah kemarahan Naruto, itu terjadi karena sebelum-sebelumnya Shiina hanya tahu jika Naruto selalu hangat dan memberi kenyamanan bagi dirinya, ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana marahnya sang kakak.

Mengingat akan suatu hal, marahnya orang sabar itu lebih mengerikan dari apapun.

"A-aku, . . Aku harus menemuinya sekarang. Nii-sama, Shiina mohon ampun." cicitnya lirih, mengusap pelan airmatanya Shiina langsung bergegas menuju apartemen untuk menaruh stok makanannya dan akan langsung ke Torii untuk menemui Naruto, tak peduli jika hari menjelang malam, ia harus menemui kakaknya dan meminta maaf.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Naruto. Kini ia berjalan dengan tangannya menenteng sebuah tas besar dan berisi banyak hal membuat tas itu cukup berat, namun itu bukan apa-apa bagi ototnya.

Ia berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang tertidur tak jauh darinya, didepan etalase sebuah toko.

Setelah sampai Naruto jongkok dan membangunkan orang tersebut, pakaiannya agak lusuh dan agak tebal untuk menghangatkan diri dari musim dingin ini.

"Oba-san. . ." Naruto menepuk bahu perempuan paruh baya tersebut yang langsung membuatnya terbangun dan beringsut duduk.

Perempuan tersebut terlihat bingung melihat orang tak dikenalnya yaitu Naruto yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ha'i?. . . ." ia menjawab agak gugup melihat Naruto yang terlihat seperti tentara, ditambah luka disekujur tangannya membuat Naruto malah seperti seorang gangster yang sedang keluyuran.

Wanita itu harus tetap waspada terhadap orang asing yang tengah tersenyum didepannya ini, ia melakukan itu untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Untuk Oba-san semua, tolong bangun dari _'mimpi'_ , berusahalah." Naruto menepuk tas besar yang ia bawa dan menaruh disamping wanita tersebut yang masih kebingungan dengan maksud Naruto, ia hanya mengangguk saja karena ia diberi sesuatu.

Tanpa menunggu atau berkata apapun Naruto tersenyum lalu kembali menuju taksi.

Dan dari mobil Hinata hanya memandang lurus kearah tas itu, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam tas besar dan berat tersebut karena Naruto tak memberitahu apapun, lagipula dirinya sudah berjanji untuk membantu Naruto memberikan tas-tas berat tersebut.

Mungkin ia akan bertanya ke wanita tuna wisma itu nanti, setelah selesai mengantar Naruto dengan kesibukannya membagi-bagi tas.

"Baik Hinata, ayo kita pergi." ucap Naruto setelah masuk ke mobil dan dibalas senyuman oleh gadis itu.

Setelah memandang kepergian Naruto, perempuan itu lantas membuka tas besar tadi dan setelah terbuka kedua bola matanya membola sempurna, didalam tas tersebut berisi banyak makanan minuman, selimut, kantong tidur, barang elektronik seperti radio bahkan telepon genggam canggih dan lain, obat-obatan semua tertata rapi dan lebih lagi ada satu kotak kecil transparan yang berisi uang yen bernominal cukup banyak.

Tak ayal wanita tersebut hanya bisa mematung, ia menatap nanar pemberian orang yang tak dikenalnya, pemberian dari pemuda tadi amat fantastis, tangisan lirih terdengar darinya, antara rasa syukur dan sedih karena belum mengucapkan apapun pada Naruto.

Jadi ini yang dimaksud bangun dari _'mimpi'_?. anak itu memberi makanan dan modal usaha cukup untuk bangkit. . .

 _'Hiks hiks~ Kami-sama, anak itu, Arigatou atas pemberian ini, hiks~ arigatou~ Hiks arigatou. . .'_ ia menangis dan membatin, tak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya karena ia cukup syok dengan pemberian ini.

"Okaa-sama. . ." wanita itu menoleh kesamping saat mendengar suara yang amat merdu memasuki telinganya, ia melihat perempuan cukup tinggi berumuran 24 tahunan, dia memiliki paras amat cantik tapi sedikit kotor, berambut pirang dengan bagian belakang diikat sementara rambut ditiap sisinya menjuntai indah kebawah walaupun agak kumal , namun memakai pakaian kaos biru dan rok coklat agak kotor dan lusuh menghampiri dirinya dengan tangannya yang membawa makanan yang terlihat, basi.

"Okaa-sama. . . Kenapa menangis? A-aku membawa makanan untuk kita berdua, wa-walaupun ini sudah basi," gadis itu bingung saat melihat ibunya menangis, ia sedikit gagap, merasa bersalah karena membawa makanan tak layak konsumsi untuk dimakan, karena sejujurnya ia tak mampu untuk membeli makanan, ia mengambil makanan itu ditempat kotor.

"hm~. . .tidak ada apa-apa, Kaa-chan hanya sedang gembira," wanita itu segera membelai surai pirang lusuh putrinya saat melihat putrinya yang merasa bersalah.

"Sekarang buang saja makanan itu, kita akan makan pemberian seseorang berhati delima,"

 _'Berhati delima?,'_ batin gadis itu bingung.

Namun kemudian mata lentiknya terpaku dengan tas besar disamping ibunya, dimana tas yang sudah terbuka itu berisi banyak sekali kebutuhan primer dan sekunder termasuk uang yang ada didalam kotak kecil transparan itu, ia bahkan tak sadar menjatuhkan makanan basi yang ia cari disuatu tempat tadi.

"Okaa-sama?. . ." sang ibu hanya tersenyum saat mata putrinya mengeluarkan airmata setelah melihat isi tas tersebut, ia kembali membelai rambut putrinya yang tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Kita akan berusaha mulai dari kecil lagi, dan bantulah Kaa-chan. . ."

"Arthuria. . . ."

Dan gadis itu mengangguk, ia tersenyum, senyum tulus yang penuh dengan harapan,

Bantuan tak terduga dari orang asing yang mampu membuat mereka melihat cahaya dunia kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued.**

.

.

.

.

 **Informasi:**

.

 **AC-130 Gunship:** Sebuah pesawat kargo angkut militer buatan Lockheed Martin bekerja sama dengan Boeing, di Indonesia kalian mengenalnya dengan pesawat pengangkut **C-130 Hercules** , mereka masih satu varian namun **AC-130 gunship** khusus dibuat untuk kebutuhan **USAF** dimana pesawat ini dimodifikasi menjadi Gunship secara total, dengan 13 kru, lambung dan moncong dari lapisan baja, tiga senjata utama yaitu meriam artileri Howitzer 105 mm, autocannon 40 mm dan gatling gun 20 mm.

Pesawat ini bahkan tidak diekspor, satu kelemahan dari pesawat ini adalah jika diserang dengan sinyal Jamming maka pesawat ini akan mengalami eror dalam koordinasi, terutama sistem kamera FLIR yang akan terganggu, dan pesawat ini kebanyakan melakukan misi malam hari.

Pesawat ini berjuluk **Angel of death** karena, kemampuan membunuh senjatanya dan dia bisa membuat siluet malaikat dengan menggunakan asap flare pengecoh rudal, kalian bisa melihatnya di Youtube.

.

 **Notes:** Semua unsur dalam fanfic ini saya sesuaikan untuk kebutuhan cerita, terkadang tidak sesuai dengan yang hal yang asli, istilah-istilah di dalam fanfic ini juga bisa dicari di internet.

Yang paling atas adalah sedikit cuplikan perang yang terjadi nantinya, dengan beberapa sebab Naruto sangat berubah dalam sifat.

Soal Romance, sudah dibilangin ini genre utamanya adalah family, walau heroinnya cantik-cantik ya biarin, nanti ada saatnya tuh jadi pairnya Naruto, saya 'kan orang baik, Naruto menderita dan itu sudah saatnya ia mendapat hadiah indahnya.

chapter 10 ini sudah terjawab beberapa teka-teki, soal Naruto dan Folia. Dan munculnya karakter baru.

.

Flamer, udah Guest, nge-flame pula. Ibaratnya mereka ini penyuka subsidi, senangnya yang enak-enak, tapi malas, yang diandalin cuma bacotannya saja, jika salah mereka bisanya cuma sembunyi doang, flamer seperti mereka ini kalau kerja cocoknya jadi tukang demo yang dibayar nasi bungkus. Sumpah bacotannya pas tuh.

Author-author baru mempublish cerita, bukannya dikasih kritikan membangun atau nasehat bagus malah dicacatin, entah dibilang fict sampah lah, fict gak mutu lah, fict ampas lah, mereka gak sadar kalau sampahnya itu malah mereka sendiri, ya kalian Guest Flamer.

Malah bagus kalau FFN Indonesia sepi, ngurangi sampah bakteri yang keluar dari mulut sampah.

 **Mau diketawain kasihan, mau diperhatiin review nya juga gak guna, hidup aja udah salah mereka ini sebenernya.**

Yah dimaklumi aja, namanya warga negara +62, tahulah kebiasannya, entar lagi juga ngegas macam model sumbu pendek.

.

Sekian dulu.

Kalian bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan, saran, kritik dan pandangan kalian soal fanfict saya di kolom review agar saya mengetahui pendapat kalian.

Jangan isi review kalian soal flamer yang gak guna itu, cukup review saja soal chapter 10 ini, jangan ngikutin kebiasaan flamer yang gak ada mutunya sama sekali. Saya yakin kalian orang yang beretika.

.

 **Itu saja.**

 **18 Februari 2019.**

 **Special thanks to Allah SWT.**

 **Sampai jumpa!.**


End file.
